Old Enemies, Old Friends
by Mags62
Summary: Miriah Chantalle-Riggs still leads the Eternal Alliance, and must balance the interests of the Alliance against the forces in the galaxies. The Empire is leaning toward the enemy side, while Miriah has trouble trusting the Republic after her years of dealing with them. How will she manage to keep the Alliance intact, as well as their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

Miriah sat at her desk, very still. She had been in meetings all morning, with Hylo and Nico on the hyperroutes and trade routes, Chancellor Rans with updates from Ossus, and Aric and Solasta, on the information Theron had relayed. She'd only been back to work two days, and she felt well, but she was tired of being treated as if she were delicate. She snorted just thinking of it, which garnered her some looks but no one spoke. Lana was going over the Riggsville progress and timeline for being operational, and Miriah was trying to pay attention. When Lana was done, Miriah thought for a minute, asked a couple of questions, and then nodded. She stood, thinking about lunch, and saw her oldest sister in the doorway. Thus far, she'd had only one visit from Mags since her sister had returned, and it had been brief since Miriah was still resting after her back surgery. Now, Miriah leveled her gaze at Magdalane, and motioned her inside.

"Mir, I just wanted to check on you," Mags said, her voice hesitant. She was well aware that her absence had cost Miriah, and she wanted to do whatever she could to manage any complications, emotional or physical.

"I'm fine, just ready to move around a bit after sitting all morning." It was the most words Miriah had said to her since she'd returned, and it gave Mags hope.

"I'm all moved in with Mom," she said, but Miriah's expression never changed. "She seems in good spirits and wanted to invite you over this evening. She said to tell you she's cooking." Here Mags smiled, her lack of culinary ability was well known in the family, but again, Miriah's face was unchanged.

"I'll let Corso know, we'll message when we know if Caly's cooked for us." Miriah moved from behind the desk, and Corso moved with her. They reached Mags at the same time, and Corso invited her to lunch with them at the cantina. Mags declined, she felt that Miriah wouldn't relax and enjoy her break with the tension between them.

When Mags turned to leave, Corso bent to Miriah. "Darlin', she only wants to make amends."

"I know, but I'm not ready yet," Miriah said, and started forward, Corso having to jog to keep up. They waited for the detail, and made their way to the cantina, where they sat in a booth.

"Miriah, I love you," Corso said/

Miriah smiled, and he saw her relax. "I love you, too." They ordered lunch, each aware that they had different opinions on Magdalane's status, but also aware that they'd work it out.

Arcann walked his path around the ship building scaffolds, but he'd been bothered by a spear of darkness he'd felt in the force as of late. It was brief, and seemed to be quickly covered by light, but it was there. He'd mentioned it to Devin, and the younger man had confirmed his own knowledge of this, which made Arcann even more vigilant. He looked around him but only saw the workers as they went about their tasks. His eyes fell on someone new. He's one of the recent refugees, he realized, but saw nothing in the man that made him suspicious. Still, this bears watching, he thought, and made the turn into the second ship's structure, his mind going through each individual he encountered.

Magdalane made her way back to her new home, and Sarai met her as she entered. "She's still mad," Mags said with a sigh, and Sarai patted her shoulder.

"She won't be forever, hon. She has pressures on her that we can only guess at. I'm thinking she's mad just because now, not about anything specific." Sarai handed Mags a cup of tea. "We'll just wait her out."

"I know, you're right," Mags said, "but I hate knowing she's still stewing."

"Nothing you can do about it, Magdalane. Miriah has always had to work things through on her own before she can accept it and move on. This is no different." They enjoyed their tea and scones, and when they had finished, Mags eyes grew heavy. Her energy had gone, and when she lay down on the sofa, Sarai covered her and left her to nap. Both girls just trying to fight through, she thought about Mags and Miriah. Only Maura is on an even keel. With that, she made her way to her craft room, working on a commissioned gown, her mind on her family.

Maura changed Caitlin and then swaddled her in a soft blanket. In minutes, the baby was asleep, and she joined Aric and Coleen for lunch. "She's growing so fast," she remarked.

"She'll be ready for her first set of armor soon," Aric said, then laughed when both females glared at him.

"By the time she's ready to pick a career, I'm hoping we don't need armor anymore." Maura's statement sobered them all, but Aric gently shook his head.

"Even if all the conflicts are over, we'll need to keep a force ready," he said.

"I want her to always have a feeling of safety, of love," Coleen said wistfully. "I know, it's not as easily done as said, but that's my wish."

"Even now, when the Alliance is in great shape, there are threats," Aric said. "Our trade routes, vendors, border worlds. All only as safe as we make them." Oblivious to his daughter's shocked face, he continued to eat, enjoying the orobird he'd gotten them all from the cantina.

"What do you mean, the trade routes?" Maura asked. She knew she was a little out of touch, but this was news to her.

"Nico had to do some re-routing on his last run, and we've been getting reports of Empire ambushes of smaller vessels in the Hutt routes. We're working on a solution but right now our supplies are being threatened." He saw the concern around the table and put the fork down. "It's okay, guys. We're working on it. No need to worry."

"There's always something," Maura said, patting Coleen's hand. She knew there was more to it than that, but hated to see Coleen worry. Changing the subject, they enjoyed the rest of their meal, and left Coleen to rest. On the way to the offices, Maura stopped her husband. "Tell me, this is all really happening?" At his look, she blew out a breath. "I need to stop spending so much time with the girls."

"No, you don't," Aric replied, hugging her to him. "We're all working on this. Everything is fine." He started toward the offices again, Maura at his side, hoping his face didn't show how serious the current issue really was. No need in everyone being anxious.

Miriah was quiet during lunch, but her afternoon was a whirl of calls and meetings. There were reports on the trade routes, and then she had all her advisers in the conference room. Lana reported on the skirmishes on their border. Everyone had an idea, and Corso saw his wife rub her temples. He quietly made his way to her side, slipping a square of chocolate and a fresh bottle of water into her hands. She glanced up at him and grinned before putting the chocolate in her mouth and letting it melt. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as she enjoyed it, then turned her attention back to the meeting. He knew her mind was filled with plans and details, and didn't want to distract her, but he knew her energy was waning this late in the day. He worked around her, giving her options to be more comfortable. He straightened her chair so that she could sit if she wanted. He checked the thermostat to make sure she was warm. He adjusted the lighting subtly so that they could all see the holo display easier. When he'd done all he could, he sat to the side, already familiar with the details of the presentation Hylo Visz was showing.

Miriah knew what was going on, and relieved, she sat. "So we can use these routes and our ships and supplies will be safe?" she asked, and saw Hylo's gaze drop to the floor before returning.

"They'll be safer."

Miriah's face showed her worry in a frown. "But not totally safe. There would be a risk. But they'd be safe in the Republic's routes," she said, and sighed. "Okay, thanks everyone. I've got a few other things to consider, but I'll be letting you all know our plans going forward by tomorrow." The advisers all filed out, and Corso materialized at her side. "Sugar, you're a lifesaver," she told him, and he pulled her close.

"You can have a break now, right?" he asked, and she thought for a moment.

"Just for a few minutes. I'm expecting a call from Chancellor Rans shortly," she replied, and he nodded. Once they were in her office, he led her to the small sofa, and had her stretch out on her stomach, so he could rub her shoulders and neck. He could feel her relaxing under his hands, even though she was quiet. He covered her with the throw that was on the end of the sofa and let her lie there, hoping she could get just a few minutes of peace.

Aric came to the door, his hands full of food. Corso met him there and they talked quietly in the hallway. "I just brought some snacks and cocoa for the boss," he explained, and Corso nodded.

"She's had a full day, for sure. I'm sure she'll..."

"Is that cookies I smell?" Miriah called out, and they joined her, Aric handing her the bag and putting the cup holder on the table. Miriah took a sip of the cocoa and closed her eyes, letting her head rest on Corso's shoulder. "As soon as I can talk to Chancellor Rans, I'll put out a statement on the current status," she said.

"It doesn't have to be today," Corso started, but Miriah sat up and turned to face him.

"We have fifty-three ships in route, either to us or to a supplier. We're scheduled to launch forty tomorrow. These are lives I'm not willing to risk." She could see by Corso's face that he had no idea of the scope of this danger. "Before this day is over, we will have safe passage or there will be no other trips."

"But, Mir," Aric said, but Miriah shushed him with an upturned hand.

"No," she said, and stood, taking her cocoa to the desk. She settled in her chair and started to work on her datapad. Almost an hour later, Chancellor Rans was on the holo, and Corso and Aric stepped out into the hall.

"The detail's been working almost ten hours now," Corso said. "Maybe we can let them go home and just have us with her."

Aric snorted. "Check with the detail captain and he'll tell you they're all just fine. I did that about half an hour ago."

"They really are the best, Aric. I'm so glad you insisted on having them all the time." They settled in some chairs then, knowing that Miriah was going to work until she met her goal.

Lana and Tali had cooked together, and waited for Nico to wash up. "We did good, Mama," Tali said, her little smiling face easing the tension Lana had brought home with her.

"We certainly did," Lana confirmed, and saw Nico's broad smile as he sat down with them. They ate and Lana felt the tension draining from her as Tali and Nico laughed and joked. When they were done, and everything cleaned up, Tali had Nico reading her bedtime story. Lana took her datapad out and wondered if it had lost it's charge, since there was no message from Miriah. She should have news by now, Lana thought, but hesitated to check with her boss. Instead, she clicked on the holo net, and when Nico joined her, they snuggled on the sofa, just enjoying being close. It was getting very late when the sound from the holo made Lana sit up. Across the image was a graphic that read "Special Announcement by the Commander of the Eternal Alliance". Nico woke when she sat up, and she merely pointed to the screen, unable to get any sound out.

Miriah finished her call with Rans and stood, stretching. She paced for a bit, and Corso could see her fatigue, but knew she wasn't ready to quit. After another hour, Caly brought dinner to the office and they ate in silence, Aric joining them after sending Maura to help Coleen. Miriah ate like she hadn't all day, even seconds. When she was fueled up again, she stood and went into the refresher.

"Think she's made some decisions?" Aric asked, and Corso nodded.

"She may not be entirely comfortable with them, but they're there." A few minutes later, her hair freshly brushed and her lips a berry color, she breezed past them into the hall. The detail dropped them at the conference room, and Miriah took a few deep breaths before opening a channel to the holo net, one she'd agreed to with the galactic media.

"Good evening, Alliance. In the past few weeks, since our involvement in the Ossus evacuation, our shipping and trade routes have been compromised. Our pilots have encountered increasing patrols from the Empire, and the Hutts have declared their routes will have unreasonable tolls attached. Therefore, after much research and discussion, I can announce that our pilots and crews will be learning new routes. Well, not exactly new, but ones we've not traveled in some time. As of tomorrow, we will be allied with the Galactic Republic, and will be using their routes. In exchange, we help them train their military, which has been decimated by their past conflicts. Nothing about the Alliance will change, we will remain sovereign and separate, and will continue to provide for our people and worlds. I know those of you who have family members whose work is to bring goods in and out of our planets will rest easy, knowing they'll be safe and will return without any interference from the Empire. Thank you for listening, and I return you to your programs." The light from the holo winked out, and Miriah slumped into the chair, her body refusing to go any further. Corso rushed over to her and lifted her in his arms, heading for the door. Aric and the detail fell in around them, and once they were home, Corso took his exhausted wife to their bed, getting her settled. He stood but she grabbed his arm. "Was it okay?" she asked, her voice hoarse and rough.

"It really was, darlin'," he told her, and kissed her forehead. She grew still and he only watched her, loving that she cared so much but hating that it took so much from her.

Everyone in the cantina had seen the announcement, and it was met with cheers. The spy had taken a deep breath and waited, at last having something to report.


	2. Chapter 2

Miriah woke in a cold sweat, the dream echoing in her mind. What have I done, she asked herself, but she knew the trade she'd made was the right one, even if it did put her stomach in the danger zone again. She rose and quietly made her way to the kitchen, her datapad in her hand. She'd gotten a message since she had last looked at it and it made her stop in her tracks. Solasta had sent a report on Mag's disappearance, and also a personal account of loss that made tears come to Miriah's eyes. Sol thinks I should just accept that Mags had to work through her grief, and love her through whatever was left, she thought and it felt right to her. She helped Corso when they all thought I was dead, and force knows that had to be difficult. With that decided, she put on some water for tea, hoping to calm her thoughts.

Magdalane had startled awake with Miriah's dream and hurriedly dressed. She had let Miriah suffer before, but she would never do that again, she vowed to herself. She slipped out of the apartment, noting that it was still either very late or very early, depending on your point of view. She saw very few people out and about, and made it to Miriah's apartment in only a few minutes. Letting herself in, she quietly followed her force sense to Miriah's side. When she arrived, she noted that there were two cups set out, and smiled. Miriah stood and hugged her sister then, and they both cried a little. "I'll never do that again," Mags sniffed.

"I'll hold you to that," Miriah said with a watery smile. They sat with their tea, and Mags felt the haunting thoughts Miriah was having.

"You're troubled," Mags finally said, and Miriah nodded.

"I had to secure the trade routes. I couldn't let our pilots and crews face the danger of piracy and the Empire's attacks." Miriah looked into her tea cup, as if answers were lying there. They were quiet while several minutes passed before Miriah spoke again. "The sacrifice is small, it's the potential for further problems that has me wondering if I made the right choice."

"You promised to help train their military," Mags said softly. "That was a good thing, Mir. They have done little to rebuild after Valkorion, and as I understand it, their military ranks are less than half the number they had prior to that war."

Miriah nodded. "Expertise is all we're giving there. Knowledge is valuable, but there's no cost to give it."

"Then what has you worried so?" Mags asked, and saw the despair in Miriah's eyes.

"Something had to be traded," she whispered, and stood. "Go home and rest, Mags. I will definitely need you later today."

"You go rest, as well. Even if you only lie in bed, your body can rest. And Corso can, too." Mags hugged her sister again before leaving, something shifting into place that had been long missing. As she walked back to the home she now shared with Sarai, she felt a warmth envelope her, and knew that Felix was pleased. She could no longer talk to him as they had when he'd first become one with the force, but she could feel his unique presence, and it had prevented her from taking her own life out in the wilderness. With a deep breath, she felt that Miriah had indeed returned to rest, and slipped back into her own bed, content.

Devin felt his mother's worry as well, but he was up checking on the children when he felt her up. His burden was the persistent feeling that there was someone hiding in plain sight. He'd caught several slivers of pure dark side force in the past few days, but hadn't been able yet to pinpoint the source. Now, he sighed, and saw Merida squirm, so he quickly blocked his feelings. She's going to be something, he thought with a grin. I hope I can teach her all she needs to know. I won't interfere with her early training, but she will require more. He patted her back and turned to check Declan again. Poor little guy had fallen hard out on the sidewalk earlier and had been grouchy ever since. He went in to see Declan sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and picked the little boy up, cradling him on his shoulder. Declan hugged him tight, and hid his face in his father's neck, content to have him. Just before he fell asleep again, Devin heard him call for his Mimi, and had to smile. We all want her, buddy, he thought, and in that instant wanted nothing more than to hug his mom. He put the child back in his bed, and made his way to his own, more determined than ever to figure out where this threat may be and eliminate it.

Nico woke with his wife in his arms and his daughter on the other side, and figured it was a great day already. He had slept better than he had in a month, knowing that his future runs would be in protected space, rather than taking a major risk every time he left Alliance space. He was up and making breakfast for them all when Lana joined him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "It's good to have you here when we wake up," she told him, her voice rough with sleep. He turned to kiss her and handed her a mug of tea, which she took with a grateful smile.

"I'm wondering how we're going to help train the Republic military. Word is, they have fewer and fewer volunteers every year. I know that most of their forces were in Iokath." He stirred the eggs and heard Lana put her cup down at the table.

"I am more concerned about what the Commander didn't say than what she did say." Her words made Nico spin around quickly, but Tali ran in then, and the moment was lost. It was only later in the day that Nico recalled his wife's words, and knew them to be true.

Miriah woke later than normal, but she realized she didn't care. She stretched carefully and thought of her nighttime tea with Magdalane. It was time, she thought, but Solasta's letter had changed her outlook. I must let Sol know how much it meant to me that she revealed something from her past, she thought. With a heavy sigh, she stood, and had finished in the refresher when Corso appeared. He wore his happy face, she saw, and tried to smile convincingly.

"Ready for food, darlin'?" he asked, and she nodded. Her body still craved food, even if it didn't like it much after she'd eaten. Still, she had to keep up her strength. Following him into the kitchen, she stopped to stare. Corso had found purple roses, her favorites, and had them on the table, along with a sumptuous breakfast.

"Sugar, this is, just, wow," she said, and he bent to kiss her.

"The past few days have been hectic, and I wanted you to have a good start to another crazy day," he said with a grin, and she couldn't help but grin back. He pulled out her chair and sat across from her, nodding as she dove into the omelet he'd made. He felt sometimes that he really couldn't do very much during their day, but he could make sure she was fed and had everything she needed. The ships were outfitted, and they were in the final stages, so his job was slow at the moment. He instead made sure that the love of his life was taken care of, and honestly, he loved doing it. He refilled her juice and saw a shadow pass over her face. I'd give everything I own to take part of her burden, he thought, and reached for her hand.

Miriah squeezed Corso's hand and stood. "That was a very delicious breakfast, love, but I need to get to the office. We'll have a conference this afternoon, so it will be a long day."

"Whatever you need, beautiful. I'm here to help." She hugged him and cleared their dishes from the table as he loaded the washer, and when they were done, they headed outside. The detail waited, and with a nod to the guard captain, they started to the offices.

Lana saw the detail and waited at the door. When Miriah was headed to her desk, Lana followed and was about to start the morning brief when Miriah stopped her. "Before we do this, I need you to request an emergency conference of our usual people. We'll do it at noon, then break for lunch, okay?" Lana nodded, and saw the expression on her boss's face. She couldn't really place it, but she looked resigned, and again, she wondered what else was in the Republic agreement. They went through the brief and Lana stood.

"I'll get the message out, and have the conference room ready," she said, and Miriah nodded. Lana turned to her office but hesitated, and turned back to Miriah. "You need anything? A hot cocoa, or just a hug?" she asked, her voice quiet. She was rewarded with a gentle smile.

"I'm always up for a hug, but maybe after this meeting. I have a feeling I'll need it a lot then." Lana just stared at her friend, but she knew Miriah would say nothing more right now, and with a smile of her own, she went to her office to work.

Magdalane woke to Sarai's humming, and felt different. Not as empty. No grief waiting to ambush her. Cautiously, she rose and dressed, and realized her face felt different. With her fingers tracing her forehead and around her eyes, she could tell she was relaxed, and almost laughed out loud. She joined Sarai in the kitchen, and soon they were sitting together. Sarai didn't need to ask, she could tell that Mags and Miriah had reconciled. She only nodded when Mags told her the story, and then she saw her oldest frown. "She wouldn't say what was worrying her, she only said that something had to be traded. Any idea what she was talking about?"

Sarai thought for a moment. "No idea, hon. But it truly makes me happy to see your spirits lifted today." Magdalane had looked so wan for such a time now that her face almost looked radiant in contrast. They had just cleaned up when Magdalane saw the message about the meeting, and took a deep breath. Whatever is going on, we'll find out soon, she thought, and hugged her mother on the way to see if she could help in the med center.

Devin saw the message and made arrangements for his afternoon classes. He wondered every day if he should shift some of the training to his staff, so that he had more time for the older students. He intended every day to talk to the others, and put it off every time. He took a deep breath and let his force go, covering Odessen easily and holding it, then narrowing in on each of the groups of citizens. Haven was as usual, all working happily, enjoying each other and their community. Riggsville was thriving, hunting being their primary occupation right now, but he could see the plots laid out for farming and there were small boats being made for fishing on the river. Nothing odd there, he realized, and turned to the base. So many people go through this area in a day's time, anyone could be the person I'm seeking, and I might miss them. With a sigh, he pulled the container from his desk that held his grandfather's ring, and put it on his right hand. I can feel something nearing, he thought. Grandfather, help me keep them all safe.

Miriah had worked on civil documents for hours before she stood and stretched. Corso was at her side in an instant, and she leaned on his shoulder. "Let's go to the conference room," she said, and he took her arm. Once the detail had left them inside, and all of the security measures were in place, they sat together. There was only a handful of minutes before the meeting, and Corso was suddenly worried, the defeated expression on Miriah's face cutting into his heart.

"What is it, love?" he asked, but she only shook her head.

"I did what I had to do. Just remember that. I love you, sugar." Corso hugged her close, stroking her hair.

"I love you, my darlin'. Whatever it is, I'm with you. You remember that." The door opened to let Aric and Maura in, and they sat up.

When all were gathered, Miriah stood. "I know that my announcement last night took you all by surprise. I wanted to stop any runs that could take a crew into an unsafe route. As I said, we agreed to help train their military leaders. We'll make sure that we pass on only good practices, the black ops secrets of the Alliance will remain with us." At that, Aric grinned at her and Corso saw her face relax a fraction. "General, I ask you to put together a list of trainers, but don't skimp on the training here." Solasta nodded, she had already put a list in her datapad to send to the Commander. "The Jedi under the training of Satele Shan would like to visit our temple here," she said, looking at Devin. He smiled at his mother, his only thoughts were of the hug he'd missed so much last night. "The most important part is that our crews can supply the Alliance safely." Applause broke out, and Lana's smile was brilliant, thinking of Nico's safety as well as the rest of the Alliance flight crews and ships. They were all laughing and happy, until Magdalane caught her youngest sister's eye and instantly sobered. The rest followed, all looking at Miriah.

"There was one other request that Chancellor Rans made. It was a reasonable request, though one I hadn't even considered. I have thought about this a million different ways, but it was a sound decision, and one I can't regret as it secured our routes." She hesitated, and it made Corso move a fraction closer to her. Miriah held Magdalane's gaze as she took a deep breath.

"They want Saresh in trade." The room was silent, Miriah's words having stolen all their excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" Aric yelled, and was immediately remorseful, seeing Miriah's face. "Why? What possible use can she be?"

"I asked the same question," Miriah said, not meeting his eyes. "Chancellor Rans declined to answer."

"I'll bet," Aric huffed, and Miriah saw Solasta's ears were flat and her eyes narrowed. "What if we send them her corpse instead?"

Miriah shook her head. "We'll send her to them. There's a bounty on her head, so there's a possibility that she'll be used to bargain something with the Empire. Or she's still got some cronies that have ties to the Republic Senate. Either way, our only prisoner will soon be away from Odessen."

"I can't believe this is happening," Maura said quietly. "She's a threat, if there ever was one."

"Once she's out of Alliance air space, she's on her own. She'll be considered shoot on sight, an enemy of the Alliance, and there will be a bounty from us on her as well. The Hutts are probably already brokering her bounty hunter." Miriah sat heavily. "It was worth it. We don't have to worry about our ships and supplies now."

Devin briefly wondered if he could discreetly turn Leontyne Saresh into a pile of ashes, like he'd done before to another enemy in an adjacent cell, but discarded the idea. It would be obvious who had done it, and then their deal with the Republic might be null. He saw his mother's face and moved to her side. She tried to smile at him but failed, and he took her in his arms. The hug he'd been wanting since the night before filled him with love for her, and after a bit he let her go. "I'm with you, Mom. It was an acceptable deal."

"I think you're the only one who agrees," she said softly, while others in the room continued to debate the merits of her deal.

"They'll think on it and realize you did what you had to do," he told her. Miriah looked at the chaos in the conference room and wondered if he was right.

Nico had picked Tali up from school and gotten her lunch. The little girl now napped, stretched out on the sofa beside him. She's beginning to grow a little, he thought, gently pulling her shoes off and covering her. He was content, he realized. The constant worry over his runs was gone, and he couldn't believe how much lighter he felt without it. He had a run tomorrow, and would be gone several days. I almost hate to leave, he thought, patting Tali's foot. I really do. But at least I don't have to wonder if I'll make it back. With that thought, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and thought of Lana, wondering where she was.

Lana left the conference room and made her way to the office. The Commander's words had made perfect sense but she was afraid. Afraid that Saresh still had powerful allies out there, and that she was sure to stir up trouble at some point. I want to know who she see, where she lives, and what she does, she thought. To do that, I need to figure out who can keep eyes on this awful person. Now, who do I know in the Republic who could do this? She thought for a bit and then sighed. Her network had shrunken greatly after she became the Vice Commander of the Eternal Alliance. She let herself drift in thought then stood suddenly. Quickly, before she talked herself out of it, she sent Theron a message to meet her. Once done, she took a deep breath. If his contacts won't work, we may have to send a plant of our own, but I'd rather not risk being caught. She waited anxiously for Theron to appear.

Theron received Lana's message and had a moment of panic. What's going on, that I'm being summoned to the executive wing, he wondered. He'd seen the announcement last night, but that should have everyone very happy. He shrugged and changed his clothes, taking a little extra time with his hair and teeth. I'm not primping for Lana, he rationalized. I'm just making a good impression. He pulled on the leather jacked that Arcann had given him for Life Day and took a deep breath. I'll do whatever is necessary, he told himself, and started his walk to see Lana.

Miriah stood as the room started to empty. Magdalane approached her. "Mom says she won't take no for an answer. You're coming with me," she joked but saw Miriah's shoulders sag with relief. It would be good to be surrounded by family, Miriah thought, and when Corso's arm pulled her close, she knew it was a good thing. They were walking inside the detail when Corso saw Theron and waved. The former spy waved back, and Corso wondered what he might be doing, and if he'd be up to trailing a certain ship as it delivered a prisoner back to the Republic. He let that thought go as Miriah stumbled, his attention diverted to her.

"Darlin', you okay?" he asked softly, the detail stopped around them.

"Yeah, just tired." He could see that she'd wrestled with her decision in the past day, and helped her to stand. "I'm glad we're going to Mom's." She smiled and he felt himself relax.

"It will be good to see Sarai." They continued, Corso watching his love to make sure she didn't fall again.

Caly had been helping her Nana cook. "So, Mom's doing well," she said, and Sarai nodded, stirring her sauce. "I think the back procedure was a good call."

"Yes, indeed," Sarai answered. "I'm glad she and Mags have mended their differences, too. Sometimes, we take family for granted, and that can cause little rifts. I mean, I had no idea that Miriah was in so much pain physically, and Magdalane mentally. I assumed, since she'd moved in here, that Mags was beginning to heal." She tapped her spoon on the edge of the pot. "I was wrong."

Caly hugged the small woman she'd been so close to all her life. "I know. Sometimes I think to myself that Mom just goes to her office and then comes home, but it's so much more than that. I saw that on Dantooine. I'm just glad she and Dad let me cook for them. I've enjoyed it so much more than when I worked at the cantina." She dipped a clean spoon into the sauce that bubbled on the stove and blew on it before tasting it. "Very good, Nana. Everything is else is ready. When they get here, we can have it all together in just a few minutes." She looked up as she heard voices, and laughed. "Or, now," she said.

Sarai laughed as well. "Go, see your parents. I'll put it all on the table." With another quick hug, Caly went to her mom, glad to see her. She'd heard about the meeting and had worried about it, but Miriah looked okay. Tired, but relaxed. I can work with that, she thought.

Theron found his steps hesitating as he drew near where he knew Lana was waiting. He'd tried, so hard, to let his feelings for her go, but as much as he struggled, he knew in his heart that he'd always love her. He put a smile on his face and knocked. "Come in," Lana said, and he sat in one of the chairs. She looks so settled, and happy, he thought. "I have some information for you that I need some assistance with." With her words, he snapped into work mode.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the deal made with the Republic," he replied, and sat, astonished, when Lana told him about the terms. He sat back in the chair, his implants blinking as they brought up all the info on Saresh and her family. "No first degree relatives left alive, but several second and third degree," he said. He observed Lana for a moment before asking, "What is it that you want me to do?"

Lana hesitated, then made her request. "I want to know everything about her once she's left our detention cell."

"You mean, once she's again on Coruscant," he answered, and Lana nodded. "Okay, I can feel out my remaining contacts there, see what we can do."

"Thank you, Theron. I knew you'd understand." Lana stood, and Theron had the thought that she was ready to join her daughter, and then his eye caught the flash of her ring, and his heart sank. She didn't notice his shock, and he turned rapidly to hide his face.

"I'll be in touch," he said quickly, and made his way out of the secured area. Outside, the wind blowing and the light snow fluttering about, he let the tears flow. At least here, I can blame the weather, he told himself, sinking onto the cold metal bench.

Torian had head the news through the very active smuggler area and had shook his head. That woman deserved to be right where she was, he thought, but he was excited that the ships now had safe passage. If there's anything Mandalore taught me, it was that there's always a price, whether in credits or something else. He saw her now as she walked from the shipyard through the hangar, arm in arm with Arcann. She'd say that Saresh was a high value target, and with that he wondered if she was going to be hunted once she was home. He would think so. In fact, he'd like to be on that hunt. That thought made him smile, but it had an evil touch. He waved at the couple and signed out to his replacement with a quick rundown of the area. He made it to Sarai's apartment just in time for dinner, and slid into his seat with a quick kiss on Caly's head.

Miriah had taken only a few bites of her dinner, proclaiming it delicious but being cautious. She definitely didn't want a repeat of the previous night, and Mags saw her hesitate to eat. _You need food, Mir. You're still recovering from surgery and your body needs the nutrients to heal._

Miriah turned her eyes to Mags. _I just want to be able to sleep and not be miserable._

_I'll help. Enjoy your dinner._ Miriah nodded slightly to her sister than and took a few more bites. Lively conversation flowed around her, but she was content to let it be, and just nod occasionally. She leaned on Corso, who put his arm around her, and felt his thumb rub her arm. He'd been his usual patient, loving self, and she was so grateful. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth and love that filled the apartment, feeling herself relax into it.

Torian watched his mother in law and hoped she was okay. Once they'd cleared the dishes, and Sarai brought out a flaky, buttery dessert, he turned to her. "Mom, you did the right thing," he told her, and saw her eyes go wide.

"I think so, too. It's been hard to get around the idea of Saresh free to be her evil self, but it was worth it." He called me Mom, she thought, and felt it touch her heart.

"Mom, I'll take over at your place tomorrow," Caly was saying, but Miriah's eyes remained on Torian. He met her gaze and gave her a slight nod, and she grinned.

"Sounds perfect, hon. Speaking of which, Dad and I want to pay you for all your work," she replied to her daughter. "At least a fair wage, what you would make, say, at the cantina?"

"That's plenty," Caly said. "You know you don't have to, right? You do pay for the food itself."

"I want to, Caly. You take a lot of stress from me. I know that when I get home, I don't have to worry about having a wonderful meal. I love the videos, too." Caly didn't say anything, just hugged her mom. Miriah stood then, and Corso with her. "I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Theron stood when his tears had stopped and stepped into the mess hall. The warmth helped thaw him, as did the hot caf he poured from the huge decanters. He slipped into the line and was working his way to the food when Missy stepped in front of him. "Hey, friend. I'm over there," she said, pointing. "Come join me." He nodded, and felt the tension in his body leave. Of course, Lana had moved on. She wanted the family she had never had. He nodded at the food server and before he could think about it, he was sitting across from Missy, and felt his face smile. He was happy that Lana was happy, he told himself, and then focused on Missy's conversation, blocking thoughts of his ex wife from his mind. At least for the moment.

Aric stormed in to the apartment, Maura in his wake. He had been furious at Miriah's announcement, and that hadn't abated at all since. Maura started to pull the food she'd picked up at the cantina from the bag, but Aric found he couldn't focus on it. Why, he kept asking himself. Why did it have to be that horrible woman! He sat on the sofa and clicked on the holo feed, but his mind still worked over the fact that they'd have to be on alert. Maura watched, worried that he'd carry his vendetta for Saresh's nephew on. She sighed and called him to dinner. There's only so much you can do, she told herself, and saw Aric's expression soften.

"I'm upset, only because this egomaniac can still hurt Miriah," he told her, and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Promise that you won't go off again, hunting her down?"

"I promise," he told her, his hand over his heart. He would protect Miriah, though, he thought.

Arcann stood outside the cell, his stony face and stare making Saresh nervous. She didn't think he was as strong as the Jedi who had vaporized someone before her eyes, but still, the force users made her wonder what they were up to. She squirmed under his gaze and turned her back to him. Arcann never wavered, for hours. When he'd had enough, he turned and left, making Saresh wonder what was going on. No one ever came down here, she thought, so there's something different. She lay on the hard bunk and wondered, but when she closed her eyes, she saw the scarred face and intense glare of the once-Emperor, and shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

Miriah crashed once she was home, falling asleep even before she'd undressed. Corso gently took off as many things as he could without waking her, and tucked her in. He hated to see her so worn out, but he knew it was useless to try and get her to slow down. He puttered around the apartment and finally sat on the sofa, clicking on the holo news. There, a reporter told of the agreement between the Alliance and Republic, and he again wondered if it would turn out to be as much of a benefit as he hoped it would. Restless, he made a trip through the apartment again before heading to the shower. When he had lingered under the water as long as he dared, he dressed for bed. Sliding under the covers, Miriah rolled toward him and he settled her against him, stroking the length of her ebony hair and seeing her face relaxed in sleep. She slowly blinked her eyes open and brought his head down to hers, her mouth seeking his, wanting more. They'd been very careful since Miriah's surgery, but he could never resist her desire for him, and it was some time later that they slept.

Aric was up early, and made his way out of the main hangar. Breathing deeply, he smelled spring in the air, even as his breath froze in a cloud around his face. It had been a much milder winter this year, he thought, closing his eyes. His ears heard the birds as they woke, the small animals who were foraging around the woodlands to his left, across the great gorge. He knew that Coleen would go back to teaching this week and that he and Maura would help as much as they could, but that his youngest daughter was about to feel a fatigue unique to parents galaxy wide. He grinned, Caitlin had overcome her early birth to hit all the normal ranges on her last checkup, and now recognized him when he picked her up. It's been a tough few months, he thought, but it's going to be better now. He only briefly thought of the pending transfer of someone he considered a true enemy back to her life of leisure in the Republic, not wanting to get too angry just yet. I will talk to Miriah this morning, he vowed to himself, and turned, grabbing breakfast for he and Maura at the cantina before he returned home.

Miriah was sitting at her desk when she heard the ringing of heavy boots making their way to her. She looked up to see Solasta, and briefly thought she saw steam coming from her friend's ears. "Commander, permission to take a squadron up and blast the transport that is taking a snake back to her nest," she growled, and Miriah felt the vibration of her anger.

"Sol, if it were that simple, I wouldn't be worried about sending her," Miriah sighed. "She has to be turned over, alive, to their vessel, or there will be no agreement."

Solasta sat in the chair across the desk, her elbows on her knees, her hand clasped and her head low. "She won't go away quietly. You know that. She'll pull strings and run her mouth and before you know it, she'll make another attempt on your life." Miriah could see her thoughts turning in her head and knew she wasn't the only one with questions.

Solasta stood, and Miriah saw her catch her lower back with her hand. At her questioning face, Solasta said, "Aissa's grandparents taught her to ride on her grandfather's back, like a veractyl, and now she wants to play all the time." Miriah bit back a laugh, she remembered the kids clamoring for rides on Corso's back, which he was happy to supply.

"Thanks, Sol," Miriah said softly, and the tall Cathar waved as she left the office. If only life were simple again, when the kids were small and loved spending time with us, she thought. Before all the stress and families and everything kept them all working so much that they hardly had time for each other now. She stood and before she could even say anything, Aric appeared with a fresh cocoa for her.

"Mir, I want to talk about Saresh," he started, but saw the grimace that crossed her face.

"Solasta beat you to it. Again, we cannot hand over a corpse, she must be given alive to the vessel that is sent to take her," she said, and saw the disappointment in Aric's eyes.

"There's already a fifty million credit bounty on her," he replied, and Miriah grinned despite herself.

"Wow, that might be worth breaking the treaty," she joked, but the smile stayed on her face as she sat. "What else is going on?"

"Riggsville is coming along very well, they project to be completed by the end of summer. Arcann is rotating out of our security to oversee the annex's prep and planting. That's really all I have." Aric sat back and wondered where Corso was, but didn't ask. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm good," Miriah replied. "Corso is retrieving the crown items for the royal wedding this afternoon. I'm guessing the security is all in place for that?"

"All good there. The Teth princess and her entourage are happy, and we'll be ready to escort you at two o'clock." Miriah did this only once before, but when a royal from an Alliance planet requested it, she would don the trappings of the Eternal Empire and play her role. At least this time she wouldn't have to perform the ceremony herself, they had brought their own official for that. The temple was secure, with many Jedi serving to keep everyone safe, and Miriah knew the media would cover the event. Maybe it's a chance to show the strength of the Alliance, she mused, and realized that Aric had stood.

"I'll see you in a bit then, I'm off to start getting ready," she told him, and he walked with her to the detail.

Corso waited at the elevator with the nondescript box in his hands, and a black padded case over his shoulder. He hated these events, mostly because he hated that Miriah was on display, but he recognized the importance of them. Maybe she should wear all of this when she hands Saresh over, he thought, and it made him smile. He was lost in thought when Devin appeared at his side.

"Mom ready for all this glitz?" he asked, and Corso hefted the box higher.

"I've got all the trappings from the bank," he replied, and Devin held out his hands for the box. Corso handed it over to him, and pulled the scepter in its protective cover to his front. "I hate transporting this stuff. If anyone knew..."

"I'm here, no one is getting close to you," Devin said. "Mia is so excited, she missed this before with the kids being so young."

"I'll be glad when it's over, all this pomp makes me nervous that we'll all miss something and Mir will be in someone's crosshairs," Corso grumbled, following Devin into the secure area.

"Uncle Aric has been all over the base today, making sure that doesn't happen. There are snipers on top of every building, and all of the detail guards are on duty today. We have thirty Jedi stationed all around the temple, too." Devin put the box on the entry table inside the apartment. "It's going to be fine, Dad. I promise."

Corso turned to hug his son. "Thanks, Dev. I appreciate you being in the right place at the right time," he told him, and Devin turned to leave.

"See you soon," he said, and left with a wave.

Corso knew Miriah was here, but detoured to the kitchen for a drink before seeking her out. He found her with Caly, who was doing her mother's hair. Both women hugged him, then returned to the task. He went to put on his own formal wear, still not happy about all of this. He made his way to the sofa, surfing through the holo net as he waited.

Caly pulled and twisted, amazed at the thickness of Miriah's hair. Once they were satisfied with it, Caly sat beside her mother as Miriah applied a touch of makeup. "This is so awesome," Caly said. "Last time was so beautiful, but I think this will be even more elaborate."

"I'm only doing a job," Miriah said, but she smiled. "Still, it's fun to get all dressed up and know that all you have to do is nod at the right time." They giggled, and Miriah realized she missed the lighthearted, relaxed times that had been absent for a few months. Caly helped her into the snow white dress, and when she had the dress on, Caly went to retrieve the crown. Fully dressed, she went out into the family room. The white dress had long sleeves that covered her hands, all but her fingertips. There were ornate clasps at the shoulders for the very long cloak that she would wear once she left the secure area. Caly had pulled the sides of her hair up, and the sparkling, jeweled crown sat securely on her head. Corso jumped up as he saw her, the sight of her so startling compared to her usual functional tunic and leggings. She wore flat shoes, since the bottom of the gown flared and her feet would be covered. She glided to the family room and Corso took her hand.

"Simply wonderful," he said, bringing her hand to his lips. Caly had put on her own gown, a deep purple that made her eyes an amber gold. When Corso handed Miriah the jeweled scepter, they were ready. As they exited the apartment, Miriah smiled at the detail, all in ceremonial armor, black plumes of feathers on their helmets, the Alliance green and black tartan tabbards in place. They made their way to the elevator, and Caly attached the heavy cape.

"Mom, how difficult is it to walk in this thing?" she asked, and Miriah laughed.

"It's like pulling a sled behind me," she admitted, and Corso squeezed her hand. They exited into the courtyard, and into the weak sunlight. She saw Aric waiting, his relay flashing as he checked in with his troops. He, too, was in his ceremonial uniform, as was Maura, who was standing beside him. They walked in front of the detail, and Caly and Corso were on either side of her. When the detail fell away at the temple entrance, Miriah was blinded by the holo cam lights, and had to take a moment to clear her vision. The Alliance anthem started, and she made her way alone up the center aisle of the temple. When she reached her chair, Corso stood beside her on her left and Lana, in a beautiful deep blue gown on her right. Once she was seated, the others sat. It would be a minute before the princess arrived, but her future prince was in his spot, and Miriah took a deep breath. The holocams she hadn't expected, but it made sense that the bride would want to broadcast to her world.

The wedding was perfect, and by the time Miriah had gotten to return home, she was tired. The heavy dress and cape were one thing, but the crown made her neck hurt. Corso put the items away as Miriah lay on the sofa with a heating pack. He joined her there, taking her socked feet in his hands. The images on the holo flickered past, and Miriah was almost asleep when she saw herself on the feed, and sat up suddenly.

"At a wedding today, Commander Riggs wore all the regalia of the Eternal Throne," the voice said. "As much as she states she is not the Empress of the Eternal Empire, she did seem to be used to wearing all the symbols of that throne." Miriah rolled her eyes as she saw herself take her seat. "Some would say that the same ideas behind Valkorion's reign are still in use." Now Miriah was getting angry, and sat forward on the sofa, Corso already calling Aric. "Sources tell us that the former Supreme Chancellor Saresh, who has remained a prisoner of the Alliance since she tried to take command there, will be released soon. We can only wonder in what shape Saresh might arrive home in."

"Okay, shut that down!" Miriah said, and stood to pace.

Aric was watching the same feed and was already calling for a security lockdown when Corso called. "I'm on it," he told his best friend and brother in law. "Stay put until I have every camera dismantled."

"Will do," Corso replied. "Aric, she's really mad, just warning you."

"I don't blame her," Aric said, and they signed off. Aric pulled on his boots and set out to the temple.

Inside the spy had to stifle giggles. He had sent all the footage he could splice to the galaxy news outlets, and now he saw the fruits of his efforts on the holo at the cantina. Around him, he could hear boos and shouts of how unfair the newscaster was being, but he didn't care. He knew from the influx of credits in his acct that his boss was pleased. That was the only thing that mattered, he reasoned. Against his own rules, he reached out with the force to see where the Commander was.

Devin felt the dark force and let his feet be led by his own force connection. He found himself outside the cantina, and pushed his way in. It was very crowded, since the wedding reception was taking place upstairs, but just as he felt he was getting close, the dark force disappeared and he was left looking at each patron. After an hour, he left, but only stepped outside.

The spy took a deep breath. His shielding had held, but he knew he was losing his ability to hold it, since he'd been doing so for the entire time that the Jedi had been standing near the bar. With a shaky breath, he made his way to his room, looking forward to being able to relax. He stepped outside and saw the tall Jedi again, just waiting outside. He nodded to the man and tried not to run as he crossed the courtyard.

Devin's eyes narrowed. He watched the man who had just exited walk away. There's something there, he thought, and turned into the secure area, hoping to find his uncle. He did, in the war room, and relayed his suspicions.

Aric sighed. He'd known, in the back of his mind, that there was more to the refugees than it appeared. He quietly dispatched an order to surveil the man, and knew they'd do a good job. He went toward the apartment, ready to handle his angry boss, hoping the news of the spy would help to settle that anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Miriah was pacing and rubbing her neck when Aric entered. "The media were to only get wedding footage!" she barked, whirling toward him. "And no one outside the immediate secure area should have known about Saresh being released!"

"I know, Mir. I agree. Devin has a suspicion on our mole, but I wanted to clear any further action with you," Aric told her, taking the offered beer from Corso. Miriah took the glass of wine he offered but put it on a side table.

"I want something done," she said, and Aric saw the fire in her eyes. "If Devin knows who..."

"He's not positive, but we've set up a stakeout on the suspect, and Devin is monitoring any dark force fluctuations. Even our former dark force users are pretty neutral now, so he should be able to pick up..." He trailed off as he saw Miriah's face.

"A Jedi?" she asked, incredulous.

"More accurately, a refugee," Aric said, and Miriah sank down beside Corso.

"So there was a plant," she said softly, and Corso took her hand. "You and Sol both said we needed to dig further, but all the background checks came back clean. What did we miss?"

"I wish I knew," Aric said, taking the side chair. "Devin's instincts are flawless, though. If he says someone is using dark force, it's just a matter of time until he catches them."

"I expected some sort of story, but this was not it," Miriah admitted.

"It was just a matter of time until the media found out about Saresh," Corso said softly, and Miriah nodded.

"I just wish the whole known galaxies hadn't seen me in the Eternal Empress role," she said, hanging her head over her knees. Corso took the opportunity to continue her neck massage, and saw her close her eyes.

"I can't wait for that Republic ship tomorrow," he said, and Aric raised his beer bottle toward his friend.

Saresh woke as usual and saw the female guard approaching the cell. It was a little early for shower time, but she decided it was fine and meekly followed to the refresher area. The guard handed her a kit from her pocket, and Saresh went into the refresher. Hmm, nice shampoo? And lotion? I must have done something right, she thought, closing her eyes as the hot water hit her skin. Say what you want about the Alliance, they know how to provide the basics at a higher level than most. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the flowery scent. When she had lingered as long as she dared, she stepped out and saw her fresh clothing, but it was different, too. Rubbing the lotion into her skin, she finally stepped over to unwrap the clothing bundle. Inside she saw the standard undergarments, but the dress was black instead of the usual gray, and there were shoes! Actual shoes! Leontyne almost laughed in glee. It has been years since I had anything but slippers to wear, she thought, and pulled the plain, flat shoes onto her feet. I feel like a new woman! Wearing an uncharacteristic smile, she exited the refresher, but her smile was immediately replaced by a scowl.

Solasta waited for the prisoner, and when the black-clad figure made her way out of the shower area, she straightened, her eyes glittering as Saresh frowned. "Let's go," Solasta growled, and with a cadre of troops, they escorted Leontyne Saresh out of the detention area. Solasta had wanted to make her wait there, but Miriah insisted that she be brought up to an interrogation room. The thought of getting to unleash her fury at the prisoner in the small, enclosed space made her grin, and she could smell the fear wafting from the twi'lek.

That Havoc traitor, Saresh thought. How could she be a general here? She went with the guards, and wondered why she was being moved. Have they another facility, she thought. Or am I going to die? The thought of being put to death didn't bother her so much as remembering the tall, young Jedi and what he'd done to another prisoner. That was when she truly knew fear. They continued on until they had deposited her in a small room. The door snicked shut, and Saresh had no doubt that it was locked. She sighed and sat back, trying to calm her nerves, wondering if she would ever see another day.

Solasta went into her office, Colonel Siovanna following. "Sir, the Commander sent word to feed the prisoner breakfast. The Republic ship is expected in a little over two hours now. She also said she would be down here shortly."

Solasta chuffed loudly. _Lul ii iz'manyu dom tak prashim! _(Feeding an enemy of the state!), but then she sighed and nodded, sending the colonel off to the task. She had been restless the night before, the news story adding to the unease she felt about letting Saresh go. She had read Aric's report of the spy, but knew that he and Devin had that well under control. Finally she sat at her desk and tried to center herself, breathing deeply and trying to relax her muscles. The scent of caf opened her eyes and she looked to see Miriah standing there with a grin on her face. Gratefully, she took the hot caf from Corso and let the caffeine infuse her, and felt a peace she hadn't in days.

"Let's go talk to our guest," Miriah said, her voice in that low tone that most avoided. Solasta took another sip of caf and stood, straightening her blouse. Aric stood outside the door, waiting for them.

"She's had food, and was taken to the facilities. Let's do this," he said, and opened the door with a sweep. Corso hung back, afraid that he'd lose his temper with Saresh, and watched through the glass, the speaker crackling to life as the group got into place. Miriah sat across from Saresh, her face neutral. She was flanked by Aric and Solasta, each trying to outdo the other in ferocious faces and low growls.

"What's happening," Saresh said, trying to keep the tremble from her voice, mostly succeeding.

"Today, you are going to be going home," Miriah replied, and saw the shock play over Saresh's face.

"I...what? Home?" she asked, puzzled and afraid to hope she'd ever be free again.

"You were a bargaining chip. We needed secure trade routes, and they wanted… you." Miriah saw her struggle with the idea.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her eyes on the floor.

"I merely ask that you tell the truth. You tell them that you were treated as a prisoner, that you were given meals and snacks, and health care. We will not discuss your...transgressions while you were held here. Agreed?" Miriah waited until Saresh brought her eyes up, and saw the tears she struggled to hold back.

Saresh nodded. "You did treat me as well as any prisoner could expect."

"Your ride will be here in about an hour. Until then, you can remain here. I will not be going out with you, so this is farewell." Miriah stood, but when Saresh started to stand, Aric and Solasta both snarled loudly and she sat quickly instead. Miriah started toward the door, then turned back. "I can tell you this. Once you leave here, you are an enemy of the Alliance. We will not hunt you, but if you are ever caught in our space, you'll be considered kill on sight. Understood?" Saresh nodded, not trusting her voice around the lump in her throat. "Good." Miriah left, the Cathari following, and when the door closed again, Saresh crumpled in a heap on the table top, sobbing.

Corso hugged Miriah as soon as she was close enough. "You handled her perfectly," he told her.

"Sure did," Aric said, his good spirits restored now that he was out of the interrogation room. "Now, we have a spy to catch."

Magdalane had worked a little in the med center, but she found herself listless at times, downright spacey at others. She attributed it to low blood sugar, since she'd altered her eating pattern so much, but today she just had no energy at all. Dragging herself to the main desk, she collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes. "Sometimes the healer is the last one who receives attention," she heard Devin say, and smiled before she opened her eyes.

"Dev, how are you? The children and Mia well?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I wanted to touch base with you, just to see how things are going." He took the chair beside her and sighed. He'd paced and worried a good portion of the night, and now he was determined to hand Saresh over to the Republic with his presence as a warning.

"I'm just still regaining my strength, I guess. Some days are good, some are bad, but I love having everyone around me."

"We're always here for you," he told her, and she knew he was right. "I'm going to the send off party, care to come along?"

Mags considered it for a second, but shook her head. "You go ahead, I think I'll go do a little retail therapy."

"Ah, yes, the medicine of the female persuasion," he joked, and then laughed out loud when she used the force to make his chair twirl. He stood and hugged her. "See you soon," he said, and she nodded. He was one of the good ones, she thought, and with a lighter heart than she'd had only a few minutes ago, she left, heading toward the shops.

Lana had an early morning holo call from Nico, and he was all smiles. "The crew is relaxed, we've made better time, and so far, this is great," he told her.

"I'll let the Commander know that all is well," she told him. "You'll be home earlier than expected then?"

"This evening," he confirmed. "And then I'm off for almost a week for ship upgrades. Maybe it will be warm enough to take Tali outside for a bit, and we can maybe have a date night."

Lana laughed. "Maybe," she replied, smiling at him. They'd signed off and Lana stood, but she had to steady herself on the nightstand, her head spinning. After a few seconds, she felt fine. Strange, she thought, but quickly forgot it in getting Tali up and ready for school. Walking back in to the secure area, she was tempted by the food smells from the mess hall and hurried in, grabbing a hot biscuit filled with bantha bacon and egg, along with a hot tea for herself and a cocoa for Miriah. Rushing down the hallway to the offices, she smiled as she saw the boss at her desk. "Good morning, Commander. I have news from the trade routes," she said, handing over the cocoa.

"Things are going well?" she asked, then laughed. "Of course they are, you look relaxed."

"Nico says everything is great," Lana confirmed. "He'll be home for a bit after."

"Maybe you can take some time, enjoy having your family together," Miriah said, and Lana thought she saw a trace of sadness in her friend's eyes.

"We might, at that. Ready for the brief?" When Miriah sat back and sipped her cocoa, Lana took out her datapad and started with the rundown of the base overnight. When she finished, Miriah told her about the spy and she gasped out loud.

"I feel totally responsible, since I cleared them from the orbital station."

"Nonsense. We all were fooled. Now, we have to work on enough evidence to put it to rest."

Lana nodded. She yawned but went back to her office, ready to start putting together information for Devin, her heart light, looking forward to Nico being home.

Devin stood at the hangar door, and saw Solasta and Aric as they escorted Saresh to the opening. Even though most of the snow was gone, it was still cool out and they had left the main doors closed until the time came to take their prisoner out. Aric crossed to him. "They're on final, should be down in a couple minutes. Any more news on our subject?" Devin only shook his head, and Aric sighed. "No matter. We'll get to that shortly. Maybe meet this afternoon?"

"Sure, Uncle Aric. Or, how bout lunch at Mom's?"

"That works, too." They heard the whine of the landing ship and saw the doors start to open. Aric went back to Saresh's side. He saw Torian approaching as well, and had to hide his smile. The boy was becoming more and more like a son, and he was proud of how quickly Torian had learned security protocols. Once the sun shone into the opening, they all started forward, and Devin emerged from the shadows. They saw Saresh wince and slow when she saw him, and Aric saw Devin's lips twitch as he tried not to smile. They stopped as the Republic colonel came forward, handing Aric a datapad. He used his thumb to authenticate the documents, and Saresh was escorted onto the ship. The ground crew hurried around the ship, refueling and doing minor adjustments, and in less than half an hour, they were airborne again, and Odessen was quiet. Torian stood by Aric, staring up into the sky.

"How many tracking devices do you figure were on that ship," Aric asked, and heard Torian snicker.

"At least six. I put two on, and saw the other four. May the best hunter win." Aric clapped the younger man on the back and they made their way into the base.

Miriah lay on the sofa after lunch, snuggled in Corso's arms. She hadn't slept poorly, but she felt a cold coming on, and just wanted to be warm and quiet. Her feet were tucked next to Corso's and his arm was her pillow. She closed her eyes and wondered again if she'd done the right thing, agreeing to release Saresh. Oh well, no use in worrying about it now, she thought, and let her thoughts drift until she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

The spy had spent the last few days trying to be as invisible as possible, going to his job every day, keeping his head down. He'd seen the tall, black haired Jedi several times, but had managed to stay out of his path. Already, he knew that he'd gone unrestrained longer than even Malgus figured, but his next action might end that in a hurry. The sources he'd cultivated had been silent, and he wondered if it was due to suspicion or just normal operations. Whatever it was, he was okay with it, knowing his next force message may be his last.

Miriah put on her diplomatic face and tried to calm a ranting Chancellor Rans. "Our vessel left Odessen and had to evade bounty hunters all the way back into Republic space!" Rans said, pacing.

"I agreed to put her in your custody, alive and well. I had no control over what happened once Saresh left here," Miriah said, and saw Rans drop into her chair.

"The Hutts have a price on her so high, I'm surprised that our own crew didn't take advantage of it," Rans admitted. "The Ossus base is very thankful for the supplies you sent, though they continue to fight the Empire's forces there. Overall, the Jedi seem to be making a comeback."

"Indeed," Miriah agreed. "And our supply runs are once again safe."

"Well, Saresh is under house arrest here, for her crimes against the Republic. I'm beginning to wonder why I let some of our Senate convince me it was a good idea to bring her back." Miriah had to swallow a giggle. "I look forward to our weekly call. See you then." Miriah sighed as Rans' image blinked out, and Corso saw her pick up a datapad.

"Darlin', you should go ahead and meet your sisters for lunch," he said, and she smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and saw him grin.

"Aric and Torian are coming to our place, and we're going to watch the huttball tournament." Miriah laughed at that, there had been many days when she woke to the holo with scores streaming across the feed. She stood and crossed to him, and Corso took her in his arms.

"I'll see you in a bit, then," she told him. They were kissing when Lana came in, her head down over her datapad. She stopped short and blushed, and Miriah laughed.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I wanted to just touch base with you before I went to pick up Tali," Lana explained.

"Everything is good?" Miriah asked, and got a brief run down of the next few days, which included a trip to Riggsville and the next day, Haven. She had her range qualification early tomorrow, and was meeting with the advisers soon. As usual, a full schedule, Corso thought. As Lana turned, he thought she looked pale, but she smiled and hurried off, not wanting to be late at school.

"I'm off, then, sugar. Enjoy your lunch," Miriah said, heading to the door. The detail gathered and Corso watched as they made their way to Maura's home before going through the tunnel to his own. Aric and Torian were already there, and the huge sandwiches on the low table made his stomach growl loudly.

"C'mon, Cor. We're all set up." Aric handed out the drinks and they settled on the sofa. It was that moment that Corso missed Felix, knowing how his brother in law loved to get together with the guys. He briefly wondered where Devin was, but knew his son was likely with his wife and children. Sitting back, he realized he wasn't worried. About Miriah, or his children. The feeling was strange, but welcome.

Lana hurried out of the secure area and to the school, the cool air on her cheeks making her feel better. Maybe I'm getting something, she thought, but when she saw Tali waving at her, she only felt joy. They made their way home, and Tali chatted all through their lunch. Once she was napping, Lana had thought she'd work on her datapad, but the pull of sleep was too much. She thought of having Nico home that evening and quickly ordered their dinner to be delivered, then closed her eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep. She was still on the sofa when Tali woke, and made her way to her mother, shaking her shoulder gently, anxious to not be late for her force class. Lana sat up slowly, and once she'd had a chance to wash her face and brush her hair, they were ready.

Tali always looked forward to force class. She had learned so much, and every day that she got to go, she felt a little more confident about her place in the world. Lana had told her that her daddy would be home tonight, and she was looking forward to telling him all about her week. She looked up at her mama and grinned. Lana bent to kiss her cheek and Tali went into the classroom, her Jedi instructor already there. It's such a great day, she thought, and turned her attention to the class, as Lana sat and yawned widely.

Devin had just come back into the temple when he saw Lana, and sat beside her. "Tali is enjoying her life," he said with a smile, seeing the little girl enthusiastically follow the instructions of her teacher.

"She is," Lana agreed. "I see such a different child than the one I initially met at the child care facility."

"I am so glad she has you and Nico. Aunt Mags says she's very intuitive about healing, which will serve her well. She listens to where the force guides her. I guess she had little else when she was in that terrible situation," he said, thinking of her time on Dromund Kaas.

"I feel blessed that I was able to be a part of her life," Lana said, and saw Tali turn to smile at her. "She's a treasure."

"She surely is," Devin said, standing. "I'll get back to my students, but it was good to see you relaxed, Lana."

Lana grinned up at him. "I'm working on it." Devin laughed as he walked away, and Lana let her head rest on the back of the chair, content to just be still for a change.

Miriah sat back, her tummy too full to move. "This was such a great idea," she said, and saw Mags nod.

"I'm full of good ideas," Maura said, grinning. "It's just that no one ever listens."

"We listen," Mags said, pouring more wine into their glasses. "I have to say, I feel more like myself today than I have in a good while."

"You need to gain some weight back," Miriah said, and her sisters laughed.

"Like you can talk," Mags finally said, cutting the cake that Miriah had brought. "But, you're right."

"It's been such a crazy year," Maura reflected. "So many things, good and bad. Our vacation, Caly's wedding. Coleen coming home, and then Caitlin."

"How are they?" Miriah had seen the girls just a few days ago, but she knew babies changed rapidly.

"Coleen's back at work and I've tried to help in the afternoons, but she's struggling," Maura admitted. "I'm trying to get her into the med center, but she swears she's just still catching up on sleep."

"Could be, but if she won't go to the med center, I can go to her," Magdalane offered and Maura nodded.

"Maybe we should do that," she said, standing. Miriah followed them, wanting to hold the baby.

Coleen opened her door and had to smile. "Wow, everyone together," she said, moving aside and ushering them all in. Caitlin sat in a bouncy seat, and was starting to fuss. "I just made her bottle."

"I've got it," Miriah said, unbuckling the baby while Mags pulled Coleen aside, getting her permission for a quick check up. Miriah took Caitlin to the nursery, and sat in the rocking chair with her great niece, loving the calm of it.

Magdalane pulled her force light back. "You need some vitamins, and good sleep," Mags said, and Coleen nodded.

"It's been better this last week, but before, it was hard," she said, and Maura hugged her.

"I know, but it only gets better from here," she said, and Mags nodded. She's malnourished, Mags thought, but knew Maura would not take that well. Instead, she asked Maura to make a trip to the med center to pick up vitamins, and sat down with Coleen.

"You're not eating," Mags said, and saw Coleen's head bow.

"I just don't want to. I'm hungry, but when I sit down to actually eat, I take two or three bites, and then it's as if I can't force anything else down," Coleen said, and sighed. "I'm not trying to cause problems."

"Dear girl, you aren't. The vitamins will help, and I'm also prescribing exercise. You know, it wouldn't be unheard of to have a little bit of depression after having a baby, especially after all the anxiety that surrounded you. We'll all work together to get you back to being healthy, okay?" Mags took Coleen's hand in her own, and squeezed gently. Coleen looked at her aunt then, a little spark of hope in her eyes.

"Thanks, Aunt Mags," she said. Magdalane only hugged her niece, knowing full well the effects of depression.

Aric stood as Mia and the children made their way into Corso's place, happy to get hugs and kisses. He left them to go to his own granddaughter, and met Miriah on the way. He only waved to the detail as they passed. He'd been in on the surprise for Miriah, and smiled as he thought about how happy she was about to be.

James and Declan played happily in the floor as Merida clung to her father. Logan and Devin had brought the spirits, and Caly was in the kitchen, Torian helping her. Corso took baby Lucas in his arms and saw Lara lift the cake from the stroller. "You guys are the best. Miriah wanted to just gloss over her birthday this year, but I know she'll love this."

"She's on the way," Devin said, reading the message that Aric had sent. When Miriah came in, she only saw Corso, but when he kissed her and led her into the family room, everyone called out and she smiled widely. Their dinner went until the babies were all asleep, and when everyone had gone home, Miriah found herself being carried to bed.

"Happy birthday, love of my life," he whispered to her, before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm it was wonderful, sugar. Thank you, so much," she told him when they'd had to breathe. "It's been a very long week, and that was just perfect."

"You're perfect," he told her, and then words were lost as they loved each other, long into the night.

Miriah went into her office, refreshed and looking forward to a new day. The usual items were in her inbox, and she was leaving shortly for the range. Lana was off today, and Miriah was glad she was getting a little break. She had just finished the items marked urgent when the lights flickered, but remained on. Only a few seconds later, they went out altogether. She could hear the urgent voices, and waited for the backup to switch everything back on, but nothing happened. Suddenly she saw Aric as he barreled through the door, a lightstick in his hand. "Move! Now!" Startled, Miriah jumped up and, with Corso on one side and Aric on the other, the detail hustled her into the bunker. Once the heavy durasteel door clanged shut and the lock engaged, she turned to Aric.

"What happened?" she asked softly, and could see by his face that it wasn't merely a failure.

"Someone sabotaged the power grid. The whole base is down," he said, the lights in his relay flashing with each incoming transmission. "It could be nothing. It could be a diversion."

"We're okay here," Corso said, and saw Miriah shiver. It was cold in here, he thought, and wished he'd thought to grab coats.

"We will be, for a bit. But I'm not letting us out until we've been able to reestablish the power. Otherwise, you're too vulnerable, Mir."

Miriah nodded, understanding Aric's worry. She was worried, too. If there was no power, there was no heat. No food, no running water. This could be a disaster, she realized, and reached her hand out to Aric.

"Ask Sol to open the bunkers. At least there's stored water there, and rations." Aric nodded and relayed the request, which Solasta had already done.

"She's secure," they heard Aric say, but no more. The detail was sent home to be with families, and those who would only go back to barracks stayed in the tunnel.

Maura had helped Coleen get the baby to the child care facility and they were both inside when the outage occurred. She knew that Aric was taking care of Miriah, so she grabbed Caitlin and took Coleen's hand, and they made their way to Devin and Mia's house, just for shelter. When Coleen questioned her, she replied, "The base will be in lockdown, love. At Mia's we can at least have a place to stay out of the cold."

Mia felt the slight panic that ran through the base, but forced herself to be calm. Merida was already anxious when Maura and Coleen knocked, and Mia gratefully let them in, glad the house was warm. She'd reached out to Devin, who was at the temple, and he was on his way to check on Logan and Lara. So far, everyone was accounted for. She sat with a smile and told herself they'd be fine.

Caly had been cooking in her mother's kitchen when the outage occurred, and she met Torian at the door. "We can go into the bunker, there's food and water there," he told her, but she shook her head.

"We have that here, I just stocked the kitchen earlier. I have food already warm," she told him. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Torian explained the bunker and protocol for any threat to the secure area, and she nodded. They'd all be okay, she reasoned, since everything would be back to normal soon.

Miriah asked for and got reports from all over the base, via Aric's relay. The work crews were attempting repairs, but it was slow going, and Miriah tried not to be anxious. She had been here about two hours, she thought, and she knew the batteries for the meager lights here would last more than three standard days. I'm not staying in here that long, she told herself, and snuggled closer to Corso. Finally Aric sat, and sighed. "What do we do now?" Miriah asked.

Aric's eyes glittered in the low light. "We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Solasta wiped her face with her sleeve. Even though the air was very cool, being in the sun was making her feel quite warm. She was overseeing the work on the power transformers, and relaying the information to Aric, who was relating everything to Miriah. From what she could see, every time the engineers fixed a couple of things, there was another that fizzled and sparked. She paced around the crews and caught a strange scent, one she hadn't smelled in a very long time. She recalled the last time she'd smelled this particular mix of chemicals and varied explosives, and it took her back to her post on Ord Mantell. Thermite, she thought, and sniffed again. That's what was used here. She began to circle the workers, and suddenly caught another whiff, stronger this time. She made another circle and when she returned to where she'd smelled the thermite the strongest, she stopped. The crew had to stop their repairs, waiting for another sled with parts, and sat around a small fire, off to the side. Solasta just watched, her nostrils stinging, waiting for more clues.

"When are they going to get things going?" Corso asked softly, Miriah napping in his arms. He thought she felt a touch warmer than she should, and hoped he could get her out of this cold bunker soon.

"Sol says they're waiting on more parts," Aric sighed. "There's water and rations stored under the bed, and I'm so glad we have a 'fresher," he said. "At least Mir's not as stressed at the moment."

"I finally got her shivering stopped," Corso said. "I'm worried, if we're here much longer, about the temperature."

"First thing I'm doing, when we get out of here, is putting blankets in here," Aric replied. "But we've got to get things under control out there."

"Did Solasta say how things are going otherwise?"

"Everyone is calm and operating as normal, but it's not night yet, and no one's cold." Aric stood to pace, even in the small space.

Sarai wrapped up in a soft blanket and sat on the sofa, Magdalane on the other end. "We're better off here," she argued, and Mags closed her eyes.

"I'm worried about Mir, she seemed so upset," she said.

"She's with Aric and Corso, she's fine. She's worried about all of it, but she's safe." Sarai pulled force around her, allowing her a bit of warmth. She worried about the babies, who would be cold soon, and wondered where everyone was.

Mia had brought in some stones from the garden and set them in pans, using the force to warm them enough for heat in the house. By the time Devin brought Lara and the boys in, they were basking in the warmth, and Devin kissed Mia as he put Lucas in his stroller. "Clever," he whispered. "I knew we'd figure something out. Any word from anyone out there?"

"Nothing," Mia said, and clung to her husband. She knew that everyone was safe, or there would be more frantic activity, but from where she stood, she could only worry about what was in front of her. "I have food that doesn't need to be cooked, and we have plenty of water. We're going to be fine here."

"We will," Devin said, pulling her close. Mom's resting and things are progressing, he thought, and decided to stay put, waiting for more information or power, whichever came first.

Lana and Tali sat in the floor with Nico, who was telling stories of his childhood. Lana loved hearing his voice, the cadence of his words relaxing her. She was drifting along, almost asleep, when she started to think about the last few weeks. There was something she was missing, she was sure of it, but she just couldn't place what. She puzzled over it for a minute, then sleep called her, and she responded.

Nico glanced over at Lana, and smiled. Tali was nestled between them, and when Nico's attention went to her mama, she laughed. "Mama sleep, her tired."

"She works too hard," Nico said. "But I know she likes that." He wondered, in the depths of his thoughts, about any possible illness, but rejected it. She's a force user, he reasoned, and would know if there was anything wrong. Still, he worried, just a little, at his wife's fatigue and hoped he was right about work.

Solasta made several trips around the site of the explosion and always, her nose led her back to the nondescript Rodian. He's one of the refugees, she thought, and the third time she stopped near him, he stood. Walking at a normal pace, he threw his empty water bottle into a receptacle and, looking over his shoulder, began to wander farther. Solasta was momentarily distracted by the incoming sleds of parts, and it was only when she noticed the absence of the thermite smell that she started looking at each of the crew, immediately seeing who had gone missing. She strolled in the last direction she saw him and picked up the scent trail. It led into the forest and she started to move faster through the tall trees, knowing without a doubt that he had a hand in the destruction of their power supply.

Miriah opened her eyes and immediately questioned Aric about the progress. "Sol says they're almost done, and will be doing a test within the hour to see if their work holds. If it does, then they can finish more permanent repairs over the next couple of days."

"Let's hope it holds, then." Miriah rubbed her itchy eyes, and knew she'd managed to get the virus that always went around late in the winter. "Where's the water?"

Corso stood and reached under the bunk. "Here, darlin'. There's food if you want." Miriah shook her head, her throat hurt so much she didn't want to aggravate it further with eating. He watched as Miriah drank deeply and then stood, taking a few seconds to gain her balance before going to the refresher. We've got to get out of here, he thought. Mir needs to be warm and relaxed. He recognized the cold symptoms, having had it himself only a week ago, and hated that she was so miserable.

Miriah washed her face and dried it, and looked at her reflection. Why would someone go to so much trouble just to cause inconvenience, she wondered. What was to be gained? She thought about Devin's report of a mole on Odessen and wondered who he was reporting to, Malgus or Vowrawn? She sighed and made her way back to where Corso and Aric were just as the air system started to blow fresh, cool air into the bunker. "Test? Or are we good to leave?" she asked, and saw Aric's relay blinking furiously.

"Checking," he said, then, "That's the test. If everything holds for half an hour, then we're good." He listened again, and stood rapidly. "Solasta is chasing the suspect through the wooded area north of the grid," he said, and Miriah saw the broad grin covering his face.

Solasta followed her nose, and felt her claws descend as she ran through the trees. She was getting closer, she thought, and slowed to get her bearings. Stopped, she send a brief report to Aric, and then resumed her trail, making a slight adjustment, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everything was wet, so her footfalls were muffled, but the underbrush still whacked against her thighs and arms. She stopped again and raised her head, catching the faint trace of thermite in the air and adjusting her course again. He's running toward Haven, she thought, and at once was glad she'd regained her stamina since her leg injury. She ran a little longer then stopped for water. She had just put her canteen away when she saw movement and went still.

Lana woke and stood, stretching. Nico and Tali had found candles and they were at the dining table, playing a game. She shuffled over to them and Nico put his arm around her waist. "Sorry," she said, dropping a kiss on his head then Tali's.

"I'm glad you got a down day," he told her, looking into her eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Some," she admitted, turning to their kitchen. She took a large container of soup out of their fridge and warmed it with the force, making Tali laugh. When it was ready, she put it on the counter with bowls. Nico and Tali put their game away and Lana brought their bowls to the table. She had her own and had just sat when she was overcome with nausea. She just stared at the bowl for a few seconds before bolting to the refresher off their bedroom, Nico following. He found her just sitting on the floor, pale and sweating.

"Sweetheart, you need to go to the medcenter. I don't think either of us want Tali getting this bug," he told her, and she nodded weakly.

"As soon as everything is up, I'll go," she promised, and Nico handed her a washcloth, dampened with cool water. He helped her to stand and then to their bed, and just as she sat, the lights flickered then remained steady. Nico helped her to stand again, but she shook her head. "You stay here, with Tali, and I'll go to the med center. They'll treat me and send me home. No need to expose either of you any further," she told him, and reluctantly, he agreed.

Solasta could smell him now, not just the thermite. His fear, his sweat. She could see him trying and failing to climb into a tall tree, and grinned to herself. Stealthily she made her way to him, his attention so focused on the tree that he didn't hear her until she breathed on the back of his neck. "Thermite. I haven't smelled it in so long," she whispered. With a spike of fear, the Rodian tried again to climb the tree, to Solasta's laugh. "Do you really think you can get away now?" she asked him and, with a mighty pull, she tossed him to the ground, her stun cuffs on his wrists so fast he hadn't even had time to register that he now lay on the damp soil, her foot in his back.

"I need prisoner transport at these coordinates," Solasta said into her relay, and moved to sit on a nearby log, her blaster trained on the culprit. That felt really good, she thought, and took a deep breath, the air cool and clear, and thought about the pristine woods, the beauty of Odessen.

Devin received the message that Solasta had a suspect in custody in the power grid sabotage, and sighed in relief. Mia felt his release of tension and smiled at him. The babies were all on their way home, and Merida and Declan were playing in the floor after their naps. "All in all, everything went smoothly," she said, and he nodded.

"Thanks to you, love. We kept the babies warm enough and everyone was comfortable, fed and happy. That was all your doing," he told her and she sat beside him.

"So does this mean all is well, and your parents can come out of the bunker?" she asked, and he nodded.

"They'll be just fine," he told her, and kissed her cheek. He didn't say anything about his mom not feeling well and the suspect, but he didn't want to worry her. Instead, he relaxed, and enjoyed the kids and being with his family. Tomorrow would be time enough to interrogate Solasta's prisoner.

Miriah stood anxiously at the door to the bunker, hearing the mechanism as it started it's unlock sequence. The foreman engineer had assured Aric that the grid was working as intended, and he'd finally sent the signals for the door. Now, she wanted reports and information, but she knew that the base would still be in a recovery process. She tapped her foot as the hydraulic locks cycled, and heard Aric's side of the conversation he was having with Solasta. Good, she thought, at least something positive is having the spy in custody. The rush of air as the door opened invigorated Miriah and she shot into the hallway, immediately surrounded by her detail. "Thanks, guys," she told them with a wry smile and the group set off to the offices.

Caly grinned up at Torian as they both lay naked on her parent's sofa. At least we made good use of this unexpected interlude, she reasoned, and almost felt disappointed when the power came back on. "We need to get dressed," Torian said softly.

"Don't want to risk being here when my parent's arrive?" she teased, and saw his smile.

"I have a feeling that they wouldn't be amused, cyare (sweetheart)," he told her. "But I am very glad for the break."

"Hmmm me too," she replied, running her foot up the back of his bare leg. With a sigh, Torian stood and began to dress, and she sat up, looking for her own clothing. She knew her mother would be tied up with base operations before she came home, but she couldn't rule out a quick stop to check on everything. Smiling, she put her arms around her husband, and lay her head on his chest. We'll be decent, she thought, and wondered how long until they might make their way home. Together.

Miriah gathered her datapads, but her head ached so badly that she lay it down instead. "Mir, darlin'. Let's go get some meds and get you home. You can be comfortable and warm and still read through all the action reports." She lay, not moving, for several seconds before lifting her head and sneezing.

"Okay," was all she said, her throat on fire. She was entering the med center when she saw Lana in a room, and hoped that neither she nor Tali was sick. She was ushered into a private area and seen immediately, and afterward, taken home by the detail. She didn't remember seeing Lana until later, when she was drinking hot cocoa, her body covered in a warm throw and soft lounging clothing, and she hesitated to message, hoping that if her friend was indeed sick, she would be resting.

Lana had heard the diagnosis, but she didn't believe it. There was no way this was accurate, yet when she searched herself, she knew it to be true. Her unborn son was doing well, and her symptoms would subside over time. She shook her head, trying to clear her senses, as she saw Nico coming through the door. His grin said it all, and she lay back, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Lana was quiet as they made their way home from the med center. Caly met them at the door, as she'd been with Tali. "She's asleep, but she felt that you were going to be okay," Caly told them, and Nico thanked her. She left with a wave and Nico led his wife to their bed, wanting to simply hold her and share their feelings of good fortune. Lana had just gotten comfortable when her tummy voiced it's need for sustenance. Nico laughed and went to find some light fare for her, and she lay there, cocooned in her joy. She couldn't believe her fortune, and when Nico returned, she nibbled the cheese and thin crackers as they talked of the future, both unable to keep the smiles from their faces.

Miriah woke feeling much better than she had, but she curious to know about the power grid sabotage, and to that end, ate everything that Corso put in front of her for breakfast. She was brushing her teeth when the message came across her datapad. _I would like to question our suspect, _Arcann wrote. _I know Devin wants to do it, but if he is linked to Malgus, I'd rather there not be any residual force for him to track. _Hmm, Miriah thought. That might not be a bad idea, even though Devin is fully capable of handling the force part, Malgus doesn't need to know how powerful a weapon we have here. She quickly messaged him back. _I'll let Devin know, you can proceed._ She sent the message to Devin, and hoped he'd be okay with the change.

Devin saw the message as it came through and wondered if his mom somehow knew the chaos that was currently taking place at his house. Mia was crying, Merida was shrieking, and Declan was singing at the top of his voice. What has happened, he wondered, taking Merida in his arms, who immediately quieted. "Mia, what's happening?" he asked, as Mia buried her face in his chest. Merida reached her hand down to pat her mother's head. "Everyone was fine when I went to get breakfast."

"I don't know, Merida started to bawl and her emotions hit me as well. She was just hungry, I guess, but you know how strong in the force she is," Mia explained, and Devin drew her face up to kiss her. "Poor Declan, I guess he just wanted to join in." They looked over at their son, who continued to sing about an itsy, bitsy acklay. He turned to look at them, and just grinned.

Devin laughed out loud. "That's my dad, right there. That smile. I swear, he reminds me of Dad all the time." Mia laughed with him, and Declan ran over to where they stood. Mia picked him up and when both children had food in front of them, Mia took Devin's hand.

"I'm so glad that you came in when you did," she said softly. "I will try to communicate in the force with Merida more often, so that she understands the effect she has on everyone."

"We'll need to start training with her as soon as she's talking more," Devin agreed. His daughter was unique, he reminded himself of that every day. She turned her face to him now, and he could see the force shining around her. He heard her say that she was full, all in the force, and sighed. She needed more one on one, and he vowed again to shift some of his classes to other instructors, to make time with her every day.

Solasta paced in her office. She had also gotten the message that Arcann would interrogate their prisoner, but she was determined to be present. I've earned that right, she told herself, rubbing her once injured leg. She'd been sore when she woke this morning, but savored the reminder of using her instincts to track down the Rodian. She snorted a laugh when she remembered him trying to climb a tree, and finally sat to sip her caf. It would be a couple of hours before Arcann arrived, and that was just fine with her. She pulled her datapad to her and realized she had really enjoyed being out of the office. I must make time to do more things in the field, she vowed, and with a slight nod, returned to her usual duties.

Lana woke to Nico's kisses and remembered their news. "Good morning," she murmured, and saw Nico grin.

"I've got Tali all settled, what can I get for you?" he asked, and saw her pale. "You need something, love. Even if you don't want it, the baby does."

Lana nodded. "Just some very cold juice, then. If that stays put, we'll try something else." Nico bounded from the bed, and just the motion made her queasy, but she smiled and ran her hand gently over her middle. I'll endure anything to experience this, she told herself. When she took small sips of the juice, she felt her energy pick up and the nausea fade, and took a bite of the pastry that he'd brought with him.

Nico watched her carefully. The droid he'd spoken with emphasized what a high risk this pregnancy would be, and he wanted to do his part to help. He saw Lana take a bite of the warm pastry, filled with muja fruit jam, and then another. Good, he thought. To her, he said, "Tali wants to see you, do you feel up for that?"

"Of course," she said, and told Tali to join them with the force. Her daughter ran into the room and hopped onto the bed, careful not to land on them, and scooted to hug her mother.

"I so wanted a baby brother," she said, her head on Lana's shoulder. Her comment made them laugh, but then Nico turned thoughtful.

"You can tell it's a baby boy?" he asked quietly. Tali nodded, and Nico shared a smile with Lana.

Miriah returned to the family room, where Corso waited. Instead of pulling him up to head to the office, she sat close to him, her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to do anything today," she whispered. "Maybe we can just stay right here."

Corso pulled her onto his lap and tilted her head up to kiss her. "I have no issue with that," he said. He shifted to lay them down and she surrendered to his kisses. "Mir, you are so beautiful," he said softly, unfastening the tunic she still wore.

"Sugar, you make my blood sing every day," she replied, her eyes closed and her voice in that husky, low tone that never failed to set him on fire for her. His shirt was gone and she was mostly undressed, their hands roaming over each other, when they heard someone come into the apartment.

"Aric," Corso sighed, and sat up. "Let me go head him off, you stay right there."

"Anything you want, sugar," she said, and he hurried out to where he knew Aric was, the kitchen, hoping the evidence of what they had been doing was not readily visible.

Aric had woken and showered, Maura already gone to help get Caitlin to the child care facility. He didn't mind sharing his wife with his daughter, but he admitted to himself that he'd be glad when Coleen was a little more independent. It seemed that one or both of them was in Coleen's apartment all the time, and he was missing the slow wake ups and having his wife near him that they'd always had before. Melancholy, he made his way to Miriah's place, thinking he'd get them safely ensconced in the office then go get breakfast for them all. He had just entered the apartment when he lifted his nose. Pheromones, he realized, and almost blushed. He had gotten to the kitchen and when it was empty, he had turned to leave when Corso came in from the family room, and he couldn't help the smirk. "Don't worry, Cor. I'm on the way out."

"Miriah decided to stay in today," Corso said, his face pink.

"No problem. Find me later, we'll get lunch," he said, and patted his friend's shoulder. "Have fun."

Corso watched as Aric made his way to the door. "See you in a bit," he called out, and saw Aric send him a thumb's up sign. He waited a few more seconds and returned to Miriah, his need overwhelming everything else.

Arcann stopped outside General Dinn's office and then knocked on the doorframe. Solasta lifted her head from her computer and then stood. "I want to be there," she said, and saw Arcann nod. He'd expected no less, and greatly admired the general's passion for her office. Together they made their way to the holding cells, electing to keep the spy caged as he was questioned. Before they entered, though, Arcann stopped and donned the white and gold armor he was known for. Solasta followed him into the detention area, anticipating the look of fear on her prisoner's face.

Maura tracked down her husband in the cantina, breakfast in front of him but a brooding look on his face. When she slid into the booth across from him, a brilliant smile lit up his face. "Get the girls settled?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I did, and now I'm hungry," she said, giving her order to the waiter. "How come you're not in the exec wing by now?"

"Miriah's staying in today. I almost walked in on something," he admitted. "I hope they were able to resume, I know they both need the break of a day off."

"I'm sure they did," Maura replied. "And I agree. But with them off, we could be, too."

Aric waited to eat his food until Maura's had arrived, and when they were done, he stood. "Well, then. Let's do something fun. You're choice."

Maura thought for a minute. "Let's go for a ride around the lake, and then home for a little alone time."

"Perfect," Aric said with a grin. They hurried off to the elevators and out into the sunny and temperate day.

Caly hummed as she made her way to her mother's apartment to cook. She met the grocery delivery at the door and took the bags in her arms, depositing them on the counter. She though she heard voices, and peered into the family room. There she saw her parents, snuggled on the sofa, a throw covering them, and the holo news feed at a low volume. The sight made her smile, and she turned back to the kitchen. Today, she was making a marinated ronto steak, steamed green beans and baked squash. She'd start with a green salad topped with a new dressing she had made up in her head. Since she'd been cooking for her parents, she and Torian had been enjoying their dinners. To the point that Torian admitted spending an extra half hour every day exercising. She had picked up three sponsors for her cooking videos, and she knew this one would be well received. She was chopping squash when her dad came into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" he asked, getting a hug.

"I'm great. Mom's napping?"

"She is, just wanted a day off, she said. Everything smells great, need any help? He saw her video equipment and wondered if he'd interrupted.

"I'm getting ready to do a video," she confirmed, and told him what the meal would be, getting a broad smile in return.

"I'm about to wake Mom up and take her to lunch," he said. "We'll steer clear for a bit."

"Thanks, Dad." Corso went back to the family room, and Caly heard the door close a few minutes later. I'm glad Mom is getting a little break, she thought. Especially after being locked in that bunker. That would have made me crazy. She turned on her video equipment and got to work, her thoughts only on her cooking.

Solasta focused on the scene before her. The Rodian dangled in the air, Arcann's force making the fur on her arms rise. This had been going on for almost an hour, the verbal questions leading to this force questioning after the prisoner refused to answer. All of a sudden, Arcann let him fall to the floor of the cell, where he sobbed quietly and held his head with both hands. "He is not the source of the dark force," Arcann said softly.

"But he..." Solasta trailed off, trying to wrap her thought around this concept.

"He did set the explosive, but he has no force ability. He is not the spy we were looking for." Solasta followed Arcann out into the hallway. "He's where he should be, and I did not damage him. He will recover."

"So we still have someone sending reports through the force," Solasta said, sighing. "We need to report this to the Commander." With a nod, they made their way up to the executive wing, only to be told that Miriah had taken the day off. Shrugging, Solasta thanked Arcann and made her way to her office. I'll send a message, she thought, and took out her datapad.

Miriah took the bite of food that Corso held out to her, and laughed when he kissed her nose. "I really needed this break," she told him, and he nodded.

"I needed you," he simply said, and they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Miriah giggled, and pointed to the nearby apartments. Corso looked over his shoulder at Aric and Maura, and smiled. Good, he thought, and turned back to feed his wife. Miriah heard her datapad chime, and hesitantly pulled it from her pocket. Corso saw her confusion as she read the message, then turned the device to him so that he could read it. He sighed, and saw Miriah's good mood vanish. Together they stood and made their way home, still faced with the reality of someone they didn't know reporting to the Empire.

The spy sat back on his bed and wrapped his arms around his knees. That was too close, he thought. I will have to stay quiet for a bit. Yeah, that's it, I'll get a little distance from this. While the Rodian was a good contact, it hit a little too close to have him in custody. The spy turned on his side and wondered how the little guy had held up under a force interrogation. He had seen the general and the former emperor as they'd emerged from the detention area, and was thankful that it wasn't him in that place. I wish I didn't have to do this anymore, he thought, but knew it was either do the mission or die. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Miriah swayed in Corso's arms, the lighting low and the music soft and romantic. "I don't want to go back," she murmured, and felt Corso kiss her head. They moved in time, and after a few seconds, he whispered back.

"I wish we could just have this. That we always had days like today." He closed his eyes and savored the feel of his beloved held against him, and briefly wondered if she was serious. Instead of questioning her, he just continued to dance with her. This job was one of great stresses and responsibility, but he knew there was no one better for it. After another song, he lifted her in his arms and took her to bed, one more intimate time together before the Alliance claimed her again as theirs.

By morning, Corso could see his wife was resigned to resuming her work, but it made him sad, seeing her eyes. "Darlin', I'm sorry I kept you up late," he told her as they walked inside the detail.

"I'm not," she replied, a hint of her usual sass in her eyes. She took his hand and wove her fingers with his. "I need you like air, sugar. Sometimes I think you're the only thing that keeps me sane." She smiled at him, but he saw her eyes were still sad, and wished he could just take her away, grab her up and run like everything out of the secure area and outside. He could almost hear her giggle as they would speed away. Sighing, he helped her into her desk chair and took his own, but he glanced at her often during the morning, hoping to see a little bit of happy in her face.

The holo on Miriah's desk chimed. "Right on time," she said as she switched it on. The reddened face of Chancellor Rans came into view.

"Commander Riggs, we have some reports of skirmishes on the edge of our border with the Empire. Are you receiving similar reports?"

"None," Miriah said. "We have made it crystal clear what will happen."

"Yes, well, Vowrawn and his cronies seem to think that we cannot stop them."

Miriah's right eyebrow raised. "Can you?" she asked.

"Not really. The Senate seems to be increasingly indecisive… will you shut up?" she directed behind her, and Miriah glared at the image. "I'm sorry, you have someone here who seems to be desperate to speak to you." Rans moved away from the viewer and Miriah was astonished to see Leontyne Saresh. Her former nemesis was disheveled, and the fear on her face was clear.

"You've got to take me back," she whispered hoarsely, glancing over her shoulder.

"What? You're free there, why would you want to come back?" Miriah saw the other woman blush heavily.

"Free? I can move about my quarters but that's all. I have no friends left, and no one talks to me. And," she leaned closer to the camera, "the food is terrible. At least on Odessen, I felt safe."

"Saresh, there's no way we could get you here. The price on your head is too high to risk a return trip," Miriah said, some part of her feeling sorry for the twi'lek. "Besides, at least on Coruscant, you are not in a cell."

"An apartment, a cell, makes no difference," she replied morosely. "Oh well, at least I tried. I understand." Rans came back into view and motioned the nearby soldiers to take Saresh home.

"Sorry, Commander, she insisted to the point that I was afraid she'd harm herself." Rans looked down at her datapad. "If we encounter any more issues, if they get any closer to the Core Worlds..."

"Chancellor, I'm sure that your Senate would be willing to assign troops and ships then," Miriah said, and saw the Chancellor slowly nod. With a sigh, Miriah continued. "If not, then call. We'll see if we can lend a hand." With a grateful nod, Rans' image blinked out, and Miriah sat back in her seat. With all the resources they have, they still have no idea how to defend themselves, she thought.

Aric strode into the office with hot beverages. It was the first time he'd seen Miriah since the power grid sabotage, and he thought she looked sad. Not sick, as she'd been in the bunker. He wondered what had happened, but Corso gave nothing away, standing to take the carrier from his hands. "I brought some fruit and cookies as well," he said, and saw a glimmer of a smile from his sister in law. "It's a lovely day outside, maybe we can get you out for a little people time?"

Miriah nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like that," she said softly, and took a cookie from the bag.

Lana had planned on going to the office, but was so ill that morning she decided to have a late start. As she entered Miriah's office, she could tell that her boss knew at once what her news was, and Miriah ran to her, taking her in a hug. Tears came to her eyes then, and she cursed the hormonal changes. "I just found out, and you were off yesterday," she started.

"Lana, you are so deserving of some flexible time," Miriah said, her own eyes shining. "Believe me, when we're gone and our children remain, they won't remember that we did our jobs well. They'll remember their time with you. Tali and your new little one deserve that."

"I knew you'd understand," Lana replied, and followed Miriah to the desk. Miriah told her of the strange conversation with Saresh, and they both chuckled. "I guess she realizes that even being somewhat free in the Republic has it's limits."

Caly went to her mom's to cook, and was surprised when Torian met her with lunch from the cantina. "You're taking a break?" she asked, and he nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm on your mother's protection detail this afternoon while she's out on the base," he explained. "I'm not sure if it's an attempt to flush out our force using spy or if Aric's just finally realized that the Commander is wilting under such strict confinements." He didn't see the flash of worry cross his wife's face, and by the time he met her eyes again she appeared calm. "Did you see your parents this morning?" His question carried a gentle edge.

"No, I came a little later. Mom seemed good yesterday, though. Maybe the time off helped." They ate in companionable silence, and when Torian rose to leave, he kissed Caly several times before she sent him off with a smile. As he walked away, she worried about her mother. She, too, had seen the pallor and the dampening of her innate spirit. She figured so much had gone on that she was always tired, but even rest didn't seem to invigorate her. She could see the detail forming up and ran to them, bursting through to see Miriah smiling at her.

"Caly, love. What's wrong?" she asked, and Caly could only throw her arms around her mother, squeezing her tightly. Finally, she lifted her head.

"Mom, I just want you to be safe. Will you please do that? For me?"

"Of course, sweetie. Everything will be fine," Miriah answered, and for that moment she looked as she always had, her strength and confidence giving her the bearing of the Commander. Caly took comfort from it, and felt that she could take a deep breath again.

"Torian is with you, I know he'll be on alert." She waved as she saw his blue eyes over the black armored shoulder of the nearest detail trooper.

"We'll be fine. Back soon, I promise," Miriah said, and kissed her daughter's cheek. With that, the detail moved forward and Caly let them flow around her, watching them as they entered the elevator before she turned to go back to her parent's home.

Aric led the detail out into the bright sun. The air still has a bite, he thought, and was glad that Miriah had worn her coat. They stopped so that Miriah could greet people, shaking hands and such. After a half hour, when he thought Corso would go mad watching everyone who approached Miriah, he led them into the mess hall, where he could see Miriah heading for the line. It's amazing, he thought, after all this time being the Commander, she just thinks she's a regular person. He saw Corso take their trays and when they were seated, he saw Maura and went to get his own lunch. He was a little surprised to see Torian sitting at the table when he returned, and frowned.

Miriah saw Aric's face and patted his hand. "I asked Torian over to tell him that we are loving the fact that Caly is keeping us in wonderful dinners," she explained, and Aric nodded. Torian swiftly rose and went back to his observation post, and Miriah resumed her meal. At least she's eating, he thought, and saw that Corso seemed relaxed, so he decided to not worry. Mir needed this, he told himself, despite the risk.

Lana had met Nico and Tali at school and joined the group at the table. They chatted and laughed, and Lana even managed to eat a light meal. Tali was growing sleepy when she leaned over to whisper to Miriah, who smiled at her. Lana wondered what they'd shared, but she had a feeling the news of her brother was still so new Tali wanted to tell everyone. I can't be angry about it, but I hope she's not getting ahead of us, she thought. Taking Tali's hand, they said goodbye and made their way home, basking in the good feelings.

Miriah sighed and looked at the large chrono on the wall. "I suppose I need to get back to the office," she said, and leaned on Corso.

"Only if you want to, darlin'," he told her, putting his arm around her. She stood and waited for the detail, then they made their way to the office.

Coleen had the baby in a sling across her chest, and was thankful that Caitlin was sleeping peacefully. She exited the child care facility and promptly bumped into someone, dropping the bag of baby supplies. Flustered, she tried to bend to grab the bag's strap, but Caitlin fussed and she stood back up. She had gotten the baby settled and almost jumped in surprise when the bag was placed on her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw someone she recognized. "Su cuy'gar," the tall, dark haired man said, a smile on his face.

"Su cuy'gar," she responded, and in fluent Mando'a, continued. "Bic b andramte at ret'tug'yc" (It's nice to see you again.) She remembered the man from when they had only just arrived and had entered the school by mistake.

"Gar jorhaa'ir ciyitiryav?" (You speak Mando'a?) he replied.

"I do, we were all taught as children by a friend of the family, but I haven't used it in a very long time," Coleen said, blushing slightly. "I see you've settled in, then."

"Odessen is a beautiful place," he answered. "My name is Tyvark, but please, call me Ty."

"Coleen Jorgan," she told him, smiling. It's easy to smile at him, she thought. "And this is Caitlin."

"Mesh'la buir, mesh'la ik'aad," he murmured, (Beautiful mother, beautiful baby.)

"Well, I'd better get her inside," Coleen said.

"Maybe we can have caf sometime?" Ty said, and saw the hesitation in Coleen's face. "I just think you're the nicest person I've met so far, and I'd love to get to know you."

Coleen was going back and forth in her mind, wondering what she should do. She couldn't deny the little thrill of being attracted to someone, and in the end, that was what swayed her. "Yes, I'd like that," she said, and saw his whole face light up.

"Excellent. Tomorrow, this time?" he asked, and she could only nod. "Akay, 'kay va nakar'tuur. (Until tomorrow.) He looked over his shoulder to watch her as she went into the secure area and almost ran into Torian.

"Vod, (brother), what are you doing?" Torian said, but his tone was filled with amusement.

"I just met my heart's desire," Ty responded, and Torian followed the path of his gaze to Coleen.

"Cuyir gar gra'ave?" (Are you crazy?) Torian asked, his eyes big. "Do you know who she is?"

"Coleen," Ty said and smiled.

"Coleen Jorgan. Her father is Colonel Aric Jorgan," Torian said, and Ty's smiled dropped a little.

"That is a little intimidating," Ty admitted, but he still watched with wistful eyes as the flame haired woman made her way into the elevator. "But you know what they say, nayc nilha, nayc baryatr na." (No risk, no reward.) They laughed together and Torian shook his head. His friend would find out, soon enough.

Aric was on his way to his office when one of the intel techs ran to him, datapad in hand. "What's up?" he asked, and took the offered device. He read the message and then read it again before handing the datapad back to the tech. "I'll take care of it," he said, and then closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. Wearily, he made his way down the executive wing, dreading having to relay this but knowing he needed to. He saw Miriah at her desk, and took the chair across from her. "Mir," he said softly, and Miriah lifted her head to look at him.

"What's wrong, Aric?" Her tone brought Corso's attention to them, and he stood at Miriah's side.

"Saresh is gone," he said, and Miriah looked at them both.

"Dead?" Miriah finally said, and Aric shook his head.

"Disappeared. If she were captured or killed, the bounty wouldn't still be on the boards. She's just nowhere to be found. With as busy as their spaceport is, she could be anywhere by now." He sighed and sat back, his face worried. "Just another threat. We're monitoring all comms and there's no one landing here that isn't our ships. Also, we're putting additional troops at the smuggler's wing hangars. She will not get back to Odessen."

Miriah was almost convinced, but she knew how wily the twi'lek was. "I hope so, Aric. I don't want to be responsible to the Republic for her safety." She sighed heavily and cleared her desk. "I can't do this anymore today," she stated and stood.

"Understood," Aric said and followed them back to their apartment.

"Caly cooked, why don't you get Maura and eat here?" Corso asked, and saw Miriah head to their bedroom.

"Are you sure? Mir seems exhausted," he replied.

"She'll be okay after a soak and a glass of wine," Corso said. "She needs to eat anyway."

"Okay then, back in a few," Aric said, and Corso followed Miriah's footsteps. He figured she was running the tub, but when he found her, she was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. He gently shook her shoulder but she didn't stir. She looks too pale, he thought, and shook her a little harder. Still, Miriah didn't respond, and he didn't wait any longer. Hitting the hallway at a dead run, he headed for the med center.


	10. Chapter 10

Corso was silently willing the elevator to move faster, his attention focused on the lighted panel. So focused that he didn't see Miriah's eyes flutter open. She moved in his arms and he whispered, "Shh, darlin'. We'll be in the med center in a minute."

"No," she whispered back. "Please, sugar. I was only sleeping. Let's just go back home." He gently put her on her feet, grateful that she still wore her boots. Still, he held her close, feeling the rapid beat of her heart and the slight tremble she had.

"You need medical help, love. You wouldn't wake up."

"I could hear you, but I was just so tired," she responded, and he saw the pleading in her eyes. The door swished open, and he warred with himself for a moment before reaching over her shoulder and pressing the button again. When they emerged on the main floor, Magdalane waited at the door. They didn't speak, but Miriah walked between her sister and her husband back to the apartment, and once inside, went to the sofa. Corso heard Aric enter a few moments later, and turned to Mags.

"I'm leaving her for your exam, but I'll be in the kitchen. When you're done, we'll have dinner." Mags nodded and Corso whirled around.

"He's worried," Mags said, and Miriah only nodded. The force aura flared over them, and few minutes later, Mags drew it back. "You're exhausted. You rushed back from your surgery, and I take the blame for that. You're on the edge of a major health issue, Mir. You need rest."

"I know," Miriah sighed. "I've been eating well and, I thought, resting well."

"I can't see anything specific, Mir. Nothing physical, anyway."

Miriah stood and almost lashed out, reining in her temper at the last second. "I just had a major power outage across the base, the spy we've been hunting is still out there, and now Saresh is missing from Coruscant. Lana is pregnant, so she's doing what she can, but I'd say I have a fair bit of stress."

"Agreed. You can't just leave it all, so I propose this. Take tomorrow to stay in bed. You don't have to sleep the whole time, and I'm saying no other recreational activity, either." She saw Miriah's eyebrow raise, and knew she had to step carefully. "Just tomorrow. Then, half days for a week. Anything you can do here, do so. You need to step back, just a bit, until you can get some relief from the constant stress." They stood, staring at each other, for a long, few minutes. "Neither of us are young anymore, Mir. Five years of carbonite hibernation, now the past four and a half fighting and leading, not to mention the injuries. It's got to take a toll."

"I'll do it." Miriah sat down with another sigh and saw Mags turn to the dining room. Aric and Maura were putting food out, and she helped Corso with the plates. When they were done, Corso went to his wife.

"You scared a year off my life," he whispered, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I really didn't meant to." She told him of Magdalane's recommendation, and they went to eat. Miriah ate well, and when she was done, she leaned on Corso, her eyes closed.

"Mir, I'll step up and help Lana. She can still take her afternoons, and I'll be there to do whatever I can," Aric said softly, and saw Miriah smile.

"Thank you," she said, and Aric felt his chest puff out. He always liked helping, and knew that Miriah truly needed this time. Maura squeezed his hand, and he knew he'd done and said the right thing.

The next morning, Corso heard the shower as he woke, but he didn't move. Mir's staying here, he thought to himself, and closed his eyes again. She had truly given him a fright the evening before. He rolled over when she came back into the bedroom, then bolted upright. "Darlin', you're staying here today," he said, shocked. Miriah wore her work clothes, and was pulling on her boots. "You told Mags you would."

"I know," Miriah replied calmly, and he hurried to dress and follow her out into the kitchen. When he saw she was pulling some milk out of the fridge, he thought maybe she would just eat and then relax. He busied himself making caf, keeping one eye on his wife as he did. They didn't speak as they sat together, warmed biscuits and jam on the table between them. Miriah ate and when she was done, took her dishes to the counter before heading to the door.

"Wait. Just wait a second," Corso called, and swung her around when he reached her. "You're going to harm yourself with this, Mir. Please, listen to me!"

Miriah reached out to touch his cheek with her fingertips. "I can only do what's right. I can't leave Lana with all of this, and there are too many enemies about to be relaxing."

Corso felt tears well in his eyes. "I cannot lose you, Miriah."

"I'll be fine," she replied, and he gathered her in his arms. "I promise." He closed his eyes as he held her, hoping she was right.

Devin helped get Mia and the children and was striding across the courtyard when he stopped in his tracks. Unknowing why, he turned instead to the secure area and cleared through the checkpoint. He stepped off the elevator and immediately felt his father's despair. Not thinking, he ran toward the detail he could see exiting the hallway, plowing through to his parents, too quickly for the troopers to react. Once he could see them, he stood, barring their path. "What is going on?" he asked quietly.

"Mom is determined to weaken herself by disregarding medical advice to rest," Corso stated, and didn't look at the hard stare he was getting from his wife.

"I cannot leave Lana to do all of this, especially now. You both should know that," Miriah said evenly, but her eyes flashed in anger. "I am only doing the job that I was given."

"I can help," Devin said, sending a message in the force, that he would be in the executive wing, to his fellow instructors. Miriah huffed impatiently, and Devin moved to her other side as they made their way to the offices. Miriah took her chair and refused to look at the men, who left her and went out into the hallway. Corso explained the past day's events, and Devin took a deep breath. "We'll keep her going, Dad." he said, and Corso nodded, his eyes on his feet.

Lana made her way down to her office and nodded at the Riggs men as she passed. Once inside, she pulled all the reports she needed for the morning brief, and stood to go into Miriah's office. She had to stand still for a few moments, dizziness overcoming her, before she could walk. Once there, she sat across from the boss and waited for her to look up from her work.

"Good morning," Lana said softly, and saw Miriah's gaze transfer to hers. She was hit with the sadness she saw, and was momentarily speechless.

"Hey, Lana. Ready for the news?"

Lana nodded and proceeded to tell Miriah of the state of the base. They discussed the treatment for the prisoner they had in custody, as well as readiness of the main base. Haven was asking for a spring festival, which Miriah agreed with, and Riggsville was almost complete. "Arcann says they're increasing the farm production this year in anticipation of helping our bought foods, and they're ready to start producing meat for our tables as well."

"Very good, Lana. I appreciate you gathering all this information," Miriah said. "You should go rest."

"No, you should. You look in worse shape than me," Lana joked, but Miriah didn't crack a smile, as she normally would. In the ensuing silence, she saw Corso's scowl and wondered what had transpired, but didn't ask. Instead, she stood. "I'll finish the morning and then collect Tali. I'll stop in before I go." Miriah only nodded and Lana left, feeling as if she had somehow made a misstep.

Aric had made the rounds of the specialists and picked up fresh caf and cocoa. He entered the office and put the carrier down. Miriah picked up the cocoa without looking away from her screen, and Aric sent a questioning look to Corso, who shrugged. Devin was in the hallway, and Aric knew he was reaching out with the force. "Mir, aren't you supposed to be home today?" he asked, and saw that moment when she lost control of her temper.

"Don't you all get it?" she snapped. "No matter what we do, there's always a threat. We have one on our planet already, and possibly one joining us. The Empire is just waiting for us to reveal a weakness." Her voice rose and she continued. "Even if I spent the day at home, this would all be going on." She was shouting now, and Devin appeared in the doorway. "If this fails, if the Alliance falls, it will be on me! I can't just lay around, waiting for it to happen!"

Devin felt the despair bubbling up in his mother and reached out with force to her. Her anger pulsed around her, but he also felt her fear. _Mom, we're not going to let the Alliance fall. You know we're all here with you._ But Miriah was too far gone in her rant to hear him. When she finally collapsed in her chair, and all was quiet, he tried again. _I'm here, Mom. I'm here, and I'll do whatever you need. Just, please, listen to Dad and Aunt Mags. Just for today._ He met her gaze and after a minute, she nodded slightly.

"Dad, take Mom home for a bit," he said, and saw Miriah stand. Corso rushed to her side, and without a word, they left the office. Aric turned to his nephew.

"Dev, I had already offered to help. She knew that," he said, and Devin felt his frustration.

"You know how stubborn she is," Devin answered, and Aric acknowledged his words. Lana had heard the raised voices and stuck her head around the door. "It's okay, Lana. Mom just had a little meltdown. She's over stressed. Dad took her home. I'll stay here today."

"I was just setting out, but I can come back," Lana said, but both Aric and Devin shook their heads.

"You go and rest. We've got this," Aric assured her, and with the absence of Miriah's emotions, peace filled the office.

Corso went the kitchen and got a beer from the cooler. He felt tired, and he wasn't nearly as stressed as his wife was. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how to help her, and then if he even should. She'd been so angry before, he thought. He could hear her in the bedroom, and it sounded like she was throwing things. Sighing, he made his way to her.

Miriah was so angry with the universe that she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to shoot something, but that would only provide a temporary release, she knew. She was embarrassed that she'd yelled in the office, but couldn't deny the tiny bit of relief it had given her. Now, she knew she needed to apologize to her husband, but was afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she opened it. She quickly stripped off her clothing, throwing it against the wall, and slipped into her tub. The water was scalding hot, and she felt her blood pressure lessen as her vessels expanded in the warmth. As it did, she felt the rage start to subside and the regret surge. She was fighting tears when Corso arrived, but didn't say anything as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," they said together, after several minutes of silence. "No, darlin', I should have realized the incredible stress you were feeling."

"I should have told you or somebody before it got so bad. I think I've just been sleeping because that's the only time I don't feel as if I'm being suffocated by it all." Miriah sighed. "And I really shouldn't have taken anything out on you."

"You didn't," Corso said. "You just vented. You can do that, you know. You're allowed. Entitled, even." He kissed her forehead, then moved to her mouth. "I'll let you relax, love." Miriah nodded and watched as he left the room, and wondered if she'd hurt him more than he let on.

Aric took over the information gathering and calls that Lana would normally handle, while Devin went through the list that Miriah had made for herself. He had sent word to Mia where he was, and she was worried about his mother. He was, too, if he were honest with himself. He'd never seen her go off like that before, and while he knew there was an abundance of stress involved with her job, he always thought she handled it well. He'd seen glimpses of the stress at Life Day, and had wondered then how she was doing. I let my own mother suffer, he thought, and it shamed him. Determined to take more of the burden from her, he contacted the temple and shifted all of his classes to other instructors. I'll be here from now on, he thought, and I can at least keep Mom from doing everything. He knew his father would help, but Miriah had done this for so long, it was hard for her to give it up. Even as it threatened her sanity. With a renewed focus, he pulled up her computer and set to work.

Miriah toweled off and stepped into the bedroom, where she was taken by surprise. On every surface, electronic candles put off a soft glow. Corso had put a warmed, soft cover over the bed, and she could hear very soft, soothing music. "Lay down, love," he told her, and she lay on her stomach. Corso moved her hair to the side and began to massage her, working the knots from her neck and shoulders first.

Corso loved the feel of her skin under his hands, but he focused on the tension she held and working it from her body. When he felt her slip into sleep, he stood and covered her, hoping she could get some true rest. Leaving the bedroom, he was startled to see Sarai standing in the family room. "She's sleeping," he said, but Sarai only nodded.

"I felt the force ripples," she said softly, and sat with him. Caly was busy cooking in the kitchen, and the family room smelled wonderful with her efforts. "She needs to find ways to deal with this pressure. I want to help."

"I'm sure she'd love anything you can show her," Corso said. He sat back and realized he was tired, too. So much, in so short a period of time. Sarai covered him with force, and he slept. When she was sure he was sleeping, she joined Caly in the kitchen.

"Let's feed her things that will help with stress. Let me show you," Sarai told her granddaughter. Caly nodded. They all needed stress relief, she thought, and listened carefully to Sarai's instructions.

Mags knew that Miriah had initially defied her, but she also knew that now she was resting. Sometimes, that's enough, she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Aric looked around the armored transport, his ears up. They were about to head for Riggsville, and for some reason he felt nervous. The previous day, they'd all gone to Haven, and everything was fine. Today, he didn't quite know why, but he was apprehensive. Still, everything on the base was calm, Devin and Lana were in the office, and it was a sunny, cool day. He stuck his head inside, saw Miriah and Corso chatting with Caly and Maura, and climbed in, giving the driver the go ahead. He sealed the door and they started off.

Miriah could tell that Aric was worried, but she was warm and snuggled up against her husband, who was making small circles on her shoulder with his thumb, relaxing her more than she had been in days. The less hectic schedule had helped, and Devin was taking over a lot of the legislative stuff, so that she only had to approve the things he gave her, which eliminated hours of reading for her. There had been no more news of Saresh, and Lana figured she was laying low, which made sense. So far, letting go of a few duties had been just fine with her. Closing her eyes, she smiled. Maybe this would turn out okay after all.

There were three transports in the convoy. One carried the detail troopers, and the other supplies for the village. Miriah napped over most of the journey, waking when Corso shifted her to grab the mug of caf Caly offered him. "Sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly, and she could see his love in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she assured him, sitting up. Caly handed her some cocoa and she sipped happily. "Thank you for being our onsite caterer," she told her daughter, who grinned at her.

"I'm enjoying getting out," she admitted to her mother. "I just love Haven, and this time I'll get to see Riggsville."

"It's grown," Aric commented, and Miriah wondered how often he got down here. Knowing him, he was noticeable presence, keeping things on the up and up.

Devin had worked through most of the documents on the terminal and stood, stretching. I don't know how Mom has done this for so long, he thought. It's a lot of work, every day, just keeping things going. More than I ever thought. He checked to see if Lana needed anything and went for a walk to the mess hall to meet Mia and the children for lunch. Merida squealed when she saw him, Declan too busy eating to do more than grin at him. Mia kissed him quickly and pushed the food she'd gathered toward him. "You look tired," she said, and patted his hand.

"My eyes are. All I've done today is read stuff," he told her, digging into the food.

"You seem happier, though, than working in the temple all day." Mia knew his sense of duty had propelled him to help his mother, but she could see that he was enjoying it.

"I do feel like I'm making a difference," he admitted, and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're helping Mom," she told him, and then he felt Merida asking about Mimi. After assuring his daughter that her Mimi was, in fact, just fine, they ate and chatted. Devin felt himself relax. Miriah was enjoying visiting with the towns that had been created on Odessen, and he was happy that she had the chance.

Miriah was helped out of the transport and had to blink rapidly in the bright sunlight as she patted her pockets for her protective glasses. Once she had them on, she turned to see Corso and Caly emerge. Turning back to the settlement, she saw the elected officials as they made their way to her, her detail holding them up for Aric's sign. When he nodded, she greeted them and moved forward into the town hall.

Caly followed with her dad and aunt. This place is huge, she thought, and she almost dove behind her dad as a young man hurried to them. "You're Calypso Cadera!" he exclaimed. "I love your videos!" She felt her shoulders relax and nodded. "I've learned so much, I even started making some of your recipes in my cafe."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying them," she replied, but felt her self esteem soar.

"I really do, and I hope you have just a moment. I'd love to ask you some questions." They chatted as they walked, and when they parted, he gave her the contact info for his cafe, and told her how honored he'd be to serve them one day. Corso had stayed near her, and when the young man hurried off, she turned to her dad.

"Now I kinda see what you all mean about keeping Mom covered with protection. That was scary at first," she said, and Corso nodded.

"Imagine if he had wanted to hurt you. Even with me and Aunt Maura here, we would have had trouble keeping you safe." They walked along in silence, Caly thinking about her videos and Corso worried about anyone else rushing his daughter.

Miriah met with the leaders and looked at their population figures and homes, and after a couple of hours, she could see Aric herding her toward the transports. She had told Corso and Caly to go ahead, and had started up the path. She was stopped several times, Aric at her side. She saw motion out of the corner of her eye, but dismissed it. This will be done soon, she thought, her energy flagging.

Corso and Maura helped Caly up into the vehicle and they were just buckling in when the ramp clanged shut and the transport started to move. "Hey," he yelled, banging on the window into the driver's cabin. "We're can't leave. We still have the Commander out there!" He tried the emergency stop, but nothing happened. He saw Maura looking for other ways to get out of the heavily armored body, but she finally just shook her head. With a grim look on his face, he ordered Caly to stay buckled up and sat to fasten his own restraint. At least Miriah isn't in here, he thought, and we're not going very fast, so Aric will see this.

Aric did indeed see their transport start to rumble off and nudged Miriah. "We need to move," he barked finally, and Miriah's eyes met his. He nodded the transport that was just disappearing over the rise, and Miriah took off running, leaving her detail behind. Oh gods, my family is on that thing, she thought, her panic making her move faster.

Aric saw her running and turned to the mayor. "I need a speeder," he said, and one was quickly brought to him. As he mounted, he keyed his relay. "Sol, we have a possible abduction. I need a squadron airborne, east of Riggsville heading toward the gorge." He didn't wait for a response. Jumping on, he opened the throttle. In a few seconds, he was closing the gap to Miriah. He slowed as he approached and reached out his arm. Miriah took it and he threw her behind him, speeding up before she even landed on the seat. He roared off, the speeder whining as he pushed it forward. He could feel the rapid beat of Miriah's heart against his back, and her tears in his shirt. He tried not to let his panic overwhelm him as he remembered his wife was in that transport.

Miriah hit the seat on the speeder with a thud that made her wince. Wrapping her arms around Aric, she leaned her head on his back and tried to control her fear. She could see his relay blinking, and knew he'd called for reinforcements. If anything happens to Corso and Caly, I will not be able to hold back, and with that thought, reached down to power up Grace, who had been sitting quietly in her holster.

Solasta was supervising the new recruits in training when her relay chirped. When she heard Aric's words, she sprang into action. "I want a shuttle with Echo company airborne in 2 minutes to these coordinates," she said, giving the info to flight control. "Helo company, on speeders. Now!" She pulled her own speeder out and was flying across the fields within seconds herself, troopers catching her and riding in formation behind her. What the hell is going on, she wondered, and then had to focus on riding over the wild terrain, putting her worry aside for the moment.

Lana had been taking Tali home when she saw the troopers rushing to the hangar, and heard a shuttle roar. Something's happening, she thought, and went into the flight control office. She didn't say anything, just listened to the chatter from the multiple voices and figured out that there was a transport that had been taken. Apparently, Aric had Miriah, so she wasn't sure if there was anyone on board or not. She was still there when Colonel Siovanna arrived, and was told she'd be notified when the transport was stopped. With a nod, she took Tali home, and the little girl fell asleep easily. Even though the pull of a nap was strong, she was worried about the transport. Sitting down, she closed her eyes, and was almost instantly asleep.

Corso had been holding his daughter's hand, but it was a rough ride and eventually he had to use both to hang on. I sure hope Aric and Miriah are safe, even though he knew in his heart that they would both be chasing the transport. He glanced over at Caly's white face and patted her leg before grabbing the hanging strap as the transport rocked and bucked under them. Hurry, he thought.

Solasta spotted the transport and altered her course slightly. She could see another speeder with what looked like Aric on it, and wondered if Miriah was inside the vehicle. Behind them, there were more than three dozen speeders, trying valiantly to keep up. The shuttle she had dispatched flew over them, and she took a deep breath. We have the firepower, at least. Just then she saw the transport sway dangerously, and swore.

Ahead, Aric saw the transport hit a large rock and start to turn on it's side. Dammit, he thought, and hoped Corso and Maura had buckled in. Smoke rose, and through it, he saw Corso step out, and turn back to help. The speeder skidded to a stop and he realized that most of Riggsville had followed.

Miriah sprang off the speeder and ran to Corso, who picked her up in his hug. Solasta and her troopers arrived seconds later, and after a quick kiss, Corso put his wife's feet on the ground, where she hugged Caly. Maura was in Aric's arms, and they could hear shouts and the whine of blasters, and the shuttle as it landed. "Are you okay?" Miriah asked, feeling Caly tremble.

"I'm fine, Mom. It was scary, though."

"I know, honey, I was scared, too." Miriah closed her eyes and felt Corso put his arms around her and Caly. Just being able to touch them all had helped Miriah gain control of her panic, and now, the adrenaline had started to fade. Her own shaking made Corso squeeze her gently, and she turned, putting her face into his chest to hide her tears.

Aric and Maura ran to the front of the transport, blasters ready. On the hard, rocky ground, the pilot was on his knees, his hands behind his head. Solasta had her blaster muzzle resting on his forehead and the man looked too scared to breathe. Miriah and Corso followed quickly behind them, and Aric heard Miriah let out a mad huff.

Miriah strode to the man who was visibly shaking under the scrutiny and armed weapons. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you myself. My husband and daughter was inside that transport," she growled.

"I.. I had to get to talk to you. I have to be taken into custody," he said softly, tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Solasta asked, putting her blaster back in it's holster. She didn't let up her lazer focus, though.

"I have to stop. I didn't want to anyway, but if I just stop, I'll be killed," the man said, still looking at the ground.

"Who will kill you, beside me?" Miriah asked. She was still shaking and desperately wanted to sit down, but held firm.

"I don't know who he is, but he sent us here," the man said. "All of us." Solasta met Aric's eyes. The refugees, she thought. He was one of the refugees. She saw that he had realized it, too, and felt her own regret that she'd let them out of her sight.

"Let's move him to the base," Solasta barked, and the troopers quickly bound him and put him inside the shuttle, which took off quickly.

Miriah closed her eyes as the shuttle lifted, the pebbles and debris that was stirred up hitting her skin. Aric and Solasta conferred, and then Aric came over to where Corso and Caly had joined her. "There's another shuttle lifting off now," he told them, and Miriah spotted the Riggsville contingent.

"I need to thank them," she said, but Aric shook is head.

"I'll take care of it. I want you here with Sol until I get back." Miriah felt conflicted about that, but then nodded. Aric stode over to those gathered and she could see them shaking hands and nodding. Who would have thought they'd respond in force, she thought, but then realized they were looking after her.

The second shuttle was about to take off from the main hangar when Torian leaped aboard. "My wife is out there," he explained, and the pilot nodded, lifting off the ramp. He had felt sick when he heard what was happening and struggled with keeping his post and going to his wife. Luckily, Logan had come to relieve him and he'd run quickly to the hangar. Now he silently urged the shuttle to move faster.

Caly saw the shuttle and pointed it out to her parents. How can Mom even breathe without worry, she thought. I've only been away from the base for four hours, and I'm ready to just stay in the secure area now. The aircraft landed and she saw the ramp lower, and then her husband rushing to her. He took her in his arms, and she let her tears go. Dad was right, she thought. There are threats everywhere. She held on to Torian and he led her into the shuttle, where her parents and aunt and uncle waited. Taking a shaking breath, she smiled at them, but inside she swore to be less frustrated by her mother's security and more grateful for it.

Miriah felt the shuttle take off and briefly wondered who the pilot was and if he could be trusted. Nonsense, she thought, and tried to relax. Corso must had heard her thoughts and took her hand. We'll be fine, his touch said, and she trusted it. She trusted him. It was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Miriah rubbed her gritty, tired eyes with her knuckles. It was well past midnight, and she admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to go on much longer. She had strode angrily off the shuttle and into the military office wing, and had been watching the interrogation for hours now. They'd taken a short break, where Corso and Caly brought food for everyone, and she'd eaten. Caly had regained her color and Torian was by her side. Corso had settled in at her side after that, though she saw him dozing off and on. When Solasta finally had the guards take the man to the detention cells, she stood. Corso's eyes were closed and she reached over to brush her fingers through the silver and caramel hair at his temples, smiling as his eyes slowly opened. "Let's go home, sugar," she said softly.

Corso stretched and stood. "Yeah, let's," he replied, and hugged his wife. This afternoon, in the armored transport, he was worried about her and Caly, and even though it had all turned out okay, the mysteries of the man who had driven them off was still out there. When he'd closed his eyes, the prisoner was still crying and saying that all he knew was that when they'd been given the ship, to leave their mining colony home, they were told that the kindness would be repaid in responding to a message they'd receive once they were on Odessen. The benefactor was still unknown, but the prisoner refused to take another photo or splice another holocam. They made their way across the war room, and Corso knew the next few days would be filled with interrogations and suspicions.

Miriah didn't stop, she went straight to their room. She was in bed before Corso had gotten them a light snack and some water, and he joined her, satisfied when she ate a little. With the lights off, and her head on his bare chest, she ran her fingertip over the thin pink line that marked his cardiac implant. "Have you had any issues since this?" Her voice was almost a whisper, and he kissed her head.

"Not at all. Not even today, when I was afraid we'd be driven off the gorge and into the river," he responded. He felt her sigh and hoped she'd be able to sleep.

Caly kept waking up, her nightmares making her shake and sweat. In her dreams, her mother was with her and her dad, and they ended up trapped in the smoking vehicle. She woke up a third time, a scream dying in her throat, Torian's arms around her. "I'm here, sweetie. You're okay," he told her, and she latched onto his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair. "It was a very disturbing day," he finally said. "It's no wonder that you're having dreams about it."

"I never knew the kinds of things that Mom and Dad went through," she admitted, and buried her face in Torian's neck. "I mean, I knew, but I really didn't, you know?"

"I know. Until you go through it, it's hard to realize all the emotions and stress a threat can cause," he told her. Not to mention how afraid everyone around you is, he thought. He felt her start to relax and sighed. Now, I'll never be able to feel secure with her off the main base, he told himself.

Aric had escorted the prisoner down to detention, and was on his way home, so tired he was almost stumbling. He'd sent Maura on earlier, to the med center to be checked out, and then to Coleen and Caitlin. He leaned on the elevator walls, and sighed deeply. There was too much going on, he thought, to unravel in a day. He and Solasta had agreed that they'd discreetly bring the rest of the refugees into the one empty barracks, and keep everyone there until they knew what was going on. He slipped his blaster off once inside the apartment, and was taking his boots off in the main room when Maura appeared. "Come to bed," she told him, and when he only stared at her, she went to him and took his arm.

"I was so scared today," he whispered, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I was, too, but I'm fine," she assured him. She made him sit on the bed and proceeded to help him undress before snuggling in bed next to him. "Rest, my love. Tomorrow will be just as long, I'm afraid." His eyes were closed but just lying down was so nice.

"I love you, Maura," he said softly. He didn't hear her reply, but fell into a deep sleep.

Miriah woke after a couple of hours, her mind unable to turn off the implications of the previous day's events. If the whole group who came here is suspect, what do we do now? She started to get up but her body's exhaustion wouldn't let her. Instead, she tucked her feet against Corso's warm legs and herself into his side and closed her eyes. I never wanted to put Caly in danger, she thought, nor Maura. I don't believe the object was to hurt them, but nevertheless, it might have happened. Sighing, she felt Corso turn to her. "Relax, darlin'," he whispered. "Everyone is fine, and you are tired." He chanted the word relax over and over, stroking her hair and she finally did fall asleep. Corso kissed her head gently and lay back, his muscles sore from the unexpected trip. He'd never tell her that, though. He pulled her a little closer and tried to sleep himself, content that she was so near.

Solasta stood at the door as the thirty-eight people filed in, her eyes narrowed. They had been brought to the empty barracks under the pretense that they would be interviewed about their lives on Odessen. Once they were all accounted for, Miriah made her way into the room, and it automatically fell silent. "You shouldn't be here, Commander. They are known spies," Solasta said, unable to keep the low growl out of her words.

"I'll stay on the sidelines, but I wanted them to look at me, see my eyes, as they told of their betrayals," Miriah said, standing straighter. Aric and Corso were at her sides, and the detail ringed the room. "Go ahead, General."

Solasta turned to the group, and all eyes were on her. "You. On the end. What were you told to do when you arrived at Odessen?"

The older man stood, but guilt was written all over his face. "I was told that when someone from our group asked for the planet maps, to give copies without question."

Solasta nodded, and he sat. One by one, the group stood and stated what he or she was asked to do. When they had reached the last of the group, Miriah was lost in thought. Each person, asked to do something that, by itself, didn't necessarily seem sinister. Put together, it made up the group that sabotaged the power grid. The Rodian in the detention area was only the last piece of the puzzle. Solasta instructed the group to stay put and it was only then that a dozen troopers, not the Commander's detail, stepped into the room. Miriah left behind Solasta, Aric and Corso following. When they reached Solasta's office, they shut the door carefully behind them.

"It was all a ruse, but I doubt that anyone knew all of what was planned. I believe that they wanted a safe place, and this was only the means to get here. Have we had any trouble from this group otherwise?" Miriah asked Solasta, and saw her shake her head.

"Nothing. Model citizens, every one. Working, contributing. It was a pretty elaborate set up," Solasta replied.

"Let's keep them together for a few more hours. Aric, take Devin and go back to the kidnapper from yesterday. Tell him we have the others and see if he can elaborate on why he wanted to be captured so badly." Miriah stood and Aric nodded.

"On it, Mir. You going home?"

"Yeah, I will. Come when you're done, we'll have lunch. Sol, you're invited, too."

"I appreciate it, but I'm picking Aissa up for her routine physical this afternoon. I'll be back here after." Solasta had thought about postponing appointment but really didn't want to.

"Take your time," Miriah assured her. "They're all safe in the barracks. Food will be brought in for them, and they'll be fine until we decide to let them go home."

"Will we? Decide to let them go?" Corso asked, his frown of worry wrinkling his face.

"What else can we do? I don't believe any of them have any further instructions. The power grid was their shot, and they didn't cripple us, like they imagined they would. Besides, with so many little things that was asked, they likely didn't realize their part in it all until it was done." Miriah sighed. "We'll just hold for now."

Lana had woken the previous evening, Tali worried about her. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," she said, kissing Tali's cheek. "Let me get your dinner."

"I ate already, Mama. I opened the fridge and got some soup and made a sammich with cheese," she said, obviously proud of herself.

"Oh, my sweet girl. How did you heat the soup?" she asked, but Tali only looked at her and Lana had to laugh, imagining the little girl channeling force like she had done only a week ago.

"I was gonna take a bath, but I couldn't get the water just right. Will you help me?" she'd asked and Lana had gladly gotten her ready for bed. Now, she had just dropped off Tali, late, and gone into the office mid morning. She knew this extreme fatigue would not last forever, but at only seven weeks along, it was almost crippling. She saw Aric enter Miriah's office and Devin follow him out, and wondered what they'd found out. I will come back here with Tali after lunch and get someone to brief me, she thought, stifling a yawn.

Miriah entered her home and heard Caly in the kitchen. Going in, she saw her daughter's pale face and careful movements, and knew she'd had a rough night herself. Hugging her, she felt Caly melt into her. "Hon, Dad and I can eat at the cantina tonight. I can tell you're exhausted."

"I kept having nightmares," Caly admitted, and held onto her mother. "If you guys don't mind, I will go home and rest."

"Of course," Corso said, kissing Caly's cheek. "You need time off just like anyone. We're going to rest a bit before afternoon." They waved as Caly left, and Corso took his wife in his arms. "Bed or sofa?" he asked, and Miriah led him to the sofa. Once they were stretched out and quiet, he started to rub her neck, knowing the knots would be there.

"I just can't believe we didn't realize," Miriah said softly.

"How could anyone? The participants didn't even realize," he replied, and she closed her eyes, the feel of his hands soothing her. "I'll go get us some lunch. Aric and Maura will be here soon."

"Yeah," she agreed, and sat up. "I guess I just can't figure out, at this point, if we should do anything at all with the refugees."

"We'll discuss it, I'm sure Aric has some ideas," Corso said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. She watched him leave and kicked off her boots. I'd just say let it go, she thought, since we know the circumstances. She got comfortable and pulled the throw over her legs, the restless night and early morning catching up to her.

Aric and Devin left the detention area. The would-be kidnapper had told them how he'd figured it all out, after the power grid explosion. He seemed relieved to tell them everything, even though Devin found it hard to blame any of them. They were just coming up to the war room when they saw Corso, who invited Devin to join them. He always had lunch with Mia and the kids, just to give her a little break, so he left them.

Aric took some of the food and they walked to the apartment. Once inside, they put the food on the low table in front of the sofa, where Maura had joined Miriah. When they all had a plate, Aric told them about the prisoner and what he'd revealed. "I believe him, Mir. Devin did, too."

"I do as well, but what do we do now?" she asked.

"I think we be honest with them. Tell them that it's hard to be able to keep them here when everything was under a false pretense." Maura punctuated her words with pointing her fork at them. "There's a definite lack of trust, at least from me."

Miriah nodded slowly but didn't speak. "The thing is, they've contributed to their respective communities," Corso said. "If we exile them, we'll be the losers. I think that now everything is out in the open, we can start over and work from there."

"There haven't been any direct threats to Miriah. The whole power grid episode was just a blip. A failure, which Malgus can't be pleased about. The thing I'm most confused about is that the dark force user isn't someone in this group. To me, that's the real threat."

Theron had received General Dinn's message and the files, and went to work with the info given. He'd worked, every day, on his terminal and with the items that he was assigned, head down, just keeping himself busy. He'd spent time with Missy, and thought she was a wonderful friend, but there was no romance on his horizon. He figured he was okay with that. Now, he was puzzled by the complete normality of the individuals he was investigating. Even before they worked on the mining colony, there was nothing sinister in their backgrounds. Shrugging, he sent his report to the general and shut down his computer. He had plans to get some food and stretch out in his apartment, and that actually seemed perfect.

The spy had been so thankful that the big, dark haired Jedi had not been at the temple lately. It was hard to keep his shielding up for so long during the day. He had noticed the guards around one of the barracks and had to laugh to himself. He'd seen through the diversion that Malgus had plotted early on, recognizing his master's work. It allowed me to move around, and now the focus is on them, he thought. He knew he needed to keep a low profile still, though. Enough people are snooping around, he reasoned with himself. Leaving the temple, he lingered in the sun, sitting in the courtyard. It's a pretty place, he thought. It will be a shame when there's nothing left but cosmic dust.


	13. Chapter 13

Miriah sat silently as her advisers debated the best way to supplement the food distribution to some of the smaller planets in the Alliance who were having some issues with supplies. She had no doubt that they'd work out a plan, and her thoughts were on the group still in the barracks. Once the room started to quieten, she stood. "The last item on this agenda is the refugee group. By now, I'm sure you've heard that they all had part, albeit a very small part, in the recent power grid explosion." She saw them all nod and turn their thoughtful gazes to her. "I am positive that they individually did not know that they were part of the whole. I'd like to know your opinions." The room was silent for several moments before Admirial Aygo spoke.

"I've seen this happen before. General Dinn, if you remember your father's naval battles, you'll remember as well," he said, and Solasta's eyes widened.

"Of course," she nodded, recalling the incident he referenced. "It was decades ago, but the piecemeal duties are the same."

"That would have been accessible from any library, Empire or Republic," Aric said, his face reflecting his recall of the battle. "I'm inclined to chalk this up to a learning experience. Otherwise, the group has integrated into the Riggsville and Haven colonies, and provide needed hands and expertise."

"I'm thinking the same," Miriah said. "Anything else for this meeting?"

"One thing," Hylo spoke up. "Our ships are paying a different rate for fuel than the Republic ships on the same routes. I don't recall that being a part of our agreement with them."

Miriah's lips drew into a disapproving line. "I'll take care of that today," she said, and the group stood. Corso had been beside her, and now held his arm out for his wife. He could tell her back was bothering her today and wanted her to take care of herself. She gratefully took the support and stretched when she stood. "Let's make our way to the barracks," she said, and Corso smiled. He was glad to be able to give them the good news.

Caly had gone home to rest and Torian found her napping on their sofa. He woke her with a gentle kiss. "What? No gourmet meal?" he teased, and knelt beside her.

"Mom saw I was tired, and sent me home," she said, reaching out to touch his face. He's been outside, she thought, seeing the slight reddening of his cheeks. "I'll cook for us, though."

"No, you do need a break," he said. "Let's go to the cantina instead."

"Or the mess hall," she offered. "It's free."

"Sweetheart, are you still worried about having enough credits?" he asked, and saw that her eyes were on the floor. "I promise, we're are fine. Even before I was a part of the Alliance, I had enough credits from bounties and hunts that we'll never have to worry. I made a good salary with the Alliance, my love. Please, no more worry about having enough, okay?" He gently turned her face to his.

"I don't want to be a burden," she started, but stopped when he laughed out loud.

"Is there something you want or need, sweetie?" he asked.

"Nothing, but..."

"Then let's go have a good meal, and enjoy having a quiet night, then back here to go to bed, and I'm not suggesting sleep." Caly had to giggle at the silly face he made, but then sobered to kiss him.

"Sounds wonderful," she said, and kissed him again.

Lana had picked Tali up and they'd met with Nico for lunch, but now she was back at the office, determined to keep up with all that was going on. She saw Miriah and the detail out in the war room and hurried to her boss. "Commander, you're heading to the barracks?" she asked, and Miriah took her arm.

"We are. They're all going home," she said, and Lana stopped walking, almost pulling Miriah off her feet.

"We're sending them back?" Lana asked softly.

"No, no. Back to their homes here," Miriah explained, and Lana sighed.

"Sorry, I misunderstood," Lana said, and walked at a leisurely pace inside the detail.

"How's the little one?" Corso asked, and Lana beamed a smile at him.

"We're doing well. Hopefully in a few weeks the nausea will be over."

"And the need for so much sleep," Miriah said, getting a nod from Lana.

"That's all I do lately," Lana confirmed, and Corso chuckled.

"I remember when Mir would go to sleep trying to finish a sentence," he said, and Miriah nodded along. It seems so long ago, she thought. They arrived at the barracks and the detail cleared the room before letting her inside.

Coleen had been busy with the school session ending soon. So busy that she'd declined all of Ty's requests to see her. She would enter her apartment with her book bag and the baby, and collapse into the sofa. Caitlin is at least sleeping better, so that's a blessing, she thought. She put the baby on the floor to play and was unpacking the baby gear bag when her doorbell chimed. Figuring it was Maura, she opened the door, and was shocked to see Ty standing there, flowers in his hand. "I know you're busy, but you were on my mind," he explained, holding out the bouquet.

"These are lovely, Ty. Thank you," she told him, her eyes closed as she inhaled the fragrance. "Come in."

Ty hesitantly crossed the threshold. He didn't want to give the colonel any reason to distrust him. He was uneasy until he saw Caitlin grinning at him, and his heart melted. "She's such a darling," he said softly, and picked the child up as she had crawled toward him. He was rewarded with a huge smile and smiled back.

"She's not shy," Coleen said, chuckling. She could see the easy of which he handled her, and her comfort in his arms. She placed the flowers on her dining table, away from curious little hands, and saw Caitlin turn to smile at her. "Please, sit. I'm just getting home," Coleen explained, and Ty turned to her.

"I know, and I really don't want to intrude. I'm sure you're ready to relax for a bit. I admire you for taking care of children all day, then coming home to do it some more," Ty told her. "I just wanted to make you a little happy."

"You did, very much so. I'm about to cook dinner, join us," she told him, amazed that she was so forward with the handsome Mandalorian. It was just that she felt comfortable with him. He reminds me of how Torian is with Caly, she reasoned. She saw the moment he accepted on his face, and turned into the kitchen. This will be fun.

Miriah stood in front of the group. "We've decided to allow you all to return to your homes here. In all of the little details, a much bigger thing was done. I don't believe any of you truly knew what the outcome would be. I would caution you, however, that any further acts of sabotage will be met with punishment."

"What of the ones detained?" a small woman asked, her voice trembling.

"One will remain, as he clearly knew he was doing something that would result in damage. The other will be freed," Solasta said.

"Before we go, we have something for you, Commander," the apparent leader of the group said, and he started to hold out his hands. Before he could step closer, he was intercepted by Aric and Corso. He placed several small pieces of paper in Corso's hand, and then stepped back to the others.

"Thank you," Corso told him and got a somber nod.

"Thank you all for coming in today," Miriah said, and smiled at them as they left. When they were out of the building, she turned to her husband. "What is that?" she asked, and he handed the slips over to her. One by one, she read apologies for what had happened, and for anyone who was hurt or ill due to the power outage. She felt tears gather as she read, and wondered how badly these people had been treated before, to have such desire to stay on Odessen. Some had lived in tents, building Riggsville. Some had worked tirelessly to better their lives. Already two children had been born, Lana had reminded her. She thought back to how Odessen had come to be, and realized they were the spirit of this place as much as anyone. Corso heard her sniff and put his arm around her. She glanced up at him and smiled, and he kissed her nose.

"Let's go," he said softly, and saw Miriah nod. They slipped outside, the sun low in the sky, and he felt Miriah shiver. The days were warm but the nights were cold yet, he thought and helped her into her coat. They walked back toward the courtyard and in front of the mess hall, Miriah stopped.

"Can't we just eat here?" she asked, and Corso looked over at Aric, who shrugged.

"Anything you want, darlin'." He held the door for her and when the detail captain said they were set, they went inside. The mess hall was in full dinner swing, and Miriah took a spot at the end of the line, talking with those at the tables she passed. This is what she loves the most, interacting with the people of Odessen, he thought, and smiled. It was a pleasure to him to see her happy and when they had food and had settled with Aric and Maura, she grinned up at him.

"Just like old times," she said, and Maura giggled. They ate and laughed, and spoke to everyone they saw, some coming around more than once to see Miriah smile. When the food was gone and they were growing tired, they stood and made their way into the elevators, ready for home.

Nico had cooked, and Lana woke from her nap hungry. They settled at the table and Lana told him about the refugee group. She also asked about the higher fuel prices that were brought up in the afternoon meeting. "Yeah, it's been a little higher in some places, and a lot higher in others. I've had to limp to the next supplier a couple of times to avoid the higher ones," Nico admitted, and Lana felt her anger grow.

"Why would they do that?" she asked, but she knew why. Not everyone in the Republic was happy to have the Alliance ships using their lanes. "Miriah will put a stop to that. I have her scheduled for a call with Rans tomorrow afternoon."

"It's been great to use the trade routes though. Much less stressful. Maybe the higher fuel is worth it," Nico shrugged. Lana took Tali to her bath and to get ready for bed, but when she returned to the sofa, she picked up her datapad, making notes for the next day. The fuel question burned within her and she was determined to address it. Sighing, lay her head on Nico's shoulder, the galactic news feed playing over the holo. "Let's go to bed, love," he told her, and they settled in, content to be together. I'll make sure that the fuel issue is on the table tomorrow, Lana thought, before she gave in to sleep.

Miriah lay draped over her husband, naked, sated and drowsy. Corso picked up a lock of the ebony hair, twirling it around his finger. "Now, you've got to do that thing you promised," he said, a grin covering his face.

"But I want to stay here," she said, pouting a little.

"You promised," he replied. "Besides, you enjoy it." Reluctantly, Miriah sat up and grabbed her nightshirt, pulling it over her head as Corso activated the heat pack he'd put on her side of the bed earlier. Pushing pillows under her knees, he helped her get comfortable, the heat on her sore back making her groan. In minutes, she was sleeping soundly, and Corso kissed her gently on her forehead before getting up, picking up their room. He was still restless, and ended up sitting in the chair beside their bed, reading. Finally his eyes grew heavy and he slid into the bed, just as the HK outside announced visitors.

Devin had been sound asleep when the duty officer woke him. "There's someone in an escape pod that's being towed into the orbital station," the officer told him, and he hurried to dress. He was almost to his parent's apartment when he saw Aric jogging his way, and waited for his uncle. At Aric's nod, the HK units buzzed inside.

Corso answered the door, and at once wondered what had happened. Ushering them into the kitchen, he took a deep breath. "Okay, what's up?"

"There is an escape pod being towed into the orbital station. The ship it came from has Hutt registry, but that's all we can determine. It will be in their quarantine area in two hours," Aric explained.

"Dev, can you tell who's inside?" Corso asked.

"No, but whoever it is, is alive," he said. "No force signature."

"Lana can't go up," Aric said. "I wouldn't even ask it of her."

"I'll go. I can deal with anyone who emerges from that pod," Devin said, and Corso nodded.

"Do we wake Mir and tell her now? And if we do, will she insist on going to the station?" Aric asked. "It would mean getting the on call detail ready, so I'd need a little time."

"I'll tell her," Corso said. "She won't be going. Dev can handle it."

Aric thought for a moment. "Who do you think it is?" he asked, and looked at the other two men.

"No idea," Corso said. "But it can't be good."

Miriah was approaching the kitchen, alerted to the voices in the apartment, when she heard the discussion. Silently, she made her way back to bed, and waited for Corso. No, this can't be good, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Corso had made his way back into their bedroom, Miriah was dressed and straightening the bed. "Mir, love," he started but stopped talking when she turned to meet his eyes. "You heard?"

"I did." She didn't seem upset, he thought.

"You're not going up there, are you?"

"No, but it won't take long to know who is in that pod, and then I'll need to be ready for action here," she explained, and turned to the door. Corso caught her arm and held firm.

"Until then, you can be resting," he said calmly. She could see the concern in his eyes and relented, and when she lay down again, he did as well, pulling her close. "Whoever it is, we'll deal with it."

Miriah sighed. There was never a moment in the day when she felt truly relaxed anymore, although her time with Corso earlier had gotten her as close as she'd been in months. She knew her husband was saying and doing the right things, but she wondered how long she could keep this up. Corso kissed her head as she closed her eyes and she tried, with every fiber of her being, to let go of the tension she held.

Devin stood on the orbital station, watching the severely damage pod being brought into the ship. If there's anyone alive in there, they can't be in good shape, he thought, looking at the group beside him. Medics and a healing Jedi, and enough armed security for a dozen hostiles. He tried to use force to make him more patient, but he had a burning need to know who was in that pod and what their purpose was. As the damaged metal scraped the docking bay floor, he took in a few deep breaths. The crew managed to unlock the hatch, and moved aside for him to look.

Aric had gone home to dress, knowing that they'd be in the office soon. He hated to wake Maura but knew that she would skin him alive if he didn't. She was putting on her armor as well, and turned to him. "Can't we provide security for Mir without waking the detail?" she asked, and saw a smile form on his lips.

"Yes, I think that would be acceptable for all of us. I did, however, send a message to Solasta, just so she would know what was happening." Maura nodded. Everyone was tired, she thought, and just when things looked like they would settle, something else was brought to light. She stood and saw that Aric was making caf, and hugged him.

"I want another vacation," she whispered, and Aric squeezed her against him.

"Me, too," he said.

Lana had received the message as had all senior command, but her datapad was in her bag still. She had taken a warm soak and retired to her bed soon after Tali, and had dropped instantly into a deep sleep. She dreamed of her home as a child and even though she thought she felt a force surge, it was not enough to wake her tired body. She did wake once, when Tali crawled over her to snuggle into her back, and briefly thought of how much she missed Nico when he was on a run.

Devin saw the familiar face of Leontyne Saresh as she was pulled from the damaged pod. Her eyes were closed, and he could feel her life slipping away. "Hurry," he motioned to the medical team, who ran to the twi'lek's side. Devin looked on as the medic shook his head. Together they lifted her with a litter and hurried into the med center. Devin followed, and when they transferred her to the exam bed, her eyes fluttered open and she saw the tall Jedi. Motioning him close, her lips moved but no sound came out. Devin leaned over her and heard her whisper, her lips cracked and bloody. "Pirates. Dantooine." He was pushed aside as the alarms on the monitors blared and the area around the bed swarmed with people. After only a minute, he knew it was lost, and sank into a chair just outside the room. He could feel Saresh enter the force, and it was surprisingly easy.

Aric and Maura were inside the apartment, the men sipping caf. Miriah was too restless to sit, and paced around the family room. Around and around, stopping only to shake out her arms. The anxiety was growing, and finally Maura stood and intercepted her sister. "Mir, show me that one stretch that you do in your workout," she said, and Miriah's brow furrowed, staring at her sister. With a shrug, Miriah stretched and felt the tension in her back lessen. Maura was beside her, talking about the next pose and breathing.

Corso saw Maura trying to calm his wife and felt so grateful. Aric was watching them too. "Mir's gonna blow soon," he said softly, and Corso couldn't deny it. He just sighed, and wished with all his heart that he could do more. When the women had gone into the kitchen, he sat forward and saw Aric look at him.

"We need a plan," he said.

"For?"

"When that happens," Corso replied. "You know how unpredictable she can be when she's pushed into a corner. We need to be prepared, to have someplace she can be without hurting herself or anyone else."

Aric looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. I'll come up with some options."

Corso nodded. "Thanks, man. I'm worried about her."

"I know," Aric said. "I wonder every day how she doesn't just scream."

Corso chuckled. "Maybe she'd feel better if she did."

Devin scrubbed his hands over his face and hit the frequency for his parent's apartment. When they came into view, he saw that Miriah was fighting to stay focused. "It was Saresh," he said, and saw them all look at each other. "I'll be back with her body in a couple of hours."

"Son, thank you for going up there," Miriah said, and he saw a sad smile on her face. "I guess she just really wanted to come back here." He nodded and disconnected the call, feeling much older than his years. What could Saresh have meant by the words she said, he wondered, but stood to see to the loading of the stasis chamber in the shuttle.

Miriah was heading to the door before anyone else could react. "Mir, what's the rush?" Maura asked.

"I need to let Rans know what happened, and that we had nothing to do with this. If she pulls our treaty on the trade routes, our pilots are in danger," she replied, and the others quickly caught up to her. As one, they crossed the quiet war room and went into the office wing, where Miriah pulled up her holo and the frequency for Chancellor Rans. Instead of the Chancellor, however, her assistant appeared in the image.

"Commander Riggs, good afternoon. The Chancellor is..."

"I need to speak to her, immediately," Miriah said, cutting him off.

"But..."

"This is of utmost importance," Miriah snarled, and the assistant drew back from the holo. He nodded and rushed out of view, and Miriah took a couple of deep breaths, trying to rein in her temper. When the assistant again appeared, she clenched her fists at her side.

"I'm so sorry, Commander..."

"Then tell her that we have Saresh," Miriah growled out, and the impact hit the assistant as his eyes grew wide. He hurried off again, and seconds later, Rans appeared.

"I heard our wayward former chancellor made her way back to you," Rans said.

"She was found in an escape pod, and died before we could talk to her," Miriah explained, and Rans had the grace to look sad. "I wanted to make sure that this didn't impact our agreement."

Rans looked startled. "Of course not. You delivered her to us, she decided to leave," she said. Sighing, she studied her feet for a moment. "I guess it was for the best, she hated the restrictions here, and always talked about how well she was treated on Odessen. She even showed me some of the things she learned to make while she was there. It was as if she wasn't in a cell at all."

"I apologize for interrupting your day, but my pilot's lives are important to me," Miriah said, and saw Rans nod. "Do you want the body for burial, or shall we take care of that?"

"She wanted to be on Odessen. Let her rest there," Rans replied. With a nod, they ended the call, and Miriah sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes.

Devin stepped off the shuttle ahead of the stasis chamber and assisted the crew in unloading it. He could feel Magdalane's presence and when he turned, saw her waiting for him. They walked in silence to the med center, and once there, Devin felt the lack of sleep he'd had. "She looks like she was beaten," he finally said, and Mags nodded.

"She does. Of course, the ejection of the pod, if she was unrestrained, would have caused at least some of the damage. I can't help but wonder if the ship she was on was taking her in for the bounty and she managed to get into the pod and eject herself." Mags was using the force to scan the body, and finally straightened. When she did, she saw Devin asleep, his head on the desk. Instead of waking him, she left him alone, and accompanied the chamber into their holding area.

Lana walked into the office wing, feeling better than she had in days. She stopped short at the amount of activity there, and with a little trepidation, she went into Miriah's office. "Good morning, Commander."

Miriah looked up from her work and smiled. "Hey, Lana. I'm glad you were able to rest."

"I did. What happened that everyone is here so early?" Miriah told her of the night's events, and with her face reddened by embarrassment, she pulled out her datapad.

"I didn't hear it, at all. I'm so sorry," Lana started, but Miriah shook her head.

"There was no need for you to have to get up and do anything," Miriah told her. "I was just up already and decided to get started with the day."

"I feel terrible, though," Lana said. "How can I help now?"

"We need to bury her here, so if you can arrange that, that would be great. No ceremony, I think." Miriah was already shuffling through the datapads on her desk, and Lana stood.

"Of course, I'll have it done at once," she said, and had turned to the door when Miriah called her name.

"Please, my friend, don't worry about this. We are looking for a healthy mom and baby here. The rest is just background noise, okay?"

Lana smiled warmly. "Agreed, Commander. I'll be here if you need anything else."

Corso and Aric had gone for breakfast to bring back, hoping to get Miriah to at least eat. "She's going to fade fast today," Corso said, and Aric agreed.

"I will, too. Lately, I'm feeling my age on this constant state of alert," he admitted. "We may go home at lunch, try to get a little rest. Hopefully, Mir will go home at lunch and sleep."

"I sure hope so," Corso said. "I can't even focus."

"That's because you need food and caf," Aric said, and laughed. Corso chuckled, too. It was a good stress reliever, and he felt a little better as they entered the office.

Caly was working in the apartment, finishing a video. When she was done, and dinner in to slow cook, she sat on the sofa, clicking on the holo. She was almost asleep when the news reported talked about how Alliance forces had killed former Republic Chancellor Saresh, and she bolted up. That can't be true, but even if it is, she was warned, she thought. She rushed out of the apartment, looking for Torian. Once she was at his side, and he told her the true story, she felt anger creeping over her. "Then why would they say that?" she asked, her face hot with her emotions.

"Because they skew everything. One of the reporters must have been on the orbital station, and saw what happened, but they don't care if what they say is true or not, just that it made people watch," he explained. "That's why we keep them up there."

Caly sighed. "Mom is going to hit the roof over this," she said, "and she's already been up all night."

"She knows what they do, love. It's always been that way. Whenever something is good, there's always another faction that wants to tear it down." He hugged her tightly. "Everything will be fine, I promise." She let herself enjoy his closeness for a few more seconds before pulling back, knowing he was working.

"See you later," she told him. "I'm going to take some snacks to the office." He kissed her quickly and turned to the ship that had just landed, and she made her way to the apartment to put together some things for her parents, feeling lucky that she had Torian in her life, and wondering what else the world would show her today.

Devin woke and stood, alone in the room. He blinked and stretched, then made his way to his mother's office. He hadn't said anything about the words Saresh had gotten out, and only wanted his mom to hear them first. He turned the corner at the office wing and saw the detail, and knew his parents were there. Miriah's head came up as he entered, and she jumped from her chair to race to him, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you for doing this, Dev. I really appreciate it," she told him.

"I'm glad to help. I do have to tell you what she said, just before she died. I can't really make sense of it, but she was determined to tell me. She said, 'pirates' and 'Dantooine', and then she was gone."

"Crazy," Aric said. "If there was pirate activity on Dantooine, the company we have there now would have notified us."

Miriah thought about that for a minute. "I'll call the governor there, see if I can get any more info," she said thoughtfully. After a moment, she asked, "Did she suffer?"

Devin relayed the diagnoses Mags had provided. "I guess she did," he concluded. Miriah only nodded, and when everyone in the room expected her to return to her desk, she did the opposite, heading out into the hallway. She was almost to the war room when her detail caught up, and Corso followed at a run. When she reached the apartment, he slowed, and went in behind her. Not stopping to greet Caly, Miriah continued to her bed, crawling under the covers fully clothed, only kicking off her boots. By the time Corso talked to Caly and then found her, Miriah was sound asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Miriah woke to the sounds of family in the apartment. Her head ached and she was sore all over, but she slowly sat up and worked her way to the refresher. A quick shower and she admitted to herself that she felt refreshed. She was pulling on a long sleeved, soft t-shirt when Corso appeared, smiling at her. "There's my beautiful one," he said softly, and she could hear the love in his voice. "Feeling a little better?"

"I am," she replied, and lifted her face for his kiss. She offered more, and he took it, before remembering the crowd in the apartment. Reluctantly, he drew back.

"The babies are all here," he whispered, but never loosened his arms.

"We'll be together later, though," she said softly.

"Just, stand here a little longer, darlin'." He took a deep breath, filling his nose with her scent, as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. When his body had sufficiently calmed, he drew back. "Let's go love on the babies, shall we?"

"Absolutely," Miriah replied and followed him to the family room. Declan squealed and ran to her, James on his heels. Miriah sat in the floor with them, the little boys showing her their toys, Merida in her lap. The little girl caught the undercurrents of Miriah's emotions and turned her somber face to her grandmother. Through the force, Miriah felt Merida's inquiry, and hugged her close. "I'm fine, little one, I promise," she whispered and Merida's hand stroked her cheek.

Devin could tell there was some deep communication between his mother and daughter, but let them be. Mom needs this, he thought. A reason to keep pushing, keep going. Then he shook his head. No, Mom needs a break. A true break. Like they had on Rishi. He saw her slowly stand, and his dad going to steady her. They both do, he realized, noting the lines on Corso's face.

Lana and Tali waited for Nico's ship to land. He'd been given clearance and now they could see the speck of it as it descended to the surface. It seems like he's been gone more than four days, Lana thought, and felt Tali's hand squeeze hers. They would both enjoy having him home. As the ship landed and the cargo started to be brought down the ramp, she sighed with relief. Nico's familiar form came into view, and Tali ran to him. Together they approached Lana, and she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and when he straightened, she could see he was relaxed. "How's the little one? And his mom?" he asked, putting Tali on her feet.

"Everyone is good," she said, taking his offered arm. "Glad to have you back on Odessen. How was the run?"

"Brought in all the cargo we went after, no issues with the fuel pricing. Very routine," he answered, patting her hand. "I may have, uh, picked up a few things for the baby."

Lana laughed. "I can't wait to see them." They walked through the smuggler hangar, but Lana only saw her little family, her world complete now that Nico was back.

Aric sat at his desk, his holo near his hand. He wanted to call Dantooine, but he kept talking himself out of it. Mir should make this decision, he told himself, but he knew he wanted information so badly that he'd risk making her angry to find out. Before he could hesitate again, he completed the frequency numbers on the holo's readout and waited. The blue image of the company commander on the ranch answered quickly. "Colonel Jorgan. How can I be of assistance?" he said.

"We've gotten a tip about possible piracy on Dantooine, wanted to check and see if you've seen or heard anything," Aric answered, and saw the man's face draw into a puzzled frown.

"We've not come across anything, but I will contact the Republic forces and the Dantooine militia, see what they might know." Aric saw him pull a datapad to him, making notes. "Anything I find out, I will let you know asap."

"Thanks, Captain. It may be nothing but a rumor, but since Dantooine is our home, we are understandably wary."

"Agreed. I'll report back to you shortly." With a nod, they ended the call, and Aric sat back in his chair. He would never have put any credence to Saresh's words, except Mags said she'd been beaten several times, seeing old wounds in partial healing states along with new ones. He could tell how bad it had been by the reluctance of Mags to talk about it. He sighed, and closed his eyes. The spy still on Odessen, the constant skirmishes on Ossus and on the outer edge of Alliance space, along with the possible issues on Dantooine, all colliding in his head. No wonder Mir's on edge, he thought.

Caly was in the kitchen with her sisters in law, making a huge meal for them all. They had been talking about the children, and Caly laughed with them at their antics. She had turned to the counter, finishing the salad, when she heard Lara ask how married life was going for her. "I love it," she said, her smile genuine. "We get along great, and Torian is so supportive."

"You guys are well matched," Mia said. "And I love that you are still doing the videos, Caly. I can make some of the recipes now, and we all enjoy them."

"I'm glad," Caly replied. "I really think I like cooking for Mom and Dad more than anything I've done. I've seen Mom come in so exhausted, and if I hadn't cooked, they might have skipped eating."

"They all work so hard to keep us going," Lara said. "At least, Devin is helping out."

"He tries," Mia said. "He said he never knew the amount of work required day to day, but he comes home more content than he was at the temple." Caly handed the large bowl to her, and Mia grinned. "Let's get them all to sit, I think we're ready." Caly nodded and took up the large platter of meat, happy to provide a little break for them all.

They had gathered at the table, and Miriah felt her heart fill with gratitude for her family. They laughed and joked, the food was excellent and she was temporarily able to take her mind off of the past few days. Corso saw that she was only picking at her food and touched her arm.

"Need anything, darlin'?"

Miriah smiled at him. "I'm fine, sugar. Just taking my time." She ate a little more, and when Caly stood to get dessert, she followed her daughter into the kitchen. "Caly, love. Let me do something," she said, but Caly shook her head.

"Nope. You do stuff every day, and you've fed us so many times, Mom. Let me do this," she replied, and Miraih hugged her then, her pride in the young woman evident.

"Okay, then," she said, and followed Caly into the dining room. They've all grown up, she thought, and sighed.

As much as she had enjoyed the family meal, and her husband later, the middle of the night saw Miriah pacing, thinking through the current problems and wondering about new ones. Aric had sent her a message about the report from Dantooine that made her worry about the ranch, and she briefly considered a visit there. She also had a message from Lana, stating that the fuel pricing had been equalized with the Republic stations. At least one good thing, she thought, and looked over at Corso, who was sleeping deeply. Her body was tired, but she just couldn't shut her thoughts off, and hated to keep him from resting, so she went out into the family room. She was making another turn around the perimeter when she felt Devin through their force connection. _Mom, how can I help you rest?_

_I'm okay, son. Just thinking._

_I'm worried about you._

_Don't be. I'm fine, just trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. Go back to sleep._

_Try to lie down, at least. For me._

_I will._

Miriah sighed and stretched out on the sofa, but decided that Corso would wake if he reached for her and she was gone. Going back into their room, she almost ran headlong into the object of her worry. Corso reached out to steady her. "Sorry, love. Wanted to make sure you were alright," he told her, and she lay down beside him. He was almost instantly asleep again, but she continued to think, until her mind was so jumbled it finally shut down and she slept.

Aric and Maura were standing outside the offices the next morning. "Mir, I think we need to send eyes to Dantooine," Aric started with, stopping when he saw Miriah's hand come up.

"What about the people already there?" she asked, and Corso nodded.

"No one seems to know of any pirates, or Imps, for that matter, on Dantooine," Aric said. "But.."

"You don't trust the consensus of three military professionals?" she asked, her eyebrow arched. Aric hesitated. The plan he'd thought out now seemed like it might be an affront to those already there. Sighing, he sat in the chair across the desk from Miriah.

"Maybe you're right," he said, a frown on his face. "I just feel uneasy about it all."

"I do, too," Miriah agreed, "but we have to trust that the people there are telling us the truth." She leaned back in the chair, and Maura could see the fatigue. "Besides, I want to try to flush out our spy. Maybe plant some misinformation, something that he or she wouldn't be able to stand not passing on."

"Hmm I suppose we can put something together," Aric said, but Corso jumped up.

"Only information. You're not being used as bait, Miriah," he said firmly, and she could see his determination.

"Okay, sugar. I wasn't planning on being in the middle of it," she said, and saw him relax a fraction from his aggressive stance. "We need something believable, though. Something that can be seen as a slip on our part."

"Troop movements? We are sending replacements to Dantooine next week," Maura said. "Maybe we release a bigger number than we're really sending, if there's any truth at all of pirates or Imps, then that would get a response."

"Maybe. I was thinking of leaking an itinerary. Visiting planets in the Alliance close to Imperial space," Miriah said, and saw Aric sit back.

"That might work," he grudgingly admitted. "How would we leak it?"

"I'm not sure," Miriah said. "It would have to be subtle. And reach a broad enough audience that the spy would hear of it."

"But not from you," Corso added, still not convinced that she would be safe.

"I'll think on it some more, we don't have to do it today," Aric said, mostly because he wanted to ease Corso's mind, but also because he wanted to think out every angle. "C'mon, Cor. Let's go get some caf." Corso followed him out of the office, but not without looking over his shoulder at his wife.

"Back in a few, darlin'," he told her, and she smiled at him.

Maura waited until the men had gone down the hallway to speak. "Things are crazy," she said softly.

"Worse than ever, I think," Miriah replied. "So many things going on, I feel like I can't keep up."

"What can I do, Mir?"

"Nothing, really. I just keep plugging away, hoping to do the right things." Miriah drew her datapads close. "Maybe, one day, it will all fall into place."

Maura smiled then, and nodded. "Maybe so."

Lana had risen and had breakfast, all nausea free. Now she was enjoying the sunshine and fresh air as she walked with Tali to school, the last week before break. What they would do next week, she wasn't sure yet. Nico would be home some, and she knew that the child care facility would be available, but she really didn't want Tali to feel like she was being forgotten again. Ideally, she'd find a suitable care giver to come to their place, but she hadn't truly looked for one. Sighing, she stopped at the mess hall for a snack before going to the office, and saw Aric and Corso. They waved but continued on, and she made her way to the line.

Aric sat on the bench, and Corso paced for a bit before joining him. "I just don't know," he said and Aric nodded.

"If we do need to grab her and go, it's the best option," Aric said.

"At what point do we do that, though? And what if there are pirates and Imps there?"

"It would give us a plausible excuse for going, Mir could get a break from so many people wanting her to do things and go places. It might be the only way to keep her from being so stressed out. Just you two, me and Maura, maybe Torian and Caly."

"It's a good option," Corso finally said. "I'll ask the flight deck to stock and get the ship ready, just to stand by."

"What will be the point at which we take her out of here?" Aric asked, and Corso shook his head.

"I guess we'll know it when we know it," he replied. "Or she shoots somebody."

Lana was on her way to the office when she spotted the two men again, sitting in the courtyard. They must be working on something, she thought, but left them alone. Entering the office wing, she glanced into Miriah's office. All she could see was the mountain of datapads stacked on her desk, and shook her head. Devin had done a lot, and she was guessing that now Mir was doing the approvals. She settled at her desk but hadn't even put her tea down when she felt the hard cramp in her abdomen. Going still, she waited to see if it was a one time thing or not. After several minutes, she took a deep breath and sat back, afraid to move. When nothing further happened, she decided it must have just been a fluke, and briefly wondered if it was just growing pains. Yeah, that must have been it, she decided, and carried on with her morning report.


	16. Chapter 16

Miriah was staring into nothing, wholly consumed by her thoughts. Corso had watching her carefully this past week, ever since Aric told him of the plan to spirit her away if necessary. He saw her withdraw more every day, into herself, sleeping fewer and fewer hours. Mags had messaged him the day before, asking if there needed to be an intervention on the sleep front, but he knew it was deeper than that. The plan was to leak info on a possible planetary visit, but he was not happy with that, either. Still, if it gave her some relief, he'd just keep her as safe as possible. Seeing her so out of things, however, made him more nervous. "Mir?"he said softly.

"Hmmm?" She did respond, but not really, he saw. She never broke her stare, and he could practically hear her thoughts colliding in her mind. After a minute of watching her, he accidentally knocked a thick catalog of weapons onto the floor with a resounding thud.

Miriah reacted without conscious thought, leaping out of the chair and turning at the same time, her blaster drawn. When she realized what had broken her concentration, she frowned, and lowered the blaster she had pointed at Corso. "I'm sorry, sugar," she sighed. "That startled me."

Corso stood to take her in his arms. "Darlin', this has to change."

"As soon as the spy is caught, we can take a few days..."

"I'm holding you to that," he said, kissing her head. He held her for a minute more, letting the feel of her in his arms reassure him.

Devin had taken the children for an afternoon at the park, since the weather had warmed, letting Mia have an afternoon for herself. He grinned thinking of her running a bath, which she was doing as he left. She'll enjoy getting a little break, he thought, and pushed Merida in the swing. Declan was playing in the sand, absorbed in his own little world. When Merida wanted to go play with him, Devin sat on the bench, pulling snacks and his datapad out. There were a few more children filtering into the play area, and he could see Declan sharing his toys with another little boy. Merida came to sit beside him and he handed her some juice and crackers. They had been sitting peacefully when Devin heard a wail. Jumping up, her hurried over to Declan, who had a fresh bite mark on his arm. Before he could even pick his son up, the biter was being suspended in mid air, and Devin turned to see his daughter's scowl. "Merida, put him down!" he said sharply, which made Declan cry harder. He hurried back to where Merida stood on the bench, putting Declan beside her. The other child had run to his mother, whose mouth hung open at the sight.

"I'm really sorry," she started, but Devin shook his head.

"It happens, Dec will be fine," he said, and turned back to his son, whimpering now. Merida put her hand over the bite mark, and the redness disappeared, leaving only the imprints of tiny teeth. Devin could only stare at this, but Merida was chattering to her brother, who looked at his sister with such love that Devin decided to say nothing at all. Sighing, he gathered their things, putting Declan's toys in his bag, and told them they could go for ice cream. He put them in the stroller, and set off, not seeing the datapad that he'd dropped between the slats of the bench.

Lana had been taking it easy since the episode in the office the week before. Tali was at her last day of school, though, and she knew Nico would be home for the next week, so she felt relaxed. Her only worry was the Commander. She had seen the steady decline Miriah had been going through, and had reached out to her several times, wanting to help. Each time, Miriah declined, and each time, Lana felt helpless. She poked her head around the door now, and saw Corso holding his wife close. At least that's a good sign, she thought, and continued on to the mess hall for lunch with Nico and Tali. She was almost at the door when she had another sharp pain, which stopped her in her tracks. Doubled over, she didn't see Devin approaching, and when he guided her to the bench, she sat gingerly. "Lana, I just put you here to get some help," Devin explained, and she nodded. This couldn't be ignored, she realized, and desperately hoped it was nothing, fearing it was everything.

Devin peeked inside the mess hall and found Nico, but Tali was already running toward her mother. He explained what he saw, and together, the men helped Lana stand. "Let's get you to the med center," Nico said softly, and Lana nodded through her tears. Devin and the stroller filled with children followed, wanting to make sure that Nico didn't need help. Once they had gone into the emergency part of the med center, Devin turned to the elevators again, and felt his mother's anxiety. He saw the detail at the landing, and joined his parents.

Miriah had finally taken a break, and Corso had enticed her to the mess hall for lunch. When Devin and the children joined them, she smiled for the first time that day. Merida lifted her arms, and Miriah hugged her close, carrying the little girl on her hip as they made their way outside. Devin explained what had happened that day, from Declan's bite, which was almost gone, to Merida's force use, to finding Lana. At the news about Lana, Miriah started to turn around, but Corso stopped her. "You know she's in good hands, and right now, you probably won't know anything yet," he told her, and reluctantly, she proceeded across the courtyard. Merida fell asleep on Miriah's shoulder, and once they were inside, Miriah placed her into the stroller. Devin went to gather food for them, and Declan sat in Corso's lap. Miriah smiled again, the presence of her grandchildren breaking through the brain fog she'd been immersed in for days now.

"I've been a mess, haven't I?" she said, and Corso leaned over to kiss her briefly.

"I know you're worried about everything, but I'm worried about you, darlin'." Declan crawled over his Papa to sit in Mimi's lap, and leaned against her, getting sleepy himself. By the time Devin returned, both children were asleep and Corso was holding Miriah close.

"You've still got the touch," Devin remarked, and Miriah laughed.

"They're so precious," she murmured, and took the bowl of stew that Corso handed her. She nibbled on the fresh cooked vegetables and tender ronto chunks, but it was more to appease Corso than anything else. She felt herself slipping back into the fog when she heard Devin say that he had misplaced his datapad. Instantly she was alert. "So you can't find it?" she said, and saw him wink at her.

"I had it at the park, but I don't have it now," Devin said, but he made no move to retrieve it.

"I'm sure someone will return it," Corso said, and continued to enjoy his food.

Miriah knew that the seed had been planted, and it gave her a sense of relief. "I'm sure," she said, but inside she felt a little hope. Maybe, she thought. Maybe some of this stress will be done soon.

Lana lay back on the exam bed and let her tears of relief flow into her hair. Tali held one hand, Nico the other. The scan showed the baby was fine, she kept telling herself. She had relaxed significantly when the obstetrician came back to speak to her. "Everything is good, the baby's heartbeat is strong, there's no bleeding," he said. "But, remember, I told you this is considered a high risk pregnancy. From this point until I tell you, you have to be lying down except for a shower and to use the refresher."

"So, this pain?" Lana asked.

"There are many, many muscles involved in letting your body accommodate the changes required to bring a baby to term," he explained. "As we get older, it becomes harder for those muscles to adapt."

"Bed rest it is," Nico said, and she felt Tali squeeze her hand. "We can handle it."

Lana gave him a watery smile, hoping that was all she needed to do. She was already so in love with the little guy, she thought. Tali grinned at her then, and she felt hope for the first time since she'd felt Devin guiding her to the bench.

Caly picked up the packed suitcase and handed it to the porter droid. Last night, she had pulled her father aside, wanting to voice her concerns about her mother. Corso had told her then of the plan to take Miriah away at the first sign that they could, and she supported it wholeheartedly. Torian was on board as well, and at least now, they had clothing ready for the journey. Caly knew it was a matter of when, not if. There were so many leftovers in the fridge at their apartment now, Caly didn't need to cook for a week. In fact, Corso had told her to let them reheat something tonight, so she could prepare. She thought back to the drawn face, the purple smudges under Miriah's eyes, and wanted to hug her mother so badly. Logan had come by earlier today, and was concerned as well. She knew that there was some sort of plan to smoke out the spy, but she figured the less she knew, the better. All I want is for Mom to get a break from the stress, she thought. Maybe we can take her away soon. With that thought, she tidied the apartment and started dinner for Torian.

Aric walked through the park, but didn't spot the datapad. Good, he thought. On his way back into the secure area, he met the detail and followed it inside, sitting across from Miriah. "You look like hell, Spitfire," he said, and Miriah sent him a wry grin.

"I know, but hopefully at least one thing will be removed from my worries soon," she said, and he nodded.

"We have force users stationed and ready," he said. "If there's a transmission, we'll know it."

"I hope so," Corso said. "This has to end."

"I also heard from Dantooine," Aric replied. "There have been a few skirmishes between farmers and some off worlders in the past few days. There's been no camp or other settlements found, but they do seem to be concentrated in one area, so we're sending another company down for a sweep."

Miriah nodded. "We have to keep on top of that," she said, and Corso could see her already retreating into her worries again. He grabbed her hand, and she swung around to look at him.

"Let's go home, love," he told her, but she shook her head.

"I need to check on Lana." She told Aric what had happened and he grew concerned as well. Standing, they all made their way downstairs.

Lana sat up slowly, letting her dizziness fade before trying to stand. Nico was by her side, and she leaned heavily on him. "I'm so glad the bean is okay," she whispered, and felt him hug her to his side.

"Me, too," he said softly, his voice hoarse with emotion. They started to the exit but stopped when the command detail came to a stop, Miriah emerging from between them to hug Lana.

"I hear you're going to be resting more," Miriah said with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Lana. Things will work out fine."

"You need to be resting more, and not worrying," Lana admonished, and Miriah blushed.

"I know, we're a pair, aren't we?" They held onto each other for a moment more. "At least there will be a wonderful baby at the end, Lana. That's worth it."

"Indeed," Lana said. Nico nudged her.

"We need to get you off your feet, hon," he told her, and she nodded. Miriah watched them go, and sighed. She really was tired, she thought, and turned to the detail. Corso reached out for her and she fell into his arms. He lifted her up and they made their way home, Miriah too tired to move.

Aric was monitoring the datapad remotely, and saw the little indicator go green when it was unlocked. Leaning forward, he practically rubbed his hands together, excited that the spy might be revealed at last. He dispatched the forward team to the location, and sat back to wait. Soon, he thought. Soon this will be over.

The spy had indeed picked up the datapad, and now was working on decoding the files. There was only one that appeared in the directory, and he frowned. If this was the only thing on this device, how much use has it seen, he wondered. Shrugging, he started working to unlock it.

The temple, Aric asked, confused. The datapad was in the temple. He stood and almost ran to the elevator, the question of location one he pushed aside. He saw Devin standing outside the doors of the Jedi building, and saw his frown. He had turned to speak to his uncle when the burst of dark force invaded his consciousness and instead he surged forward into the temple.

I've got it now, the spy thought, and connected to his force. He was sending the message to the waystation, as his power was not great enough to send it directly. He had just finished when the door banged open, and he saw the tall, dark haired Jedi, his upper half radiating pure white light, but he purple and red of the dark side twined around his legs. This isn't good, he thought, before he went down in a heap, the force knocking him out.

Caly had been in her parent's apartment, warming food for them. She had her back to the kitchen door, and was startled when it banged open. She whirled around to see her mother, blaster in her hand, pointed at her. "Mom! It's me! Caly!" she screamed, and she could see when Miriah recognized her voice. Her head came up and she went wide eyed before slumping to the floor in a heap. Caly went to her, kneeling beside her, her tears falling into the mass of ebony hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Caly looked up as her dad approached at a dead run. "We've got to do something, Dad! Please, let's go, now!"

Corso looked at the despair on his daughter's face and grimly nodded. "Go find Torian, meet us on the ship," he said as he gently rolled his wife over. Her pale face glistened with tears, and his heart ached for her. Eyes never leaving her, he reached for his holo and hit the frequency for Aric. "It's time," he said when he saw his best friend, and Aric nodded.

Devin saw his father on the holo and his heart dropped. Mom must be in a very bad way, he thought. He'd been briefed on the plan, and knew without a doubt that the time had come. He turned back to the man in custody and shook his head. So much, he thought. His uncle was still there, though. "Go," Devin said to him. "I've got this. Dad needs you and Aunt Maura."

Aric stared at his nephew, and saw the man he'd become. "We'll be in touch," he finally said, and turned to leave, his holo in his hand. Maura appeared at the other end, and somehow she already knew.

"I'm on the way now," she said, before he had even uttered a word. He hit the elevator running, and burst through the other side.

Corso picked Miriah up from the floor, growing more worried when she didn't move. He was almost out of the apartment when he stopped and pulled his holo out again, dialing Mags. When she answered, he saw that she was standing on the ramp of the _Dreamweaver_. "We'll be there in a minute," he said, and saw her nod. Cradling Miriah's face against his neck, he jogged through the military hangar, ignoring all the curious faces turned his way.

Caly found Torian and he knew immediately what was going on. He merely grabbed her hand and turned to the tunnel into the military area. They hurried up the ramp and when they were aboard, Caly ran to her parent's quarters, seeing Miriah so still, lying on the bed. She gasped, and Corso hugged her. "Mom's going to be okay, Mags has already said she just needs a lot of rest." Caly nodded weakly and sniffed back her tears.

"I hate seeing her like this," she said, and Corso closed his eyes. Not as much as I do, he thought.

Magdalane and Sarai decided to cook, since they could see how upset Caly was. They quickly stowed their gear and settled for take off. "How did you know?" Mags asked her mother, and got a snort of derision.

"You girls think I don't know when things are unbalanced in your lives? Like I just stay in my apartment like a hermit? Anyone with eyes could see how Miriah was doing," Sarai responded. "When I felt the panic around her, I figured that something had to give, and then I saw Maura heading this way."

"You're right, Mom. I'm sorry," Mags said, and saw Sarai's eyes moisten.

"She's really bad this time," she said, and Mags agreed. She knew that Miriah was going to recover, but she feared the reaction when she became aware she'd been taken off Odessen when she was down.

Corso slid into the seat beside Aric. "We'll be in the hyperlane in a few minutes," Aric said, and Corso nodded. He, too, wondered how Miriah would react when she woke.

"Devin has the spy under control, but what do we do if Mir is really mad?" he asked, and Aric just shook his head.

"She'll have to see it was necessary. She really pulled a blaster on Caly?"

"She did," Corso confirmed. They fell silent, each worried in their own way that things wouldn't be as they'd hoped.

Devin sat across from the disgraced Jedi. "How is it that you are communicating with the same people who tried to destroy your base on Ossus?" he asked, staring at the man.

"Who do you think told the Imps where to look?" the man sneered. He dropped the bravado when Devin force choked him, and it was all Devin could do to control the urge to hold him there until he again fell unconscious. When he did let him go, the man fell, coughing and holding his throat. "How are you able to do that? I've never seen..."

"Not your concern," Devin snapped. "I do have someone I trust to finish this interrogation." He stepped back and opened the door to allow Arcann to come in, and the spy felt his heart start to race.

"I will get the truth," Arcann said, his deep, gravely voice resonating in the small space.

"I'm counting on it," Devin said, and stepped outside. Frankly, he didn't care if Arcann damaged the spy or not. With a shrug, he made his way home, knowing that no more messages would be sent to Malgus, and that his mom was safe. That's enough, he told himself.

Lana had gotten the message that Miriah was off world, and realized that's what Corso and Aric were planning. Makes sense, she thought. She had gotten settled on the sofa, and both Nico and Tali had hovered until she told them that she was perfectly fine, and she'd call if she needed anything. Nico had gone to get dinner at the cantina, and Tali had come to stand beside her mother, reaching out to stroke Lana's hair. "Mama, I can stay here when the new baby comes, right?" she asked softly.

"Of course, love. You belong to us now, you'll never go anywhere else. I love you, Tali." Lana saw the little girl's eyes grow bright, but felt her relief in the force. "Do you think you'll like having a brother?"

"I really will. Merida loves her brother, so I know I'll love mine." Tali put her head on Lana's shoulder and Lana pulled her to lie beside her. "I'll help, Mama. I won't let you get bored while you on rest."

Lana chuckled. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk and read about."

"The 'Mander is gone," Tali said. "She needs rest, too."

"She surely does," Lana agreed. "We'll all be just fine." At least, I hope so.

Corso stepped gingerly into their quarters, and felt his heart leap when Miriah wasn't on the bed. He half ran to the refresher, and heard the shower, mixed with Miriah's sobs. Oh, darlin', he thought, and took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for her. When she stepped out, she had regained her composure, and instead of greeting him, gave him a cold stare. She dressed and remained seated on the bed, refusing to look at him again. Finally, after several minutes, she spoke. "So you, and probably Aric, thought it was in my best interests to be taken off Odessen. May I ask where we're going?" He was shocked at her cold tone, and cleared his throat.

"Dantooine," he replied. "We have everything already set up there, and it made sense."

Miriah nodded slowly. "How far out?" Corso told her they were in the hyperlane and would refuel on Rishi's orbital station. Still, she held herself rigidly, her anger almost a halo around her. She didn't move as he stood to go to her, until he got close enough to put his arms around her. With more speed than he had figured she had, she was pummeling him with her fists, striking his chest, until he pulled her close to him, holding her against him. After a few seconds, she pushed away, turning her back to him.

"Darlin', we were all so worried," he started.

"Enough that you'd embarrass me, haul me off as if I didn't have a choice?" she yelled. "I'm humiliated, Corso. At least the military hangar personnel saw me being taken aboard, and I'm sure the rumors are going crazy!"

"Devin has the spy in custody, I'm figuring that most of the speculation is around him," Corso mumbled, and that statement took some of the fire out of Miriah. "That's how we knew it was a good time to check out the info on Dantooine." Miriah blew out a breath and sat.

"Still, it would have been nice to be consulted," she bit out, and Corso sighed. "Go. I'll let you know when I'm able to rationally talk about this." Corso started to the door, and stopped to look back at her.

"I love you, Mir. I'm glad we got you out of the pressure cooker of Odessen," he said calmly, and left her. The quarters door slid shut, and heard the click of the lock, and sighed again.

Caly saw her dad come down the short hallway and ran to hug him. She could see by the look on his face that her mom was not happy, and she felt for him. "It was right, Dad. She'll see it."

Corso gave his daughter a weak smile. "I know, I just have to be patient and let her think on it. Let's go eat," he told her and they joined the family in the galley. Corso fixed a plate of food but didn't sit, instead going back to the captain's quarters. Caly ran to intercept him.

"Dad, let me," she said, and Corso handed over the plate.

Caly knocked on the door, but got no answer. "Mom? I've got some food for you," she called out, and waited. After a few minutes, Miriah opened the door.

"Thanks, Caly." She seems so subdued, Caly thought. She handed the warm plate over and hesitated before following her mom into the small sitting area. "I will eat," Miriah said. "But at the moment I feel like a prisoner, like no one thinks I can make decisions for myself."

"Oh, Mom, no. No one thinks that. We all just love you and want you to have some time to relax." Caly saw her take a few bites, and then the tears started.

"Caly, I'm so sorry," Miriah said. "I would never have..."

"I know, Mom." Caly wrapped her arms around her mother, and felt how fragile she was. "It's okay."

Miriah could only cry though, and after a few minutes where Miriah's tears slowed, Caly stood. "Dad only loves you. I do, too." Miriah nodded, but Caly saw that she wouldn't eat any more, as if those few bites would sustain her. Well, it's a start, she thought, and watched her mother go back to lie down on the bed.

Aric sat beside his wife and held her hand. "Mir's really mad," he observed, and saw Mags nod, sitting across from them.

"I figured she would be, since she had no control. You know how she hates not being in control," Mags commented, and everyone knew she was right. "Corso will take the brunt of it, but she'll probably take a little out of all of us."

"I can't blame her, really," Sarai said. "She's been building up to this for a few months, and now she's not sure how to react. In her own mind, she was doing fine." Everyone was quiet, thinking about Sarai's words. They looked up as Corso sat with them, and Aric poured a fresh mug of caf for him.

"Corso, my man, you need to rest, too. I'd bet you spent most nights lately trying to get Mir settled," Aric said, and Corso only grimaced.

"I'll be happy when she's had some time to catch up," he said, and sighed. He figured he be sleeping somewhere other than beside her, at least tonight, maybe more. It doesn't matter, he told himself. As long as she's safe. He sat there long after the others had gone to their quarters, then when all was quiet, he made his way to where he knew Miriah had barricaded herself. A tap on the door told him it was locked and he slid down it, propped up against the wall.

Caly snuggled close to Torian. "I've never seen Mom get so out of herself," she said softly. "When she realized it was me she was pointing her blaster at, it was as if she just shut down."

Torian smoothed the caramel hair around his beloved's face. "I'm sure it was the last straw," he murmured. "She's been under too much strain for too long. This trip to Dantooine will be a good break."

"But what if the rumor about pirates is true?" Caly asked. Torian didn't have an answer for that, and instead kissed her. Caly's mind eased with the attention, and when they finally settled to sleep, she felt confident that they'd done the right thing.

Corso fell backwards into their quarters when Miriah opened the door. "Didn't know you were there," she said, and he could tell that she'd slept a little. She stepped around him to the galley for water, carrying several bottles back to her side of the bed, slipping them into the small cooler they'd installed there. Corso had been silent, and she saw him staring at her. "I'm not ready to hear how sorry you are," she said sharply, and slid the door closed again.

"I'm not sorry," he said, loud enough for her to hear him. "I did what was necessary to keep you from hurting yourself or someone else." He was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm reminded of a song that kept me company while you were in carbonite." He began to sing, his clear baritone true and beautiful.

_ So I'll stay unforgiven,_

_ And I'll keep love together._

_ And I'll be yours forever,_

_ I'll sleep close to heaven._

Miriah heard him singing and listened, feeling tears tracking down her face once more. The lyrics and tune tore at her heart, but she stayed put, too tired to get into any discussions. Instead, she knelt by the door, knowing everything she ever needed was just on the other side.

Copyrighted lyrics by Breaking Benjamin, Close to Heaven, album Dark Before Dawn, 2015


	18. Chapter 18

Corso made his way to the bridge, weary and heartsick. Miriah was still not speaking, though she had come out to the galley for dinner. It had been two days since they'd left Odessen, and while he could see that she had slept some, she still looked like a shadow of herself. It was very early morning, and he had just taken the cred stick he'd used from the ground crew, and requested clearance. Once given, he made his way to the final hyperlane, and when he had engaged the drive, he sat back in the captain's chair, rubbing his tired eyes. Sleeping was not easy without Mir, he thought, and even less so on the sofa in the lounge. He almost jumped out of his own skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Miriah stood there, somber and pale, and he rose, wanting to take her in his arms but holding himself still.

"Shh," she said, and pulled him to their quarters. She crawled back into the bed, and patted his side. Quickly he stripped to his boxers and slid into the soft sheets.

"Mir," he said, but she held up her hand, palm out.

"No talking. Just sleep," she said, and he nodded after a few seconds. He lay back and felt her come closer, her feet icy on his leg. He wanted to gather her to him, but hesitated. When she shivered, he pulled her into his body, damn the consequences, and it was as if they had both come home. Sighing, Miriah was asleep in minutes. Corso closed his eyes, grateful for at least a little time near her. Maybe she's realizing this was necessary, he thought, and felt his tired self relax.

Devin had let Arcann do whatever he thought was needed, but this morning, he had only stepped into his mother's office when Arcann appeared. "I want to ask permission," he said. "I've never tried this, but I'd like to try and cut off the spy's connection to the force."

Devin's eyebrows raised as he considered this. "Is that even possible?" he asked cautiously.

"I may kill him in the process, but he would never send another message out. He'll be kept here if he lives, but Odessen has such a rich force presence that I would always wonder," Arcann replied.

Devin sat in silence, debating with himself. On one hand, the spy might be a valuable bargaining chip, but if he was important, then the Empire would have tried to get him back. Blowing out a great breath, he nodded to Arcann. If he didn't survive, then it was just as well, he thought. Arcann turned on his heel and left, and Devin settled in to all the waiting messages ahead of him.

Lana knew that Devin would be swamped and had managed to route her messages and calls home. She had gone through most of the items when Nico had come to check on her. "Not doing too much, are you, love?"

She smiled up at him. "Just trying to help Devin out, getting things organized," she replied. "I feel great. No nausea, and everything seems good."

"Let's just keep it that way. I'm letting my crew go out on the next runs, so I'll be here," he said softly, and she felt her heart drop.

"Nico, I'm fine. Tali and I..."

"Need me here," he finished, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "It's fine, Lana. It's time I turned some of this over to others for a bit. I'll go back at some point, but right now, you and our children are more important than any load." She relished the thought of having him here, and felt relief flood through her.

Miriah woke alone, and lay there, too tired to get up. She debated on more sleep, but wasn't sure exactly what she needed. Except Corso. She really needed him. She knew she wanted to find a way to get past her foul temper and back to where she wanted to be, which was close to him, but she knew they needed to discuss the past few weeks. Sighing, she pushed herself up to sit as the door opened.

Corso brought hot food, and thought he saw a spark of interest in his wife's eyes. He bustled about, setting up the tray for her, and when he was turning to leave, he heard her say his name. Afraid to hope that the thaw had started, he hesitated before coming to stand beside her.

"We need to talk about this," Miriah said, and Corso nodded.

"Let me close the door first," he suggested, and when he'd returned, he sat in a chair he pulled closer to where she was having breakfast. "Eat. We've got time," he assured her, and caught a half smile from her. Encouraged, but not willing to be diverted from his task, he waited.

"I know I was in bad shape," Miriah finally said, after eating most of the food he'd brought in. A good sign, he thought. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me what was planned."

Taking in a deep breath, he almost argued with her, but then just stared. "Would you have listened?" he finally asked.

"Probably," she said, and saw him roll his eyes. "Maybe."

"You pulled your blaster, Mir. On me, not a big deal. I totally understood that. But Caly? You really scared her, and she was only cooking. Something she's done every day for a couple of months now." He saw the hot blush cover Miriah's cheeks, and knew he had made his point. "I've been trying to keep up, but even with the implant, my heart couldn't take many more nights of little sleep and even less food. Mags says you're on thin ice, even after getting sleep on the trip." He leaned forward, and caught her eyes. "She recommends a little sedation to let your body have a chance to recover from the abuse it's been through the past month."

Miriah could hear the conviction behind his words, and after a minute, slowly nodded. "Okay," she said. "You're right."

"I just can't imagine how.. huh?" he frowned. "I'm right?" He stood to go to the door, stopping once there. "If I bring Mags in here, you're not going to yell and fight, are you?"

"I promise," she replied, and he rushed out. Sighing, she hurried to the shower. Might as well be clean while I sleep, she thought, and stood under the steaming hot water. She saw Corso come and check on her, then leave. When she felt relaxed again, she toweled off and dressed. Mags was waiting for her, her face carefully wiped of any emotion. "I'm sorry," Miriah said, but Mags said nothing. Once the injection was done, Mags sat beside her.

"Not necessary to apologize to me," she finally spoke. "You already apologized to Corso and Caly. You didn't yell at anyone else. If you'd only listen once in a while, you wouldn't get to this point." The room was getting dimmer and Miriah felt her limbs grow heavy.

"I'll try," she finally whispered, and felt Mag's hand squeeze hers. She tried to return it, but the thought never made it to her hand, and she was asleep.

Arcann left the interrogation room, and informed the guard that they would need to move the body. The spy had crumbled under his force assault, and while he had been successful at severing the force connection, it hadn't been very strong to start with. Trying again to determine how the man was able to shield his force from the other Jedi, the man's mind started to fire randomly, and when it was apparent that he could no longer communicate at all, and lay motionless in the room, Arcann ended his misery. It was only right, he told himself, and felt sure Devin would agree. He made his way back to the offices, but Devin already knew.

"It was for the best," he told Arcann, who nodded. "Mom and Dad should be on Dantooine later, I'll let them know what we know."

"How is Lana?" Arcann asked, and saw Devin grin.

"Still sending reports and info like she's sitting next door," he said, and they chuckled together.

"If you need me, I'm here," Arcann finally said, and Devin shook his offered hand.

"I appreciate your help. I really hope they're able to get a break, so the less I have to forward to them, the better." Arcann waved as he left, and Devin sighed, looking at the tasks before him. It's no wonder people in leadership roles are so often short and irritable, with all the ronto poo they have to get through every day, he thought, then laughed to himself. Ronto poo, he almost giggled. I have to tell Declan that one. With that thought, he reprioritized the datapads and asked Mia to bring the kids out for lunch. When she agreed, he left the office, whistling a happy tune.

Lana had made another trip to the refresher and settled again on the sofa, Tali close beside her. They had a children's program on the holo feed and Lana was content. She was growing drowsy when Tali jumped up, her eyes wide. "Mama, my Jedi class," she said, and Lana felt conflicted.

"Honey, let me see where Daddy is," she said, reaching for her personal holo. Nico answered immediately and Lana told him about the class.

"I'll be right there," he said, and she could see him already at the elevator to the apartment building. Tali's face revealed her relief, but then she grew worried.

"Mama, I need to stay with you?" she asked, and Lana felt the anxiety surround her.

"No, sweet girl. Go, learn! I'll be right here," she told her, and Tali's smile was restored. Nico hurried and they left, and Lana realized the feeling of family, of being together, was one she had been missing all her life, and was grateful.

Miriah woke again with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. She pushed herself up, but fell back on the pillows, grimacing in pain. She waited a few minutes then pushed up again, and was able to grab a bottle of water, though her shaking hands made it hard to open. She was about to put it in her teeth when Corso took it and took the cap off with a quick twist. He handed it to her, but saw how weak she was and instead, put it to her lips, gently tilting her backward so that she could drink. When she nodded, he took it away and wiped her chin with his fingers. "Mir, this isn't good. I'm getting Mags." She nodded and waited for them to return, afraid for the first time that rest wouldn't be the cure this time.

Mags was already on her way to the captain's quarters when Corso emerged. "I already know," she said. "It's carbonite sickness, I did some tests when I gave her the injection earlier."

"What do you mean?" Aric and Maura had hurried over when they saw Corso's face.

"Carbonite and the tibanna gas that's used to change it from solid to liquid, is lipophyllic. That means it gets stored in fat cells. Mir has lost enough weight that some of those compounds that were stored are now in her circulation since she's using stored fat for energy. The light sedation I gave her made her pull from her limited reserve again." She sighed, and shook her head. "I'm giving her a chelation agent to help pull the chemicals from her bloodstream, but we also have to get her eating and drinking again."

"She's shaking and looks like she's in pain," Corso said. "I'm staying with her, she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Agreed," Mags said. "But is it safe?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Corso blushed. "We talked earlier, we're good." With a shrug, he went back to check on his wife.

Aric hugged Maura. "Will we ever be in a good place?" she whispered. "It seems like trouble lives around us sometimes." 

"Good people are always targets," he told her, stealing a kiss. "But we overcome." They stood like that for several minutes, and when they parted, Aric went to check the nav comp. Ten hours, he thought, and we can walk around in fresh air and enjoy being home. With a jolt he realized Mags might not enjoy this, and sought her out.

"I'm fine," Mags said, smiling, when Aric asked about her feelings. "I actually like remembering the times we spent there. Life Day was a little hard, but I was gradually losing him again to the force then. Now, when I remember Felix, I just feel his warmth surround me. I daresay it will be stronger on Dantooine, since he always considered it his first real home."

"We're here, if you need anything," Aric told her, and patted her arm. Sarai had been standing outside, and when he left the med bay, he held out his arm for his mother in law. "Mom, I'm glad you joined us. We all missed you when we were here earlier."

"You should have told me what was happening," she admonished, giving his arm a whack. "But, I'm glad to be here, too." Aric laughed as they joined Torian and Caly in the galley for caf. It's good to have family together, I only wish Coleen and the baby could make it.

Coleen blushed as Ty's lips brushed hers. "I need to go," she told him, but he only kissed her again. They'd had dinner at the little bistro on the promenade, and now Ty was walking her home, swinging the carrier with a sleeping Caitlin gently.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again," he told her as they stopped outside her door.

"I just have to ask a question," she told him, and smiled at his inquisitive look. "How is it that a handsome, sweet guy like you is out with a single mom and baby when you could ask any of the hundreds of women on this base?"

"None of them would be you," he replied, and with another brief kiss, he made his way back to the elevator. Coleen sighed as she settled Caitlin in her bed, and barely made it to her own. It was nice to feel pretty and desirable again, she thought, and closed her eyes with a smile, wondering how soon it would be until they could go out again.


	19. Chapter 19

The _Dreamweaver_ landed softly, so much so that her occupants were barely aware they were on Dantooine. Miriah had been sleeping, Corso holding her, for hours now. He gently placed her on the pillows and went out into the lounge. Aric had organized their gear and the C2 unit was loading a sled with it now. The captain of the company stationed on the ranch stood at the end of the ramp with a sharp salute, and Aric returned it. They chatted for a moment before soldiers filed in to help unload and take things up to the house. He made sure that Sarai was escorted up before going back to Miriah, kissing her to wake her. She blinked her eyes open and took a deep breath. "We're here?"

"We are. It's sunny and warm, darlin'. Nothing like before." He helped her sit up and stand, and stood with her a moment to see if she was steady. She made her way slowly through the lounge, and stopped for a moment at the air lock.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, and saw him grin as he smoothed her hair.

"Beautiful as always," he said, and she took his arm. He could feel her tremble as she clutched him, and with halting steps they started to the house. They stopped once, and Corso offered to carry her, but she declined, smiling at him. Nodding to her, they set off again, and by the time they reached the mudroom, she felt her knees buckling under her. Without a word, Corso carried her inside and to the sofa.

"I'll build a small fire," he suggested, and she thanked him. Even during the middle of summer, it was cool in the evenings and inside the house. Caly came to sit with them as Aric and Torian stocked the kitchen with supplies from the ship, and asked her mother what sounded good for dinner.

"Anything you cook is fine with me, love," Miriah replied, and Caly smiled. Maybe her mom was coming back, she thought, and not the stressed out, grouchy Commander. "I'd love something to drink, if you would get it for me, please."

"Of course," Caly replied, kissing her mother's cheek as she rose to go to the kitchen. Corso took her spot.

"Darlin', if you want, I can help you to the bed," he told her, seeing the toll just the short walk had taken on her.

"No, I'm fine, really," she said. "I feel better for the rest, I mean, I know I need more, but I'm better than I've been since Rishi." Corso almost did a double take. Rishi was almost a year ago, he thought, and she's been suffering that long. He took her hand and kissed it, and turned to take the cold drink Caly had brought. "Oh, that's delicious!"

Caly beamed. "I thought of it on the way here, and figured it might be a good way to hydrate you." She explained the juice and flavors she'd put together, happy to be in a relaxed environment.

Devin had finished the day with all of the legal documents, and sent them on to Dantooine via the encrypted terminal. When the transmission finished, he heard his holo chime, and saw his father. "We're here, son. Everything is good. Mom has some carbonite sickness but she's feeling better," he said, and Devin frowned.

"I surely hope you all get a break there. Things are fine here." They discussed the next few days, and Devin reported the fate of the spy. Neither was upset about it. They finished their call and Devin was almost home, seeing Declan wave at him from the yard. Merida felt him as well, and he saw that they'd been playing outside for some time. Wondering where Mia was, he almost stepped on her as he made his way up the steps. "Whoa, hon. Didn't see you there," he told her, leaning down for a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked him. He described what the office had been like and told her of his conversation with his dad. At that she looked puzzled.

"I know so little about carbonite and it's effects," she murmured. "Poor Mom." They gathered the kids and went inside, and Devin started his daily work with Merida. He was seeing how quickly she adapted her world for her force ability, amazed when she moved objects closer to her without any thought. They were meditating when she jumped to her feet and used force speed into the dining room. He followed and saw that she had a large bowl suspended in mid air, where Declan had accidentally pulled the tablecloth with his truck and almost was hurt by the crashing object. Quickly he grabbed the bowl and righted the cloth, and when he found Declan, Merida was hugging him and he was giggling at her.

"Very nice job, Merida," he told her, and saw her grin at him. So like Mom, he thought, and suddenly missed his parents.

Lana had napped off and on all day, and when Tali saw she was asleep again, she made her way into the kitchen, where Nico cooked dinner for them. "Mama is 'sleep. Can I help?" she asked, and he hugged her.

"You surely can. Want to put the plates on the table?" Nodding quickly, Tali took the offered plates and put them out, but came back to him.

"Not one for Mama?" she asked.

"She needs to eat on the sofa," he said. "To keep her feet up."

Tali thought about that for a moment. "So we can eat there, too?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Smiling at her, Nico nodded. Tali skipped off to change their dinner arrangements and Nico thought of how much she had grown, emotionally and physically, since coming to live with them. Best decision of my life, he thought, but then amended that. No, best day was meeting Lana. He put all of the food in bowls and took everything to the sofa, where Tali had set up the plates and utensils and even pulled a vase of spring flowers from the counter. "Very pretty," he told her, and she went to kiss Lana's cheek, giggling when her mother pulled her up onto the sofa, tickling her.

"Feeling okay?" he asked her, and Lana nodded. They enjoyed their dinner, and when it was done, Tali went to play for a bit before bed. Nico sat beside his wife, his arm around her, feeling more settled than he had in weeks.

Solasta had been returning home for the day when she saw Ty and Coleen out in the courtyard. Hmm, she thought, as Ty fed her a morsel of food. I'm betting that Aric has no idea about this. It would bear keeping an eye on, since he was gone, she told herself. Her attention was diverted by Gursan and a bouncing Aissa, meeting her for dinner, and when she looked again, the couple was gone. Yes, I will indeed keep an eye on this.

Miriah sat at the filled worktable they'd always eaten at on Dantooine. She'd napped a little after they arrived, and she was hungry. Corso sat beside her, his hand on her thigh. When they all had food, she spoke. "I want to extend my apologies, to everyone. I was so not myself, that I know you all suffered for it." Everyone tried to tell her it was nothing, but it was. To her, at least. Aric just grinned at her.

"You are one stubborn woman," he said, and she laughed.

"You're right about that. I'm glad you and Maura are here." Sarai had gone to retrieve more wine from the cooler, and stopped to hug her daughter.

"I'm glad you're here, and getting a break," she said, pouring more wine for them all. They enjoyed the meal, and the men cleared and loaded the diswasher while everyone else went out to the front porch. Corso joined Miriah on the swing, settling into their usual positions, and they told stories about their lives here. Torian was loving the history, and sat on the step with his arms around Caly, who leaned back against him. When Corso told him of how the boys would play out in the yard, and Caly would stand on that step and tell them to do things, he laughed out loud.

"Well, I knew they really wanted to play tea party with me instead of always throwing the hutt ball," she explained with a smile. Torian put his chin on her shoulder.

"This would be a great place to be a kid," he said softly, and Caly murmured her agreement. It really was, she thought, and saw her mother's eyes growing heavy. I remember them out here, Mom falling asleep against Dad, just like they're sitting now, she thought. This really was a great idea.

Miriah felt herself being tugged toward sleep again. This is really nice, she thought, and felt Corso push the swing. So many memories here, but it feels right. She ran her hand over his arm, tucked around her, and he turned her face to his. "Need to go inside, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fading fast," she said, and felt herself being lifted up. "Goodnight, you guys, see you in the morning," she told everyone, hearing their responses and feeling loved. Corso took her to their room and set her gently on the bed.

"I'll get your tub ready, if you want to undress, darlin'." He left her for the refresher, and she took off her clothes, the movements tiring her more than she would have thought. When she made it to the refresher, she saw Corso bent over the tub, checking the temperature, and adding her scented oils. She was struck anew by how much he cared, how deep his love was, and felt guilty that she'd been angry before. Now, she ran her hand up his back and was rewarded with his broad grin. "I've missed us," he said softly, and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

When she could form thought again, she replied, "I've missed us, too." He helped her get settled in the water, then went to get her a bottle of water, remembering Mags' directive to keep her hydrated. He handed it to her and sat on the floor beside her, and they talked. About how grateful they were that they could relax, and Miriah told him about her obsessive need to control things. He already knew that, but he had grown so used to it that he rarely thought of it anymore. "I love you so much, sugar. I hate how I was." She reached out to touch his face, and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I knew my Mir was in there," he assured her, but his crack in his heart sealed up with her words, and he helped her to stand. "I want you, darlin'. But tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to sleep," he told her, and he could see the spark of desire in her eyes.

"Are you sure," she asked, but he felt her muscles tremble and knew she needed to wait.

"Very sure. Just being able to reach out and touch you is enough. For now." He got her into bed and ran back to shower off before joining her, taking her in his arms, feeling whole again.

Torian watched Caly as she got ready for bed. "The more I see of this place, the more I love it," he said and she smiled.

"It's pretty great most of the time," she replied, and pulled back the covers to slide in. "We may have thunderstorms late," she told him. "Nana said she feels them."

"I remember one we had here in winter. And as I remember, you couldn't get close enough," he teased, watching her blush.

"I was freezing," she said, giggling when he pulled her on top of him, their playfullness quickly turning to desire. It was only later that Caly remembered his words about growing up on Dantooine, but she dismissed them. They'd have children in their own time, she told herself, and snuggled to him as the thunder started.

Mom was right, Mags thought, but I'm not surprised by that. She felt Felix wrap her in warmth, and was grateful he was with her the only way he could be. She sighed but her heart was happy. Miriah would eventually recover, and they would have some time as a family. All in all, a pretty good thing, she thought, closing her eyes.

Miriah woke to the loud crash of thunder and the sharp spikes of lightning, and sat up. Corso was immediate up with her. "Just a storm, darlin'." He lay down with her, rubbing her back. "Need anything?"

"Just you," she replied, and welcomed his kiss. She put her head on his broad shoulder and he kissed her palm before placing it over his heart.

"I'm always here, Mir. Always. And you're always there," he told her, tapping her hand. She relaxed against him then, and slept.

Coleen got up again. Caitlin was getting teeth, and waking every couple of hours, in pain. She shuffled to the nursery and tried to soothe the baby, but nothing seemed to be working. Looking at the chrono, she sighed. At least school is out, she thought, and took Caitlin to the kitchen, getting a teething ring from the freezer. Caitlin gnawed on it for a bit then fell asleep in her mother's arms. Coleen was lying on the sofa, and fell asleep as well. The door chime woke her and she quickly jumped up to put the baby down, hoping against hope that she'd remain asleep. She pulled open the door and immediately felt embarrassed. Ty stood there, food bags in his arms. "I'm so sorry if I woke you," he said, and Coleen reached up to feel her hair sticking out all over, and noticed the drool still wet on her shirt.

"I'm sorry I look like something a rancor would reject," she said, but motioned him inside.

"I was off today, and wanted to give you a good start," he explained, and Coleen sighed. She told him of her night, and when she went to check on Caitlin, he set their food out. She returned, hair and teeth brushed, and smiled. They ate together, and when they were done, Ty told her to lie down. Gratefully, she stretched out again on the sofa, and was asleep in minutes. Ty gazed fondly at her, and settled into a chair, his datapad in his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Maura found Aric outside, the morning sky just turning pink. He was standing at the fence, looking out on one of the herds on the ranch, lost in thought. She didn't want to startle him, and instead coughed as she approached. He turned to her, smiling at the cups of caf she carried. "Good morning," he told her, kissing her before taking the offered mug.

"You're up as early as usual," she commented. "This is supposed to be a break." She leaned onto to the top rung of the wooden fence.

"I know, but I always find such peace here," he explained, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Look at the baby rontos! There are so many of them!"

Maura laughed. Aric had helped over the years with ranch operations, and knew this was a very good year for births. "I miss our own little baby," she said, but Aric detected no sadness in her voice.

"I know, I do, too. But you needed a break as much as anyone," he said, kissing her hair. They stood in companionable silence, watching the sunrise.

Corso woke and saw that his wife was still asleep. Moving carefully, he rose and dressed quietly, making his way to the kitchen. Caly was already at work, making breakfast, but she looked so rested and alive he couldn't help but smile at her joy. "Caf is ready, Uncle Aric is already up," she told him, and he gratefully pulled a mug out of the cabinet. "Mom is still sleeping?"

"She is," he said, and saw a flash of worry cross his daughter's face. "She's just catching up, hon. She's okay."

"I guess. I just see the same things that went on after she was brought back to us," she said, trying to articulate her fears. She continued to have dreams of that time, though they had not been as frequent since they'd left Odessen. "I'll keep some food hot for her, but you can call the others in," she instructed and Corso nodded, going out the back door onto the deck. Caly turned to the light, fluffy pancakes, putting them on the platter. I'll keep an eye on her, make sure that she's eating and drinking, she told herself, and resolved to care for her in any way that she could.

Miriah woke and stretched, feeling more normal than she had in a long time. She noted that her back wasn't stiff, and that she was hungry, before she stood and grabbed her soft robe. She'd taken a few steps when she felt her leg muscles quiver and leaned on the wall, slowly making her way to the kitchen. Once there, Caly dropped what she was doing to help her to the table to sit. "Thanks, sweetie. I am so hungry today," she said, and Caly smiled.

"You go ahead and eat, Mom. The others are on the way in now," she told Miriah, setting a large glass of juice beside her plate. "The bantha bacon is very hot, so be careful." She sat down as well, and heard the footsteps on the deck. "Torian is with the company, talking with them about the area and what they may have seen that doesn't seem like anything but might be something. His words," she said, and Miriah laughed. It was so good to hear her mother laugh, she thought, and relaxed a little.

Corso came to kiss his wife, seeing her eyes were bright and rested. "You look wonderful," he whispered.

"I feel good today," she replied, turning to her food. "I'd like to get outside some, if you and Aric think it's safe."

"Sounds good. I'll talk with him once we're done with breakfast," he told her. He and Aric had decided, on the way to Odessen, to leave her detail to have a break as well, feeling that there were enough troops around the property to keep anyone away, and them to keep an eye out at the house. Now, he wondered if that was the best plan, but tried to push away any worry, knowing his wife would know he was thinking on something and worry herself.

Lana was restless. She had been doing exactly what she was told for almost three weeks now, but she was getting a little cabin fever. She had settled on the sofa and had her datapad and holo, and had sent the morning report to Devin an hour ago. Now, she was alone, Tali with Nico out at the park. No one will know, she thought, and stood to go to the kitchen. She was fishing out some fruit and cheese when the door opened and she knew she was caught. Chagrined, she hurried over to the sofa, snacks in hand. Nico only grinned when he saw her. "Sorry, I was hungry and bored," she said, blushing.

"I can only imagine, love. It's got to be hard to slow down as much as you have," he replied, seeing Tali run to her room to put her things away. "Tali was worried that we'd been gone too long, so we hurried home."

"I hate that she's worried," Lana said wistfully. "I want her to be able to be a child, to enjoy the school break."

"She is, I think," Nico told her, taking a cracker from her stack. "She just loves to be with you."

"With you, too." She felt his arm go around her, and for the first time all day, felt content.

Coleen answered the holo to see her mom. "How is my little pumpkin?" she asked, and Coleen grinned.

"She's great! Finally, sleeping better," Coleen answered.

"Good news, then." Aric's face joined Maura's. "We miss you both."

"Any idea when you might be back?" Coleen asked.

"Even if we had a timeline, we wouldn't transmit that over an unsecured channel," Aric said, a playful smile on his face but his words serious.

"Oh, I forget," Coleen sighed. "Well, we'll be glad to see you when you do get home." They chatted for a few minutes before Caitlin started to fuss, and they disconnected the call.

"See?" Aric said. "They're perfectly fine, and you got to sleep all night for almost a week now." Maura smacked his arm but laughed.

"I feel guilty, at least a little."

"You shouldn't," he told her. "We needed the break just as much as anyone. Besides, you didn't seem to regret it last night." Maura blushed, thinking of their nights together that had been missing on Odessen.

"True, very true," she murmured, and took his hand. They walked around the house and saw nothing out of the ordinary, and finally back into the house. Walking up to the sitting area off the kitchen, Aric started. "Mir, looks good if you..." he trailed off as he saw she was asleep, curled up under a throw. He turned to Maura. "Well, maybe later. Do you think she's getting better?"

"She is, it's just going to take some time." Nodding, they made their way back to the deck, enjoying the mild day.

Torian listened carefully as the captain told him about a typical day on the ranch, hearing nothing that would raise any suspicion. It was only as the story drifted to the nearest town that he started to wonder. Here, in the rolling hills, all was well, but there had been reports all over the planet about an influx of people. Not necessarily crime, but just increases in trade and income. Torian thanked the captain and walked out into the bright sunshine. I need to know about the areas that have changed, he told himself, and went to find Aric.

Aric had settled into the lounge chair on the deck that was in the shade, Maura in the sunlight. He saw Torian approaching, and noted his expression. This can't be good, he thought, and waited for Torian to lay out the course of his thoughts. When he was done, and was waiting expectantly for Aric's opinion, the Cathar only nodded. "We do need to know what areas are seeing an uptick," he said, and Torian's face relaxed. "If there are pirates on Dantooine, they would want to blend in to some extent, do things above board to avoid suspicion, which would explain the increase in trade and homes and traffic."

"I thought so," Torian said. "I'll see what I can find out." The young man hurried to the office part of the house, and Aric just watched him go.

"You're not going to go help?" Maura smirked.

Aric shook his head. "His idea, he can run with it," he replied, and saw Maura's eyebrows go up. "I don't have to be involved in everything," he said with a grin.

"Since when?" Maura laughed, and he laughed with her. Sometimes, you have to step back, he reasoned, and closed his eyes. He really had missed being on Dantooine.

Corso had gone to see his ranch foreman, and now was returning to the house. He saw Aric and Maura outside, enjoying the day, and wondered where Miriah was. He went inside to check, and Caly only pointed to the sofa. "She's still not quite Mom," she said softly.

"She will be, hon. I'm glad she's resting." He hugged his daughter and made his way to where Miriah lay, seeing her so totally relaxed somehow reassured him. Mags came in to check as well, and Corso pulled her to the next room. "This is just getting better?" he asked, and she could see his concern.

"It is," Mags said, putting her hand on his arm. "It's been a long time since she's had quality sleep."

Corso sighed. "I suppose you're right," he told her, rubbing his face. "How are you doing here?"

Mags let a soft smile form. "I'm okay, really. At some point I'd like to just see the house again, but there's no hurry." Her voice was soft, and Corso felt the emotion underlying her words. "Mom and I are going to the temple this afternoon to visit, though."

"Anything you need, Mags, you only have to say it," Corso said, and she knew he was sincere. They parted, Corso going to be near his wife. He settled in a nearby chair with his datapad, and got caught up on all the ranch operations while Miriah rested, but his mind kept going back to the visit where they lost Felix, and his worry about Magdalane here. Sighing heavily, he reached over to touch his wife, just to reassure himself that they'd all be okay.

Torian sat back and gathered his thoughts. What he'd found was that there was indeed a large spike in financial data, related to the southern tip of the planet. Maybe the Imps that were here before were just looking to expand, he thought. Maybe the one who killed Felix was more than just a scout for the push to Ossus. If so, then this would be a great base for Imp operations into Republic space. He stood, straightening his uniform. Well, then, he thought. We need to find out who's actually here. He went to find Aric, intent on sending ships up to scout.

Miriah woke slowly, and gradually became aware that Corso was beside her, his hand on her thigh. It felt so good, she hated to move, suddenly feeling the desire she'd tabled the evening before rush through her again. She saw his eyes meet hers and then she was crushed against him, his mouth devouring hers. Her blood sang as he touched her, and she could feel his response as well. He joined her on the sofa, his back shielding anyone who would walk in, but she knew they needed to move to their room. She had just pulled back to look into his eyes when Aric came sauntering in. "Cor," he said. "I'm sorry, bud. Torian has some important news."

Corso sighed and sat up, holding Miriah against him. "Give us a minute and we'll join you in the kitchen." Aric gave a sharp nod and turned. He'd hated to go in there, but he knew they needed to know what was happening.

At the table, Caly placed a platter of finger foods out. They'd decided to not have a formal lunch, trying to give Caly a break from the kitchen, and instead just snack during the day, but Caly was restless and had done some small sandwiches and cut vegetables, as well as some thin sliced, cured ronto wrapped around cheese. Torian had hugged her close in greeting, and told her they needed to have everyone together. Mags and Sarai were already seated with him, and Aric and Maura took one side of the table. A few minutes later, when Miriah and Corso sat, Caly put out pitchers of iced juice and hot tea. They took a moment to get their food and drinks, then Aric turned to Torian.

"Go, Torian. You're up." Torian took a deep breath and described his findings about the regions of the planet that might be seeing some infiltration. When he finished, Miriah's face creased with worry.

"Do we have drones or small craft available to do some surveillance?" she asked, the Commander again.

"We have some drones," Aric assured her. "We probably need to send them up at night, though. I'll get that organized."

"I'll put a call through to the governor, let him know what's going on," she said, sighing. She stood and took her juice to the office, keying the holo. After the brief call, she sat at the desk, and called Lana.

Lana was lounging on the sofa, her hair uncombed, wearing an old shirt and soft pants. When her holo rang, she hit the receive button, expecting that Nico had forgotten something. To her surprise, Miriah's face emerged and she scrambled for some decency. "Commander, I'm so sorry," she sputtered, but then saw Miriah's smile.

"Lana, relax. I just wanted to let you know that we may have indeed found some unusual activity here," Miriah said. Lana continued to smooth her hair, but her attention was firmly on her boss.

"What can we do here to help?" Lana asked, but Miriah shook her head.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to let you know, and to see if you can get Theron to do a little research here, too."

"Of course, I'll message him now. You look more rested," she noted, and blushed, hoping Miriah didn't take that the wrong way.

"I'm feeling better," Miriah replied. "How are things on the baby front?"

"Really good," Lana grinned. "Don't worry about things here. Devin is doing a great job with the legislative side, and everything is running smoothly."

"Good to hear. Let me know if you need me, okay? And I don't just mean for Alliance stuff."

Lana nodded, her heart warmed. "Will do. Take care there, too." As Miriah's image faded out, Lana sent her message to Theron.

Theron had been told about Saresh's words, and had been monitoring the comms from Dantooine. He'd finally traced the origins to Nar Shaddaa, and only moments before Lana's inquiry had come in, had learned that there was one group who was on the receiving end of the traffic from Dantooine. He just didn't want to be the one to tell the Commander that the Nova Blades had set up shop on an Alliance planet. With a determined stride, he started off to Lana's apartment, not wanting this information to be anything than word of mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

Aric and Corso worked with Torian on readying the drones. "Should all have night vision lenses now," Aric said, setting the last one down. They had fifteen drones, and Corso was busy feeding the requested routes into them now. Torian was plugging in power supplies, so that they could make the journey to and from without any issues. Miriah had been checking on them, and Corso could see by the way her shoulders had gotten closer to her ears that she was again stressed. He stood to go to her, and she leaned into him as his arm went around her.

"This is just a fact finding mission," he told her. "If there's something there, we'll alert the militia and bring forces. There's no need to start pacing and worrying, darlin'."

Miriah smiled up at him, but he could see in her eyes that she was already two steps ahead. "I'll try," she replied, and he lay his cheek on her head.

"I have some surefire stress relieving tricks," he said, his voice low, and she giggled softly.

"I think I remember those," she said. "Are things almost wrapped up for tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll send these babies off tomorrow afternoon," he confirmed. "So, for now, let's go see how close dinner is and then we can plan from there."

Aric saw his friends together and sighed. Torian had, as well, and sat across from Aric. "I sure didn't want to interfere with the Commander's rest break," he said, looking at the floor. "But it was just too glaring to ignore."

"She needed to know," Aric said, his large hand coming down on Torian's shoulder. "And believe me, it's better to be on the offensive with this."

"Caly is so worried, and Mom so pale," he said, his voice for Aric's ears only. Aric noted the use of family names, wondering if Torian realized the change. Torian was silent as he considered the past day. Caly had woken several times during the night, anxious about Miriah clearing the carbonite by-products. She'd finally settled early this morning, and at this rate, he figured she and her mom would both be exhausted soon.

"Miriah is innately strong. She will figure out how to overcome this and still do everything she wants to do. She always has." Aric strode away then, hoping he had convinced the young man. Truth was, he wasn't as sure this time. He'd seen Mir in all states of health, and now, she just seemed too fragile to continue, even with days of rest. Maura had seen it, too, and they'd talked into the night about how to handle things. Today, Mir looks good, he thought. If only Corso can keep her on an even keel for a little longer, just enough to get her through this. He saw his wife and sister in law as they entered the kitchen, and pasted on a smile.

Caly called to Torian, telling him dinner was ready. He hurried to her, and she took his hand. "You look tired, love," she told him, and he felt her words. He'd been running all day, and the thought of a hot meal and an early bedtime appealed to him.

"Let's make it an early night, okay?" he told her, and she nodded. She knew she'd been keeping him from sleep with her own nighttime dramas, and hoped she would be able to rest quietly herself tonight.

"I'm good with that," she said, and they joined the family already seated. He ate heartily, as he nearly always did, and helped to clear the table, but when she looked for him, she realized he was already gone. Hearing him in the shower as she entered their room, she quickly changed and turned down the bed. Torian emerged from the steam of the refresher and she waited for him to dress. Once under the sheets, she turned off the light and settled against him.

"I can see how Mom gets so exhausted," he said, hugging her close. "Just taking care of the things today made me tired."

"If I can't sleep, I'll go into one of the other rooms," she said, but felt him tighten his embrace.

"Then I won't sleep at all," he teased, and she chuckled softly.

"Well then, close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere," she replied, and felt his body relax under her cheek.

Lana had just settled on the sofa after lunch when she received the request for an interview. Hmm, she thought. Maybe, this would clarify some things about the agreement to work with the Republic. But I know how Miriah hates to be spotlighted. I'll send the request to her, see what she thinks. She sent the message and instantly regretted it. She'd forgotten the time difference, and realized it would be almost midnight on Dantooine. Maybe she'll be asleep and not see it for a bit. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She had wondered, more and more lately, how she would endure this for the next five months. Whenever she started to think about it, she could feel her blood pressure rise, and she knew that was not good for the little bean. She was trying to clear her thoughts again when she felt Tali's force slide over her, and her body relax. She opened her eyes to see her daughter's grin. "Tali, thank you," she whispered, and held her arm out. Tali eagerly snuggled with her, and they slept. Nico found them that way when he returned from food shopping, and his heart was full.

Corso looked up at his wife, who was sitting astride him, her ebony hair thrown back and her eyes filled with satisfaction. They had gone to bed early as everyone else had, but there were no thoughts of sleep. Instead, they had aroused each other, and Corso knew that his wife was as happy and relaxed as he was. He pulled her down to lie against his chest, and sighed happily. "Darlin', you are just magnificent," he said softly.

"The feeling is mutual, sugar." Miriah rolled to his side and sat up, reaching for the carafe of water. "I needed this as much as anything."

Corso sat up as well as he took the glass of water she offered. "I was afraid you weren't feeling strong enough," he admitted, kissing her shoulder. "This whole year, so far, has been nothing but one thing after another, and now one more."

"No! No thinking about all of that," she playfully objected. "Tonight is for us."

Corso grinned and put the empty glass down. "Well, now, darlin'. What else is planned for us?"

Miriah turned to him and pushed him flat. "I have an idea of what to do with this ice," she said, rattling the cubes in the glass, then putting one in her mouth. Her slow smile ignited his desire again, and he was grateful to be on the receiving end of her attentions as she slid down his body.

Magdalane closed the door to her room and knelt at the end of the bed. Exploring in the force, she tried to see if there were any dark force users on the planet. When she found nothing, she pushed her force sight to the area where they were planning to send drones. Sighing, she finally pulled her force to herself and stood. Nothing, she thought. Other than people. At least there's no large Sith contingent ready to invade, she reasoned. Still, I can feel conflict, and I really don't want Mir going in to fight. She lay in the soft bed, her mind filled with what she'd gleaned in the force. Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth, and it made her smile. Felix, she thought. She let the warmth relax her, and she was almost asleep when she felt the whisper of his lips on hers.

Caly slept well and when she rose to start breakfast, Torian was still sleeping. Let him get what he can, she thought, and made her way to the kitchen, laughing when she saw her uncle making caf. He startled at the sound, and then joined her. "My body knows it can sleep in, but my brain still has it's internal alarms set," he told her.

"I can only imagine," she said. "Although I do find myself getting up around the same time every morning, so maybe I have some, too." She busied herself with her breakfast casserole, and when it was cooking, and the fruit and other side dishes finished, she made her way back to check on Torian. He was dressing as she entered the room, and he hurried to her, hugging her close.

"Morning, sweetheart," he told her. "I think we both slept well." He hadn't been disturbed at all, and hoped she had a good night too.

"I know I did," she replied, and he was glad. "Breakfast is almost ready." They went out into the kitchen, and saw everyone gathering. Torian felt calm but purposeful, knowing they would have more info on the pirates by the evening.

Devin had been pacing since he'd gotten to the office. He had this urge to get on a ship to Dantooine, but he was not sure why. He had already checked in with his parents, and knew that they were sending drones over the areas of Dantooine where they were seeing some changes. Even though they're not personally moving from the ranch, I still feel pulled to be there, he told himself. But why? He had finished the items Lana had sent over, and knew that if he left, she'd feel obligated to return to the office in defiance of doctor's orders. That was the only reason he wasn't already in a hyperlane. He entered the force, searching for his mother. She was happy, he thought. And calm, centered. Maybe I'm just missing them, he thought. He also felt Magdalane's calm, and with a sigh, pulled his force back and sat heavily in the large chair. Yeah, I'm just wishing I was with them, I guess, he thought, then felt his daughter asking when he was coming home. Smiling, he stood, and felt more himself than he had all day. Coming, he told her, and set out for the elevators.

The day passed quickly on the ranch, and Miriah finally got to sit outside for a bit. By mid afternoon, she had notified the governor of the drone launch, which prompted his deep thanks since he'd not been able to route troops to the southern area yet. They watched as the shuttle lifted, piloted by Torian, to take the drones to the drop point. Caly tried to hide her nervousness, but Miriah felt it and pulled her close to her side. "He'll be fine, hon. Just going to a preset coordinate then opening the bay door. Nowhere near where we're looking."

"I know, but I still worry." Caly put her head on Miriah's shoulder, and Corso saw how she had to almost crouch to do so. Still, the gesture told him how much they cared for each other, and made him join them.

"We have a plan," he finally said, his arms around his wife and daughter. Caly looked up a him, hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course, we do," Miriah confirmed, and felt Corso squeeze her closer. "If we find anyone who shouldn't be on Dantooine, we will deal with them." Caly took a deep breath, and didn't ask the question she wanted to ask. Instead, she saw the company that was already on Dantooine forming up to do drills, and felt a measure of peace. If Uncle Aric and Dad are this comfortable having Mom here, there must not be too much of a danger, she reasoned.

Torian piloted the shuttle close to the drop point. On this part of the planet, it was already dusk, and he was having difficulty seeing in the low light, not dark enough for night vision but enough that the shadows were murky. Suddenly he was aware of another craft, that passed so close he was knocked off course by the jet wash, tumbling over twice before recovering the controls. Damn, he thought, what was that? He was coming back into his projected course when he saw the Imperial fighter, and ducked lower, hoping to let the drones go before having to turn back. The Imperial ship followed and he hit the door switch quickly. When the drones had deployed, he turned and shot at the smaller ship, feeling the plasma hit the shuttle with loud thumps. I can do this, he told himself, and lined up for another run. The Imp ship was smoking now, and he knew he could down it with another few shots. He pulled the shuttle into a sharp descent, the metal screaming with the unusual forces on it. When he had the shot, he took it, and saw the Imperial ship crash onto the surface. Knowing it likely wasn't alone, he gathered his wits and headed back to the nearest city. He'd need fuel, and maybe repairs, he thought, and took a deep breath. This will not be welcomed news, but now they knew.

Aric had been monitoring comms all evening. They had gathered in the office of the ranch house to listen, and Caly had brought platters of food in. Seeing the extensive spread, Miriah caught Caly's arm. "I understand," she said, gesturing to all the food. "But sit, and eat with us. No need to fix anything else." Caly nodded at her mother and sat beside her.

Torian landed the shuttle and saw that he indeed had damage that would need to be repaired before he could make it back to the ranch. With a large sigh, he pulled out his holo, making sure no on was around him. "We definitely have Imps," he said when he saw Aric's face. "I shot one of their fighters down, and got the kark out before any more showed up. Are you getting data from the drones?"

Aric looked over to see the despair on Caly's face. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I had some damage that needs to be fixed before I fly this shuttle again, but I'm perfectly fine." Aric saw relief flood Caly's features.

"We're getting data streams back, yes. Good work. Do you want us to come pick you up?"

"No, it's just a hydraulic line that needs to be replaced. Should only take a couple of hours, I'm at the spaceport here in Sedra."

"Okay then, let us know when you launch on the way back, and if you need anything," Aric told him, getting a sharp salute.

"Affirmative, Colonel. Would you please let..."

"Already done," Aric assured him, and the image winked out.

Miriah squeezed Caly's hand. "He'll be back in a bit. Meanwhile, let's eat and figure out what to do tomorrow." Caly nodded and took a sandwich before passing the platter around.

Aric contacted the governor's office as well as the captain of the company here, letting them know what they'd learned. They planned a time for morning to discuss a response, and Aric sat back. "Mir, I know we didn't plan on this, but it's turned out to be a good thing we're on this planet."

"Agreed," she said. She waited for the anxiety, but it didn't come, and she leaned against Corso. Maybe I really am getting better, she thought, and was grateful for everyone there. Tomorrow, we'll run the Empire off this planet, she thought, and instantly felt more like herself than she had in a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

"There is absolutely no reason for you to go to the front lines," Aric said, and winced, his voice louder than he'd intended.

"I was asked to meet with the major there. General Daeruun said she's expecting me." Miriah wore her stubborn face, and Aric knew he really didn't stand a chance of changing her mind. But, Caly might. Turning, he addressed the group.

"You're feeling good today, but what if you get there and suddenly are back to where you were last week?" he asked, and saw Caly gasp. "Why can't we monitor the situation from here, and you can holo the major?"

Miriah smiled at her family. "I know you're worried, Aric," she said softly. "I'm not going out, blaster blazing. I'm going to the command center, to do what was asked of me. I can stay at the outpost."

"But will you?" Aric asked, and Miriah knew he was only trying to be sure.

"I will. Unless there's some unforeseen circumstance, I will stay within the outpost barriers." She moved to where he stood, his hands on his hips, and hugged him. He stood still for a moment before hugging her back.

"I only want you to be safe," he said, his words only for her. She nodded and stood back, seeing Corso's worried face. She went to his side and took his hand in hers, almost grimacing as his fingers threaded through hers, squeezing hard.

"We should have troops on the way from Odessen, and the governor has sent two companies of militia," Maura said, having already called the capitol, and Miriah felt Corso's grip loosen a bit. "Let's give them a day to arrive, and two for our own troops, then go down."

Miriah nodded. "Reasonable. Yes, I like it. Let's do that." She felt Corso's grip loosen again to normal, and she looked up to see him staring at her. "We'll be just fine, sugar."

"I believe that I agree with you," he said, but his eyes still held the fear and worry. Caly's face mirrored her dad's, and she took a deep breath.

"Torian should be back in an hour or so," she said. "Then we can have dinner and tomorrow we can plan for a trip." Miriah hugged her daughter then, and felt the slight tremble. This is all new for her, she thought. The sudden change in plans, the possible threat. I'll try to take her feelings into consideration on all of this.

Torian had the repaired shuttle airborne and was not long for the ranch. The Commander will want to be here, and that means probably Caly, too. She won't want to stay on the ranch when everyone else is south. Maybe I can take the freighter up and use her guns. He was thinking about the upcoming battle for most of the flight, and was pleasantly surprised when the nav comp told him his destination was ahead. Landing on the auxiliary pad, he saw Caly running to meet him.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt," she said, breathless from her sprint.

"I'm just happy to hug you, sweetheart," he told her, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I think we're all staying put until there's militia and our troops present," she told him, and he nodded. That would be the best option, he thought. Linking his arm with his wife's, they made their way back to the house.

Devin had only gotten to the office when he saw the official request for troops from his mother. They must have found some evidence, he thought, and checked the time on Dantooine before hitting his holo. "Mom, you're looking well," he said when she materialized. "I have notified Solasta of your request, I imagine they're halfway to the ships already."

"I'm sure they are," she said with a smile. "I'm sending an action report to you about the drone mission, just for our files. Everything else going well?"

Devin assured her it was. "The munchkins miss you, but I'm so glad you seem more yourself." They signed off, and Devin wondered how extensive the infiltration of Dantooine went. Settling himself in front of the computer, he searched for more information on the planet and officials there.

Theron had gotten just a few bits of further info on the Nova Blades on Dantooine. Apparently, the Empire had financed their operation there, but they were by no means friendly with each other. His message this morning had been that the Nova Blades were fighting the Sith special forces unit that had been deployed there, and he'd almost laughed out loud. Still smirking, he'd forwarded the message to General Dinn, hoping she'd find it as amusing as he had. Whistling, he made his way into the mess hall, and joined Missy at the table. "Theron, how are you doing?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm feeling very well," he answered, and they enjoyed their breakfast. He'd noticed that she seemed to be taking her meal breaks at the same time he did, and briefly wondered about that before dismissing it. Surely, their friendship was just that, friendship. They were leaving when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Theron, I'm done waiting. I'm asking you out. Dinner? Drinks? Both?" she asked, and he felt his body heat with a blush.

"Missy, are you sure you want to start something with me? I'm not exactly the best loved person on Odessen," he told her, but she took his hand in hers.

"We had a good time, years ago. Who's to say we might not enjoy each other again?" He almost stopped walking to look at her, but she pulled him along.

"I… we… Missy..." he stammered, but she pulled him to the side of the security checkpoint.

"It's only a meal. One where we have someone bring us food, rather than gather it ourselves. That's all I'm asking, for now." She met his eyes and he nodded, slowly.

"Tonight?" She nodded yes. "I'll pick you up once your shift is done."

"Perfect." With that, she sailed through the checkpoint, but Theron opted to sit outside. The sun was warm and the day clear, and he let his thoughts work through the morning, surprised in the end to be looking forward to the evening.

Miriah sat in the ranch office and looked through the handful of documents that Devin had sent to her, making minute corrections and sending them back. She was ready to rejoin the family when Corso came in, and crouched beside her. "Darlin', are you sure about this?" he asked, referring to her desire to go to the southern tip of the planet.

Miriah trailed her fingertips over his cheek. "Everything will be just fine. I'm not going there to fight, but we will drive both the Nova Blades and the Empire off this planet." He could hear the determination in her voice, and sighed.

"Promise you'll stay in the base," he asked, and waited for her to look into his eyes. When she did, she leaned over to kiss his nose.

"I promise," she replied, and he stood, pulling her into his body.

"Then let's enjoy today. Aric has a plan for us to go down tomorrow."

"Excellent." They joined everyone in the sitting area off the kitchen, since it was raining outside. Corso had built a fire, and Miriah gravitated to it, holding her hands out. "I wish we had these on Odessen," she commented, and everyone agreed.

"Is it odd that this doesn't feel like home anymore?" Caly asked. "I mean, I love it here, and I have good memories, but it doesn't feel the same."

"I think our perception of home shifts over time," Maura said. "We've been here more than once since we moved to Odessen, but not once have I had the desire to go to our old house. It's not the same with the kids grown and everything. I get it."

"We'll be here until we can be reasonably sure that the Empire or anyone they sent is gone," Miriah said, and saw Aric nod, his mind already on the transport and what to do when they arrived. She knew he'd have a plan, and figured he'd lay it out when he was ready, so she left him alone.

"Home is always in your heart," Sarai said, and she smiled at the group. "I've lived all over, but my heart always says that home is where my family is. I loved my cottage here, and all the flowers, but I love my place on Odessen, too. I've been fortunate to be able to be with you all, wherever we go." Miriah hugged her then, and Maura and Mags held each of her hands in theirs. Caly, tears in her eyes, knelt at Sarai's feet, hugging her knees. They were all fortunate, she realized, remembering Torian's years of growing up an outsider.

Miriah sat back against Corso, and let herself relax. She was warm and getting drowsy, surrounded by those she loved. Corso felt her slide against him, and urged her lie down, her head on his thigh. Aric warmed a throw in front of the fire and draped it over her, gaining a smile of thanks. Before she registered that she had her eyes closed, she was asleep. Corso pushed her hair off her face and saw Caly's eyes.

"She still needs rest," she said, and Corso nodded.

"We'll keep her relaxed on the trip, and we have plenty of room on the ship for everyone," he said, and took Caly's hand. "Everything will be just fine, and if anything strange happens, we can hit orbit in just under three minutes." Caly grinned at that, and he did, too. Suddenly it all seemed manageable, like just an everyday thing to go into an active conflict. I guess it is, he thought.

Coleen woke from her nap, and almost panicked. She was on her sofa, but there was something large and warm behind her, and Caitlin was cooing in her portable crib. She jumped up and spun, and saw Ty there. He had held her as she slept, she realized. And that didn't make me nervous. Hmm, she thought. Since Caitlin's father, she had given up on the comforts of being held, never figuring that someone her age would be willing to be a stepfather. Now, Ty had all but told her he was in love with her, and she was beginning to trust him in ways she only trusted one other man in her life, her father. Oh, my, she thought. Dad definitely outranks Ty. That could be an issue. She went to Caitlin, lifting her up to change her, giggling and laughing with the baby girl as they cleaned up. When she returned to the main room, Ty had started cooking dinner and she sighed with happiness. How can you not love being in love with someone like him, she thought, and joined him.

Solasta had seen the young Mando go into Coleen's apartment, and now she waited. It had been hours, but she had eyes on the hallway of the building, and no one would escape her notice. Even with the upcoming push on Dantooine, she felt it was her duty to monitor the situation and, if necessary, notify Aric and Maura. She had almost given up, thinking that maybe she was being paranoid, when she saw them at the door. It was late, and she knew Aissa was already asleep, Gursan, too, most likely. She watched them kiss briefly and Ty made his way down to the barracks. Not too unseemly, she thought. Maybe this will be okay. Maybe Aric already knows, but I think not. She gathered her things and made her way home, hoping Gursan would think that her extra time at work was spent redoing schedules now that troops were on the way to Dantooine.

Corso snuggled close to Miriah, the rain still falling in a melodious pattern on the roof. He knew she was still struggling to get enough rest, and although he really wanted to kiss her, he contented himself with just being near. She turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and he relaxed, seeing her still sleeping. Tomorrow would be full of uncertainty, and they'd set off late tomorrow for the southern tip of the planet. Aric had laid out his strategy, and Corso had agreed. Now, he thought, we just need to contain any threat to the outpost. Aric had a plan for that, too, but wanted to see the area before revealing it. Probably a good idea, Corso thought, since I'm sure Miriah won't enjoy being behind the lines. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift.

Magdalan had felt Felix near her all day, and only as she relaxed for sleep did she consider that he might be trying to tell her something. That thought made her sit up abruptly. Maybe I need to pay closer attention. Felix, are you concerned about something, she put out in the force. When the only answer she received was the continued warmth around her, she sighed. I need to be realistic, she told herself. If there was something that needed to be known, there would be other signs. She relaxed again, enjoying the closeness she felt with her dead husband, wishing he were beside her.

Aric sighed, and shifted again. Maura was sleeping soundly, used to his nocturnal movements. Unable to turn his thoughts off, Aric sat on the edge of the bed. He could find no fault in his plan, and had gone over it several times since he'd joined his wife in bed. Something else, he thought, is making me worry. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to let go of the tension that had banded around his head. When several minutes of self massage didn't work, he stood, wondering if he was the only one. As he made his way to the kitchen, he almost ran into Torian. When they'd recovered their balance, Aric saw the younger man grin. "Painkillers in the second cabinet, med kit," he said softly, and Aric reached for the small box. Handing Torian two of the small pills, he took two for himself. "Shoulder is sore from yanking on the yolk of the shuttle."

"I just can't relax enough to sleep," Aric admitted with a sheepish grin. He swallowed the pills and was on his way out when Torian's voice stopped him.

"It's a good plan, Colonel. Everyone will be safe," he said, and Aric nodded. It was solid, he thought, and when he slipped under the blanket, Maura at his side, he felt the tension ease, his headache with it.


	23. Chapter 23

The _Dreamweaver _touched down just after dawn on the edge of the outpost, it's occupants filled with a sense of purpose. They had brought enough supplies for an extended stay, though none of them wanted that. Aric had personally fitted out the armory, so Miriah knew it was ready. She had pulled her command tunic on for the first time in almost two weeks, and with it, her equilibrium was restored. She felt more like her old self than ever, and when she strode down the ramp, the sharply snapped salutes of the troops there made her feel proud. Corso was close behind her, scanning the area, and pointed to the banner that indicated the command post. Nodding, Miriah made her way there.

Aric had gone first off the ship, securing the area before Miriah came down. Now, he fell in beside Corso as they entered the small doorway. Everything looks like it's in perfect order, he thought, and saw that the major was in a cramped office, topographical maps spread over the desk. "Major Vindo?" Miriah asked, and slender Cathar stood quickly at attention.

"Commander! General Daeruun said you'd be here!" The major almost sparkled with enthusiasm, and Miriah couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for coming here so quickly!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Miriah responded. They chatted about the offensive, and Major Vindo indicated the hottest spots in the area outside the barricades. Miriah assured her that Maura would help coordinate the troops that were expected to land tomorrow, and they parted with a friendly handshake. Miriah started back to the ship but stopped to look around. She could see companies of soldiers, some in formation for briefing, others returning from battle. The med station was merely a tent, and she saw two soldiers being carried there. The thought that they wouldn't have adequate medical care had her feet moving, and Aric raced ahead. This what I was afraid of, he thought, as she neared the makeshift med center.

"I'm a certified medic, how can I help?" Miriah asked, and waved off the salute the captain started.

"We can use some more kolto packs. These guys are mostly superficial wounds, but we've been going through supplies pretty quickly. Aric's relay flashed as he got Torian to round up extra med packs.

"We have two tanks on board, if necessary," Miriah offered, and the captain turned a brilliant smile to her.

"Good to know. I'll be in touch if we have anyone we can't patch up," he told her. With a nod, Miriah turned to see Torian running to her position, a large box in her arms. As they passed, Miriah turned to Aric.

"That won't put us at a disadvantage, will it?" she asked, and Aric shook his head.

"I raided the bunker in the offices," he explained. "They're extra. The ship still has it's normal stock." Miriah nodded, but Corso remained wary, looking all around them, knowing he would only relax when they were back through the air lock of the ship.

Devin had gone through all the things on the large desk, and lay his head on it. He felt Magdalane's even mood, and knew that everything was fine. I wish they were back, he thought, or that we were there. I miss them. He sighed, and reached out to Mia. _I'll be home soon, things were light today._

_Then why do you seem so melancholy? _

_Just wishing everyone was home. How are you feeling? _ Mia had been ill that morning, and he had wondered if they would be welcoming a new little one, but she assured him that was not the case.

_I'm okay. Want to meet us for lunch?_

_Already on the way out, that's perfect. _ Suddenly his spirits lifted, and he felt that band around his chest release. He was out in the sunshine, the day already quite warm, when he saw his cousin outside and walked over to her. "Coleen, how are you?" he asked, hugging her.

"We are doing very well," she replied. Caitlin gurgled and grinned in her seat and Devin lifted her up.

"She's grown so much," he said, setting her on his hip.

"Two teeth so far, and she's so much happier with solid food," Coleen said. They chatted until Mia was there, and they invited Coleen to come into the mess hall with them. She declined, and the pretty blush she wore told Mia that there was more to the story. They went inside, Declan already fussing, his little body growing so fast that he needed to eat every few hours. Devin quickly gathered food for the kids, and brought it back before going to get food for himself and Mia. When he returned, both children were happily eating and he kissed Mia as he sat down.

"You know, I believe Coleen was waiting on a date," Mia said, and Devin turned a surprised look to his wife.

"Really? Who?"

"I've heard rumors about her and a Mandalorian, one that came with the group before Shae Vizla."

"She deserves some happy," Devin mused, but filed the info away. Sooner or later, it would have to be revealed to his uncle, and he wasn't sure how that would go. Declan reached for him then, and he took the now full and tired little boy in his arms, feeling the love of his family surround him.

Logan sat back in the soft chair, Lucas in his arms. He had been anxious all day, and he now had an idea of why. He wanted to fight, he realized. He wanted to be on Dantooine, lending a hand, doing something. He sighed, but couldn't deny that the baby in his arms made it harder to rush off anywhere. He closed his eyes as he rocked, amazed that just holding his son settled him so much. He didn't hear Lara when she entered, until she spoke softly. "I've read that holding a baby causes different, soothing chemicals to flood your brain," she told him, gently lifting Lucas and putting him in the crib. She returned to him and held out her hand.

"I sometimes feel like I'm not doing enough," he told her once they were on the sofa. "Devin does, too, but he can't go anywhere because then Lana would feel like she had to go back to the office."

Lara looked at her husband, really looked at him. "You're saying you want to go to Dantooine?" she asked.

"I want to help more," he replied. "I want to be with you and the boys, but I need to feel like I'm pulling my weight." They sat in silence, Lara's head on his shoulder, while he puzzled out what he could do.

Miriah left the makeshift med station and started back to the ship. She heard some yips and turned to look into a dark corner. Inside an old crate, there were several ack puppies, and it brought a smile to her face. She almost reached for one, but held back. A pet would be difficult, she thought, but still, she wanted to feel the warm little body in her hands, smell the puppy breath. She stood instead, and was walking away when one of the puppies escaped from the crate, and scampered to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and stopped again. The little dark gray dog was so happy, his whole body was wiggling. She knelt, and the pup bounded to her, and she scooped him up, holding him close.

Corso saw the exchange, and knew he was the proud new owner of a puppy. He felt himself smile at Miriah's happy face. It would be worth it, he thought, anything that might give her some way to mitigate stress. "Aric, we need to see if someone owns these little guys, because this one is going home with us."

Aric laughed, and walked over to the nearest troops, who confirmed that the mother was brought in a few days ago from outside and one by one, she'd brought her little ones in, too. They had been feeding them all, and confirmed that the pup was old enough to leave his mother. Aric thanked him and returned to where the puppy was asleep in Miriah's arms. "Well, there you go," he said, telling them the story. Miriah grinned at Corso, who leaned in to kiss her.

"Anything that makes you look that pleased, I'm all for it,' he said, and patted the dog.

Mags had seen the exchange and walked over to the pups herself. Maybe I need a companion, she thought, and then Miriah's pup would have a playmate. She saw a very small puppy, hidden in the back, and at once her heart went out to her. She reached to pick the little one up and was cradling it in her hands when the pup looked at her with so much love she was taken aback, and brought the pup into her chest, rocking a little. There were still several puppies, and they didn't seem to mind being short a couple. With a new energy in her heart, Mags boarded, hoping they could figure out a way to entertain the little creatures.

Aric left the others aboard and had been walking the perimeter of the camp when Torian caught up to him. They walked in silence until they were at a barrier, looking out at small skirmishes near the camp. Aric could see the easily identifiable Imps, but the others were almost indistinguishable from the Dantooine farmers, their clothing giving nothing away. Torian finally turned to him. "How do we know who to fight?" he asked softly.

Corso had told Aric some of the history of Dantooine, and now he sighed. "The ranchers and farmers tend to wear gray, because it repels the insects that fly over." He continued to watch the people he could see, and pointed to a nearby field, which was being tending by several workers, all in gray. "Corso knows a lot of this planet's history, he says that they're pretty pacifist. They'll submit in order to keep their life's work from being destroyed. That's where we come in."

Torian grinned. "Why, Colonel, I think you might just want to go out there with your cannon," he said dryly. Aric laughed, the boy had surely grown more comfortable.

"I wouldn't mind it, at all," he said. "But if I did, then Miriah would want to go. I can't let that happen."

"True enough," Torian agreed. They turned and made their way back to the ship, each wondering how to best end this invasion.

Logan posed his question to his wife. "What if we go to the ranch and just see where I can be useful? We didn't go at Life Day, and James would love all the things he can do."

Lara just looked stunned for a moment. She made her way out of the kitchen and to the sofa before she spoke. "So, we go to Dantooine, and then stay at the ranch while you go to fight?"

Logan went to his knees beside her. "I don't know. I just feel the need to be there. Even if it's just to help behind the lines." He took her hand. "I don't want to go without you and the boys."

Lara looked at him, and saw the turmoil he'd been in. After a long few seconds, she nodded. "How will we get there?" she asked. Logan sighed. He hadn't worked that out yet, and told her so. "Go ask Devin, he'll know if there are any supply ships or other transport available."

Logan grinned. "You are surely the brains of this family," he teased, and kissed her quickly before half running out of the house. Lara grinned to herself. It would be nice to go back, she thought, and maybe by the time we do, everyone will be back at the house. She sat for a few peaceful minutes before rising to start organizing, already packing in her mind.

Magdalane was stirring a large pot. Corso hesitantly approached her, seeing a large orobird in the boiling water. "Mags, whatcha makin'?" he asked.

"This plus some rice and peas and we have doggie food,' she said, a brilliant smile covering her face. He had seen the two pups, and all the adults in the floor playing with them. "I'm so excited. My little baby's name is Tika, that's what Felix told me his childhood pet was named. Now, I'll have one of my own." He couldn't help but hug her.

"I'm glad you're happy," was all he said. Miriah had named the little male pup Smoke, and somehow, it just fit. He saw Aric's eyes meet his and the Cathar stood to cross over to him.

"The barricades are flimsy, at best. If they come at them with an armored vehicle, they'll be toast. I'm hoping the new pets will keep everyone busy and not outside for any length of time."

"Agreed," Corso said. "The troops from Odessen are scheduled to land across from us just after dawn. Then we can coordinate and get back to the ranch." He sat at the table, and Aric saw his concern. "I do not feel comfortable here."

Aric sighed. He'd felt the same way as he walked around. Still, it surprised him to see the Imp forces fighting the Nova Blades, at least until he'd gotten the info that Theron had sent. Now, he wondered about how many farmers were actually left. He made a mental note to see what he could find out, and went to help Mags take the large pot off the burner. We just need to remain together, he told himself.

Logan hugged his brother. "I'll let you know when we get there. And, thanks, Dev. I needed this."

Devin took James in his arms. "Don't let this little guy forget his force lessons," he teased, getting a grin from his nephew. "And don't tell Mom how much we miss her here, she needs to come home when she's herself again."

"I'm sure she misses you guys, too. I think I've gotten at least two messages every day since they left. Did you see the picture she sent?"

"Yeah, and I have a feeling we'll be getting a puppy once Declan sees Smoke, too." They laughed together before sobering, and hugged again, Devin watching them as they boarded the troop transport. He waved, and wished he were with them. Sighing, he turned back to the office, missing his family even more.


	24. Chapter 24

Aric stretched his long limbs, and settled on the sofa. "I'd turn on the holo but I feel bad sitting here in luxury while everyone out there fights and tries to rest," he said, a sad smile on his face.

"I know what you mean," Corso replied, picking up the puppy toys. Aric had asked him earlier if he was afraid that Miriah wouldn't have enough attention to pay to a pup, but he figured that a large, muscled beast who would defend Miriah with his life was a good thing. Their Odessen companies landed earlier and were setting up camp to the side of the main outpost. He'd seen their campfires earlier, and hoped they had everything they needed. He absently scratched his jaw, smiling when he remembered Miriah telling him how she liked the scruff. He had watched her eat dinner and was astonished at how much she'd consumed, so different than just a couple of weeks ago. Caly had laughed and hugged her mother, and he could see how pleased she was that Miriah had enjoyed the food. He wondered what the sisters were doing, but he knew they were on the ship, so he didn't worry. Caly and Torian had taken the pups out for a little exercise, and the main lounge was quiet. So quiet that when his datapad beeped at him, Aric jumped to stand.

"Hey, Cor, did you know Logan and his wife and children are on the way to the ranch?" he asked, his voice soft in case the women came around the corner.

"I did not," Corso said, both eyebrows high on his forehead. "Did the report say why?"

"No, just that he was on the transport bringing a new company to the ranch." Aric put his datapad back in his pocket. "Probably, he just needed to be here. You remember how that is, when you just need to do something."

"Yeah," Corso said, sitting back. "He's always been happier doing than thinking. Mir won't like that he's dragging the little ones along, but she'll still love having them here. Maybe we can get back to the ranch house soon."

Aric snorted a laugh. "I think Logan just gave you the perfect excuse to head back there." Corso grinned then, and propped his feet up on the low table. Maybe I can get her home soon.

Caly watched the playful pups, laughing as they tumbled over each other in the grass. "Mom surprised me today," she told Torian, who was scanning the area, ever watchful. "I miss our lynx, maybe she does, too." She trailed off when Torian didn't reply, and sat on the edge of tarmac. Torian realized he'd been distracted, and turned to her.

"Sorry, Caly. I was just making sure that no one was using the fading daylight to sneak up on the ship," he explained, and saw her mood change from annoyed to accepting. "We should get back." He whistled softly and the pups stopped their play to look at him, and Caly scooped them up, one under each arm. They got heavier as they neared the air lock, and once inside, Caly put them in their temporary home, a well padded crate, stocked with blankets. They had water and food, and Caly knew they had tired themselves out when they plopped in the corner, cuddled together. With a smile, she left them and followed Torian into the main part of the ship.

Logan walked around the ship, Lucas on his shoulder. The baby had not taken well to the changes of hyperspace transport, and had been screaming. Now, he was quiet, and Logan was afraid to stop. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, he thought. The _Dreamweaver_ is a lot different than this is, though. Even I wasn't prepared for this. He stood for a moment, and Lucas shifted. Not wanting to disturb his son, he continued to slowly walk the common spaces. Poor Lara, he thought. She's exhausted, and James has been wonderful. The little force user had adapted easily to the turbulence and multitudes of soldiers, laughing when he levitated small objects to their delight. They had a cabin so small that they could barely both stand, and now Lara and James were sleeping in a single bunk. Still, even in these conditions, Logan felt his heart was yearning to be with his parents. So many times, I've opted to protect my little family, and let others do the hard work. I need to be with this push on Dantooine. With those thoughts, he sat on one of the long benches, and felt Lucas sigh. Only a little longer, he thought, until we'll be on the ranch. He closed his eyes and dozed, the baby firmly in his grasp.

Miriah's face turned worried when Corso told her of Logan and his family en route, and she had to sit. Aric tried to calm her worries, but when she remained silent, he shrugged and followed Maura to their quarters. Corso sat with his wife and took both her hands in his. "They'll get to the ranch, and we will be there soon, darlin'. Everything is okay."

Miriah sighed. "I suppose you're right. Maybe we can wrap this up quickly."

Corso leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Let's turn in, love. I have a feeling those two," he pointed to where the pups lay sleeping, "will be up early, hungry." That thought brought a ghost of a smile to her face, and she took his hand, letting him lead her to bed. When they were as close as they could be, he felt her still awake. "They'll be fine on the ranch," he said softly.

"But you know that Logan won't be content with that. He'll feel the duty to come here, to fight," she replied, and he knew she was right. "Maybe we can have him work inside the command post, but it's not why he's coming. Devin would be here, too, if not for causing Lana stress." She had felt her older son's longing on the times he'd communicated with her.

"With the number of troops now deployed here, there may not be much fighting left," Corso said, letting his hands roam over her, hearing her breathing change with the passion he was drawing from her. He slowly drove her desire up, and by the time he let her fall, he knew her worries of her youngest son were nowhere in her current thoughts, and continued to love her, whispering his devotion over her skin. When she finally slept, he lay awake, hoping that he was right about the swift end of the Empire and the Nova Blades on Dantooine.

Caly lay awake longer than she had thought. Torian's vigilance was not unusual, but she had thought that they were perfectly safe here inside the forward command post. Maybe I'm just not understanding, she thought. Maybe he's always so watchful, but since we're pretty much inside the secure area on Odessen, I don't notice. He's been so serious lately. She sighed, and felt him pull her closer. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, and she could see that he was his normal self.

"I'm fine, hon. Just, you seem so different here. I was just thinking about that." He kissed her softly before answering.

"I worry, about everyone," he said. "The ranch was fine, but I know now that there are Imp fighters around here, and it makes me more aware of everything. I feel responsible for you, and for keeping your mother safe. I know, it makes me preoccupied, and probably hyper vigilant, but it's important."

Caly felt his arms tighten around her, and realized she felt safe. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do. Instead of arguing, she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes. He slowly relaxed against her, and before he drifted to sleep again, he whispered that he loved her. I'm ready to go back to Odessen, she thought, and tried to sleep, her mind still going through any possible threats.

Lara fed the baby while Logan took James out of the cabin. There was a meager breakfast served, and James ate heartily. Apparently, being a force user makes him immune to all of this, Logan thought with a smile. He remembered Devin being much the same, comfortable in most situations. When the little boy was full, they walked back to the cabin. They'd be landing soon, he'd been told, and wanted to be ready to disembark. Lara had repacked everything, and they sat quietly in the small space, James growing sleepy now that he was full. Logan was holding Lucas when Lara reached over to touch his arm. "We can stay in the main house or the guest house, which do you prefer?" she whispered.

"Let's take the guest house, to give the little ones room to be children," he replied, and she nodded.

"Miriah sent a message that both would be stocked by the time we get there," she said, and he smiled. Mom would always think of things like that. They felt the sublight engines engage and knew they were within an hour of landing.

Miriah woke rested and made her way into the galley, leaving Corso asleep. She pulled all the ingredients for her home made cinnamon buns, and knew the smell would rouse most of her family. They were in the oven when Aric shuffled in, his nose twitching. "I could live on these," he told her, getting a smile. Corso woke and made his way to her, getting a kiss before taking the pups outside. Caly hugged her mom as she put the platter of rolls on the table and brought over the caf. Corso joined them, pups wiggling behind him. A normal enough day, Miriah thought, and giggled when Smoke licked her toes. Maura and Mags came next, and Miriah thought Mags seemed upset.

"What's up?" she asked, seeing Mag's face.

"Mom isn't feeling well," she said. "I examined her but found nothing out of the ordinary. She says she'll be fine after she rests, but it bears watching." Miriah was motionless for a second before heading down the hallway.

Sarai lay in her bed, but her eyes were open and Miriah went to her. "Mom, I'm worried," she said, and Sarai smiled at her, patting her hand.

"My child, I'm just not as young as I once was. Sometimes, I feel every one of those years, and I stay in and rest. Today is one of those days." Miriah helped her sit up. "And I wish I felt better, because I smell your cinnamon rolls."

"I'll bring you one, and some hot tea. What else can I bring you?" Miriah saw that her mother's mental acuity was just fine, but saw that one of her hands was slightly swollen, and gently brushed her fingers over it.

"That would be lovely, dear. Logan is just departing the transport, at the ranch. We'll be back there soon, right?"

"Absolutely," Miriah replied. "I'll be right back." Miriah hurried to make her mother's tea, but by the time she rushed back to the room, Sarai was sleeping, and she just backed out. We really should get back soon, she thought, and took the tray back to the galley.

Devin saw his brother's face and let out a relieved sigh. "So glad you made it, Lo. I'm sure it wasn't a pleasant journey."

"No, but it wasn't terrible. We'll come back on the _Dreamweaver_, with the family, so everything is fine." Logan held the baby as Lara took James for a nap.

"What will you do now?" Devin saw that his brother was still not completely settled.

"I'm staying put today. If Mom and Dad aren't back by tomorrow morning, I may hop a shuttle to the outpost." Logan said that last part in a softer voice, and Devin knew his wife had no idea of her husband's plans.

"Well, just keep your eyes open. We left the current company at the ranch in case this is a diversion to cause issues there."

"Will do, and talk to you tomorrow, okay?" They signed off just as another group of work came in from Lana's datapad to his. They all need to be back here, he thought, and settled in to his computer.

Logan breathed in the cool morning air, feeling alive and well. He had decided to take the shuttle that Torian had used to join the fighting in the south, and Lara had grudgingly given her approval, hugging him hard after he'd kissed the little ones. Now, he boarded the craft and lifted off the deck, turning into the right route. He had been flying for almost two hours, lamenting to himself that the shuttle was so slow, when he felt a turret shot hit the side of the shuttle. He instantly went into a diversion dive, just as the shuttle's controls started to smoke. Dammit, he thought, and pulled hard on the yoke. When nothing responded, he prepared to eject.

Miriah was outside with the puppies when she saw the smoking shuttle in the distance and yelled for Corso. Aric came running out with him, and when he saw the smoke and the dangerous altitude, he keyed his relay, sending an armored transport out. The shuttle had taken a route that brought it directly over the fighting, and when it crashed, it took out one of the farms on the outskirts. Aric could see it was immediately boarded by Nova Blades, but he saw them come out empty handed. "He ejected, Mir, when it was apparent he couldn't fly that thing. Now, we just have to find him."

Miriah swallowed hard and nodded. They would find him, no doubt. She patted the huge blaster at her side before Aric shook his head. "We will find him. You, stay here, inside the outpost. No argument."

Miriah's eyes flashed as she stared at him, but the tall Cathar wouldn't be moved. When she nodded, he turned to Corso. "Let's take the stealth generators, go see if we can find the parachute."

Corso turned to Miriah. "I'll bring him back, darlin'. I promise," he told her, hugging her tightly.

"You better," she whispered, trying to be brave but the tears leaked through.

Lana got all reports of any casualties from the troops, and frowned with the message that came through about a lost shuttle, but no confirmation of the pilot. She sighed and forwarded the info to both General Dinn and Devin. This needs to be over, she thought, not aware that Logan was the pilot.


	25. Chapter 25

Corso and Aric were on the way to the crashed shuttle, but were having difficulty with the terrain and keeping the stealth fields up. After the third time Aric stumbled and broke the stealth, Corso sighed and took cover behind a rock wall that had been damaged. "You okay?" he asked, and Aric nodded.

"Sorry, Cor, I've never spent much time with one of these." Aric was embarrassed, if he were honest with himself. This shouldn't be such a challenge, he thought. I've seen Mir glide with these generators over large areas. Corso, too. He sighed, they could see the shuttle from here, and the Nova Blades around it. If Logan had ejected, and he was sure the young man had, he would be to the west of the shuttle, given the prevailing winds. He had told Corso his thoughts, and after a few minutes, they set out, Aric vowing to be careful.

Logan knew when the controls of the shuttle failed that he needed to eject. He had been shot upward from the shuttle and saw it as it plowed up the earth when it hit the ground, as he dangled from the parachute. Unfortunately, the wind blew him into a tree, and he had to cut the harness to get down, injuring his ankle in the process. Groaning in pain, he limped toward a farm, hoping that there was someone there who could notify the base. Why did I feel the need to do this, he wondered. Why did I leave my family to risk this? He wanted to be mad at himself, but he knew in his heart that he had wanted to do something to help his home planet. Nothing had changed, he reminded himself, and put his shaking hand up to knock on the door.

Torian was with one of the militia companies, setting up a forward base a few miles from the outpost. He had told Caly that she could reach him anytime, but truth be known, he was working so hard he might not have heard her anyway. It was only as word reached him of the shuttle going down that he started to worry. Aric had sent him the message then, that Logan wasn't in the shuttle, and he felt his shoulders relax. We can find him, he thought, and hurried to finish unloading the supplies.

Miriah was sitting on the ramp, watching the puppies play. She looked up at the young lieutenant as he ran toward her, wondering what was going on. "The major says she needs you," he said breathlessly, bent over, hands on his knees.

"Okay," she said, gathering the puppies up and handing them off to Mags. Caly had joined her, and together they walked to the headquarters. Once inside, she could see the anxiety on the major's face, and braced herself.

"The shuttle pilot is in a farmhouse, but there's Nova Blades around, and they can't get him safely to us," she said, and her eyes went to the corner of the room. There, sitting on the floor, was a small boy, in ragged clothing, barefoot. His huge brown eyes reminded her of Corso, and she smiled at him. "He came to tell us," the major explained. Miriah held her hand out to the youngster and he grinned at her, taking it. Outside, she asked him to point to the farm.

"Wit' the blue door," he said, and she hugged him, making him giggle. Reaching into the tunic pocket, she withdrew a foil packet of chocolate, handing to him as his eyes grew large.

"Thank you," she said, and he hid a shy smile, his mouth already full. Miriah set off for the ship, and once there, grabbed a relay, threading it over her ear. "Mags, stay here with Mom. I'm going to get Logan." Keying the relay, all she heard was the static of the signal dampener that must have been active around the outpost. Damn, she thought, and threw it on the table. She was halfway down the ramp again when she heard Mags sputtered protest and realized that Caly was beside her. "Caly, hon, this may not be..."

"I'm ready," Caly said, and showed her mom the blaster she carried. Miriah met her eyes, and finally nodded. They set off at an angle to the farmhouse, a mile or so away.

Torian grinned at the man beside him, and pointed to where they needed to go. The armored transport moved at a snail's pace, however, and they were stopped every few feet by fighting. Sighing, he tried to reign in his impatience, and sat in the co-pilot seat, willing the skirmished to part so that he could try to get to Logan faster.

Miriah walked casually, Caly following close behind. They had been moving for about ten minutes when they saw pirates coming in across the field. Miriah was still for a moment, then pointed to the laundry hanging outside a small hut-like building. "Quick, put this on," she said, pulling the long white apron over her head and quickly pulling her thick hair into a long braid. Caly copied her and nodded when she was ready. Together, they rounded the small home and were almost past the pirates when one shouted for them to stop. As they approached, Miriah saw Caly pull her shoulders back and stare straight ahead. Once they were close enough, Miriah took out the first one with a point blank range shot through the apron, and Caly had to take two shots to take out the one closest to her. The third Nova Blade hid behind a demolished wagon, and Miriah turned to Caly. "Are you okay?" she asked, but she could see that Caly was clear eyed and calm. Lifting her blaster to her side, never looking, Miriah killed the third man when he peeked out around the wagon wheel, a neat round hole in his forehead.

Corso had taken out the macrobinoculars out to see if he could see anything that would tell him where his son had landed. Instead, he saw two women being approached by pirates, and was open-mouthed when the Nova Blades went down. It can't be, he thought, but when he saw one shot by the black haired woman, without looking around, he knew it was Miriah. "Aric! That's my wife and daughter!" he said, panic evident in his voice. Even though they were a fair distance, Corso took off running, Aric right behind him.

Magdalane had been pacing since her sister left. She wanted to use the force to talk to her, but didn't want to distract her, knowing she was concentrating on getting to where Logan was. Instead, she made the circuit around the lounge. She was on her hundredth path when Sarai appeared, leaning on a cane for support. Mags ran to her, taking her arm. "Mom, what can I help with?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, dear one. I could just feel your force going crazy. What's going on?"

Magdalane explained what had happened, and Sarai sank onto the sofa with a sigh. "She's fine, Mags. I can feel her and she's calm. If you settled your mind, you would know that, too."

Mags sat across from her mother. "I know, you're right. It's just, I've been feeling that Felix is trying to tell me something. Ever since we landed at the ranch. Maybe it was about this incursion. Maybe it's that you're not well. I don't know."

Sarai leaned forward. "I'm fine. I'm old, and I can't always keep up with you all, but other than my joints hurting, I can assure you that I'm doing well. If you started feeling this at the ranch, then most likely it's the pirates." She stood slowly and grabbed the cane. "I'm making tea. Everyone will be back here soon enough." Mags watched her carefully make her way into the galley. Maybe she's right, Mags thought, and stood to go help.

Miriah took Caly's hand. "We're just going to walk over to that door like we're just visiting, okay? That patrol has probably missed a check in by now, and they may be sending more to check on them. That means we have to be inconspicuous, okay?"

"I'm with you, Mom." Miriah couldn't help but admire her daughter's calm, and they crossed an open area to get to the home where Logan was. The major had told her that they likely didn't have any weapons, and that they appreciated the forces that had come to help. She knocked on the door and it opened with a squeak, allowing only the face of one of the farmers to be seen.

"Hello, I'm..." she didn't have a chance to finish, as she was pulled into the house. Caly entered as well, and saw Logan stretched out on the floor.

"We know who you are, and you are welcome here," the man said. "This young soldier has been injured, but we never expected to have the Commander of the Alliance here."

Miriah smiled at the man then. "This is my youngest son," she explained, and the women present nodded. They knew that instinct well.

"Mom, you shouldn't have come. There are pirates all over this sector," Logan said, and she could see by his face that he was in pain. Kneeling beside him, she took the medical kit from her pack, and scanned his ankle. With a nod, she injected kolto into his thigh and sat back.

"We'll let that work for a bit, then we can try it," she told him. "There was little between here and the base, and if you can walk, we'll be fine."

"But what if we can't? You can't take all of them out," Logan said, still fighting pain and fatigue.

"I'd fight the whole galaxies for you, Logan." That statement had him tearing up, not that he'd let anyone see that. Caly was watching out of the small window and now came to them.

"Mom, I can see a few more of the Nova Blades out there, but I also see soldiers in black uniforms, that don't look like those pirates we killed." Logan turned his head quickly to look at his sister, and saw a new strength, a determination that he'd never seen before.

Miriah hurried over to the window. "Those are Imps. Special forces, if I recall correctly." She sighed. "That changes the picture." Closing her eyes, she reached out to Mags.

Magdalane was sitting in the galley with her mom when she felt Miriah. _We need backup here. There are Imperial forces as well as the Nova Blades._

_Should I tell Major __Vindo?_

_Yes, and let me know what's going on. Have you heard from Corso?_

_No, but the relays aren't working, remember? I'll head over to the command post right now._

_Thanks, Mags. _With that, Miriah smiled at her children. "Mags will get us cleared out. Maura is somewhere in the command post now, too. Don't worry." She turned to the farmer and his wife and daughter. "Thank you for helping us. I know things have been stressful, but I promise we will eradicate the Imperials and the pirates in this area, and you'll be safe to work in your fields. I will personally compensate you for any damage to your property."

"No need," the wife said. "Your young man landed in a fruit tree, so no damage at all, except to him." They smiled at each other then, and Miriah took a deep breath.

Torian had guided the transport to the edge of the field and stopped. The company's commander, Major Xukon, had thought that he saw the parachute in a tree to the left, and Torian thought he was right. He was pondering which way to go when he received a transmission from the command post, giving coordinates. He looked around him for Xukon, who acknowledged the transmission with a thumbs up. Torian nodded and they started forward, the company marching behind him.

Corso stopped running when he couldn't draw breath any longer, Aric panting beside him as he rested his hands on his knees and tried not to vomit. When he could speak, Aric sat down. "Cor, are you doing okay? Your heart is good?"

Corso nodded. He gulped water after his nausea faded and was beginning to breathe normally. "We're not far from the outpost. Let's stop there and see what's going on." Aric agreed, and they set off again, their pace not what it was before, but both men still moving toward the outpost, Corso's thoughts on why his wife was without any protection in a hostile area.

Logan stood, with help, and tested his foot. "It's not completely normal but I can walk," he assured his mother.

"Be sure, son. The terrain is rocky and your sister and I can't carry you," Miriah warned, but Logan shook his head.

"I'm sure," he said. Miriah went to the window again, and saw that the presence of both pirates and Imps had quadrupled since she had last looked.

"I don't think it's an option now," she said. "Mags should have some support here shortly, though." She could see a transport with troops heading their way, and knew they'd be fine as long as the enemies didn't storm the house. A few minutes later, she could feel the vibrations of the armored transport's progress, and heard the shouts and weapons outside. She itched to take out a few herself, and saw Caly's hand tighten on her blaster. Hopefully we won't need to fight, she thought, and risked a peek outside again.

Corso reached the ramp as Mags was returning from the command post, Maura right behind her. "We have a transport and a company going to where Miriah and Logan and Caly are," she told him, and he felt faint.

"What? Why are they out there? Why is Caly with Miriah?" he gasped out, still trying to recover from his mad dash.

"Mir went to help Logan," Maura explained. "I didn't know about it until she was already out of the base."

Aric held onto Maura, partly to be near her, and partly because he was seeing spots in his vision. "Logan is unhurt?" he said softly, all the air he had to use to speak with.

"I don't know," Maura admitted. She told them about the boy, and that Mir and Caly had gone over to see if they could get him back.

Corso stared in disbelief. He knew that his wife would have no issue heading out to help her son, but now she was in danger, as well as his children. He wanted to go after them, but he knew his energy was gone, and instead sat heavily on the ramp of the ship. It was only when Mags told him the transport was near the house that he was able to take a deep breath. Mir, please be safe, he thought, closing his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Logan peeked out of the window, and turned to his mother. "There's more of them now, and the Blades are fighting the Imps," he said, confused.

"Really?" she said, her brow scrunching. "Can you see the transport?"

"Not yet, but I see some of our troops now engaging." The words had just left his mouth when the glass broke, sending shards and slivers over Logan's back. The grenade that had been thrown was quickly picked up and hurled away by Miriah, and they urged the farmers to huddle in the far side of the room. Miriah took up the spot beside the window, Logan on the other side. Caly stood ready should the door open, her blaster steady in her grip.

Torian could see the location where he thought Logan was being sheltered, and jogged down the ramp once the transport had stopped. He hit the ground in full stride, but had to wait until the troopers had cleared a path. He was glad he'd put on his armor for this, he thought, as he felt a ricochet bounce off his shoulder. He briefly thought that he was glad Caly was safe at the ship, and took cover, firing his rifle in short bursts at the line of Imperial soldiers he could see. He saw one with a grenade launcher to his left, fire into the house on his right, and was surprised to see the grenade being tossed back into the fray. That was quick thinking, he told himself, and wondered who was inside.

Aric was monitoring comms and told Corso that the transport was only a hundred yards from the farm house, which had them both sighing in relief. "I can't decide whether to be upset or thankful that Miriah's out there, with Logan."

"You know that she could no more leave her child out there, in danger, than she could stop breathing," Maura said. "I'd do the same, and you both would, too. She would have told you what was going on, but the signal dampeners prevented the relays from working. So, angry or not, she did what any mother would do."

"I agree," Mags said, joining them in the lounge. "There was no activity until they were almost at the farmhouse, and it was only three that intercepted them then. When she contacted me through our force link, they were just fine. The transport will pick them up."

"When we are all set at the forward base, we can form a line and just take out anything in the way of reclaiming this area for the Alliance," Aric said, determination filling his voice. "Then we can spend a little time at the ranch before Odessen."

"Now that," Corso said, pointing to his friend, "sounds like a plan."

Miriah carefully picked off several of the combatants from the window, and when she ducked down to regroup, Logan used her holdout blaster on the ones nearest to the small opening. They could hear bodies hitting the door, but it was holding. Caly stood watch, her hands steady, and Logan saw her expression. "Caly, I had no idea you had trained with that," he said, indicating her blaster.

"Yep," she said, but her eyes never left the door. "Been working with Uncle Aric, then Torian." He saw how she steadied her stance and had to admit she was well trained. When the door burst open, she almost squeezed the trigger, stopping at the last second.

"Torian!" she exclaimed, and he hugged her, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then heard shells being fired outside. "Never mind. Commander, Logan, lets go!" His arm never left Caly's waist as he hustled her out to the transport, and then turned to assist Logan.

Miriah took the farmer's wife by the hand. "Come with us, at least for now. You're not safe here," she said, and saw her words as they made their way into the other woman's mind. With a nod, she pulled them out to the transport, and Logan assisted in getting them aboard.

"Now, Commander!" Torian yelled, the sound of battle so loud it was difficult to communicate. Miriah strapped herself into the transport and Torian closed the ramp, circling to the pilot. "Go! Go!" he shouted, and the transport turned, heading to the barricades surrounding the outpost.

Solasta had sent word to the advisers that there were Imps as well as pirates on Dantooine. Shae Vizla received the message, and rolled out of Arcann's arms to pick up her datapad. "Who's sending messages this early in the morning?" Arcann complained, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. They were in the middle of summer growing season, and he knew he needed to be in the field soon, but he savored every second with Shae and hated to cut any time short. He reached to stroke her bare back and saw her shiver.

"Imperials on Dantooine," she said softly. "The Commander is at the forward base there."

Arcann sat up straight at that. "I'll stop by the General's office and see if she needs me here," he said, pulling on his pants.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything more." Standing, he gently turned her face to his, kissing her soundly. So far, they'd kept their budding relationship under wraps, but he was more than willing to be public with it. Shae, however, wasn't ready, so he complied with her wishes, one of which was that they not be seen together all the time.

"See you later?" she asked softly, and instead of answering, kissed her again. He knew he'd message her later, and she was content with that. Heading down to the war room, he turned into the military wing, hoping the General was in.

Devin had been awake since Corso's emotions spiked on Dantooine. He'd linked up with his grandmother and been told the situation, and he'd gone into the office, unable to go back to sleep. He'd been waiting for more since then, alternately pacing and meditating. He could tell his mother wasn't afraid or even really concerned, and it was confusing to him. He was about to dial the ship's holo frequency when his Nana told him that everyone was okay, and that his mom was on her way to the ship. Sighing with relief, he slid into the chair, and closed his eyes. Thank the force, he thought.

Corso felt his muscle tension ease with the news that Miriah and their children were on the way back to safety. He had been warring with himself, one second angry that she'd taken the risk, the other understanding her motives. His heart, however, only wanted to hold her in his arms. He could see the heavy transport making it's way to the outpost, and took a deep breath. They'll be here in a few minutes, he thought, and started toward the barricades.

Solasta raised her weary eyes to Arcann as he knocked on her door frame. "I came to see if there was anything I could help with," he explained. "Have you heard from the outpost on Dantooine?"

"Only what you saw from Shae's message," Solasta replied, and Arcann had to smile. The General knew everything that happened on the base, much as the Commander did.

"I did happen to see that," he admitted, and Solasta snickered softly. "If I can help, you have my word that I will."

"If we need to do anything else, I'll let you know. I imagine that once everyone is set up there, it will only be a matter of wiping out the current troops. I daresay that the bomber in orbit will be enough to deter any replenishment of either Nova Blades or Imps." She stretched her arms above her head, wishing she could just relax enough to nap. With a nod, Arcann left, and Solasta stood to refill her caf, wondering when the Commander would return.

Lana had been keeping up with the incursion, and had briefly been granted walking privileges to the med center for a checkup. She was amazed at how hard it was to balance even with her barely-there baby bump, and clutched at Nico's arm. Tali danced along beside them, enjoying the warm weather. She was just entering the war room when Arcann saw her. "Very good to see you looking well, Lana," he told her, and she beamed.

"I am so glad to be outside," she answered, leaning on Nico. "It seems like months ago that I was last out."

"And we won't push that," Nico said, getting a nod from them both.

"Always best to stick to doctor's orders," Arcann agreed. They were on the way to the med center when Tali asked about Arcann's scars. Not really knowing how to answer, Lana was saved by Nico.

"He was a very hard fighter, and now he is fine, although he will always have the scars of his battles." Tali looked thoughtful at that but didn't say anything further. I'll talk with her more later, Lana told herself. The force aspect was one that Nico couldn't address, and she could feel that Tali was wondering about Arcann's force as much as his physical appearance. Smiling, she got ready for the scan, anxious to see her baby boy.

Corso was standing at the barricade when the ramp of the transport opened. Torian and Caly balanced Logan between them, and he first hugged his son. "Glad you got out," he said softly, and Logan was beyond words. Just being with his father had him emotional, now that he was safe. Corso then turned to Caly. "What in the worlds were you doing, Calypso?" he asked, but his broad grin belied his words.

"Just backing Mom up," she answered, her own grin spread across her face. Corso hugged Torian then, unable to say anything more. His eyes roamed the inside of the transport, but didn't see Miriah until the farm family was safely on the ground.

Miriah took a deep breath and made her way down. At the edge of the ramp, Major Xukon laughed and joked with some of the guards, and he only turned once she was even with him. He immediately stood at attention, his salute frozen. "Commander, I had no idea.."

"At ease, Major. All is well," she told him, seeing Corso moving quickly to her. He took her in his arms, swinging her around, and jogging with her back behind the barricade. Once there, he put her gently on the ground and turned to go to the ship. Only a few steps away, he turned and was in front of her.

"Two days from today, right now, we'll be at the ranch. And a week after that, Odessen." He turned to stalk away again, but Miriah stood firm, her face calm, a small smile sneaking onto her lips. Corso again took a dozen paces before turning to walk back to her. This time, he seared her mouth with a passionate kiss, and when he straightened, the applause made him blush. Arm around his wife, they started for the ship.

Logan had showered and had his Aunt Mags work on his ankle before he called his wife. She had no idea about his morning, and he wanted to keep it that way, instead telling her he was with the family and that they'd be back on the ranch soon. He heard all about James going out with the ranch foreman, and Logan being the easy baby they knew now that he wasn't in the transport ship. They were able to laugh and when Logan told Lara he loved her, he'd never meant it more. Corso was beside him once the call ended. "Don't ever forget that they come first, Lo. No matter what we feel called to do, not even if one of us is in danger. Those little ones need to know you're coming home, every time."

"You're right, Dad. I wasn't prepared for this, even though I thought I was." Corso patted his shoulder and told him that dinner was ready. Sarai had cooked, and it was all smelling so good, he didn't even notice that he was walking normally.

Later, when the ship was quiet, Corso found Miriah on the bridge, looking up at the stars through the large windscreen. "I could have lost you today," he said quietly.

"You could have lost me many times, not just today. But if you think I'd leave our son out there..." he put his hand on her arm and she fell silent.

"I know, and I would have done the same thing," he said. "I was upset at first, but Mags and Maura reminded me that you weren't acting as the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, but as Logan's mom." He felt her relax against him as he slid into the large chair behind her. "And Caly? How awesome was she?"

Miriah grinned. "She was amazing," she said, pride shining in her voice. "We have amazing kids."

"All down to you, love."

"To us both." She reached into the small fridge on the bridge and brought up some wine, pouring them both a glass. "I can't believe they're all so grown up." Taking the glass, she clinked hers with his. "Here's to us, and them."

"I love you, Mir. So glad you all got home okay." They snuggled together, enjoying the quiet and the stars, until he could tell she was sleeping. Taking the glass from her slack fingers, he stowed the breakables and gently lifted her up, taking her to bed, thankful that they'd be on the ranch soon.

Caly had been the recipient of her husband's thankfulness as well. They were cuddled together when Torian spoke. "Seeing you with that blaster ready reminded me of how you saved me," he said, kissing her fingers.

"I was totally calm and cool out there, With you, I was shaking like a leaf," she laughed. "It felt really good to do something, not just be on the sidelines."

Torian pulled back to look into her eyes. "Don't make it a habit, not sure my heart could take it." She smiled, but didn't respond. She was determined to be more involved, even if it was only to be a backup to her mom's security. She fell asleep, ready for the next day.


	27. Chapter 27

Miriah stretched and yawned. They'd decided to head back to the ranch last night, after seeing three quarters of the invasion vanquished. They'd landed at almost midnight, and Miriah had headed straight for her tub and then bed. She felt refreshed, and was glad, since her energy had been low the day after rescuing Logan. She had heard Corso get up earlier, felt his soft kiss on her cheek, but let him go. I can be lazy today, she thought, and went to the shower, feeling at peace with herself.

Lana frowned at her holo. The requests for an interview were growing, and she hated to ask Miriah. Maybe, she thought, if we could get the message out there that we're not vulnerable, that the Alliance would work with the Republic when necessary, would satisfy not only the media but the constant little tests that the Empire kept sending. Just yesterday, they'd had to shoot down two fighters on the border of wild space. They're getting braver, she thought, and sighed, rubbing her abdomen. She calculated the time on Dantooine and decided to wait to call. But I will call Miriah, she thought, and sipped her juice.

Caly was cleaning the kitchen when her mother came in, and stopped to hug her. "Mom, what can I get you?" she asked, but Miriah was shaking her head.

"You just cleaned, I'll grab some fruit or something," Miriah answered, but Caly was already pulling her to sit at the table.

"I can make you an omelet. One skillet." Miriah saw the determination in her daughter's eyes and thought about their time in the small farmhouse only a couple of days ago. Caly has truly come into her own, she thought, but smiled.

"Sounds wonderful," she said, and saw Caly's face light up. She's a treasure, Miriah thought. She saw Torian coming up the path and laughed to herself. And he treasures her, too. Maybe that's why she's so confident and strong. She saw Corso heading inside too, and felt her insides heat up. He was absently scratching the emerging beard she had told him she liked before he looked up and caught her gaze, giving her a slow smile. This is shaping up to be an excellent day, she thought.

Devin looked at Lana's report and sat back in the big chair, which didn't look so oversized with him in it. He was letting his mind drift when he heard his daughter speaking to him. _Mimi_, she said. _Pappa. Come home?_ He smiled at her progress in the force, and told her, _Soon._ At least I hope, soon, he thought. With all the other things going on in the galaxies, Mom needs to think about getting back here, but the coverage of the ousting of the Empire from Dantooine was broadcast every ten minutes or so on the holo net. It made the Alliance look very strong, he had to admit. Still, I'm ready to see them. Smiling, he started on the first datapad.

Miriah was sitting at her desk on Dantooine when the call came in from Lana. Pleased to see her friend looking so well, she grinned. "Pregnancy looks good on you, Lana. How's the little one?"

"Everyone is well," Lana blushed. "I forwarded you the info about the interview I mentioned. They're calling every day now, and with the tide turned on your end, it might be a good move to announce our victory to a broad audience."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Lana. Corso is ready to be back on Odessen, should I wait until then?"

"They want to meet at Carrick Station," Lana explained, but she could see Miriah already shaking her head.

"Odessen. We can use the conference room, and I'll set a date next week. We'll be there by then." Lana was quiet for a moment, but nodded.

"Agreed, it would be best to control the circumstances. We won't be able to edit it, as it will be a live broadcast, but I don't feel any deception in the request."

"And the Alliance banners will be the backdrop." Miriah smiled, yes, that would be the best plan. "It'll be good to be back." She realized it was the truth, that her work and life was on Odessen.

Lana's smile softened her face, enhancing her glow. "I'll be glad to have my friend return." They signed off and Miriah noticed that she wasn't stressed. At all.

Caly was preparing lunch when Torian pulled her into his arms. "Let me help," he told her. "Everything on the ranch is working as usual."

Caly smiled at him, and pushed him to the side. "You can toast the bread, I've got sandwich stuff ready. When you put it in the oven, go ring that big black bell on the deck." She'd forgotten about the bell until this morning, when she was ready to serve breakfast but no one was in sight.

"Aye, Captain," Torian teased, and Caly rewarded him with a laugh. She pulled the bread from the oven and heard the bell. Minutes later, they all filed in to the table.

"This looks so good," Miriah told her. "Tomatoes from the farm garden, fresh vegetables. I need to see if Arcann can grow this variety, they're my favorites."

"We'll take some with us," Corso told her, putting a sandwich in front of her. "When do you all want to go back?"

"I know we were thinking in a week or so," Aric said, "but honestly I'm ready. I miss Caitlin, I'm sure she's grown so much." Aric saw Maura duck her head and knew she was hiding tears.

"I agree. I love being here, but I think it's time," Miriah said, then took a bite of her lunch. They continued to discuss the timeline, but Aric's words resonated with Miriah. She helped Lara get James fed, and then held the baby while the young woman had a chance to eat, and knew they needed to go back. Corso had been watching her off and on, and he saw that she was relaxed and content. As long as she's not stressed and exhausted, I have no issue with going back. She turned to smile at him, a sleeping Lucas in her arms, and he leaned forward to kiss her, so glad his wife was back from her descent into someone he barely recognized.

Solasta received the notification of the Commander's imminent return and smiled. Good, she thought. I need to speak to Aric and Maura and I know Devin will be glad. She turned to refill her mug and sighed. She had been debating on taking a week of leave, and with Miriah on the way home soon, she thought it might be a good time. Aissa was such a lively child, and it would be good to enjoy taking her around the planet. She smiled at the list of sites she'd already thought about, and she was sure Gursan would be able to take some time as well. A contented smile covered her face, and she felt as if she were taking a deep breath for the first time since she'd been told that Miriah had been taken off planet. We can't let her get to that state again, she thought, and hoped they had a good trip back.

Miriah joined Caly in making dinner, laughing and talking together. When the table was ready, they didn't have to ring the bell, the whole family was present, smelling Miriah's pasta sauce. Caly was excited that she was able to follow along, and hoped her own would be as good. As she'd thought, there were a couple of things her mom did differently, that no one who wasn't paying attention would have known. Recipes are often like that, Miriah had explained. Cooks do things a little differently, the ingredients are slightly different, and it changes the whole project. She sat beside Torian, who kissed her cheek. "Smells so good," he said, and when the dishes were all passed, they attacked the meal, laughing and telling stories. They'd decided to head back once everything was washed and put away, and the anticipation was growing.

"Let's tell Dev we're heading out," Miriah said, and they gathered in the office. Once the holo had connected, they could see that Devin was in the war room. "Hey, son!" she said, and saw his face light up.

"Hey, everyone!" Man, it's good to see them, he thought.

"We're taking off in about half an hour, headed back," Miriah said, and he felt like his smile wouldn't be contained it grew so large.

"I'm glad," he said softly. "I've missed you all."

"We've missed being with you," Corso said, his arm around his wife.

"We've got some great stories to tell you," Caly chimed in, and he nodded his head.

"Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up," Aric said.

"We'll be waiting with food and drink," Devin said, and they cheered. "Be safe. The kiddos are going to be so happy!" He was, too, he thought.

"We will. Tell Coleen, will you?" Maura said, and he nodded. He'd seen her lately with a young Mando guy, and she looked happy.

"See you soon!" Miriah saw her son wave as his image faded. I really want to be there, she thought.

Lana had gotten an encrypted message with the group's plans, and lifted her fists in the air in triumph. She'd had a feeling, when she'd talked to Miriah earlier, that her boss was ready to get back to work, and just having her on the planet made Lana feel better. Tali had noticed the high spirits in their force connection, and made her way to the bed where Lana had been resting. "The 'Mander is coming home?" she asked, and Lana hugged her close.

"She is," Lana replied, and Tali grinned at her, a hole where her first tooth had fallen out just yesterday, prompting a major meltdown until Lana explained another would grow in.

"I'm glad. I missed her," Tali said, and Lana was happy, just holding her children close.

"Me, too," Lana said, and her thoughts turned to getting things in place for the interview. She was thinking about that, and the fact that Tali needed new clothes, since she had gotten taller, and that the school year would be starting soon, when she felt a flutter inside, like a tickle against her skin. She focused on it and waited, and in a minute the flutter came again. She gently rubbed her skin over the spot, but couldn't fee it there, only inside. She felt her heart soar at the feeling, and couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled out.

Caly had packed her things, rolling her knives up in their protective packaging and wrapping the spices she had brought. It's time, she thought. I want to make more videos, and ask Uncle Aric about more weapons classes. With a happy smile, she closed her small bag and took it out to the door, where she joined Torian for the walk to the ship. He'd been quiet all day, she thought, and though he smiled at her, he'd seemed distant. "What's going on that head?" she teased.

"Just thinking of how to help all the troops here," he said. "They have supplies and things, but I'd wager that from now on, there will be a lot of activity here and in orbit."

Caly nodded. "I would imagine so. The Imps don't give up easily." They were almost at the ship when he drew her off the path.

"Caly, what would you think if we eventually ended up here? I could coordinate the troops and movement, and report directly to Odessen. We could raise our warriors here." He saw the surprise on her face, and hurried to explain. "Not right now, but in the future?"

"I would be open to living here, although that is a really big house for just two. And I'm not ready for children of my own, Torian. Not for a bit."

"I know," he answered. "Nor am I, right now. But I'm thinking a few years down the line." With his words, Caly smiled.

"A few years? I'm in," she told him, and he pulled her to him, a quick kiss then they were giggling, running to the ship.

Miriah boarded, Corso behind her, and immediately went to the bridge. The preflight engines were already humming, and Miriah grinned. Aric is anxious, she thought, but I am, too. Once everyone was strapped in for the take off, Miriah took the ship almost straight vertical, gaining whoops of delight from her passengers. All but Corso, that is, who looked a little green by the time she'd leveled them off and in the direction of the hyperlane. Once the hyperdrive was engaged, they stood and made their way to their quarters, since it was already late. Miriah stretched out on their bed, and Corso lay beside her, facing her. Gently, he touched her face, letting his fingertips trace her cheekbones and down her chin to her neck. "You look sad," she told him, and pulled his face so that she could look into his eyes. There she saw the depth of his emotion, and it almost brought her to tears.

"What happens now, darlin'? We're going back to the place and position that makes you loose yourself in stress and anxiety. I don't want it to happen again." He closed his eyes as she touched his face with her palm, her fingers curling into his hair.

"I don't either. I know it's always a possibility, but I'll do my very best not to fall into that trap again."

"You'll set reasonable hours? Eat properly? Rest?" he asked. "We've tried this before, but there's always something." He pulled her into his body, tucking her head under his chin. "You're precious to me, Mir. I need you to commit to being good to yourself. I can remind you, but ultimately, you have to carry through."

Miriah nodded. "I will," she whispered. It was only hours later that Mirirah thought about her husband's words. I will do a better job of taking care of myself, she vowed as he pulled her against him. For Corso and myself. Closing her eyes, she let herself dream of a day when she could relax every day, and the responsibility of the Alliance would be on someone else's shoulders.


	28. Chapter 28

Corso looked down at his sweat soaked shirt and leaned on the nearby fence. They had landed early this morning, and the detail had taken Miriah directly to her office. He couldn't read the expression on her face, but he knew she was doing her best to stay positive. Arcann had requested he come down to the annex to give his opinion of some ronto they'd just brought in from a neighboring planet, and he'd agreed. Now, he realized he'd forgotten how hot it would be on Odessen compared to the overall cooler climate where their ranch was on Dantooine. He wiped his face with his shirt and waited for Arcann, who was doing the last radio tags. He was enjoying the feel of the breeze that had kicked up when he saw the long, black hair on his shoulder and smiled. They'd spent the time before Odessen in bed, and had enjoyed every second. His insides grew hot as he thought of his lips on her skin, skimming all those places he knew and loved. He was startled from his thoughts by a loud whoop, and looked over to see some of the workers shooing the new animals into a holding barn for quarantine. "Thanks for coming down," Arcann said, and Corso turned to him. "I know you all just landed, but I didn't want to accept any inferior stock."

"I'll send you the program we use on Dantooine, I wrote it years ago to match the bulls with the best options."

"I think Logan already set it up for us. I have to say, I was surprised to see him take his young ones and leave for Dantooine."

Corso nodded. "We were, too." He told Arcann what had gone on, the shuttle being shot down all the way through getting Miriah and his children back to safety.

"Sounds like it was an eventful trip." Arcann could see that Corso was ready to be back on the base, and thanked him again. As he watched the Mantellian leave, he shook his head. The Commander seemed to always find herself at the front lines, he thought, and wondered if Shae would ever be in the same position.

Devin had moved into the office next door from his mother's and was there when the detail brought her down the hall. "Mom!" he said, and saw her emerge from her guard, rushing to him.

"Son, it's good to see you!" She held on, but Devin didn't mind. It seemed a very long time since he'd hugged her.

"No one here knew you were on the way in," he said, when he could see her eyes.

"We hoped to land without fanfare, and get settled before we did anything. Didn't work out that way," she said, a wry smile on her face.

"Well, the way we have things divided up, you only have to approve items and take official calls. Lana says she will contact you later today with the interview details." His face grew serious. "Are you sure about doing that, Mom?"

Miriah nodded. "I think it will settle some questions within the Alliance, as well as the Republic." She'd been apprehensive before, but for some reason, she didn't feel worried about this interview. "Caly and Torian are cooking for everyone, so we can all get together tonight." With another hug, Miriah left for her office, and Devin settled in to work, his heart light now that his parents were back.

Sarai had made her way home but knew that was all she would be able to manage for a while. She directed the droid to hang up her clothes but stretched out on her bed, toeing off her shoes. She pulled the warm quilt over her, and had closed her eyes when Mags rushed to her side. "Mom! What's happened?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just tired," Sarai answered, and saw from Mags face that she was upset.

"I want to do a full physical," Magdalane declared, and Sarai sat up.

"I will do as you wish, but not today. I don't plan on moving today." She lay back and smiled at her oldest daughter. "Honestly, Mags. I'm just going to rest."

"Will you promise to call if you need me?"

"Of course," Sarai said, and Mags squeezed her hand.

"Okay, then. I'll check in later." She watched Mags leave and closed her eyes again. She fell asleep quickly, and apart from the droid doing laundry, the apartment was still and quiet.

Aric and Maura were anxious to see their little Caitlin, and once their gear was hastily thrown into the apartment, they went up the five floors to Coleen's door. Aric was standing behind Maura, both their faces alight with the anticipation of seeing their granddaughter, when a tall, dark haired man opened the door, half dressed. Aric's face immediately went dark. "This is our daughter's apartment," he roared. "Who the hell are you?" They saw the young man's eyes grow wide just before their daughter appeared at his side.

"Mom! Dad! I had no idea you'd be back today," she said, blushing hotly.

"Obviously," Aric snarled. Ty started backing up, reaching the chair and his shirt at the same time. "What's going on, Coleen?"

"Ty and I have been..seeing each other for a month or so now," she said, starting off meekly but finding her voice. "As you can see, he slept here, on the sofa, because it was late when we got Caitlin down." Maura glanced at the bedding on the sofa, and back at her husband.

Aric stared down the young man. Finally, he held his hand out to him. "Colonel Aric Jorgan, this is my wife, Colonel Maura Jorgan. And you are?"

Ty swallowed hard and resisted the urge to salute. "Tyvark Karda, but please, call me Ty," he said, his mouth dry with nerves.

"What are your intentions regarding my daughter," Aric asked, and Coleen leaped between them.

"Dad! What are you doing? I am an adult," she spit out, her temper getting the best of her.

"An adult who has kept her parents busy helping her for the past months. Not that we minded," Aric said, seeing Maura's narrowed gaze. "But if there's the possibility of this not going right, I want to know now."

"Sir, I have great feelings for Coleen, and for Caitlin. I hope to one day call them my own, but I do not want to rush things. I understand that trust is earned." Ty stood tall, and Maura saw how he tried to protect Coleen, which endeared him to her.

"Aric, why don't we let them get things straightened out here, and meet them down in the cantina for breakfast?" she urged, and Aric saw the wisdom of having neutral ground.

"Agreed. We'll see you in about fifteen minutes." Aric turned to the door, and Maura kissed Coleen cheek before following. Once in the elevator, Aric pulled her against him.

"He's one of the Mandalorian troops," Aric said, and Maura nodded.

"They look good together," she commented, and Aric frowned. "And just maybe he's serious about Coleen. It would do her good to find someone, and it can't be easy with a baby." They entered the smuggler cantina and were shown to a booth, where they slid in beside each other.

"I just want her to be sure. I know, she's a grown woman, but she's still my baby," Aric grumped, and Maura smiled at him.

"Just think of how pretty their babies would be," she said, and had to hold Aric's arm to keep him in the booth. "Kidding, hon. They'll be here, just try to give him a chance, okay?" Aric scowled but nodded. Having grown kids is almost as hard as when they're little, he thought. I need to talk to Torian about that guy. With a plan in mind, he felt more settled when he saw them, and reached for Caitlin, her smile all he needed to feel better.

Miriah wondered where Corso had gotten off to, and was rewarded with the sound of his voice coming down the hall, which made her smile. He appeared with a tray of beverages and a bag of something that had her mouth watering, Devin in his footsteps. They sat down at the low table and Miriah savored her cocoa. "Ahh that's so good," she said, her eyes closed and her head back, resting on the sofa. Corso temporarily forgot his caf, watching her.

"Mia is trying to keep the thought of dinner tonight from Merida, she's gotten so perceptive in the force that the whole base would know how unhappy she was not to be in your lap," Devin told his mom.

"So, Dev, is this a good role for you? You're doing an amazing job, and I'd love you to stay in the exec wing, but not if it makes you unhappy." Miriah took another sip, and a large sandwich from the bag.

"I am enjoying it more than I thought I would," Devin admitted. "Mia says I'm more settled and sleep better. I want to stay." Corso was hoping he'd say that, just have him closer to them. They told stories of Dantooine, and of Logan and his adventure. Devin sat back and just soaked them in, loving being with them both, until Miriah stood and stretched.

"I want to go see Lana, and talk about this interview," she said, and Corso followed as she made her way to the detail. Then I hope I can talk her into going home, he thought, and caught her hand in his as they started forward.

Ty turned to Coleen as she walked him to the barracks. "I was sure I was going to get a face full of fist," he confessed.

"I was thinking along the same lines," she said, and took Caitlin from his arms. "They'll be fine. It was just a shock."

"I don't want to cause an issue between you and your parents, but I'm not sure I'd survive not seeing you," he told her. "Gar cuyir ner te'r, me'suum'ika bal tyatr. (You are my sun, moon and stars)." He saw her blush, and turned her face up to kiss her. "Dinner?"

Coleen nodded. They'd spent time every day for the past two weeks together, and Caitlin was as smitten as she was. "I'll cook. I'm working on lesson plans today, school will be in session before I'm ready for it."

"You'll do great. I have to get ready for my shift, but I should be done on time." With another kiss, Coleen reluctantly turned to walk back to her place, Caitlin already resting her head on her mother's shoulder, rubbing her eyes. She didn't see her mother, watching from the parade field, hands on her hips.

Maura turned to Solasta. "So the whole time we've been gone, she's been playing house with that hunk of man?" she asked, and with downcast eyes, Solasta nodded.

"I wanted to tell you and Aric, but as far as I know, last night was the first time he stayed past midnight. And, with all that was happening on Dantooine, I didn't want you all distracted by something that seemed above board. I was reminded that your daughter is an adult, with a family of her own."

Maura sighed. "I can certainly see the attraction, but you're right. She can live her own life."

"I'm really glad you are all back on Odessen. I need to report to the Commander," Solasta said, but Maura put her hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to Aric. It's best he not know anyone didn't tell him about Ty."

Solasta trilled softly and nodded as she walked away. Yes, that's probably best, she thought.

Tali ran to the door and opened it, bouncing with excitement. "You're here!" she cried, and Lana could only smile at the hug Tali gave Miriah.

"I am! You've grown so much!" Miriah said with a smile, and Tali led her over to the sofa where her mom was resting. "Lana, you look amazing." Corso held Tali on his hip and she told him all about her summer so far. "Seems like you've got this all under control."

"Well, as much as anything is, I suppose. Let's talk about the interview. I've got it lined up for three days from now, in the conference room. We'll use the same protocol..." She stopped when Miriah held up her hand.

"I'm more interested in how you're doing than anything else right now," Miriah said softly. They chatted about the baby and Nico's being planet bound, and how much Tali was advancing in the force. When Corso joined them, and they'd told some of the things that had happened on Dantooine, Miriah stood. "We'll talk about the interview tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it."

"I'd love that," Lana said, smiling. She had truly missed her friend, and was glad she was back to her usual self. I'll do everything I can from here to keep her like this, she thought, and waved as they made their way out.

Corso held Miriah close to him as they entered the apartment. She could hear laughter in the kitchen, and followed the voices to find Caly, Torian, and Devin there. She was settled at the small kitchen table with a glass of wine when Maura and Aric joined them. Devin had said that Mia and the children would be on the way soon, and Logan and Lara would wait until Lucas had woken from his nap. All as it should be, she thought, and sipped the wine made at the annex over the winter, as relaxed as she had been on Dantooine.

Sarai had seen the message sent over about dinner at Miriah's, but she just didn't feel she had the strength for it. She'd slept most of the day, and had the droid bring her some soup mid afternoon, but just the thought of getting up and ready was too much, not to mention the walk over. No, she thought, I just can't. She closed her eyes again and briefly wondered if there really was something more wrong than just age, but fell asleep again before she could think about it more.

Coleen welcomed Ty inside, and had just turned around when she realized he hadn't moved. In the small foyer, he took her hands in his, and asked her to marry him.


	29. Chapter 29

Miriah sat on the sofa, relaxed and happy. They'd loved on all the grandchildren and, with the early day, she was ready for bed. Corso had walked out to the elevators with everyone, and now breezed into the apartment, pulling her up. "C'mon, darlin'. Let's snuggle in. I'm tired, and I know you are, too."

"I am," she admitted, and followed him into their bedroom. They were changed and in each others arms in short fashion, and Miriah could feel her eyes closing. It was a good day, she thought, and searched herself for any of the anxiety that she'd suffered with. When she found none, she let herself relax and was asleep quickly. Corso studied her face, saw that she was peaceful, and closed his own eyes.

Coleen put her hands over her face. "What the hell are you doing, Ty?" she demanded, and saw his face flush.

"I want you to be with me," he told her. "I want your family to know that I love you, Coleen."

"You're just afraid of what Dad thinks. It doesn't matter, Ty. We don't have to do anything we don't want to do. And you know how I feel about commitment, after Caitlin's father." She brushed past where he knelt and into the kitchen. "Let's just..."

"No, Coleen. I know how I feel. I told Torian, months ago, that I wanted to make you my _riduur._" He followed her into the kitchen and grabbed her hands, pulling her to the small dining table. "Just think about it. We can have a formal promise and then marry when you're ready." He could see her warring emotions on her face, but finally she shook her head.

"It's too soon. We have time, let's take it. Meanwhile, I'm starving." She went back to the counter and pulled the plates of food from the warmer. "Sit, let's take a breath and talk about things." Sighing, Ty did as she asked, even though his emotions were all over the place.

Lana was restless, her baby kicking and moving around, even though it was the wee hours of the morning. She turned on her side and felt Nico's arm circle her, his hand over where their son was tapping against her skin. "He's really something," he said softly, and she could hear his pleased smile.

"He's going to have to get his nights and days figured out," she said, but her tone was gentle. "I'm looking forward to seeing his face."

"Me, too," Nico said. He moved his hand to massage her neck, and she felt her restlessness fade under his loving touch. When she felt sleepy, she turned to put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you, Nico." She felt herself drifting and heard Nico's voice as she faded into sleep.

"Love you, little one," he whispered.

Magdalane woke suddenly, and before she could even register what was happening, rushed into her mother's room. Sarai was thrashing about on the bed, and when Magdalane touched her, she could feel the fever. Mags reached out through the force for her sister.

Miriah sat up, and Corso startled awake. "What?"he asked, his hands already trying to soothe her.

"It's Mags. Mom's sick, and she needs us." Miriah rushed to the closet, pulling on clothes, Corso right behind her. Miriah almost fell trying to get around the bed, but Corso's large hands steadied her.

"Easy, darlin'. No need in having two of you in the med center," he told her, and then laced her fingers with his. They set out across the smuggler area, the two HK units clanging behind them. Once inside Sarai's apartment, Corso let Miriah lead him to her mother. There they saw Mags gently wiping Sarai's face with a cloth.

"Hurry, Cor. She's burning up," Mags pleaded, and Corso could feel the heat on his arms where he carried the tiny woman. They exited the elevator and Corso jogged, all the way across the war room. By the time Mags and Miriah had caught up, Sarai was on a trauma bed, the monitors blaring their alarms. Mags stepped up to the bed then, and her force aura flared out. Miriah sat on a nearby chair, Corso beside her, her head buried against his chest. He could feel her shaking, and asked a droid for a warm blanket. Once he'd wrapped her in it, she stopped shaking but continued to hide her face, waiting for Mag's aura to subside.

Aric heard his datapad, but in his haste to take Maura to bed, he'd left it in the other room. He had just put his feet on the floor when the chime stopped, and he almost just ignored it, but something was off, he could feel it. Grunting, he stood and made his way to the table where the device lay, and when he read the message, he hurried to his wife's side. "Hon, wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"What is it? Caitlin?" she asked, her words slurred with sleep.

"No, baby. It's your mom. Corso just took her to the med center." Instantly, Maura was awake and dressing. Aric pulled on some casual clothes and shoved his feet into his boots, not bothering to lace them, and hurried out behind Maura. I knew she looked odd yesterday, he thought. He didn't want to go where his thoughts took him, but he had to acknowledge that she was older. Still, Sarai is a presence in all our lives, and she just has to get better.

Coleen paced in the baby's room, Caitlin on her shoulder. She had sent Ty to the barracks, since he had an early shift tomorrow. And, if she were honest with herself, she needed the space to think. She knew he was a good guy, and he had shown her nothing but affection. Unfortunately, her previous experience had her second guessing herself, and she knew she needed to gain a little perspective on things. It wasn't as if she didn't want Ty, but that she couldn't see why he would want her. Physically, she had lost all her pregnancy weight, and a little more, but her body had definitely changed. Ty had told her many times she was beautiful, inside and out, but she still had doubts. The only times she was intimate with him took place in a very dark room, and even then, when his hands had skimmed over her stretch marks, she'd winced. She wanted to believe him, she really did, when he declared his love for her. She gently placed Caitlin in her bed, and stood, stretching her back. They'd have a normal day tomorrow, and maybe talk then. Satisfied that the baby would now sleep, she made her way to her bed, and fell into it, exhausted.

Maura slid into the room, and turned her back on the bed. The light was blinding, and she felt for her sister, finding Corso's arm that was around her instead. "What happened?" she asked. Miriah told her what she'd seen, and Maura shook her head. "I had a feeling more was up on Dantooine than just being tired."

"Why don't we go into the hall? I'll go get some caf, and we'll be able to see each other," Aric said softly, getting nods all around. Outside, they pulled chairs up to the door and Miriah was handed tea by one of the nurses. The hot liquid warmed her, and she rubbed tired eyes.

"Mags blames herself," Miriah said. "I'm sure Mom told her she was fine, but she still feels responsible."

"Sarai is good at seeming fine," Corso said, and they agreed. Corso had worked on a ranch most of his life, though, and he could feel that his mother in law's journey was almost done. He didn't want that, and hoped he was wrong, but he still felt it. Pulling Miriah close, he swore to himself to be whatever she needed.

Caly stirred as Torian sat up, reaching for the datapad that had woken them both. "Your Nana is in the med center," he said softly, and saw Caly's face pale. "I'm being sent to guard the Commander."

"I'll go, too," she said, scrambling for clothing. Torian was ready quickly, and Caly hurried behind him, pulling her long hair into a tie. Please, not Nana, she thought, but she had seen how the journey to Dantooine had taxed her grandmother. Torian stopped at the entrance, taking his guard stance, but within sight of the Commander. Caly rushed to hug her mom and aunt, and settled at her father's side. She could see her Aunt Magdalane's force aura still, and knew they were all just waiting. She saw Torian and someone she didn't recognize checking everyone in and out of the area, and wondered what time it was. She had just turned to ask when the brilliant light from the other room dimmed, and she held her breath.

Magdalane came out into the hall, and was embraced by her sisters. "Mom is stable," she said. "But we have to face the fact that she's getting older. Her organs are starting to show signs of age, and she'll need to be here for a while."

"I'm so glad we got her here when we did," Miriah said, and squeezed Corso's hand. "Can we see her?"

"For a minute," Mags agreed. "Then she's in the critical care unit. The fever was the result of an infection, but she's just so debilitated by it, that we need to watch her carefully."

"We'll just tell her we love her and let her rest," Maura said, and they all agreed. When they were close enough, Sarai reached out for Corso.

"Thank you, son, for getting me here," she said, her voice hoarse and weak. He gently hugged her, and could still feel the fever.

"I hope you're feeling yourself soon," he replied, and she nodded.

"Mom, we're here, whatever you need, okay?" Miriah had taken one hand in hers, and she felt her mother grip her fingers weakly.

"We'll try not to be a nuisance," Maura said, "but you'll let us know when you need rest?"

"I will," Sarai repsonded, and Maura kissed her cheek. "Aric, keep them safe. I'm so tired."

"Affirmative, Sarai. We'll check in on you soon." Aric hugged the frail women and as one, they moved out where Torian and his partner stood. Miriah tried not to sigh as the family surrounded her much as her detail would have, moving toward her apartment. Once inside, Aric and Maura took an oversized chair and stretched out, while Miriah and Corso snuggled on the sofa. Little was said, and the lack of sleep overcame them, giving them a temporary respite from their concerns.

Caly and Torian returned home and just climbed into the bed, fully clothed. "She looked so tiny, lying there," Caly whispered, her head on Torian's shoulder.

"She did, but I believe Magdalane. She will feel better soon." He had seen the haunted eyes and dry lips of the Chantalle matriarch, and didn't want to give false hope, but he knew losing Sarai would be devastating. He hoped with all that he had that she would recover and live on, and did his best to soothe his wife, eventually feeling her fall into sleep.

Miriah dreamed of her mother, back when she was a child. In hindsight, she could see how much Sarai had sacrificed to try and bring order to the world, even though it meant not being with her children. She wondered if the same would have been true for her, if she had been tapped to lead the Alliance before the children were grown. She woke, wondering if her mother was improved, and would have gotten up to go to her if Corso hadn't held her close. She examined his sleeping face, and thought again of her mother, left alone to raise three girls by herself. I would never have made it without Corso, she knew. She gently kissed his cheek and tried to relax, resisting the urge to reach out to Mags to check on her mom.

Magdalane helped transfer Sarai into the specialized unit, checking the monitoring equipment and giving quiet instructions to the nursing staff. Dr. Jorgan joined her, having been roused when Sarai had been brought in. Once the older woman was settled and sleeping, they went out into the hallway. "She looks rough," Calleigh observed.

"I know. I so hate myself that I took her word she was okay." Magdalane had manged to keep her self recriminations at bay while she was working, but now, she felt the weight of them.

"She had to have been sick for a bit, by the look of her labs," Calleigh said, and Mags followed her to the central desk. "Let's adjust the fever meds a bit, and increase her fluids. At least until she can tolerate oral intake."

"Agreed." Mags made the notations in the medical chart, and then leaned back in the chair. Calleigh saw her aunt's fatigue and turned to her.

"Go rest in the on call room," she encouraged. "Then you'll be close, and still get a little sleep."

"Good idea," Mags admitted, and stood. "I feel bad leaving her, though."

"You're not," Calleigh. "Besides, I'll be here. I promise I'll let you know if anything changes." With a weary nod, Mags made her way into the center of the med center and found a clean bunk. She pulled her shoes off and was asleep seconds later, her rest devoid of dreams.

Tali had awakened when Miriah's emotions had spiked in the force, and had gone to her mother in tears. Lana had comforted her, and now she lay sleeping between them. Lana, however, had not been able to go back to sleep, feeling the distress that Tali had. She had reached over for her datapad, and messaged the duty officer, who reported the med center activity. Poor Sarai, she thought, and arranged to have the nurses update her directly on the elder Jedi's condition. When that was done, she snuggled Tali to her, hoping the morning would bring some clarity. It was only when she woke again that she remembered the interview, and the approaching reporter.


	30. Chapter 30

Miriah entered the shower, Corso already there. She laid her head on his chest, and his arms went around her waist. "Maura and Aric went home to get ready. Mags says Mom is still resting but is stable." Corso turned to put her under the warm water, and grabbed her shampoo.

"Sarai is tough," he told her, kissing her nose. He rubbed the peach lather through her hair, massaging her scalp. Miriah closed her eyes, loving the attention. "We'll go down once we get some breakfast." He had worried since he'd awakened with her that she was going to slip back into the anxiety-ridden shell of herself, but so far, she had only seemed concerned.

"Mmm," she replied. She had thought briefly about the interview tomorrow, but decided there was no use in worrying. General Daeruun had agreed it would be a good idea, and gave her some possible talking points. She felt as ready as she could be, since she was going to be brutally honest anyway. She was aware that Corso had moved to soaping her body, and relaxed into his touch. This could become one of her favorite things, she mused.

Devin had been aware of Sarai's hospitalization even though he hadn't gotten up. He knew that if his aunt had needed his force, she would have called him. He quietly told Mia what he knew as she cooked scrambled eggs for the children, and dried her tears as he did so. "She's stable this morning, love. She's older, so little things can become much bigger. I trust that Mags and Calleigh have everything under control."

"I surely hope so," Mia murmured, and rested her head back on his chest, his arms around her. "Now, sit and eat, so these two will as well." Devin squeezed her gently and took his seat, seeing the smiling face of his son, but the scowl of his daughter. He told her through their force link that Nana was getting better, and she eventually took a few bites of her breakfast, but he knew the news was bothering the little girl. Taking her hand, he encouraged her to eat, telling her that he would take her to her Mimi later. That lifted her spirits, and Devin wondered if he'd be able to fulfill his promise, knowing that there was suddenly too many things to get done. Sighing, he stood and helped Mia clean up before heading to the executive wing, his all black outfit making him stand out as he made his way to his office.

Lana had been granted permission to do light duty, and she was ready to get outside. Her plan was to take Tali school shopping, and pick up some baby things. Nico had already repainted the small room they had designated as the nursery, relieving Tali's anxiety about sharing her room. Now, she almost skipped into the bedroom, waiting on Nico to get ready. He grinned as he saw her. "Excited about getting out?" he asked her, and saw her blush.

"More than I ever thought I'd be," she admitted, and he took her hand.

"Let's go get some breakfast first. I'm starving," he said, and they met Tali at the door. Going into the cantina area, they settled at a booth and ordered the breakfast sandwiches that Caly had introduced to the base. They arrived a few minutes later, steaming hot and mouth watering. Even Tali ate most of one, which Lana thought was pretty good for such a small girl. She's growing, Lana thought, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. As they left, and Tali skipped ahead, Lana pulled Nico close.

"Her arrival on Odessen was a year ago today," Lana said. "I'm thinking that maybe we use that as her birthday."

"Great idea," Nico said, beaming. "I wondered if there was any official record of her birthdate." Lana shook her head solemnly. "Well then, we have a party to plan! Should it be a surprise?"

"Oh, no." Lana said. "She wouldn't enjoy that. I'm thinking we invite her classmates and those still in the child care facility to the park. We can have cake and they can all run and play."

"Good idea. We'll talk to her about it later, see what she thinks." They were at the elevator when Devin came in, and he stopped to hug Lana.

"I had no idea how hard you and Mom worked until I started here," he told her, and Lana laughed.

"It's been difficult at times, but so worth it," she replied. I'll be glad to be back in the center of things, she told herself, and they went outside, the sun shining brightly and the air warm. Lana felt it on her skin and smiled. It's good to be here, she thought.

Magdalane entered Sarai's room and saw her mother awake. "Oh, good. I've brought you some food," she told her, and Sarai smiled.

"I am a bit hungry," she replied, and Mags set up the rolling table for them both, assisting her mother to a sitting position. Mags had brought several different things, and she was glad when Sarai picked an egg sandwich and started to eat. She didn't talk, but she did observe Sarai, and she felt reassured by the color of her skin and her appetite, her eyes clear and bright. When they'd finished, and Sarai had indeed eaten more than Mags thought she would, she took Sarai's hands in hers, letting her force cover them both. After a few minutes, the light faded and Mags smiled.

"Better today, but still some infection. I'd like you to stay today on the antibiotics here, okay?" Mags prepared for the argument that was surely coming, but Sarai just smiled serenely.

"I'll be good, I promise. As long as you keep bringing food."

Miriah and Corso was finishing breakfast when she heard Mags through the force. "Mom is doing better this morning. Mags said she ate well and seems in good spirits. Let's go there first, then we'll go to the office."

Corso nodded, and was thankful for the good news. "Sounds like a plan, darlin'. Anything we could bring?" He saw his wife concentrate and then shake her head.

"Mags says no. Let's get going." The detail gathered around them and they set out for the med center. Along the way she heard greetings and well wishes, and was glad to be back on Odessen. The detail stopped and Devin made his way to her side, and they again set off. Leaving the detail in the hallway, Devin and Corso followed Miriah into Sarai's room, relieved when the older woman was sitting up and welcoming. Maybe I was wrong, Corso thought. I hope I was.

The reporter docked with the orbital station and was met by the captain there. He was taken to a waiting area, given refreshments, and his ship was thoroughly scanned. There were others of his ilk there, but he just observed them, not wanting to do anything that would prevent this interview from taking place. Not to mention, the fact of actually setting foot on Odessen was exciting to him. He leaned back in the chair and studied the facility, noting the smooth operation, the uniformed troopers in their green and black. He felt their pride of place, and smiled. He knew that the Commander thought it was a trap, but he had no such intention. He only wanted to present a united front, one that would hopefully keep the Republic Senate approving operations led by the Alliance. After half an hour, the captain approached him. "Colonel Jorgan will be here to take you down to the planet in about fifteen minutes. Feel free to eat and rest until then." Nodding his thanks, the reporter suddenly felt too fidgety to sit, and stood, looking down at the planet, anticipation making his nerves sing.

Coleen had taken Caitlin to the child care facility, and now entered her classroom. It was clean and shining, and she smiled. She arranged the chairs and tables, and stocked her little cooler with snacks and juice, making sure she had accommodated allergies. She had her lesson plans done and filed, and they'd been approved by the headmaster. All is in order, she thought, and decided to meet Ty for lunch. Taking out her datapad, she saw the message about her Nana and gasped. Forgetting lunch plans, Coleen hurried across to the secure area and down to the med center. There was no other family in the room and Coleen was shocked to see how small her grandmother looked in the bed. "Come, Coleen. Sit. Tell me of your plans for this young man I've heard about." Coleen turned shocked eyes to her Nana before crossing to sit beside her. Sarai took her hand, and Coleen felt calm. It must be her force, she thought.

"I've not decided if I'm going to marry him," she blurted out, and saw Sarai's eyebrow raise.

"So, you have thought about it, then." Coleen nodded, swallowing hard. "Hon, if he's worthy, if he loves you and you love him, what's the problem?"

"I don't trust myself, Nana. Not after Sy," she said, her voice soft. "How can I when my instincts were so wrong before?"

"Look at what you got out of it, Coleen. Something so beautiful, so precious. Sometimes, our mistakes are just ways of learning." Coleen closed her eyes, letting the calm wash over her.

"I think Dad hates him," she admitted, and Sarai laughed.

"He'll be fine. As long as Aric is sure that Ty loves you, he'll move mountains to make him feel welcome. Your dad loves you, so much." Sarai's eyes drooped and Coleen stood.

"Thanks, Nana. I hope you are feeling better and back home soon." Coleen bent to kiss her cheek, and left, her heart and her head full.

Lana picked out all the things she wanted for the new baby's room, and they had moved on to clothes for Tali when she had to sit down. Nico was by her side in an instant. "Need to go home?" he asked her, concern in his eyes.

"No, I'll just sit for a few minutes. Tali is enjoying this, and I hate to not give her as much time as I spent on the little one." They had found the right sizes and now Tali was carefully picking out the things she liked and bringing them back for her inspection. Her smile when Lana approved all of her picks made Lana's heart happy. When they had finally finished and started back to the apartment, Lana realized she was really tired. It was then that she was notified of the reporter's arrival. She knew Aric was going up to meet with him on the station and bring him down, but she was a little worried about the whole thing. With Sarai in the med center, Miriah can't possibly focus on this now. Nico was carrying all the bags, but knew she was thinking over something, and when they arrived at the apartment, he led her to the sofa.

"Rest. I'll get you a snack." Lana sank into the cushions and sighed. Her mind wanted to be at the office, preparing for this interview, but her body was content.

Aric strode out of the shuttle and followed the captain's pointing finger to the reporter he was sent to bring to the planet. As he was walking over, the man stood and held out his hand. "Alec Ranin," he said.

"Colonel Aric Jorgan here, I'm to take you down to Odessen." They entered the shuttle and launched before Alec spoke.

"I'm honored to see Odessen," he said, and Aric nodded.

"It's a beautiful place, and we have everything ready for you. Our techs are testing the network feeds today, and the Commander is ready."

"I'd looking forward to meeting her." They had entered the shield and were on their descent, and in only a few minutes were touching down on the surface. Alec could see people waiting for them, and took a deep breath.

Aric saw the welcoming committee and grinned. Maura stood front and center, Solasta at her side. Torian was there, as was Arcann. He briefly wondered how the reporter would feel with the former tyrant as a security guard, but realized he didn't really care. Alec was introduced and all shook hands, then Torian and Arcann escorted him to his room. Marua walked with him to the executive wing, and Aric resumed his daily duties, but his mind was on the interview. And his daughter.

Ty sat across from Coleen. "I've thought about you all morning," he confessed, and Coleen blushed. He took her hand in his, and she met his gaze. "I'd like to take you to dinner."

"I'll see if Caly can babysit," she replied, and he shook his head.

"No, bring the baby. She'll be fine, and then you won't worry." Coleen stared at him for a moment, wondering if the longing she felt in her heart was really love.

"Are you sure?" With Ty's smile, she relaxed and was able to enjoy the sunshine and snack. Ty had a busy afternoon, and she didn't want to keep him. When he stood, he lifted her hand to his lips.

"See you after shift," he told her, and as he walked away, he looked over his shoulder at her, making her feel special. I don't know what to do, she realized. I need to talk to Mom. With that decided, she went back into the secure area to find her.

Miriah had gone back to the med center at lunch to check on her mother, who was sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, Miriah turned and Corso caught her in his arms. "We can go have lunch at the cantina," he told her.

"I'm not hungry," she told him, but then her stomach growled loudly, and she giggled. "Oh, well, maybe a little bit."

Corso laughed and pulled her along, and once back in the detail, they were sitting at the cantina in minutes. Miriah saw Maura and Aric, and they made room for them. Aric told them about the reporter, and Miriah related to them that Arcann had already messaged her that he sensed no deception or hidden agenda with him. Miriah was quiet, but Corso saw that the plate in front of her had been cleaned, and was content with that. When they stood, Miriah heard Merida clearly in her head and laughed, turning to take the child in her arms. Corso stood back, a smile on his face but his mind wanting to capture these moments, because he knew the next crisis was only around the corner.


	31. Chapter 31

Sarai knew her time was short. The flimsy veil between the world and the force was growing ever thinner, and while she loved feeling closer to her late husband and son in law, she was not quite ready to let go. Not just yet. She had some wisdom to impart to her family. She sighed, thinking about it. Her girls. Adults, yet still her children. She shifted in the shapeless bed and tried to get comfortable, her very bones aching so badly she felt like crying sometimes. She turned inward, to the force, and felt her body relax, finally slipping into sleep.

Corso had been restless, and had taken care not to wake Miriah, but she was sleeping deeply, oblivious to anything. He smiled, watching her. So many times, she was the one not resting. He figured he could take a few less hours of sleep as long as she was snoozing, and watched her steady breathing, her stillness and closed his eyes. He worried about the interview, and his mother in law, and had sighed loudly when Miriah rolled toward him. Fearing he'd awakened her, he held his breath, but she only settled against him. He saw the threads of silver in her ebony hair, and thought about how much they'd been through together. We're so lucky, he thought, to have each other. He pulled her closer and let his thoughts drift until he fell asleep again.

Caly had been by to see her grandmother the day before, and when Torian rose before dawn, she thought about getting up to go see her again. She knew her mother was caught back into the whirlwind of Odessen, and wanted to be helpful. Torian saw her sit up and was immediately at her side. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I was thinking of going to see Nana, but maybe it's too early," she replied, and Torian took her in his arms.

"It is, the med center won't allow visitors for another few hours." He kissed her gently. "I know you're concerned."

"I am, but no need to get up, I guess."

"Sleep, love. I'll have an early day, we can go out and enjoy the afternoon." She smiled at him, and got another kiss before he left. Feeling loved, she lay back down and was soon dreaming of him. She was sleeping so deeply, she didn't hear the knocking on her door until it was accompanied by the chime. Startled, she jumped up and ran to open it, wondering if her Nana had taken a turn for the worse. Instead, she saw Coleen with a sleeping Caitlin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong," Caly asked, pushing her mussed hair out of her face.

"Caly, I'm sorry I woke you but I need your help." Absently, Caly reached for the baby, but Coleen strode past her to the sofa, laying the sleeping child down gently. "No, not with Caitlin. With Ty," she explained.

"Who?" Caly frowned, then remembered that Torian had told her about one of the Mandalorians having a major crush on her cousin. "Oh, now I remember. What about him?"

"He's asked me to marry him, and I'm scared." Caly could see from the dark smudges under her cousin's eyes that she'd been likely losing sleep over this, and sat beside her.

"You know I'm going to tell you to follow your heart on this," Caly said softly.

"What about the culture? The families? I know only what we learned from Akaavi, so long ago that I barely remember the language."

"Lucky you," Caly sighed. "I missed all those lessons. But, Col, the Mandalorian culture is all about families, raising strong warriors, remaining loyal and true in marriage. Pretty much what we were all raised with." Caly gazed at the baby and smiled. "If he's pledging himself to you, he means it."

Coleen sighed and put her face in her hands. "I'm just so scared. Love hasn't worked out for me so far, and I don't want someone in my life, in our lives, that won't stick."

"I know, but you've handled things well, Coleen. I'm proud of you for standing your ground, doing what you had to do, and moving forward."

Coleen gave her cousin a rueful grin. "Look at you, so mature and together. At your age, I was partying at university, wasting time and money. You remind me so much of Aunt Mir, all the time." Caly was pleased by that and blushed. She could see a relaxing of Coleen's muscles and wondered how long she'd been up.

"Go to the guest room, there you can rest and Caitlin can sleep there, too. The bed's against the wall on one side so she can't roll off." Coleen hugged her then, and Caly could feel how frail she was under the too big clothing. Once they were settled, Caly looked at the clock. She could sleep more, she realized, and relaxed into her pillow, hoping that her cousin could get some much needed sleep.

Miriah marched into her office, fresh and ready. She'd reminded the guard of her interview, and she'd only just mentioned it when Aric came in, telling her he'd already swept the room for any listening devices. Lana had only told her yesterday that they'd sent away two spies for the Empire just last week, "with extreme prejudice," she'd said.

"Never can be too careful," Aric said, and then sat. "But this guy, Alec Ranin, he seems okay. He was really excited to see Odessen, he had that look on his face that Corso gets when he's outside on the ranch." Corso grinned, and knew exactly what Aric meant. "I'll go get him in a few minutes."

"No rush," Miriah said, smiling. Corso stood and began to massage her shoulders, and she closed her eyes. Aric jumped up.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," he laughed. "Conference room in thirty?"

"Yeah, that's good," Miriah said, her tone denoting her enjoyment of Corso's hands on her. She lay her head on her desk, and Corso heard her groan when his thumb dug into one of the knots on her back. After a few minutes, she raised her hand and took one of his hands in hers. "You didn't sleep well," she told him.

"How did you.. I mean, what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Your eyes. I can always tell when you're tired," she told him, pulling his collar until she could kiss him. He held her in his arms and they spent several minutes together, kissing and murmuring sweet words.

"I was just worried about today," he finally said, and she nodded.

"Me, too."

Alec Ranin woke to threads of sunlight flirting around the edges of the curtains, and stretched his limbs. He had slept better in this cantina room than he had in months, and felt at peace. He made his way into the shower, and then to the mess hall after dressing. It's amazing, he thought, watching all the people gather food and then interact with each other. This is free for anyone, he'd been told, and he could see no cashiers anywhere. He stood in line, listening to the conversations around him. A couple planning for their evening in front of him, a couple of soldiers behind him in uniform, short hair and military bearing marking them even if they'd been out of uniform. Everywhere, people were courteous and happy. Once at the food, he'd taken several items, almost overwhelmed by the choices, and made his way to a table. He'd only just set his tray down when Aric Jorgan sat across from him, two mugs of caf in his hands. Silently, he put one down beside Alex's tray, gaining a grateful grin. "So much to see, I missed the most important part."

Aric laughed. "Indeed you did. This is the heartbeat of the base. Everyone comes in at least once a day. Some more. The amount of food cooked every day is staggering, but the staff do an excellent job."

"I can certainly see how your military attracts and keeps so many recruits," Alex commented between bites of succulent bantha bacon and light, fluffy eggs. Aric waited patiently for him to finish, sipping his caf. Many stopped to say hello, and Aric knew every one by name. Alex finally could eat no more, and stood to take his tray to the conveyor that would take it to the dishwashing area, almost looking sad to see it go. Behind him, Aric picked up a tray of beverages and a bag that smelled warm and sweet.

"Ready?" he asked, and Alex nodded. Together they made their way through the secure checkpoint and into the main base. Alex stopped and stared. He'd been into some elite military areas, but this was phenomenal. Aric stepped ahead and turned. "No peeking," he said, and smiled. Alex followed him up some stairs to a room that had opaque windows and a set of heavy metal double doors. Aric swung one open and motioned for Alex to enter.

Miriah had been sitting only a few minutes when she saw Aric open the door. She stood, and felt Corso close at her side. He's always vigilant these days, she thought, and plastered a smile on her face. "Welcome," she said, and put out her hand. The reporter shook it reverently, and his relaxed attitude made Miriah feel more confident.

"Commander, this is an amazing place," he said, his voice soothing. "I have never seen anything like it."

"We are unique," she admitted, and motioned him to sit. They chatted for a few minutes, and Miriah sipped the cocoa that Aric had brought her. The techs from downstairs had the equipment ready, and Miriah took a deep breath.

"Welcome back to Republic News Network. I'm Alec Ranin, and I'm here today with the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, Miriah Riggs." From that point on, Miriah heard nothing but the questions, and answered as she'd rehearsed. When the light were off, she felt relief flood her, and realized she had been so tense she hadn't even really processed the interview. She was so lost in herself, she jumped when the report touched her hand. Corso was there in an instant, and she turned her face to him to smile.

"I have a request," the reporter said, and she remembered his name was Alec.

"Of course," she replied, and felt herself focus again.

"I'd love to have the opportunity to stay on Odessen a few days," he said softly, and Miriah felt herself tense. "No interviews, no broadcasts. Just a relaxing few days. I admit, I haven't felt a peace anywhere in the galaxy like I've felt since I landed here." Miriah saw in his eyes that he was sincere, but she was wary.

"I will permit that. However, I do warn you, if you go back and report things that never happened, I will find you." She didn't raise her voice nor really change her intonation, but Alec had no doubt he would be in dire circumstances if he were to break his word.

"I promise," he said, and Miriah stood, nodding at him. At once, she was surrounded by her detail, and when they had all filed outside, only Alec and Aric remained. Aric took his datapad from his pocket and grinned.

"You've been invited to the Commander's home for dinner. I'll come and get you through security, but until six this evening, you're free to go anywhere on the main base," he told the reporter, seeing his eyes light up at the prospect of being here. They walked together to the elevator and Aric left him gazing around the courtyard in wonder.

Coleen had been searching for her mother and few stolen minutes since the day before, so she felt like she'd won a prize when she saw Maura across the war room. She hurried over to her and got a hug, and then pulled Maura into the cantina. "What's up, hon?" Maura asked.

"I just really need to talk to you." Coleen explained how things evolved with Ty, and the most recent events, and when she sat back, taking a sip of her tea, she watched Maura's face.

"Coleen, I had no idea you'd been so involved," Maura said, taking her daughter's hand. "It sounds like you have a solid foundation for a relationship, so I'm not sure why you're so hesitant." Coleen blushed and lowered her head, but Maura gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "You are a beautiful, confident woman, at least you were until Coruscant. No one here will judge you but yourself. Trust your heart, my child. If you want to be with Ty, no one will be upset. Even your father."

"I really want to believe that I can make a good choice," Coleen said.

"My opinion? If I were your age, I'd be all in. I was, from the first with your dad. Even though we had a rough professional start, there was always chemistry between us." Maura smiled, thinking of the brash, superior Cathar who had commanded her on sight, then their reversal of roles, and how he'd fought his training to be with her. "I'll support you whatever you decide." Coleen shot up from her seat and hugged her mother, her inner turmoil gone.

Corso brought the meat he'd grilled into the apartment, missing the large deck they had on the ranch house, Smoke dancing behind him, hoping for a morsel. The puppy had rapidly grown, and with the force training that Mags had done with him, was house trained and very obedient, following hand signals. Now, Corso wrapped the platter with foil, slipping the sitting pup a morsel of ronto. Miriah laughed at the sight of them, totally relaxed now that she was past the interview. They were kissing in the kitchen when Aric and Alec entered the apartment, and Aric caugth the pheromones in the air. He escorted Alec into the family room and loudly made his way into the kitchen, meeting their grins with one of his own.

Alec looked at the almost sparse furnishings that managed to make the room feel comfortable, and remembered that they'd come here with only what they'd had on their ships, building a home from what they could find. He had secretly admired the Commander, and even more so since he'd been here. He saw the family start to come in, and told himself he needed to be patient. The time to ask for a permanent residence here would come, he just knew it.


	32. Chapter 32

Lana got ready with care, choosing clothes that were muted and appropriate for the office. She was ready to be back at work, even if it was for only half a day. Tali started school today, and Nico had already walked with her. Lana had seem them, Tali skipping, chatting happily, as they made their way across the smuggler area. Lana made her way down to the mess hall, picking up a hot tea for herself and a cocoa for the boss. Smiling, she scanned through security and was exiting the elevator when she saw the guard detail heading her way. She waited for them to catch up and hugged Miriah, who looked relaxed and glowing. Maybe things are settling down, Lana thought, and walked with the boss to her office. "I haven't had a look from last night..." Lana started, but Miriah waved her hand in front of her.

"Just sit and talk, Lana. You look wonderful, by the way. Pregnancy suits you," Miriah said, smiling when Corso hugged Lana as well.

"I feel great," Lana admitted. "I've been so excited to be back here." They both giggled when Corso brought over a footstool for Lana, lifting her feet onto it. "The interview is getting very positive response. You didn't look nervous at all."

"Alec Ranin has a way of making you feel at ease. And, he requested to stay a few days, you should get to meed him." Miriah felt Corso's hand on her shoulder and lifted her face to his, getting brief kiss before he headed to the cantina for caf. Miriah saw Aric meet him and they were off.

"They're just the same as always," Lana murmured. "If they were ten years old, they'd still go off to find adventure." Miriah chuckled at the mental image.

"They would. How's Tali taking things?"

"She's just blossoming in the force, and is already in her big sister role. We had a few days here and there where her insecurities got the better of her and she gets clingy, wanting to know if she'll be sent back to the facility, but so far we've managed to convince her that she's home. We're having a birthday party for her this weekend, and inviting her first grade class, so she's been looking forward to that." Lana looked up to see Miriah's smile, and blushed. "I'm so lucky to have her in our lives."

"She's very special." They talked about all the children, and finally Lana rose, stretching her back.

"I'll gather the reports and be back in a bit," she said, and Miriah nodded. She'd gotten Lana off her feet and got to catch up with her at the same time, and it made her happy.

Coleen was still asleep when Ty woke, and he took Caitlin in for a diaper change and breakfast. By the time Coleen stumbled into the kitchen, Ty was washing up, and her daughter was clapping her hands to his singing. She stopped dead, watching them together. How could I ever think he'd desert us? He acts like her father already. Her heart knew, she realized. Stepping into the kitchen, she put her arms around Ty's waist and leaned her head against his back. "I want this. Us," she told him, and he turned to embrace her.

"I will make you happy, I swear it, Coleen." They stood in each others arms while Caitlin gurgled and clapped.

Sarai had been restless and woke later than her usual, which didn't make her happy. Mentally, she checked off her list. Caly had been by the day before, and Sarai had told her that she was only beginning, to enjoy herself. Devin had communicated with her in the force, and she had told him that she was so, so proud of him. Ian had come late in the day, and she had told him that he was more than what he'd limited himself to, which surprised him, but gave him food for thought. She sighed and sat up. I'm going home today, she thought. I should be able to see everyone then. She had gained her feet, going slowly so that she didn't get dizzy, when Mags came in and rushed to her side.

"Mom, you're supposed to call for help," Mags admonished.

"Going to the refersher, really didn't need help, my girl." Sarai disappeared behind the door and Mags straightened the sparse room. When Sarai reappeared, she was fully dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Mags asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Home. I'm going home. I can take pills and eat and drink in my own home." Sarai's tone brooked no argument, and finally Mags nodded. Really, she'd stayed longer than Mags had expected her to tolerate.

"How about a transport chair?" Mags suggested, and breathed a sigh of relief when Sarai nodded. "Right, I'll get one. Stay put a minute." As Mags waited for the droid, she shot off a message to her sisters before pushing the chair into her mother's room. Sarai wasted no time taking a seat, her bag in her lap.

"Let's go. I want to be in my own place," she said, and with a nod, Mags started to the elevator, unsure if this was a good idea but knowing in her heart that Sarai needed to be comfortable.

Miriah was settled at her desk when she saw Aric hustling her way. Sitting up straight, she focused all her attention on his face, which was a mixture of rage and disbelief.

"One of our ships was hijacked by former Imperials on her crew," he spat out, too agitated to sit. "They took off when the captain and command crew had gone into the space station above Taron 4. They were last spotted headed toward the border with the Empire's space." He rubbed his head, trying to calm himself.

"Okay," Miriah said, her mind already turning the problem around. She stood and paced around the desk, Corso watching her carefully. "We can't risk an Alliance ship that close to the boarder, but I wonder if there are any Mandalorian ships out there?"

Aric grinned as he nodded. "I'm on it. On my way to find Mandalore." Miriah grinned back but let it drop as he cleared the door. Always something, she thought, absently rubbing her neck. She felt Corso come to stand behind her and leaned back into his chest, his arms around her.

"Darlin', are you okay?" he asked, not trusting his eyes to tell him.

"Of course, I am, sugar. Just thinking, that's all." He held her and she finally turned in his arms. He had lowered his head to kiss her but they heard Lana speaking to a guard in the hall, and instead, Corso whispered to her that they'd have time later. With a slight nod, they moved away from each other and Miriah smiled as Lana sailed into the room.

Magdalane parked the chair outside the apartment and held her arm out for Sarai, which went ignored. Their droid was already cooking, and Sarai inhaled deeply, the smell of orobird soup making her smile. "That's going to be just perfect," she said, and got comfortable on the sofa, clicking on the holo feed to her favorite daytime show with a smile. Mags observed her, and decided that she was doing as well as expected, and saw that she was definitely in better spirits. With a shrug, she knelt beside the sofa.

"Mom, I'm taking the chair back. Why don't I go get some of the rolls you like and meet you back here in a bit for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely," Sarai answered, but her eyes never left her program. Mags stood and made her way back to the med center, wondering how long her mother's body would be able to sustain her.

Coleen left her class, the first session reminding her how much she loved teaching little ones. She was on her way to the child care facility when she saw Ty jogging toward her. When he reached her side, she gave him a weary smile. "Long day, beautiful?" he asked, and she nodded. Once she'd signed Caitlin out, they walked together, Ty having taken the child from her mother and making her laugh, bouncing her on his hip. "Want to stop for an afternoon snack? I've got dinner already cooking," he told her, and Coleen nodded. Her energy had been depleted rapidly during the day, and Caitlin had just gotten a nap, so they should be good for a bit, she reasoned. Inside the mess hall, however, she stopped short, seeing her parents there with Missy.

"Let's just go home," she said, feeling Ty's hand on her back, urging her forward.

"They'll have to see us together, Coleen. That's all. They don't have to know anything else just yet." He waved as he caught Maura's eye, and Coleen groaned. Aric's head swung around to them, and he started toward them. Once he was close enough, he reached out for Caitlin, who grinned happily at her grandfather.

"Good to see you guys," Aric said, but Coleen could see the tension on her father's face. "Come, join us."

Coleen swallowed hard and Ty bent to her ear. "I'll gather some food and be back in a flash." She nodded and joined her parents, Missy playing with the baby.

"So are you two a couple now?" Aric asked, his voice modulated in the public space. Even so, she didn't hear any hostility in his tone, only curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into her father's eyes. "We are. But we're taking things slowly. I don't want to make another mistake." She wasn't aware she was holding her breath until Aric nodded, and she let it out.

"As long as he treats you and this princess the right way, I have no objections." Maura nodded at her husband, she knew what it had taken for him to let go of just a little of his worry and protectiveness. When Ty joined them, the atmosphere was much improved, and he felt welcomed.

Miriah stood behind her desk, Hylo and Shae Vizla across from her. "So, they just took an Alliance ship. I want that ship back," she said, her voice calm but the fire in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Just the ship? Not the people?" Hylo asked, already running scenarios in her head.

"You can leave those who stole from us at a neutral port, but I want that vessel returned," Miriah said emphatically. Corso was paying attention to her voice, not just her words. It had started into that low, dangerous tone that told him she would soon have issues controlling her temper. Knowing that, he moved a little closer, hoping to keep her calm.

"I have just the hunter for that job," Shae said, and Miriah sat back in her chair, smiling.

"Excellent. Keep me updated," she replied, and the two women filed out, chatting about nearby places to leave the deserters. Corso came to his wife's side then, and when she looked up at him, he could still see remnants of the anger, but not as much as he'd expected.

"Let's go home," he said softly, and she smiled wistfully.

"I feel guilty going this early," she confessed, and he went to his knees beside her.

"Why, darlin'? You've cleared your pressing matters, and most of the legislation that Devin sent over." He pulled her toward him, remembering that he'd pulled her under the desk not so long ago, and wondered if he should again when she stood and pulled him up.

"You're right. Let's go home." Corso didn't need any encouragement and they were inside the apartment in minutes, and naked shortly after, taking full advantage of having the time to spend with each other.

Lana woke from her nap and stretched. Nico had collected Tali from her first day of 'real' school, and they had snacked together before Tali went to play and Lana had closed her eyes. Now, Nico sat across from her and looked up from the holo feed. "Feeling okay, my love?"

"I am," she said. "What can I make for dinner?"

"Already done," he answered. "I brought food from the cantina when I came back with Tali."

"Oh," she said, and settled back on the sofa. They were quiet a few moment before Nico spoke again.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, and Lana turned a frown to him. "Regret all the turmoil this pregnancy has caused, the changes in both mind and body?"

"Of course I don't," she said softly, reaching out to him. He left his chair and took her in his arms. "I cannot think of anything I love more than having our family." Tali ran in then, feeling the turbulent emotions in the force, and added her hug.

"Mama, he's hungry," Tali said, pointing to where her baby brother rested. Laughing, they stood and went in to dinner, Nico and Lana holding hands while Tali told them all about school.

Aric escorted everyone out when Caitlin began to fuss, and made sure that the women were well away when he spoke to Ty. "All I ask is that you make her happy. She's had enough of the drama and broken promises, and men who don't know how to step up. I will be very upset if you do the same."

Ty met his eyes, fearless. "I promise, I will make her happy. I made her the same promise this morning." Aric held his gaze for a long minute before nodding and going to join Maura. Coleen waved and Ty took Caitlin and the heavy baby bag on his own shoulder.

"What did Dad say?" she asked once they were in the secure area.

"Only that he wants to see you happy. I made him the same promise I made you," Ty said, and saw a smile bloom on her face. They walked hand in hand across the cantina and into the apartment, Coleen wondering when he could move in.

Shae Vizla had a few minutes before heading out to the annex to have dinner at Arcann's home, and pulled out her holo. Scrolling through the saved frequencies, she finally found the one she was searching for. She pressed the buttons and seconds later she saw the hunter she knew would do this job, just for the glory. With a brief explanation of the task, and payment, of course, the call was completed, and Shae made her way out of the main base.

Rukisa pushed the black hair out of her eyes as she sat. Mandalore had asked her to do this, and she would. Her second in command saw her call, though he was too far away to hear it, and knew they had an important job. Rukisa finally stood and called out new coordinates, ready to retrieve this bounty that would feed and fuel them all for a year, at least. Straightening her gray and red armor, she took a deep breath. For Mandalore, she thought, and smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Rukisa had slept fitfully, and finally rose. She had replayed the call from Mandalore in her head all night, and was thankful that they were nearing the sector where she'd find her prey. She had figured out sometime during the long night that she was not doing this for the credits, but because Mandalore had requested it of her, had told Rukisa that she had immediately thought of her for the job and was grateful for the assistance. She's part of the Alliance now, she reasoned, and as such, would want to recover a valuable asset. Sighing, she rubbed tired eyes and told the engineer, who was on watch, that she'd take over on the bridge. Settling into the pilot's seat, she wondered again if she was doing the right thing.

Miriah had so much fun baking and decorating Tali's birthday cake. They were meeting at the park this afternoon, and she had just finished, the flowers not quite as elaborate as those on Caly's wedding cake, but they were very pretty, if she said so herself. Corso had admired it already, and she fitted it into a large cake box, pushing it to the back of the counter. Tali deserves it, she thought. Corso had gotten Tali her very own Jedi robe, and hoped she'd like it. Miriah had kissed him when he brought it in, so it must be okay, he thought. They met on the sofa, both relaxed and happy. James was in Tali's class, so they would see him, as well as Merida and Declan, who had been invited. Miriah briefly wondered if Tali would be okay with the crowd, but decided that as long as she had an adult she knew around, they could help. She snuggled against her husband and was content.

Lana had rested all morning so that she would be able to enjoy the party and not be exhausted. She walked behind Nico, Tali skipping up ahead, her grin reflecting the joy in her heart. I'm so glad, Lana thought, that she's ours. Nico must have read her thoughts, and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Making it okay, hon?" he asked, and she nodded. It was warm and clear and an almost perfect day for being outside. Soon, Lana knew, it would start to get cooler until they were inside all the time. She smoothed the maternity top over her belly, and hoped that she could still work and do all the things Tali wanted her to do, once the baby was born. They had yet to settle on a name, though they'd discussed it at length. Nico said he had no preference, and she had briefly entertained calling their son by her father's name, but wasn't sure about it yet. She had even searched the holo net but still hadn't noted any she liked. Maybe later, she told herself, as they entered the park and Tali saw the tables that Caly had set up.

Alec Ranin had thoroughly enjoyed his two days on Odessen. He had shopped the multitude of shops and stalls, and had enjoyed the cantina in the evening. Today, he wanted to go see the area outside the base, and Aric had arranged for him to see the annex. He was surprised and almost afraid when his host was none other than the former Eternal Emperor. Shaking his hand, Arcann could see by the other man's expression that he'd had no idea who he was meeting. Arcann turned to Shae and smiled, seeing her chuckle in response. They walked Alec to the livestock barns and they waited while he was shown one of the crop fields. When the reporter returned, he was beaming widely. "This is all so smart," he told Arcann. "When you provide your own food, it doesn't matter who will sell to you or what their prices are."

"Odessenites have always had to find a way," Arcann replied. "From what I've been told, this was all just rock and trees."

"Indeed," Alec said, and thanked them both for the tour. On the way back to the base, he wondered if he could lend his network of contacts to broaden the message of the Alliance. He'd broach that when he talked to the Commander again about living here. Taking a deep breath, he thanked his escort and made his way to the park, enjoying being outside.

Miriah followed Corso, and the detail fanned out around the perimeter of the park as they made their way over to where the tables were set up for Tali's party. James saw them and ran to his Papa, squealing in delight. Miriah laughed as Corso tossed him in the air, and realized she felt calm, relaxed, even out in the open. It's been a long time, she thought, since she'd been at ease outdoors. She felt the heat on her face and smelled the flowers along the fencing, and closed her eyes. This is wonderful, she told herself, and felt Corso's arm go around her waist.

"Don't look now," he said, "but that reporter is here." He squeezed her closer to his side and saw the detail guards question the man. He figured he'd always be tense around someone from the outside. When the guards let him pass, he relaxed a fraction, but vowed to keep an eye on Alec Ranin.

Aric had slept late, later than his usual dawn wake up, anyway. Maura had cooked breakfast and he ate, contented. Today, he thought. I'll talk with Torian today. I want more info on Ty, before my daughter ends up brokenhearted again. Maura could tell something was cooking in his brain. "What are you planning," she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," he replied, but Maura stared him down. "Fine, I want more info on Ty, and I'm going to talk to Torian. He's on duty today, so I won't have to find him."

"Aric, I know that you think no one is good enough for your little girl, but Corso accepted Torian. Maybe it's time to rely on the fact that we've taught our children well and trust Coleen's decision." Maura knew the moment the words were out of her mouth that she'd said the wrong thing, and wasn't surprised when he chuffed.

"Really, Maura? After the whole Sy Saresh thing, you think she can make a good choice?"

"She knew things had gone badly and came to us for help. That shows maturity, and the famous Jorgan stubbornness. Can't we just see where this goes?" she asked, knowing full well that her husband's innate protectiveness kept him from being anything less than vigilant when it came to his family.

"I'm not interfering," he protested. "I just want information. I'm not even going through official channels to get it, either." He stood and drew her into his embrace. "I promise, hon. I just want to make sure they're both safe." She sighed against his chest and nodded.

"I know." Maura rested her head against Aric's chest, hoping that all their children were happy.

Rukisa and her crew managed to disable and board the Alliance ship with ease, since the dissidents who had taken it had no idea of tactics and the ship itself, and she had struggled with who would fly it back to Odessen. She knew she'd not be seen as an enemy, that wasn't what bothered her. It was that she pay the proper respect to Mandalore and her request. Therefore, after much thought, she decided the only way this could be done was for her to pilot the large vessel. She had hand selected a minimum crew and her own ship would follow them. Taking in a deep breath, and absently fingering the small horn above her left ear, she slid into the pilot's seat. She took a few minutes to familiarize herself with the controls, surprised at the responsiveness and agility of the ship. When she was satisfied, she messaged her ship. "Prepare to jump, I've already loaded the coordinates."

"Aye, Captain," her second in command said, and she could almost see his wry grin. She took another deep breath and took the yoke of one of the Alliance's new ships in her hands, watching the panel of gauges as the stars elongated in front of her.

Tali had taken James by the hand and they'd run to the swings. She was outside, she had her mama and daddy and friends, and she didn't think her heart could contain so much happiness. The 'Mander had even made her birthday cake! She hadn't known what a birthday party was until Mama had told her last week that she was going to have one. She could see her parents with the rest of the grown ups, and in her joy, her force exploded within her, causing her to have a brilliant aura of light around her. Feeling the force shift, her mama started toward her, and for a moment, Tali thought she'd done something wrong, until she saw the smile on Mama's face. "Tali, sweetie, are you having fun?" she asked. Tali could only nod, her profound sense of finally belonging settling around her shoulders.

Miriah and Merida had felt Tali's joy as well, but Merida now settled on her Mimi's shoulder, her eyes getting heavy. Corso looked on, the mirror images of his wife and granddaughter's faces making him grin. Mia had offered to take her, but Miriah was content, and Merida was having nothing else. Still, Mia loved seeing them together. "She's attached to her Mimi," Mia said softly, and Devin nodded. Miriah had taken a seat on a nearby bench, watching the children playing, when Alec approached the group. Instantly, the detail materialized around Miriah, but she remained calm, knowing that even asleep, Merida would feel her emotions in the force.

Alec stopped in his tracks when the detail formed up, putting his hand in front of him. "Whoa. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Corso look at Devin, who gave a brief nod. "We aren't outside like this often," he explained. "I'm sure the guard just reacted." He saw them stand down as Alec took a few steps away, and when all but two had resumed their previous positions, he went to Miriah's side.

"Sorry about that, my detail tend to be over protective," Miriah said, seeing Alec's embarrassment.

"I've so been enjoying Odessen, and I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to visit," Alec replied. "I actually wanted to schedule a meeting with you before I leave."

Miriah felt Corso flinch beside her, but kept her emotions even and her face relaxed. "Of course, I'm sure I can talk with you tomorrow morning. I'll send Aric for you when I've got a few minutes."

"That would be great," Alec responded. "I look forward to it." He waved to the group and started back to the base, his stomach still churning with the anticipation of the next day. He knew the words he'd rehearsed but there was no way for him to figure out the Commander's reaction to his request. Not paying attention, he grunted when he ran into someone, and was on the stone walkway before he could react.

Theron was walking, part of his exercise routine, when he encountered the reporter around a corner, and the collision had the other man on the ground. "Here, let me help," he said, extending his hand to the man.

"You're Theron Shan," Alec said, wonder in his voice. When Theron only nodded, Alec took the offered hand and stood, brushing off his pants, giving him a few seconds to compose himself. "Thank you, and I'm sorry. I was preoccupied."

Theron realized who the other man was, and immediately stiffened. "No problem," he said, and before he could say something that the reporter would twist and broadcast, he hurried away, his workout pushed to the back of his mind.

Miriah gently placed Merida on a nearby blanket, and stood. "I wonder what Alec wants to talk about," she asked Corso.

"No idea, but he needs to remember he's the outsider here, and I worry about him taking advantage," Corso replied, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder. The party went on, but Corso's thoughts were locked onto what the reporter was up to, and he made a mental note to get Aric's opinion.

Aric found Torian at his post in the smuggler hangar. He was watching the ships being unloaded, noting anyone unfamiliar or anything that just didn't look right, and Aric had come to trust the young Mandalorian's instincts. Torian greeted him warmly, and Aric took a position at his side, knowing Torian would still be working. "I need to ask you about someone," he said.

"Sure," Torian said, and Aric explained what he wanted to know. "Ty's a good guy," he answered. "His mother used to mend the tattered clothes I had, and sometimes when it was cold, she would bring me into her home. She was kind and loving to all, and Ty picked that up. He was made fun of some, because he'd rather be friendly than cruel."

"Sounds like he had a good role model," Aric mused.

"He really did. I loved Shar, his mom, and held him when she died. We were both part of the hunt by then, and she just got sick while we were gone and passed before we got back. He was devastated. Mandalore the Great, the one prior to the current Mandalore, took him under his protection, and we grew apart, since I was still the son of a traitor." Aric was watching Torian's body language carefully, and saw him tense for a moment then. Both were quiet for a minute. "He will love Coleen as she deserves to be loved. As I love Caly." The last statement was made in a soft voice, and Aric could hear the sincerity in his tone.

"Thank you, Torian. I value your honesty."

"Pleasure to help," he replied, and Aric slowly made his way over to the cantina. Maybe, this guy will be all she needs, he thought. He ordered a beer and sat back, his mind reliving Coleen's birth and her growing up, the baby of the family, the twins a few years older. If she marries Ty, he thought, then only Calleigh will be single. He wondered about that for a minute before standing. Without conscious thought, his feet took him to the med center, where his daughter was always on duty.

Sarai held Maura's hand. "Your children are happy, your husband adores you. I always relied on your steadfastness, Maura. You always did the right thing, no matter what." Maura could see how frail Sarai was and felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, you're feeling better, right?" she asked, and anxiously inspected her mother's face.

"I'm comfortable, but Maura, I'm not long for this part of my life. I'm okay with it, I'll be one with the force." Maura felt the tears running down her face then.

"I don't want that," she finally choked out, and Sarai smiled at her.

"Sometimes we can't have what we want, sweet daughter. I love you, now and always." Maura dissolved into tears at that, and Sarai felt her own start. She was stroking Maura's auburn hair when she realized she was almost done. Only Mir and Mags left, she thought, and closed her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

(_A/N: This chapter can be titled, 'A Day in the Life of Corso Riggs')_

Corso woke and stretched, and had a moment of panic at the lack of his wife at his side. Listening hard, her could hear her in the kitchen, and sighed, relieved. He glanced at the chrono and swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning. I guess being outside yesterday helped me sleep well, he decided, and pulled on clothing as he walked to where Miriah was, his feet left bare. She looks rested, he decided, and hugged her to him. "You're up early," he murmured.

"I was hungry," she said, and he saw her slight blush. She's so beautiful, he thought, and lowered his lips to hers. His mind always went blank when he kissed her, all his attention on her soft skin, her signature scent, and showing her how much he loved her. When they broke apart, he felt contented. I wish we could do that all day, he thought, and moved to assist her with their food. Once they were seated, having kept his chatter to a minimum, knowing his Mir needed a little adjustment time from waking to being fully alert, he took her free hand.

"Darlin', I know you have work today, but let's make an early day of it," he said, and watched her face react. She's at least thinking about it, he decided, seeing her lips purse and her face scrunch up in thought. Finally, she nodded.

"We should be able to leave at lunch," she said, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead, smelling her shampoo. He picked up a chunk of fruit that had been grown on the annex and waited for her to open her mouth. She took the bite, and the brush of her soft lips had his body reacting to her touch. Down, boy, he thought, and tried to calm his thoughts. He was picking up another bite for her when the apartment door closed. Must be Aric, he told himself, and moments later his best friend came into the room.

"We're having an early day," he told Aric, who only nodded.

"How did yesterday go?" Aric asked, and they told him of the park, and the birthday party.

"Alec Ranin has requested a meeting," Miriah said, and Corso saw Aric stiffen. "I told him you'd let him know what time works."

"He didn't say what about?" Aric is the most paranoid soul I know, Corso thought, but his instincts are usually right. Now, he could see all of Aric's protectiveness come out, and it looked almost like a shell had formed around his body, a prickly shield that would stand between Mir and any comers. I like that, he thought.

"He didn't," Miriah responded with a small shake of her head.

"Well," Aric said, pondering on the situation. "I have a feeling he'd like to stay, but I'm not sure how I feel about that." Miriah seemed surprised at that, and Corso felt her tense.

"Why? We would never let him broadcast from here." Miriah stood and Corso did as well. "We'll know more soon, but I won't make any decisions today about that." Aric nodded again, he'd figured as much, and Miriah went to dress for her day. Corso looked at his friend.

"What kind of threat does he pose? If he stays here," Corso asked, and watched Aric consider his words.

"He still has a network of contacts. He could send info out. We've monitored his comms since he was here in a limited role, but not sure if we could or should do that on a permanent basis. He could set a lot of misinformation right, but he could also add to it." Sighing, Aric sat in the chair that Miriah had vacated. "It's a lot to think about. He seems to be totally enamored of Odessen, and so far, I've not seen anything that would lead me to believe he means harm, but I won't bet Mir's life on it." Corso nodded, his throat suddenly tight with the knowledge that his love would always be a possible target.

Aric went to check on the guard and the schedule and Corso made his way to his wife. She was standing in front of the small sink in the 'fresher, wearing only her underwear, which made him hesitate. I'm always a sucker for the plain stuff, he thought. Lace and shimmersilk were nice, but there was something more appealing about the fact that Miriah was herself in her everyday things. He took a deep breath and looked at her with love shining from his eyes. She was pulling on her tunic when she sat beside him on the bed, boots in hand. "Almost ready, darlin'?"

"Yep. I want to stop and check on Devin." His eyes lingered on how the waterfall of black waves covered her face as she bent to pull on her boots. When she straightened, her smile made him hug her to his chest.

"Sounds good," he told her, and they made their way out of the door. The detail surrounded them and he held his arm out to Miriah, who took it as they walked across the war room. After checking on Devin, who was deep into reading all the datapads stacked on the desk, they made their way to Miriah's office. Corso didn't have anything pressing at the moment, his inventories were already done and the current ships were no where ready to be outfitted with weapons, so for the past couple of days, he merely tried to make Mir's life easier. Once she was settled at her desk, he kissed her head. "I'm going for caf and cocoa, want anything else?"

"Bring some bottled water, please?" she asked, and he nodded. He caught up with Aric in the war room, who joined him in his walk to the mess hall. They had just exited the secure area when he saw Caly, her market bags in her hands.

"Dad! Uncle Aric!" she called, and they diverted to her, getting hugs. She looks so happy, Corso thought.

"Whatever you're cooking, I'm ready to taste it," Aric told her, getting a laugh. Marriage suits her, he thought, and put an arm around her shoulers.

"It's all excellent," Corso confirmed. Caly beamed at them both, and described what she had planned for dinner. They had both eaten breakfast not long ago, but Corso felt his belly rumble at her menu. "Aric, you and Maura good for dinner?" he asked, and Aric let out a loud laugh.

"Sure are, we'll be there." Aric crouched to pet Smoke, who had accompanied Caly. He's grown so much, Corso thought, and as much as he loves Miriah, he loves Caly almost as much. The akk dog slept at the foot of their bed, and was within inches of Miriah when she was at the apartment. He briefly wondered if they might start taking him into the office, but realized that the dog was happy either way. They waved to Caly and continued their quest for caf, the morning buzz of the mess hall starting to settle. Corso picked up some hot pastries that had just been taken from the ovens, and Miriah's cocoa, and secured them in the carrier beside his caf and the water that she'd requested. He looked around for Aric and saw him talking to Solasta. He casually made his way to them, and Solasta tilted her head as she greeted him.

"How are things in the exec wing?"she asked, and Corso grinned.

"They'd be better if we could see a certain tiny Cathar more often," he said, and saw Solasta smile.

"She's so busy with her grandparents, we hardly see her sometimes." They chatted for a few minutes before going back into the secure area, and when Corso entered the office, he was glad he'd brought Lana some tea. She and Mir were deep into the morning briefing and he didn't interrupt them, but set the carrier on the desk, handing each their beverage before booting up his workstation to read the holo news. Even with the guard outside and his wife in clear view, he was watchful. He let his thoughts drift for a few minutes, so it was with a jolt that he heard Miriah say the reporter's name. His attention focused immediately.

"I'll get someone to notify Aric," Lana said, and Miriah nodded. Corso rolled his chair closer to the big desk.

"Mir, love, be cautious," he murmured, his lips close to her ear. "He may ulterior motives that he doesn't even realize."

Miriah turned and put her hands on his face, looking deep into his eyes. "I know. I'm not sure what he wants, but I will only be listening today." Corso felt pulled to her lips, and they kissed for several minutes. When she had to breathe, Miriah pulled back. "It'll be okay, sugar."

Corso thought about her nickname for him. He'd never heard her use endearments before until they'd finally given in to their desire for each other. Since then, she'd always called him that when she was relaxed. He'd missed it so much when she was gone, he remembered. That was a dark time he didn't want to revisit, and he shook the memories from his thoughts, returning his focus to the present. He was watching the door when Alec Ranin, accompanied by Aric, made his way into the office.

Miriah stood and greeted the reporter, but Corso could see the cool reserve she presented. "Thank you for seeing me," Alec said, and took the offered seat.

"How are you finding Odessen?" Miriah asked, and saw Alec's face light up.

"It's so wonderful. I feel in tune with this planet," he said, and Corso saw Miriah's face change.

"You're force sensitive?" she asked.

"Only a little, but I can tell this planet is balanced, and it settles something inside me, makes me feel grounded, like nowhere else I've ever been." Corso could see that the Rodian was sincere, and saw Aric raise his eyebrows.

"I can appreciate that. It's one of the loveliest places I've ever been as well," Miriah repsonded, and Corso stepped closer to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She doesn't feel tense, he noted, and tried to reassure her with his touch.

"I really want to stay," Alec blurted out, and then lowered his head. "I didn't meant to just throw that out there, but it's true. I cannot imagine not feeling like this, and I know you have no reason to trust me or take my word, but I want to retire here, have a life that's not just broadcast to the masses." Aric slipped out of the office, and Corso knew he was going to get Devin to determine any sordid basis for Alec's words. Corso saw the man's defeated posture, and felt Miriah sigh.

"Alec, I understand your request. If I were to agree, you would have to go through the normal background screening, and then you'd be just another citizen here. No fame, no broadcasts. What would you do?" she asked.

"I want to represent the Alliance, be the voice for Odessen. I have lots of contacts, and I could counter some of the bad press and negative connotations that are out there." Corso felt Miriah's neck tense, and put his hand over the muscles, hoping the warmth would prevent her from the headache that would surely follow.

Miriah stood, and put her fingertips on the desk. Devin had joined them, and had given his parents a slight nod, indicating that the reporter was being truthful. "We don't want that, Alec. We don't really care what anyone in the Republic or the Empire thinks about the Alliance. We know the truth, and that's enough." She took a deep breath. "If you stay here, you will have to figure out another way to support yourself."

Alec nodded, but was quiet. Corso could tell that it wasn't the answer he'd expected, but he seemed to accept it after a minute. "I will, I promise. My request stands, I would like to stay." 

Miriah smiled at him. "We'll discuss it and I will give you my answer tomorrow, okay?" Alec stood and shook the offered hand.

"Tomorrow," Alec confirmed, and Aric escorted him out. Devin had gone back to his work, and Miriah sat down heavily. Corso used his thumbs to work out the knots in her neck, and she closed her eyes.

"Sugar, that feels so good," she said softly, and he smiled. This is the best job in the whole Alliance, he thought. When she was relaxed again, he took his chair and tried to read, but his mind was on how the reporter would fit into their world, cut off from his profession and friends. For a moment he almost felt sorry for the man, but not enough to endanger their Alliance to give him a home. He was lost in thought when he saw Aric motion to him from the door. When he was close enough, Aric pulled him out into the hall.

"I don't know what to make of that," Aric said, and Corso found himself nodding.

"Me, either. On the surface, it seems simple, but you know I don't trust anybody outside of our family much anymore." They leaned on the wall, and Corso remembered Aric's plan from the day before. "Did you find Torian yesterday?"

"I did, and he told me how much Ty's family had helped him when he was in need. I feel a lot better about him with Coleen now, at least." They continued to chat, and when Miriah came through the door, they straightened.

"I'm ready for lunch," she said, and Corso was grateful that she was eating normally. "Mess hall okay?" Both men agreed, the guard detail formed up and they set out, Aric messaging Maura as they walked. Once they had food, and had settled at the table, Magdalane joined them as well.

"Mom wants to talk to you, Corso," she said, and there was no mistaking the sadness in her eyes. Corso only nodded, he knew that things were progressing for Sarai and that she had to be making her peace with it, but no one had to like it, he thought. He saw Miriah glance at him, and recognized the fear in her eyes. He put his hand on her thigh, hoping to comfort her. Instead, she threaded her fingers through his, and he felt anchored, like whatever happened, he'd be okay as long as she was there. He gently squeezed her hand, and they finished lunch.

Later that evening, Corso sat at Sarai's bedside. "Son, you have the hardest job in the whole galaxies. You keep Miriah safe and centered." She stopped talking to cough, and Corso helped her to sit up, piling pillows behind her back.

"It's all I've ever wanted to do," he replied, his voice soft. When Sarai was settled again, she took his large hand in hers.

"Miriah will need you more than ever. There are changes headed to the galaxies, changes that she will need to face and overcome." Corso saw the older woman close her eyes. "When I saw how devastated you were when Miriah was taken from us, I knew that the only way either of you would ever be happy would be together. I love you like my own, Corso. Love Miriah for me." Corso felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, and had to take a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"I always will, I promise." He felt her relax into sleep, and heard the rattle in her breathing. Standing, he bent to kiss Sarai's forehead, and wondered how long she could remain. Miriah needs to get here, sooner than later, he thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Corso lay in the dark, unable to get Sarai out his thoughts. Thankfully, he'd been able to mask his emotions from his wife as he'd run back home before she missed him. Now he lay watching her sleep, wondering how their family would go on without Sarai. Caly would have been so lost without her Nana, those years Mir was gone from us, he thought. And she always tried to help me. He was fairly certain there was time yet, and Miriah had seen her mother every day. Still, he didn't think everyone had gotten one on one time with Sarai yet, and it made him want to take his wife in his arms and shield her from everything. Sighing, he curled around her, and felt her cuddle closer.

Lana turned her considerable bulk into Nico's back, and tried to get comfortable. It was getting harder to do so, and though her husband was so wonderful, there was little he could do for the aches and pains of advanced pregnancy. Two more months, she thought, and then I can put him down every so often. She and Tali had decorated the nursery together, and she could feel the young girl's anticipation of her baby brother. The birthday party went well, and afterward, Tali had been amazed at all the gifts. She proudly wore the robe that Corso had gotten her at her Jedi classes, and the thought made Lana smile in the dark. She was drifting, almost asleep, when she felt it. A large, dark push of force. She jumped from the bed and stood there, trembling, when Tali ran to her, wrapping her arms around her mother's legs. "Shh, Tali," Lana said. "Whatever it is, we'll be okay here." She sat on the side of the bed and took her daughter in her arms, hugging her tight, trying to figure out the presence that had them both upset.

Devin's eyes snapped open at the same time Merida wailed, and Mia ran to her. Bringing Merida back with her, they both went into Devin's waiting embrace. "Any idea?" she asked, rocking in place with the baby.

"Malgus. Has to be," Devin said softly. He rubbed Merida's back and she reached for him. Mia went to check on Declan, but he was sleeping deeply, and she only pulled the light blanket across his shoulders, glad he was fine. When she went back to her husband and daughter, Merida was calmer, but Devin's eyes were worried. _What does she feel?_

_At this point, just that there's some kind of change in the force, big enough to be scary, _Devin replied, and they both turned at Merida's voice.

"Mimi," she said, and Devin knew his mother needed to know, if she hadn't already felt it. Will it change, he mused, if we wait until morning? He force scanned the base, and realized no alarms had been triggered, no incoming threat, nothing amiss in the war room. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his daughter.

"Mimi is resting. It's okay, sweet one. Everyone is safe," he told her, and could see the doubt in her eyes. "I promise." With that, she sighed, and reached for her mom. Mia put her back to bed, and joined Devin only minutes later.

"I should have known things were too quiet," she said to him, and he hugged her close, unsure about what this change meant, but knowing in his soul that Malgus was at the heart of it.

Magdalane had gone home after her shift and attended to her mother, before falling into bed. She was exhausted, and pulled on the force for help sleeping. Her body pushed to its limits and her mind fatigued, she slept through what was going on in the force and instead was able to greet the new day rested. She checked on Sarai and made sure that there were no changes or nothing needed, then made her way to the med center, ready to dive into another day of work that would numb her to missing Felix and her mother's declining health. On the way, she saw Lana, and crossed to her, already scanning the baby. "How are things, Lana?" she asked.

"We managed to get back to sleep after the force push last night," Lana started to answer, but stopped when she saw Mags face. Explaining what had happened, she saw that Mags was upset. "Don't be, Mags. Nothing could be done, and I think I speak for us all in saying that taking care of Sarai takes precedence."

"I feel awful," Mags said, sighing. "Though, now, I can't feel anything different."

Lana shook her head. "Me either. Not sure if that's reassuring or not yet." With a rueful grin, she sat behind her desk. "But either way, we'll stand firm."

"Everything looks great," Mags said softly. "Anything I can do to help?" When Lana assured her that they were all good, Mags started for the sub level, but at the elevator, elected to go outside instead. She made her way to a bench and sat, absorbing the growing heat of the day, knowing that soon they'd been in the colder months, her mind getting an opportunity to reboot.

Miriah had made it into the office, noticing that Corso was tired and that he seemed down, but the office buzzing so much that she hadn't had a chance to have a moment with him. Finally, when they'd gotten through troop movements, the dark force issue, and intel with Lana, she turned to him. Putting her hands on his face, she stood near his chair. "What's going on, sugar? You seem a little off today," she told him.

Corso couldn't help but smile at her. "Anytime I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine," he told her, gazing into her eyes. "I didn't sleep very well, no idea why." He figured the lie was one of kindness.

"I'm sorry, love. Want to grab a nap at lunch? We could leave now, before anything else happens," she said, and he nodded, standing. Before they made to the door, Devin came in with a squalling Merida.

"Mom, this little one wants her Mimi, do you have a minute?" he asked but Miriah already heard her granddaughter clearly in her mind. She was scared, and she wanted Mimi to be okay. Taking her over to the sofa, Miriah sat with her, soothing her both with her thoughts and her hands over Merida's back.

"Devin, just sit and talk for a minute. She'll be asleep in a few of them," Miriah assured him, and gave Corso a small smile. They chatted, just about the day so far, as they'd already discussed the dark force push and before long, Miriah felt Merida's arms relax around her neck.

"She woke last night before I did," Devin admitted. "So she was already a little irritable, then Declan had his checkup appointment, and Mia said once she saw the war room, she just melted down."

"No worries, son," Miriah told him, shifting to hand Merida to him. "We all do occasionally." With a last kiss and pat on the back, Devin stood to take his daughter home, and Miriah caught Corso's hand in hers. "Let's go. Quickly." They waited only long enough for the detail, and once at home, they snuggled on the sofa. Miriah briefly thought about why she didn't wake with the big push, but she knew she had lost a lot of her force abilities when she killed Valkorion. Still, it would have been good to have known, she thought, closing her eyes.

Caly moved quietly in the kitchen. She had been sitting at the table, reading, when her parents had come in, and they had not entered the kitchen. She saw them settle in and let them be, since she was done with dinner and it was in the warmer. On quiet feet, she exited the apartment and found Torian at his shift change. "Excellent timing," he told her, and they sat down at the cantina. After placing their order, they chatted about the day until Caly saw Torian lift his arm in a wave, and turned around. Coleen and Ty were there, Caitlin in a stroller, and Caly grinned at the sight of them. Caitlin was in Caly's arms, grinning, when Coleen leaned in to her cousin. "You look pretty good with one of those," Coleen said.

Caly blushed. "No, not right now. Not for a bit, yet, I think. Our first anniversary is still a few weeks away."

Coleen's face softened. "Maybe, we'll have an anniversary. Someday." Caly barely contained her gasp, but saw how well they fit, Ty handling the baby as if he'd always done so. She briefly wondered how her Uncle Aric had taken the news, but Ty was still intact, so he must have been okay with it all. Shrugging, she settled against Torian, happy.

Rukisa had roamed every inch of the Alliance ship. She'd felt the force blessings it had received, and relished the newness of the food replicators and comfy beds. Still, she wondered how it was that even in the face of adversity, the Alliance continued to grow, to make themselves a faction to contend with. She had always taken jobs from the highest bidder, but even she had started to turn away the slave runs for the Empire, the lucrative pay not enough to compromise the principals her parents had given her. Her mother was Sith, and that was how she'd come by her own force use, but even Sith, she was not totally evil. Nowadays, she thought, it seemed that the darkness itself seeped from the border of the Empire's territories. She rubbed her arms as she shivered with the thought of the last trip she'd been close to the Empire, and how her crew had begged her to turn around, away from the cold. She pushed the thoughts away as she contemplated her landing, later today, on Odesssen.

Alec waited anxiously in the courtyard, anticipation singing in his veins. He had briefly thought about other occupations, and compared the options. In Haven, he had talked with the people and had been offered many different jobs. In Riggsville, he'd been regarded a little warily, but had been told he would be welcome to join the staff at their general store. He'd not been offered anything at the Annex, but he wasn't sure how he would work there anyway. He readily admitted that he was not a young man anymore, and had never had to work with his hands. At the main base, he was most drawn to the information technology that was readily apparent in the war room, and his sincere hope was that he would be allowed to work there. He turned as another group exited the secure area, the day shift changing over to evening shift, and sighed. Maybe I'll hear soon, he thought, and tried to enjoy the afternoon in the sunshine.

Miriah turned in Corso's arms and realized he was still sleeping. She had heard Mags anguish through the force that their mother was not getting better, and wanted to go see Sarai. She had also remembered that she'd promised Alec Ranin an answer, one she didn't yet have. Sighing, she eased up from the sofa and went to the kitchen for something cold to drink, and smelled the wonder dinner that Caly had made for them. Maybe Mom would eat something, she thought, and took a small portion from the covered dish. She went to the refresher to repair from her nap, and stopped at the sofa. "Cor, sugar?" she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, blinking rapidly.

"No, don't get up. I'm going to visit Mom, take her some food. I'll come back here and get you before I do anything else." She bent to kiss him and saw his eyes already closing, and only smiled instead. She exited the apartment and her guard fell into place. She told the captain where she was going, and they made a swift trip across the smuggler wing. Once inside, Miriah went straight to her mother, who was awake and coughing. Helping her to sit, and sip some water, she hugged Sarai and felt how fragile she seemed.

"Mir, my darling. I'm so glad to see you. I don't have long at all now, and I wanted to talk to you," Sarai said, coughing again.

"I brought you some food," Miriah started, but stopped when Sarai held up her hand.

"I'm going where I don't need it, love." She gasped and finally settled, taking Miriah's hand in her hot one, and Miriah felt the force cover them. "I failed you the most, Miriah Julianne. I was insane for so many years, after my Ian died. You were undoubtedly his daughter, with your dark hair and light eyes." She sighed, and Miriah smiled at her. "So many things I should have done differently. I missed you as a child, as a teenager. I didn't miss the woman, though, and I'm so glad." Sarai stopped and motioned for the water, which Miriah held for her as she sipped. When she sat back, her eyes closed, Miriah wondered if she was sleeping for a minute. After a brief rest, Sarai opened her eyes, and Miriah saw they were fever bright. "I love you, dear girl. Your family needed me when you were gone, and I was thankful, hoping I'd redeemed myself. Of all my daughters, you are the one who has always been the most difficult, but the reward was so wonderful."

"Oh, Mom," Miriah sniffed. "Please, don't let go yet. We do need you here. All of us."

"Now, no crying, Mir. I'm ready, and your father and Felix are waiting," Sarai said, her voice growing fainter.

"Let me call Mags and Maura," Miriah said, standing, but Sarai pulled her hand.

"No time, love," Sarai managed, her breath getting shorter.

"What will we do?" Miriah asked, her own voice soft and whispery.

"What you've always done, sweetheart. Whatever was necessary," Sarai said, grasping Miriah's hand tighter. "Help your sisters, Mir, they need you."

"I love you, Mom," Miriah said, unable to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you, too, Mir." Miriah held the slender, frail hand until Sarai's breath, growing ever raspier, faded away. Putting her head beside her mother on the bed, she let the sobs take over, knowing that their world had changed. Again.


	36. Chapter 36

Magdalane ran at full speed across the war room and down into the smuggler area. She saw Maura near the cantina and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with the force, heading to where she knew her other sister was. As they entered the apartment, they stopped short. Small spheres of light, golden and perfect, permeated the air. They hung like dust motes, but glowed brightly, each one the size of a pearl. They moved through the spheres, and the tiny lights moved to let them by, but then resumed their position. "What is going on?" Maura whispered, but when she saw her sister's face, her eyes filled with tears.

Corso woke with a feeling of apprehension, and jumped to his feet. Moving quickly, he made his way to the cantina, where he saw Aric and Torian. "Hey, have you seen Mir?" he asked, his face darkening when he saw Aric shake his head.

"The detail is all outside Sarai's place, so I'm guessing they're in there, but the door can't be opened."

Corso frowned. "Can't be opened? Why?"

"I'm assuming it's force related, and I have a feeling that Sarai has passed." Aric's face was solemn but his eyes were so sad that Corso had to look away. If that's what happened, then Mir needs me, he thought.

"I'm going up there. Maybe things have changed," Corso said, and the two men followed him. Torian had messaged Caly, but she hadn't answered yet. When they arrived, they could see a golden glow around the door, and the handle wouldn't budge. Knowing he'd wait until he could put his eyes on his wife, Corso took a position across the hall and slid down the wall to sit.

Lana had been sitting outside Tali's force class when she felt the force surge and become so joyful that she had to grin. Tali stopped her form, as did the instructor, and just gaped at each other. Lana had felt many pass through the force, become one with it, but this felt so very pure and full of love that she could only smile. Tali ran through the doors and into her mother's lap, and they hugged for several minutes. "I think the master is gone," Tali said, and Lana nodded. She'd known that Sarai was ill and had felt the older Jedi's light growing dim, but now, all she could fee was peace.

Caly had just finished her hair appointment when she heard the chime of her datapad and gasped out loud at the message. She hurried through the guard at the elevators and didn't stop until she was beside her father. "Dad, is it… did Nana..."

"I don't know for sure," Corso said, putting his arm around his daughter, both drawing strength from each other. Caly lay her head on his shoulder, and hoped that they were wrong, that Sarai had just had a small turn for the worse. The Jorgans had arrived, and they all sat together, no one speaking. Caly held Torian's hand, and he did what he could to support them all.

Devin was playing with Declan outside when he suddenly stopped. He could hear Merida and Mia in his mind, but he couldn't respond. Instead, he took Declan in his arms, letting his heart add to the love he could feel in the force. Declan looked into his eyes with equal love, and Devin wished his Nana well as her life blended into the force, which she'd served all her life. _Go, Nana. Be with Granddad. I love you._ He felt the warmth all over his body, and closed his eyes, Declan on his shoulder.

Ian and Michellina had joined the crowd in the hall when Theron came outside, wondering what the noise was. Oh no, he thought. No. He was crushed at the certain knowledge that his friend lived no more. Sarai had been his true north, the one he could depend on for her wisdom and insight. He felt his heart drop when his eyes met Aric's, and his supposition was confirmed. He fell to the floor and joined the others there, his head low and his heart aching, feeling as if a family member had died. She was family, he admitted, and closed his eyes.

Inside the bedroom, Magdalan and Maura linked hands with Miriah, who was still and quiet, her face tear ravaged. "She was ready, she said there was no time to get you guys," Miriah explained, and felt Mags squeeze her hand.

"She told me last night that she was almost ready," Mags said, and they heard Maura sniff. "I knew that time was short, but I did think we had more." As they watched, Sarai's body was covered with the same golden glow that was in the other room, and with little popping sounds, more of the golden spheres appeared above her. The women fell silent as they watched, and Sarai's body started to glow brighter and brighter. When the light dimmed, Sarai's human body was gone, and they could fell the shimmer in the air that was her force presence. For a brief few seconds, they saw an image of Sarai with Ian, her love. She was young again, her face unlined and her eyes bright, her husband's arm around her waist. Then the image was gone. The spheres remained, but their glow was not as bright, and there was an air of loss in the ambiance.

Arcann had figured out that the matriarch had become one with the force, and turned sad eyes to Shae to tell her. "We should go out to meet the bounty hunter that you trusted with an Alliance ship, but I'm sure that the Commander is busy."

"Agreed," Shae said, and took his offered arm. "Once things are a little better, we can let her know it's back." They walked together through the hangar and was told that the orbital station was issuing a landing code now, so it would be a few minutes. They sat on a nearby crate to wait, garnering stares and widened eyes. They had rarely been so public with their relationship, but they were both happy in it, and decided it was time. The personnel in the hanger were openly speculating, but Arcann ignored them. He knew he was a lucky man, and intended to stay that way. Once they could hear the approaching bomber, they stood and waited at the entrance to the hanger, letting out sighs of relief at the important equipment being brought home.

Rukisa touched the heavy ship down on the deck and waited for her crew to exit before picking up her gear bag. Her steps slowed as she approached the ground, and looked around in wonder. This planet, she thought. It's so… balanced. As long as I have lived, and as many planets as I've been on, I do not ever recall being on so balanced a planet. She hummed to herself as she tasted the force, so pure and so plentiful. Above it all, a note of intense well being permeated, and it made Rukisa smile. She could see Mandalore approaching, and had stepped off the ramp to meet her when her feet stopped again. Is that..? She gaped as she confirmed that the man escorting Mandalore was the former tyrant and emperor. Her smile faltered a bit as she was introduced but she could see her crew milling around. Her own ship had just gotten clearance to land, and they all walked into the protection of the hanger to wait.

"Your crew has lodging here, and you are welcome," Mandalore said, and Rukisa pushed her thoughts away to listen. "You have my gratitude for this, Rukisa. The Commander was going to meet you, but they've had a death in the family this afternoon."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Rukisa murmured. Shae went on to explain the base, and they walked to the elevator and then outside, where Shae pointed out the mess hall and cantina, and their rooms. When Mandalore asked if she had any questions, Rukisa could only shake her head. Arcann intervened then.

"The force here is amazing, isn't it?" he asked, in his low, graveled voice. Hearing him speak startled Rukisa and she had to take a moment to compose herself.

"It is, it practically sings," Rukisa confirmed, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Call me if you need anything," Shae Vizla said, and patted Rukisa's arm. "I've already transferred your credits." Rukisa nodded and the couple went back into the secure area. She looked around the courtyard, where her crew was lounging on benches in the mild sunlight. She saw so many species that she lost count, and everyone seemed content. That's is, she thought. Contentment. That's what is so different here. Shrugging, she shouldered her own gear bag and made her way to her room, her mind contemplating all the things she saw and felt.

Corso was watching the apartment door and when the glow faded, he jumped up from the floor. Before he could open the door, he saw the sisters emerge, and took Miriah in his arms. "I'm so sorry, darlin'," he whispered close to her ear. Devin and Logan joined their hug, and Miriah felt her mother in the force, letting her know that she was fine. She drew back to lovingly caress her husband's face, and touch her sons. Caly joined in and Miriah kissed her cheek. She could feel Mia and Lara touch her arms and knew that the love she had for them was what Sarai had shown her. She felt a little guilty about being the only one with her mom when she joined the force, but she has a feeling that Sarai had intended that. She laid her head on Corso's chest and let the love flow around them, wishing she could feel like this always.

Maura felt left out. Not being force sensitive, she couldn't fee what her sisters could feel. Aric could see she was troubled, but only hugged her, letting her tears go unchecked. Oh, Mom, she thought. I will miss you so much. She was able to see the image of her parents, but not feel the joy in the force of them being together again. Still, she thought, that was pretty special. And all the little lights. She sighed and Aric tilted her face up to kiss her. "She went on her own terms, hon. I hope I get to do the same," he told her, and she nodded. It did seem that Sarai had it all planned out. "What can we do now?"

"Nothing, love. She's gone. There's no body, she became one with the force. We'll have a memorial for her in a few days." She saw Coleen with Caitlin and Ty, and Colin with his wife. Calleigh was on duty, but Maura had no doubt that she already knew. Suddenly, she felt exhausted, and sagged against her husband. Aric grew alarmed and steadied her.

"That's it," he said, and steered her to the elevator, Maura too tired to protest. He got her home and settled on the sofa before the sobs started again, and she cried until she finally slept, Aric at her side.

Mags had seen Maura and Aric, and knew that her sister was in terrible pain. Feeling the force flow through her had soothed the loss for now, but she knew it wouldn't last. Still, knowing that her mother was with her dad and Felix made it a little better. She glanced over at Miriah, who was still surrounded by her family, and felt so alone. Ian and Michi had gone back to their work, and she stood there by herself. She looked around and saw that Theron was still on the floor, and crossed to him. "Need a hand?" Mags asked gently, and saw Theron's eyes snap open. He took her hand and gained his feet.

"Master Magdalane, I'm so sorry. Sarai meant a lot to me," he said, and Mags could see the loss in his eyes.

"She thought a lot of you," Mags replied. "She'll be missed. If you could feel the force, she's so happy to be with our dad. Not being able to talk to her every day will be difficult." She blushed, and was astonished when Theron drew her into a hug. He'd meant it as a comfort to them both, but they were reluctant to part. When they did, Mags turned surprised eyes to his, and Theron cleared his throat. "I'd better go," she said, and turned, but she turned back to look at him.

Theron took a deep breath as she walked away. Wow, he thought. Magdalane. Even as his heart hurt at the loss of his friend, he couldn't deny the spark that he felt with the tall Jedi in his arms.

Alec Ranin had heard, through the mess hall grapevine, about the death of Sarai Chantalle, and felt relief flow through him. He might have a few more days here, in what he thought of as paradise. He knew that the Commander would have forgotten his request, at least for now. Which, he figured, was a plus for him. He had decided that whatever she decided about him staying here, he'd eventually gain her trust and be able to return. For now, though, he'd bide his time and see what happened. Whistling, he made his way to the park, to enjoy the afternoon.

Miriah found herself at home, and didn't really remember how she got there. She was seated on the sofa, surrounded by her grands. Merida clung to her, and the boys played at her feet. She felt small hands in her hair, and saw the sadness in her granddaughter's eyes, mirroring her own. Yes, she will be missed, Miriah thought. Corso joined them, and Miriah smiled at him. "You need anything, my love?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"She's happy," is all Miriah responded. Corso took her hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. She is happy, and we just have to go on, Miriah thought, glad to have her family around her.

Magdalane had gone to the temple. She had tamped down her reaction to Theron's hug, and let the force flow through her as she meditated. _Mom, I miss you,_ she thought.

_I'm always here, Mags. But I'm free, and with your father again. Felix misses you, but he was glad to see me, too._

_What were all the little spheres in the apartment?_

_Those were friends who were already in the force. They came to welcome me. _ Mags laughed out loud, she never would have figured that out.

_I love you, Mom. I always will._

_I love you, too, Mags. You have things to do now, and they may be hard. But I'll always be here. _Mags sighed and felt tears track down her face before she curled up on the floor, too tired to do anything more. She was almost asleep when she saw Theron's face in her mind.


	37. Chapter 37

Corso stepped to his wife's side, watching as she visibly shook of grief of the last few days. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head, and became the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. It's been like this for days, he thought. The face she shows the planet is light years away from the one I see once she's safely at home. Caly knows, he realized, and remembered their dinner of Miriah's favorite dishes the evening before. He walked beside her, her hand in his, and hoped that today they could find a balance for her, for all of the sisters. He felt determined to make that happen.

Lana laughed out loud as their son kicked out at Nico's hand. "He's awake and ready to play," she murmured, stretching her arms over her head. She had snuggled with Tali this morning before she skipped off to school with Nico, and he'd returned to snuggle with her. "I really need to get up and ready," she said. "But I'm really comfortable."

"I'm sure the Commander would be fine with a day off," Nico said, looking into her eyes.

"She would, but with all that's happened, I'd not be fine with it," Lana admitted, and Nico saw the flash of sadness in her eyes. "The memorial is this afternoon, at the temple. Maybe after that."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Nico said, pushing his worries about her and their baby's health aside for a moment, knowing that she would be cautious. He helped her up, her balance a little precarious lately, and pulled her into the shower, their kisses promises for later.

Aric had breakfast waiting when Maura listlessly made her way into the kitchen. "Sit, eat, hon," he told her, kissing her forehead. He noted that she was in her robe, and knew she'd taken herself off the duty roster for the week. It worried him, the pale face and long silences. As far as he knew, she wasn't really talking to anyone, and that in itself was a departure from normalcy for Maura. He sat across from her, putting a mug of caf beside her plate. After several minutes where she only stared at the table, he spoke. "Maura, I love you. And because I do love you, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said, but shook her head. "No, I'm really not. But there's nothing that can be done but go forward. I miss Mom every day, there's this hollow place inside me, and right now, it just hurts too much to do anything else but be still."

Aric was on his feet at once, kneeling beside her chair. He took her in his arms and felt her tears. "Oh, my love, I know you're feeling lost. I'm here, always, for whatever you need," he murmured to her, holding her close. He knew she felt left out with the whole force thing, and when he stood, after his knees could no longer bear being on the hard floor, she stood with him.

"I love you, too, Aric. I just want to get through the day, that's my only goal today." He stood with her in his arms and when she finally broke to go to the shower, he messaged Corso.

Corso felt his datapad vibrate and discreetly pulled it from his pocket. Miriah was on a call with some of the planets near Empire space, listening to their reports of increased traffic and bold incursions against their ships. Aric's message told him that they'd see each other at the temple, and he figured that was a good plan. Hearing the exchanges on the holo, he felt a pang of dread. Things are nearing a war, he thought, and Mir will need to lead the forces. He sighed but knew this to be true. Seeing her calm the leaders of other planets was not new, but her posture, her body language, told him that she was not ready for combat. I'm not either, he told himself. He sent Aric a message that they all needed to start preparing, and got an affirmative response. That settled, he saw Miriah stand as the calls winked out, and she turned to look at him.

"Let's go home," she said. "I'd like to change and take a few minutes before the service." Smiling at her, he took her hand in the crook of his arm and they made their way out, waving to Lana as they went out into the hallway.

Lana glanced at the giant chrono in the war room and sighed. She'd gotten most of the items on her list done, and was heading to get Tali from school. The little girl insisted on going to Master Sarai's service, and had cried last night when she wasn't sure if she'd be allowed. Nico would meet them there. He'd been spending his days as Hylo's assistant, taking over the requests made from their crews and sellers while she negotiated with suppliers. They worked well together, and Lana was grateful that he was only down in the hangar to work. She waited at the gate of the school, her hand on her back. This little guy doesn't feel so little anymore, she thought, but it made her smile. Tali was released and she made her way to her mother, and Lana saw the solemn face. "Tali, honey, everything okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. Just sad. I'm supposed to be sad, right?" she asked, her little face upturned to Lana's.

"It is sad that Master Sarai is gone, but she left so much love in the force, remember?" Tali nodded pensively. "And she left the Commander, and Master Magdalane, and I know you love learning about healing."

"I do," Tali said, taking Lana's hand as they started toward the secure area checkpoint.

"And Colonel Maura, who helps keep us safe. They're all Master Sarai's legacy." Tali was quiet while they made their way home, and once inside the apartment, Lana sank onto the sofa for brief rest. She had closed her eyes when Tali sat down beside her, her small hand going to where her brother lay.

"I will miss her," Tali said softly, and Lana leaned over to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"I will, too." Lana felt Tali lean against her side, and closed her eyes.

Miriah had gone straight to her large tub once they'd gotten home, and Corso found her there, the steam rising from the fragrant water and her head resting on a rolled towel. He had brought her a glass of red wine, hoping it might mellow the grief she had lived with since Sarai's passing. The love in the force had dissipated over two days, and left those behind with the sharp edges of loss. "Here," he told her, and Miriah opened her eyes, reaching for the glass.

"Thank you, sugar," she told him, taking a large sip. He sat beside her and sighed. "I probably need to get ready and grab a snack, but this is so good." He started to stand, but her hand on his arm stopped him. "You stay right here, you don't need to wait on me." Her words were tempered by the smile on her face, one of the few genuine ones he'd seen lately.

"I like knowing that you depend on me for things," he joked, and she laughed softly.

"I need you, for so much besides all the food and drink you make sure that I have," she told him, taking another sip of wine. He leaned over to kiss her, tasting the sweet grapes on her lips.

"I know, and I need you, too," he told her. She pulled herself out of the water and Corso draped a fluffy towel around her. She pulled a long sleeved black gown from the closet, and Corso realized she must have ordered it, as he'd never seen it before. She pulled it on over her underthings and left her hair up, and once she added her moonstone necklace and earrings, she proclaimed herself ready. He had pulled on his formal suit, and followed her into the kitchen. They put together sandwiches with the freshly baked bread Caly had made, and sat in contented silence at the small kitchen table.

Magdalane had worked until she collapsed in exhaustion every evening, and slept until she couldn't ignore the needs of her body, then started over. She could feel her mother's joy at being reunited with her father, and though she missed Sarai with an ache that nothing could ease, she knew that things were as they were meant to be. She had signed out of the clinic and made her way to the apartment, and was struck again at so many of her mother's favorite things, still in their places. She picked up the soft throw from the sofa and brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent of her mother's favorite lotion. The sensory pleasure made her smile, and she sat heavily. What do I do now, she wondered. I moved from where I was happy with Felix, to this place, to be with Mom. Where do I fit? She stood and moved on wooden legs to her room, and pulled black robes from her closet, last worn to put her husband in his grave. She fingered the nubby texture of the fabric, and briefly thought of burning them later, hoping to not need to wear them again. She almost laughed out loud at that, because she could feel the growing darkness as much as any force user, and knew that Miriah was already planning defensive and offensive strategies. Dressing quickly, she made her way to her youngest sister, ready to offer anything she could do to help.

Miriah and Corso were exiting the apartment just as Mags approached, and she joined them in the detail, their formal uniforms adding more dignity than usual to their bearing. She could see Maura and Aric at the front of the detail, their black armor almost glittering in the overhead lighting. The war room fell silent as they made their way through, most of the personnel there standing as they passed as a show of respect. Mags felt Miriah's step falter, and took her arm as they waited for the elevator. They passed through the courtyard, which held few people, something that Mags noted as unusual. Even the weather seemed to pick up on the solemn mood, the clouds covering the sun and making the afternoon dark. They reached the temple door and the detail split to the sides, and Aric and Maura met them. "Everything is ready," Aric said. "We'll go to the front of the benches."

The first thing that Miriah noticed was the flowers. They were everywhere, bouquets of roses and lillies, with candles glowing in the darkened room. She grasped Corso's hand tighter and let him guide her up the middle aisle and into the seating. Devin and Mia were right behind them, and Devin reached to touch her shoulder. She smiled in return, and felt Corso's lips brush her temple. Across the way, she saw Lana and her family, and Tali's little wave. She was brought from looking at everyone by the oldest remaining Jedi, who would start the memorial.

Magdalane sat between Miriah and Maura, and felt herself drifting, listening to the Jedi priest. She knew she'd be expected to say a few words, but hadn't prepared them. She was trying to pay attention when she felt eyes on her and used the force to see Theron, his gaze trained on her. She'd pushed that hug far back into her mind, refusing to examine it for days now, but just seeing him brought it back with a vengeance. It was just the loss, she told herself. We were both vulnerable, and needed the comfort of physical contact. Yes, she decided. That was it. She refocused on the service, and when Miriah stood, she and Maura joined her.

Once the stories and reminisces had been shared, and the large mass of people had left the temple, Miriah felt hollowed out, and leaned heavily on Corso. He could feel her shaking, and they had arranged to have everyone back at their place, which made him almost reconsider that. Taking a deep breath, Miriah drew herself up, back into Commander mode, and made her way across the courtyard and into the secure area. Once home, they saw that Caly must have slipped out early to set out the food she'd prepared, and everything was ready. Miriah was settled in the corner of the sofa when Maura sank down beside her, stripped down to cortosis undergear. "Love you, Mo," Miriah told her, and Maura slid down to put her head on Miriah's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Mir. I miss her, though."

"I do, too. It was a nice service, and she would have loved the flowers." Miriah smiled up at Caly as she put a full plate of food on her mother's lap. "Thanks, sweetie. You did a beautiful job."

"I made all of Nana's favorites, and it was as if she were guiding me," Caly said, and Miriah smiled at her daughter.

"She probably was." Miriah saw Aric and Corso in a deep discussion near the kitchen and wondered what they were doing. Maura followed her line of vision.

"Solving all the problems, they are," she said, and Mags joined in.

"Or wondering when they can get back to Rishi," she added, making her sisters laugh.

"That was a spectacular trip," Maura said. "I'd love to go again."

"Yes, that would be amazing," Miriah murmured, "but I have a feeling things on the war front are developing more quickly than we imagined they would. I've been in calls for the past couple of days that are disturbing, to say the least."

"I felt as much," Mags admitted. "Let's not lose this feeling of connection. I need you two, every day." The sisters held hands then, and felt Sarai's presence surround them, giving them comfort.

Theron left the temple and wandered the base, thinking of all the times Sarai had fed him, hugged him, made him realize he had a place in this world. He wondered how many losses he would have to endure. His mother, his wife. He thought of how Mags had looked at the service, and wondered if the hug they'd shared was just a fluke, only the thousandth time he'd analyzed it. Seeing her today, though, made his whole body tingle, just as it had outside Sarai's apartment. Well, that makes it harder to forget, he told himself, and wondered how he could feel a loss of someone he hadn't even had.


	38. Chapter 38

Devin sat at his desk, unable to focus. He'd been restless all day, and finally stood and made his way to his mother's office. She was bent over her own pile of datapads, Corso at his workstation. They'd both been preparing for the coming onslaught, which every force user on Odessen knew was approaching. The rhetoric and vitriol of Vowrawn on the daily news feeds was growing, and the Republic Senate was still debating. Not Odessen and the Alliance, Devin thought. We're getting ready for war. Miriah looked up at him and he quickly walked to her, embracing her fiercely. "Mom, you need the afternoon off," he told her softly, and heard his father's agreement.

"Lana is in more need than I am," Miriah said. In the week since the memorial service, Miriah had worked long days, every day, to ready them all for the coming conflict. Every day, she told her husband and son that tomorrow, she'd rest. But as long as the Empire was out there, she had to be vigilant.

"No," Devin said, taking the datapad from her hands. "I've got this. You and Dad, go outside. Have lunch in the mess hall, and then spend some downtime." Miriah opened her mouth to protest, but she saw the hope in Corso's eyes and instead, smiled at her son.

"Okay, you win," she said, and felt her body relax. Corso was at her side in an instant, and took her hand in his. Devin grinned as they left together. Finally, he felt like he could finish his own tasks for the day, and went back to his desk.

Lana went over the figures once more before closing her eyes. We're ready, she told herself. The troops and supplies are stocked, and the support teams briefed. Even if this war won't be fought on Odessen, she thought. She had wondered where they would be needed, and how she could help when she couldn't even see her feet. Instead of feeling anxious, though, she thought about the last words Sarai had spoken to her. "You've earned this baby, Lana. The Force has gifted you, with this son and with Tali. Don't let their presence in your life make you feel like you're not doing enough." She had smiled when she heard it the first time, but now, after Sarai's passing, the words were even more precious. I will, she thought. I'll do everything I can from here. Determined, she stood and stretched, and rubbed the foot that pushed outward under her ribs.

Caly had been quietly grieving, not wanting to stress her parents or Torian. She missed her Nana, and found herself just sitting quietly at times, remembering all the years that Sarai had been her guardian while her mother was frozen in carbonite, and then being pushed to lead the Alliance. Torian figured it out, she told herself, but I really don't want to talk about it. Instead, she worked in both her parent's kitchen and her own, and as a result, had posted four videos. The positive feedback from them had given her a measure of comfort, but she wanted to share it with Sarai. She had to just console herself that her nana knew she was doing well, and wished again for just a little bit of force sensitivity. Sighing, she stood to clean Miriah's kitchen, before going home. Maybe it just takes a little longer, she thought, to not miss her every second.

Logan searched the courtyard and instantly saw the detail guard. Taking a deep breath, he approached the captain, who saluted him smartly before moving to one side, giving Logan a glimpse of his mother sitting on the grass, his dad beside her. Laughing, he crossed to them. "You look remarkably relaxed," he said, lowering himself to the ground.

"It is nice," Miriah murmured, her eyes closed and her face lifted to the sun.

"I hate to disturb you when you're resting, but I need a favor," Logan admitted, blushing.

"Anything, son," Corso replied, and sat forward.

"I'd like to come back into the secure area," Logan said. "Lara is so far away and by herself with the kids too often. In the base, we'll be closer to everything and I'll feel more confident that they're safe."

"Certainly," Miriah replied. "You know that. I'd prefer all of you there."

"Lara's okay with this?" Corso asked, and saw Logan nod.

"It was her idea, but it makes sense. She'd be closer to family and even closer to Devin and Mia than we are now." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Nana told me that we'll be fighting soon, and she made me promise to keep my family safe. She knew this was a good option."

Miriah examined her son's face, so earnest in his desire to have his small children secure. She totally agreed, but it was the undercurrent, the things he wasn't saying, that made her wonder. "Logan, as long as I'm on Odessen I will need the detail. Even if I'm called to another planet, I'll take some security. Are you thinking you'll be on the front lines?"

His mother's question cut through him, and with a sigh, he nodded. "I do, and I want Lara and the boys safe."

"Go see the quartermaster, I'll send the request," Miriah said, and saw Corso smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Logan said. "We've already started packing, and I'll let you know which unit they give us." He stood and bent to kiss his mother's cheek. "I feel better already."

"Let me know when you need a hand with the boxes," Corso said, and hugged his son. They watched Logan make his way back across the courtyard before speaking.

"The Republic is already fighting on several fronts," Miriah said, and gathered herself to stand. "I can't say that I'm not glad to have them inside the secure area, but I don't necessarily want Logan leading a push."

"I agree," Corso murmured to her, pulling her against him. "We'll have to cross that bridge later, darlin'. You have an appointment with Alec Ranin."

Miriah sighed. "Yeah, I remembered." They made their way to the mess hall, and Corso gathered food as Miriah sat. Many changes are coming, she thought, and tried to smile at all those who greeted her.

Nico brought lunch to Lana's office, and they had relaxed themselves for a bit, Lana lying on the small sofa, her head in Nico's lap, his hands in her hair. "I'll get Tali from school and take her to the temple," he told her, seeing her eyes close. "Are you sure you're okay here? Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No, no," Lana answered. "I'll be fine. Just a power nap. Or even just relaxing like this. I always get sleepy after I eat."

"Lots going on?" he asked, but he knew from the reports he was seeing of increased pirate activity and rerouting due to conflicts that things were getting more and more tense.

"Yeah, as always. I can feel that things are moving faster now toward the Alliance being called into service." They were quiet a moment, and Nico thought that his wife had fallen asleep but suddenly he was looking into her blue, blue eyes. "And when that happens, I will be doing all I can from here."

"I understand, but you have to take care of you and the little one," he said softly, and bent to kiss her.

"I promise," she replied, and snuggled into him, wanting things to slow down, knowing they couldn't.

Aric joined Corso and Miriah, a cup of caf in his hand. "Hey, kids. How's the day going?" he asked.

"Just working on getting ready," Miriah said, and she didn't have to elaborate. Aric nodded, and sipped.

"I have some tactical analysis to show you. We're going to need to get numbers from the Republic, see what they're doing, before we can finalize a plan. Have you spoken to Rans lately?" He saw Corso's eyes narrow, but quickly recover his expression.

"I have a call scheduled with her tomorrow," Miriah said, not looking at the men. Her focus was on her meal, and she missed the nonverbal communication. Aric had received the estimated troop numbers, and he was not happy about them. Corso could tell he wanted to talk, but not here. Instead, once Miriah had finished her food, he took their dishes away and then they went back to the offices. Once Miriah was situated behind her desk again, Aric closed the door.

"I got numbers from the Republic," Aric said, and saw Miriah sit forward. "I think we need to be prepared to do this whole push. They have most of their strength in the air, but their ground troops have been slow to build up. Even with our assistance in training."

Miriah sighed. She'd figured as much, given the side eye glances that Rans had given in their last conversation. "Are we prepared?" she asked.

Aric took a second, but then nodded. "We are. No idea what kind of resupplies we'll need, but the Alliance military is fully locked and loaded."

"So what's next?" Corso asked.

"Now, we wait for the next step. General Daeruun will be the most likely liaison, since he's worked with me in the past," Miriah mused, and Aric agreed. Once they'd fallen silent, Miriah leaned forward. "How's Maura doing? I miss seeing her every day."

At Miriah's question, Aric's face lit up. "She's been planning the wedding and seems happy. She's looking forward to having dinner with you guys tomorrow."

Miriah laughed. "I hope she'll be ready for work next week. Ty seems like a great guy, and you seemed to have made your peace with him."

Aric blushed. "He won me over at how he loves Caitlin." They chatted a bit about the family and when Aric stood, they walked over with him to the door. Once Aric opened it, they could see Alec Ranin waiting. "I'm just down the hall if you need me," Aric stated, and Corso nodded.

"Thanks, brother." Miriah had turned to motion the reporter into the office, and Corso bent to whisper to her. "I'm going to check on Devin, then meet you back home?" Miriah kissed him and nodded, and was relieved when she went to get Lana to join her.

Magdalane emerged from the salon and shook her newly cut hair. She'd wanted less to do with it, and it seemed a good time for a positive change. She had heard her mother's approval in the force, and Sarai had told her that Felix liked it, too. She had lost weight with the losses she'd experienced over the last year, and with her hair short, she looked many years younger, and for some reason, that pleased her. She was on her way to purchase new boots when she saw Theron. He did a double take when he recognized her, and she let a small smile cross her face. "Wow, Master Magdalane. Just, wow," he said.

"It was time for a change," she replied, and took a few steps. It had been almost three weeks since their hug, and she felt a little less anxious about it now. "How have you been, Theron?"

"I'm good, and I should be asking you that question," Theron said. "I was about to grab a late lunch, care to join me?" He was trying to be casual, and had told himself many times that she was a recent widow who had lost her mother, and was not interested in any sort of relationship, but still he wanted to see if there was still any spark.

"That would be nice, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She explained her list of errands, and he graciously nodded. "Maybe another time," she said, and held out her hand.

"I'll look you up," Theron promised, and took the offered hand in his. Their eyes flew to each other and held for a few moments before they released and Magdalane took a step back.

"See you soon, then," Mags said, and felt the hot blush of her face as she went on to her next stop, her fingers tingling and her thoughts far from her new boots.

Miriah ushered Alec into the office and when Lana entered, she closed the door. "Alec, I am so sorry that we've had to wait so long to give you a decision," Miriah apologized.

"Commander, you've had much more pressing matters, and I was just enjoying this beautiful world." Alec knew, from Miriah's face, that he wasn't going to like the outcome of this meeting, and sighed. "I can see that I won't be staying here."

"It's not because we don't want you," Miriah said, "but if you've been keeping up with things in the galaxies, you know that the Republic and Alliance are on the brink of war, with the Empire starting to move on several fronts. No, Alec, it's not that we don't want you here. The Republic needs you."

Alec nodded, taking a deep breath. "Can I return?" he asked.

"Absolutely. If we hadn't had an urgent plea from the Republic Information Services, we would have let you stay. Sometimes, things are beyond our control, and we need our familiar faces and voices to guide us." Miriah took the hot tea Lana offered with thanks. "Lana's arranged for passage for you on one of our freighters, but it won't depart for a couple of days yet."

"Thank you, both of you, for everything," he said, standing. After he left, Lana took a cookie from the plate between them.

"How long do you think we have until he starts to leak things he's seen here?" she asked, and Miriah smirked.

"About a day before he's taken into custody," she replied dryly, and Lana laughed.

Maura was sipping a glass of wine when Aric came into the apartment, and the sight of her relaxed, her feet up and her face smiling, made him want to do things to her. "Hey, beautiful," he told her, sitting next to her. "Dinner smells great." He kissed her soundly, and she giggled a little when she sat back.

"I miss seeing you during the day, but I'm enjoying having the time to do this," she admitted.

"You know, you could retire from active duty, love. Have days like this all the time," he said absently.

"Aric Jorgan, you know better! I'm enjoying this now, but once the wedding is done, I'd be stir crazy!" He laughed as she punched his shoulder. "Besides, you know we'll both be needed. Soon." He sobered and took her in a kiss again. Yeah, sooner than we want, he thought.


	39. Chapter 39

The request came, as usual, in the wee hours of the morning. As the door chime sounded, that was Miriah's first thought. She was already awake, and she answered the door in hastily shoved on pajamas, her hair sex mussed and her lips kiss-swollen. She tried for the dignity that she carried as the Commander, but fell short and just was herself as she received the encrypted message. Nodding her thanks, she went to the holo in the family room, where Corso waited, and they sat together as the message went through it's decryption. Finally, the image shimmered into shape, and Supreme Commander Jace Malcom appeared.

"One of our squadrons took out a star destroyer, and reported that the captain escaped from it. We lost him, but that's not the main purpose of this message. Commander, I'm requesting that you speak with General Daeruun. I've sent the time and encryption code to you. No need to respond to this message, just meet with Daeruun. Malcom out." The image faded and Miriah put her head on Corso's shoulder.

"Well, all that drama to schedule a call," she finally said, and felt Corso turn to pull her fully against him. "Shall we get back to what we were doing?" Corso let his hands answer her and they pushed the coming day out of their minds to concentrate on each other. Carrying his wife back to bed, Corso was only concerned with her, but when they were resting, Miriah's head on his shoulder, he wondered why Malcom had gone out of his way to record a formal request for a call. There had to be a reason, he thought, there always is. He felt Miriah relax in sleep, and sighed softly, deciding to just enjoy the fact that she was here, now, and worry about the rest later.

Lana had been pacing around their living area, and saw the flash of the notification on her datapad. Without picking it up, she let her force flare out and felt no impending issues, no spikes of fear or dread, nothing out of the ordinary. Closing her eyes for a second, she rubbed the tight muscles of her extended abdomen, feeling her son move lazily to and fro. She had made another two rounds of the apartment when Nico stumbled into the room, his face at once relieved and concerned. "Lana?" he asked.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Practice contractions," she answered. "I already called into the med center, and they are positive that's what this is. Although, to be false, they are not without pain." She smiled at him then, and he felt his heart slow a bit. "They're irregular and don't involve all the muscle groups that they should to be real ones." Nico made his way to the sofa, and motioned for her to join him. "No," she shook her head. "I can't be comfortable sitting. Sorry I woke you."

"I want you to, love. I want to be involved with everything to do with you and our children." She saw he was being truthful and sighed.

"Sorry," she said. "I was pretty sure they were just the practice ones, even before I called the obstetrics unit." She trailed her fingers over his shoulder and he pulled her hand to his lips.

"I love you, Lana." He didn't say more, but when two more rounds of the apartment yielded no more contractions, she lay against him on the sofa, the soft throw that Miriah had given them covering them against the cool air, and Lana gave herself over to sleep.

Devin had also received the alert of the priority message, and had read the transcript his mother had sent. Nothing, he thought. All this fuss for nothing. He drew Mia closer to him and shut it all out of his mind. As long as Miriah was resting, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Aric had woken long enough to read the message, but didn't wake Maura. She had spent the day with Coleen and Caitlin, and had fallen asleep immediately after dinner. I'm worried about her, he thought. She tires so easily these days. Maybe I need to get her into the med center, just under the guise of a routine physical. With that decided in his mind, he was able to close his eyes and relax.

Morning saw the base awaken to decidedly chilly temperatures. Lana had worried that Tali was too lightly dressed, even as she herself walked to school in only long sleeves. Pregnancy had surely reset her body's thermostat, she thought with a wry smile, along with a lot of other things. Tali's smile and hug had made her tear up, and she felt a rush of emotion as she made her way to the mess hall to have breakfast with Nico. Probably a good thing I won't be on the front lines in this offensive, she reasoned. I'd cry or have a hot flash and embarrass the Commander. No, I wouldn't, she chuckled to herself. Miriah would just smile and carry on. She made her way inside and to where Nico sat, and enjoyed having a few stolen moments of the day.

Miriah had been cold since she woke, even wrapped in Corso's arms. She had dressed with care, not necessarily for talking with Daeruun but because she knew it would take a day or so for the base's heating units to chase the chill from the air. The apartment wasn't cold, but she knew from experience that she would be cold when everyone else was warm. Corso knew she'd be cold, too, and had the kitchen area cozy when she entered, and a large bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit at her place setting. He sat with her, and they ate in contented silence, cleaning up in concert and making their way to the door. Smoke had started coming to the office, and he waited as well, his eyes shining with love for his person. Miriah patted his head as the door opened and they emerged into the waiting detail.

Aric saw the detail heading down the corridor and held Maura back a few paces. "You know, with the message we got last night, that we're headed into this conflict. Maybe we both need to get checked out at the med center before we head out."

Maura looked at him thoughtfully. "You may be right. It couldn't hurt, at any rate. I'll make the appointments." She turned her eyes to her datapad, and missed the relief in Aric's. When she was ready to walk again, they followed the detail into the offices. Miriah was getting settled behind her desk, and Aric walked over to rub Smoke's ears. He smiled as the large beast leaned into his leg. This was a good decision, he thought, Corso was right. This dog would die keeping Miriah safe, and I'm lucky he likes me.

"I'm guessing we will meet in the conference room for this call?" Miriah said, and Aric's mind immediately went to the missive from the early morning.

"Why so much for just a call?" Maura asked, and saw Corso shake his head.

"I wondered that, too. I think this is a call to war," Corso said, and his words held weight. After only a moment, Miriah nodded.

"I believe you're right. We need to get our ships prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Ground troops are already on standby. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Aric and I will be cleared by medical this afternoon before the call," Maura said, and Aric saw one of Miriah's eyebrows raise. He was standing slightly behind Maura, and made a face, hoping his sister in law would know what he was trying to convey. After a moment, she merely shrugged.

"Good idea. We have bags on the ship already. I sent Mags a message this morning, she said she's ready. Caly and Torian are on board right now, stocking the supplies. Who else goes with us?" Miriah had been debating this, but wanted to get their input.

"I'd have to say that without Lana, Theron's contacts could be invaluable," Corso said, and Miriah turned sharply to him.

"I don't know," she said, and they could see the concern on her face.

"Shae and Arcann are going with the Mando'ade," Aric said. He'd already checked to see where his future son in law would be. "The rest of the families are here. Solasta is already restocking here, and everything else is set."

"But Theron?" Miriah said, and felt a little ashamed. She had said she'd give him a chance, but was she? She took deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, yes, I see the potential. Let's inform him." Corso nodded and was typing on his datapad already. "I'll get a little done here, we can meet for lunch and then call Daeruun."

"On it," Aric said, and he and Maura left the offices. Turning to his wife, he saw how pale she was. "I'm going to load our gear. Everything you wanted is in the pile?" There were several trunks beside the door that he'd seen this morning. Maura nodded, and he drew her closer. "Hon, what is it?"

Maura's face cleared and she smiled at her husband. "Nothing. I was thinking about Caitlin and how fast she's growing. Wondering how much we'll miss."

Aric chuckled. "You know Mir, we'll sort this whole thing out in record time, and send the Imps packing." Maura nodded and fell into step with him as they made their way back across the war room, Aric stopping to pick up a repulsor sled. He had just started walking again when he got a message from Miriah. Bring Missy, it said, and he grinned, showing it to Maura. With a lighter heart, he sent Maura to get some things he'd thought of from the shops and took their gear to the _Dreamweaver_.

When they'd assembled in the conference room, Miriah's eyes widened as she saw Lana try to get comfortable in her customary chair. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Five weeks," Lana said, huffing as she finally hit on a good position. "Then I can let someone else hold him for a bit."

"Dibs," Miriah said, her smile saying so much. Lana knew she was a true friend, and it almost made her tear up again to think of these friends, no, she corrected herself, family, in combat without her. Her attention was diverted by the shimmering holo and the image of General Daeruun.

"Commander, I'm so glad to see you. Darth Malgus is assembling one of the largest attack fleets in history. We need your help."

Miriah nodded. "I figured there was some crisis. Where do we meet?"

"Command center, Carrick Station. Please hurry, Commander. Daeruun out." With the image fading, Miriah sighed.

"Let's get airborne," she said, and the room erupted out into the hallway. Only Lana and Miriah remained seated, Corso standing guard.

"Please be safe," Lana said. "I'll be monitoring comms and doing what I can behind the scenes."

"You just don't have that baby until I get back," Miriah said, patting her friend's arm.

"I'll try," Lana snorted, "but you know that babies have their own time."

"Well at least, take care of yourself. We'll be in touch. Let Devin do what he can." With a reassuring smile, Miriah stood and followed Corso to the door. Lana watched and bit back the tears, taking a few minutes to compose herself before going to get Tali from school.

Maura had followed Aric to the military hangar, her face wan but her lips tightly closed. He'd noticed, all right, she thought. How do I even discuss this with him? The doctor had assured her that she would be fine for combat once the medication had a chance to work, which was soon. She caught Magdalane's eye, and her sister only nodded. She knew, Maura realized. Well, she would have to be briefed, as the command ship's physician. Sighing, she shouldered her personal bag, now filled with different medications and vitamins. Turning, she saw the families gathering, and made her way to Caitlin, who was in Coleen's arms, and kissed her pink cheek. "I'll miss you, so much, Mom." Coleen had tears shining in her eyes, and Maura felt her own well.

"We'll be back soon. I have no doubts." Hugging her girls, she then made her way to the ramp of the ship, where Aric waited for her. He waved and took the bag from her shoulder. She took his offered arm and went into the ship, their home away from home, and took a seat on the sofa across from Torian and Caly.

Miriah hugged Declan and Merida, then James and Lucas. She left Devin for last, and they communicated in the force. _Keep me posted, Mom. I'm here, but I can be with you very quickly if necessary._

_Son, I have a feeling that Lana will be taking care of a baby very soon, and you'll have to run the Alliance until I return. Don't worry about us. We'll let you know what's happening and we'll be home soon._

_I'm going to hold you to that._ Hugging her tightly, Devin felt her confidence and clarity. How like her to be fearless, he thought. Smiling, she waved as she boarded, the ramp coming up behind her, and she jumped a little when it clanged shut. Gathering herself, she made her way to her quarters, knowing that Aric and Corso were piloting the ship.

Caly rested against Torian, content. She'd been ready for days now, with meals frozen and her lists of supplies completed. Now, to get Mom and Dad and everybody ready for what's coming, she thought. Torian felt her tense a little and sent her a reassuring smile, and she squeezed his hand. We'll be ready, she thought, and set her mind to the next meal.

Maura lay down, and felt Aric sit beside her. "What did the doc say?" he asked, and felt him take her hand. She sighed, and explained how the virus she carried, from the blood transfusions she'd had after her incident after Caly's wedding, had weakened her but could be contained, and felt him deflate beside her.


	40. Chapter 40

Carrick Station. Corso had warmed his blaster and it was on safety, securely strapped to his thigh. He glanced over at his wife, and felt a swell of pride. After much fussing and fixing, she and Caly had finally settled on a ponytail for her thick, black hair, and he could see it sway as she walked in front of him. Even sitting high on her head, the ends were past her shoulders, and he wanted to reach out and touch them. He heard the air lock cycle and took his position in front of her, side by side with Aric. Maura and Torian brought up the rear, and as one, they moved down the ramp. Corso spotted Jace Malcom as they hit the floor of the spaceport, and frowned at the troopers standing at attention there. "Mir," he said over his shoulder, "we have an issue here. If I give the word, haul ass back into the ship."

Miriah frowned at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, and peeked between his and Aric's shoulders. "Huh," she muttered, and saw Corso and Aric close ranks as Malcom neared.

"No need for alarm. We just didn't think it prudent for the Commander of the Eternal Alliance to have to walk through the crowds to the meeting. We can take a safer route." He stopped a few feet from them, and Corso felt his hand flex, remembering his last encounter with this man. Today, though, he seemed relaxed and in control of himself, and not for the first time, Corso wished Devin were here with them.

"We'll follow you," Aric said, a silent conversation taking place between he and Corso. With a sharp nod, Malcom turned and Corso felt Miriah sigh. She had been patient on the trip, resting and eating and he thought she was doing well, up until now. Now, he recognized the fraying temper and hoped there would be no further surprises.

Miriah took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. This meeting would be one where a lot was asked, both of her and the Alliance, and this endless posturing was already annoying her. She felt Corso's worry like waves coming from him, and vowed to stay calm, no matter what it cost her, just so he could take a deep breath. Maybe Daeruun will be alone, she thought. The would be ideal. Then maybe we can get going without any fireworks. She followed her makeshift detail into a corridor that seemed to run along the inside ring of the station, and hoped that there would at least be heat in the conference room.

Caly had sent her mother off without much of a breakfast, but she understood Miriah's nerves. I'll have a hearty snack ready, she thought, and some cocoa. Whistling, she looked up to see her Aunt Mags standing in the door to the galley, looking lost. "Aunt Mags, what's up?" she asked, and saw her aunt's eyes clear.

Mags smiled at her niece. "Nothing, really. There are so many beings on this station," she said, and sat at the plush booth. "So many emotions. It's hard to sort through any of them."

"Mom is okay?" Caly heard the slight tremble in her voice, and went to sit across from Magdalane.

"She's fine. Everything is to your father's and Aric's liking, so far. They'll be fine, Caly. There's no way the Republic wants an incident involving the Commander of the Alliance here in the heart of Republic territory. They've likely been purging those on the station for days now, in preparation for this. They're all safe." Caly swallowed and nodded, and felt Mags' force warm her.

"Thanks. I never know, when she leaves, when _they_ leave, if she'll truly come back." Magdalane knew Caly's fears of abandonment ran deep, but didn't realize she still struggled with it. Mom knew, Mags thought, and reached to put her hand over Caly's.

"They'll all be back soon." She saw Caly's face relax then, and hoped she hadn't spoken too soon.

Devin had finished his morning's work and was clearing the desk from his afternoon when Lana knocked softly on the doorframe. "Devin, how are things going?" she asked, and he could see the waves of fatigue in her force signature.

"I was just thinking I'd hand off to the duty officer and head home, maybe get some time with the children. It's warm until the sun sets, at least."

Lana sighed and stretched, a hand to her lower back. "Tali should be finishing at the temple, and I was headed that way. Will you let me know when you hear from the Commander?"

"Of course. Go, rest, Lana. I'm sure that the meeting will take a little while. The Republic likes all the pomp and posturing of being in charge of it, so I figured it might be a few hours before we hear anything." He smiled at the Sith then, and saw that she was bordering on exhaustion. "You need to not push so hard. Put your feet up and take it easy."

Lana returned his smile. "Deal! Keep me posted." Lana set off and he stood, hoping she was only tired and not that there was any trouble ahead for her. He felt his spirits lifting as he emerged into the courtyard, and briefly wondered if Logan had been right about being in the secure area. He made a mental note to bring it up to his wife as he covered the distance to their home.

Miriah's entourage was brought to a halt, and she tried to peek between Corso and Aric. All she could see was a huge door, the Republic symbol etched on it's surface. After several minutes of shifting her weight from foot to foot, she noticed that Maura and Torian had turned to look behind their group, and she felt the first wave of unease travel through the Alliance group. "Maura, what do you see?" she finally asked.

"Nothing," Maura answered, her voice low. "But I don't like being still, in what can easily thought of as hostile territory, and not knowing what's coming." Torian grunted agreement, and said some Mando'a word under his breath, but Miriah fully understood his meaning. They were sitting ducks. Just as she was considering turning her group around and back to the ship, the large door opened, and the troopers who had escorted them stood to the side. Moving forward, Miriah felt waves of heated air, and sighed contentedly. Whatever happened, she'd be comfortable, and that thought made her laugh softly.

She made her way to the holo map, where she'd spotted General Daeruun. There were many ships showing on the hologram, some larger then others. She stared at the display. "More than one hundred capitol ships, with smaller picket ships and support vessels close by. And that's not all," he said. "There's enough fuel transports for all those warships to cross half the galaxy. Darth Malgus is leaving nothing to chance. His fleet won't stop until he reaches his objective."

"Which is?" Miriah asked, her voice low.

Master Gnost-Dural turned from where he'd been putting in ship coordinates. "Corellia," he said, and nodded to Miriah.

"Great to see you again, Master," she said with a smile. "But why attack Corellia again, after all these years?"

"The fleet's target is the Meridian Complex," Daeruun explained. "It's a state of the art shipyard that's set to begin production in a matter of weeks. The Meridian Complex can produce new warships at triple the speed of any existing shipyard, at half the energy cost." He handed a steaming cup to Miriah, and she sniffed, smiling at the signature fragrance of Gatalentan tea.

"Once that shipyard becomes operational," Gnost-Dural continued, "it could give the Republic a significant advantage in a matter of months. That's why they're committing so many ships to this mission. The Sith Empire will stop at nothing to destroy this new shipyard before it can save the Republic's war effort."

"What can the Alliance do to help?" Miriah knew there would be an ask for troops, but she wanted to be clear on the expectations.

General Daeruun blew on his own tea before taking a sip. "It's crucial that we redeploy the Republic fleet to defend the Meridian Complex immediately. Unlike Malgus, we cannot move our ships to Corellia without refueling stops. We expect the Empire's top agents to target our reinforcements anywhere they stop. They won't risk our forces arriving in time to make a difference." Daeruun took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We want you to defend and expedite those reinforcements as best you can. If we defeat the Empire at Corellia, we turn the tide of this war in our favor." Miriah saw Corso shift out of the corner of her eye, and glanced to where her family stood. They all wore neutral expressions, but she saw Corso's very slight nod, and sighed.

"Do I get to kill Malgus?" she asked wryly, and Daeruun almost laughed out loud.

"Commander, I have no problem with that. Once we have organized the ships moving to defend Corellia, I will take charge of the ground forces based in Coronet City."

"I am leaving shortly to meet with the Green Jedi. I'll help coordinate their defensive efforts with our own." Master Gnost-Dural's mask hid the inflections of his voice, but Miriah could feel his determination in the force.

"Your first objective will be the planet Onderon," Daeruun explained. "The Eleventh fleet is gathering there to resupply and refuel before heading to Corellia. It's the only Republic port in range of their current position."

"Onderon has been a Republic world for centuries, but local politics have become strained and fractious. Tau Idair is already investigating. She suspects Imperial infiltration." Gnost-Dural had started to gather his things from the nearby chairs.

"We'll sort this out," Miriah assured them. She saw Corso cross his arms over his chest, and Aric's face wore a grin.

"I have one more favor to ask of you, Commander." Miriah turned her full attention to the Jedi, as the general had been called over by his team. "Arn, if you please?"

Miriah saw a young man walking toward them, but as he neared, she realized he was not as young as she thought, and that he had suffered extensive injuries, evidenced by the number of prosthesis he wore. Still, the dull brown robe of the Jedi covered him, and she could feel his force aura.

"Commander. Been looking forward to meeting you. I am Arn Peralun, Jedi padawan." At his voice, Miriah's family all turned to inspect the man.

"Are you Tau's new padawan?" Miriah knew that Tau had been told she might be called to have someone to teach, but surely this man is older than a padawan.

"Tau had to leave for Onderon before I could introduce her to her new padawan. Since you're going anyway, I thought Arn might ride along with you."

"It would be my pleasure," Miriah assured the older Jedi.

"May the Force be with you both." Gnost-Dural gave a little bow, and took his bag onto his shoulder, heading out. Miriah studied the padawan as her family again surrounded her. Introductions were made, and they made their way to the door. Outside, the corridor was totally empty.

"Well, I guess they figured they delivered us, so their job was done," Aric remarked, and Corso snickered. They made a quick journey back to where the _Dreamweaver_ sat, and boarded without incident.

Caly and Magdalane had known that Theron had gone out into Carrick Station, but he'd given no indication when he might return. Annoyed, Miriah sent a message. The sooner they were off the station, the quicker they're reach Onderon. She also sent word to Odessen, getting reassurance that Shae Vizla and the Mando'ade would be lifting off to Onderon within the next few minutes. Satisfied that she was on top of things, Miriah joined her family gathered around the lounge.

Mags had been drawn to Arn immediately. They knew some of the same Jedi, and that gave them a lot to talk about. Everyone else sat back and enjoyed their interaction. Miriah noted that Mags hadn't looked so happy in such a long time, and she exchanged a glance with Maura, who wore an amused smile.

Theron thundered up the ramp, having touched base with some contacts he hadn't heard from in months. He was feeling good, and had enjoyed having time to talk with Magdalane on their journey. He was all smiles as he came through the air lock, only to be met with a scowl from the Commander. Uhoh, he thought, but brazened in, letting Miriah know that he had not been just sightseeing. He was finishing his report as he felt the ship lift off the deck and in the same instant, turned to see Magdalane deep into conversation with someone he didn't recognize. He saw her happiness and felt his own start to fade.

Lana had gotten the same message that Devin had, and when she called Shae, could see that she was aboard her ship and ready to fly. She wished them all good fortune, and closed the call with a deep sigh. She rubbed her belly and made her way into the kitchen. As much as she wanted this baby, she truly missed being in the thick of missions, especially since the Commander was off planet. Onderon, she thought. Maybe I can at least gather some intel on the ruling structure there and who might help us. Her energy renewed, she quickly placed an order for dinner and sat back on the sofa, her feet up but her fingers flying over her datapad, her heart light.

Corso was on the bridge when Miriah found him. Instead of speaking, he pulled her into his lap, smiling at her giggle. "We'll have dinner soon, sugar. Everything okay with you?"

He kissed her head and felt her snuggle into him. "I don't want you in the middle of all of this. When we get to Onderon, you do the diplomatic stuff, but the fighting? That's what we have troops for, okay?" He felt her nod, but knew that he was asking her promise something that she couldn't, not really. He knew she'd do what she had to for the Republic fleet to be able to refuel. Sighing himself, he only held her tightly against him, taking a measure of comfort that she was relaxed and well.

Magdalane laughed at something Arn said, and felt her entire being lifted up. What is going on, she thought, but didn't want it to end. They went in to the dinner Caly had prepared, and the good mood continued. By the time she had stretched out in bed, she realized she hadn't thought of Felix since she'd met Arn, and wondered what that meant.


	41. Chapter 41

Arn Peralun was in awe of the quarters he was given aboard the _Dreamweaver_. He'd slept so deeply that he felt refreshed, he'd had his robes cleaned while he slept, and the food was simply amazing. He almost wished they'd never reach Onderon. And the Jedi aboard, Magdalane. He felt great sorrow in her but she was pure light, so bright it was hard to look at sometimes. Of course, he'd read about her in the Jedi historical archives, as she was the Barsen'thor, but to meet her? He could only feel serene in her presence. If the One, Devin Riggs, had been aboard, he might not have been able to act very Jedi-like, his awe would have taken over. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be, he thought, and readied himself to greet the day, already smelling breakfast.

Miriah woke slowly, warm and lovingly cocooned by her husband's arms. She sighed contently, and felt him tighten his embrace. "You slept, darlin'. I was getting a little worried, hoping I hadn't harmed you in some way."

"Of course, you didn't, sugar," she told him, her smile reassuring him. They had retired early, their eyes only for each other after the tension of the day, and had engaged in Miriah's favorite stress relieving activities. She had spurred him on until he lost that famous control and they tumbled over and over again, until they collapsed on each other, spent. She was vaguely aware that at some point he had pulled the soft, warm bedding over them, but she didn't wake. Now, she was becoming aware of her body's needs and slowly extricated herself, muttering a curse at the cool air outside the blankets. She sprinted to the refresher and giggled when Corso joined her in the shower, his wet body sliding on hers until they were lost to their needs again.

Mags shook her head but smiled. Caly sent her a questioning look, but Mags refused to speak. After a minute, she finally said, "Corso and Miriah will be a little bit. We should go ahead and eat." Caly's brow furrowed but then she blushed hotly and swiftly put the food on the service bar.

"I'll gather everyone," Torian told her, after kissing her soundly. She still gets a little shy, he thought, but I love that about her. He approached the hallway and met Arn.

"You're Mandalorian?" the Jedi asked, awe in his tone. When Torian nodded, he smiled. "Never met a Mandalorian before."

Torian chuckled. "You'll see lots of us when we get to Onderon, should be at least ten ships on the way there now." He noted the look of amazement on the Jedi's face and went past to knock on Theron Shan's door, then the Jorgans, just to let them know that there was a meal ready. By the time he returned to sit at Caly's side, her face carried only a hint of the earlier redness. The passengers of the ship slowly congregated, congratulating Caly on another wonderful meal, and about halfway though, the Commander and Corso slid in beside him, both looking well.

"So glad you have food," Miriah said, loading her plate. Caly always felt happier after her mom ate well, so she was content with that. Aric smirked at them both, but held his tongue, happy that everyone was relaxed and seemed ready for the next part of this mission. He'd communicated with Odessen very early, and Lana had told him she was getting a dossier ready on the major players on Onderon. He had thanked her, grateful for any info she might be able to find. Maura nudged his ribs, and grinned at him.

"If you say one word, I'll confess what we were up to last night," she warned him, and saw his eyes widen.

"Okay, I'll behave. At least she's not pacing." Anything they could do to keep Miriah from being wound so tight she lost her temper would be a good thing, he realized. Still, another day and a half until Onderon.

Lana had gotten Tali to school and went straight to the office, anxious to view the data she'd received there overnight. She had told Aric she'd have all there was to know by the time the Commander was over Onderon, and she intended to do just that. She stretched her back once inside the war room, and startled when Devin stopped to touch her. Just his soothing force helped, she realized, and gave him a grateful smile. "I know I have four more weeks, but I can't figure out how I'll get there," she told him, and he laughed.

"Mia wondered the same, as most expectant mothers do, I imagine. Still, nature works as intended. You know, you don't have to be here to work." He offered his arm to Lana, and she took it, smiling.

"One day at a time, as they say," she replied. Once she was settled at her desk, Devin pushed a little more force her way, knowing how hard it was for her to use right now, and she thanked him again.

"Let me know if you need anything," Devin said, and made a mental note to check on her later. "I'll get Mia to stop by, maybe she has some helpful advice."

Lana nodded slowly. "I'd like that," she admitted, and waved as Devin returned to his own office. Turning to her two computers, she started to compile data, and the morning flew by.

The evening saw Miriah at the controls of the ship, lost in thought. Corso was in the lounge, and she was aware that it was late, but that they'd all been off time-wise, the long hours in hyperspace distorted to Coruscanti time. She knew they were about to enter another jump, and waited for the hyperdrive to disengage. She was thinking about the coming Life Day, wondering when she'd find time to buy gifts for the children, when she heard the engines change, accompanied by the proximity alarms. "What is going on?" she said aloud, then as the ship slowed from hyperspeed the line of Imperial ships emerged from the darkness. Miriah hit the general alarm, and slowed their forward progress.

They were all still for a few minutes, in which Miriah determined this was a blockade set up to stop any trade into the system where Onderon lay. She had only shouted it back to her family when the lead ship started to shoot at them. "Stations!" she yelled, and felt more than saw Corso slide into the co-pilot seat.

Arn watched the family move, the Cathar and his wife into the forward and rear turrets, and the Mandalorian into the starboard one. He looked at Magdalane, who nodded, and he scampered up into the port turret. He relished the thought of blasting Imperial ships out of the sky, yet he felt guilty at the glee that rushed through his system.

"Status!" Miriah yelled, taking the freighter into an elegant dive and roll to give the turrets the maximum exposure to the blockade.

"Give'em hell, Mir," Aric shouted, and they felt the forward guns start. Corso used the Rakatan tech that had been added to the ship to target the nearest ship, and let out one of his old war whoops when it disintegrated. Two more were disabled from the guns and a fourth sheared in half with the wreckage from the other ships. The remaining two bugged out, and it was only when it was all done that Miriah felt she could take a deep breath.

"I think they had an idea there might be help heading to Onderon," she finally said, and felt Corso's hand resting on hers, which had remained on the thruster controls. Recovering herself a little, she pulled her holo out, connecting with Shae Vizla, warning her and the Mando'ade about the possibility of blockades. Once done, she felt her hand start to shake a little, and hastily pushed the device into her pocket, standing to check on everyone. Before she left the bridge, she caressed Corso's face with her fingertips.

"Ship is fine, a few more score marks but everything responding as normal," he told her, and took her hand to kiss her palm. She pulled away, but he knew she was just checking on Caly, and let her go. Thank the force her reflexes are as good as ever, he thought. That dive was classic Miriah. With that thought, he smiled, and continued to monitor the ship's diagnostic.

Caly had braced herself in the galley, not really understanding what was happening, but instinct had told her that she needed a stable spot. She felt the movement, slightly, as they engaged, and heard the guns firing. When all was quiet, she stood from the shelter she'd taken in an empty cabinet and had only taken two steps when her mother ran into the galley, hugging her tightly. "I'm fine, Mom, are you okay?" she asked, but Miriah just held on. Magdalane joined them, and once everyone was calmed with Mags force waves, Miriah stood back but held onto Caly's face with both hands.

"Glad you found a good spot," Miriah finally said, and Caly laughed.

"I'm fine, like I said. Are you?" Caly asked, and Miriah nodded. Aric and Maura hurried down into the lounge, and Torian found her then, hugging her much as Miriah had. "I wasn't scared. I only hoped that the casseroles I have in the ovens didn't make a mess."

"Ner mesh'la verd," he told her softly. "My beautiful warrior." He gently kissed her and let her gain her feet. "We should be safe now. We'll be back in hyperspace when your father determines if there's any repairs needed."

"I was never afraid," Caly insisted, but she took Torian's hand and let him lead her into the lounge and onto the long sofa there. If only he knew how much I would like to shoot things, sometimes, she thought, and almost giggled.

Lana ambled out into the courtyard and was instantly warmed by the midday sun. Sighing, she closed her eyes and stood to the side, letting her body relax. "I love that face," she heard, and smiled, recognizing Nico's growl.

"You could see it more regularly now, you know," she shot back, and heard him chuckle. "But first I need to feed this one." Taking his arm, she let herself be led to one of the small nooks on the perimeter of the mess hall.

"Rest, love. I'll be right back." She saw Nico join the rapidly moving line, and closed her eyes again. She was sleeping in fits and starts, getting comfortable for short periods of time before it was all uncomfortable again. She had tried so hard to not wake him, but she knew he had to have felt her tossing and turning. He never said anything, though. She could feel him approaching and smiled as he put the tray between them.

"Here we go, beautiful," he told her, and laughed when she sighed happily. "Any chance you'll go home after this and rest? I can get Tali and pick up dinner."

"The Commander will be landing on Onderon tomorrow, and I still have a couple of sources I'm waiting on to report in," she told him, and saw the concern in his eyes. "I can monitor that at home, I suppose. But I want Miriah to have the files I've prepared as soon as I hear from them." She concentrated on her food, but she felt Nico's worry.

"Okay then, let's do that," he finally said, and took her hand. "I only worry about you, love."

"I know, and I appreciate it. It is getting harder to move around, but sometimes I need to," she explained.

"Yeah, I get it," he told her. "We'll figure something else out, but I wish you'd work from home."

"Devin said as much this morning," she admitted. Maybe I need to listen, if only to give them both some peace. Considering, she sat back, full and drowsy, and mused on how to run the office from home.

Corso engaged the hyperdrive once the coordinates were set and joined the others. "Ship's just fine," he said, slipping his arm around Miriah's shoulders. The group chattered on, but Miriah's attention was clearly his. "That dive and roll was amazing, darlin'. Put us in the perfect position and caught them off guard." He bent to kiss her, and she met him eagerly.

"I didn't even really think about it, just did it," she said softly. "I thought I was too old for this, but just maybe I have a few more years of battle I can withstand."

Corso pulled a horrified face. "Darlin', you should never have to, but I have full confidence that you can do whatever you put your mind to." He sighed as she snuggled closer to him, and hoped with all his heart that she'd never have to face an enemy again, knowing in his heart she would, sooner than he ever wanted.

Devin whistled as he came into the house, and stopped short. The usual smoothly running ship was chaos today, with what looked like flour and oil on the floor, toys scattered about and a plant lying broken, dirt smeared along the floor. He reached out in the force. Mia was with Merida in the bath, and Declan was sitting on the floor, subdued. He made his way to them, and saw the downcast face of his son, and the guilty eyes of his daughter. Mia didn't turn, but told him quietly that there had been some temper tantrums this afternoon, and that he needed to speak to his daughter. He tried to keep his face solemn, in solidarity with his wife, but it was proving difficult.

"Sorry, Daddy," Declan said, a fat tear rolling down his cheek, mixing with the dirt and smears of flour. Mia lifted Merida up and Devin took her, wrapped in a towel. When he'd gotten her dressed, she sat on the bed and tried to tell him what had happened and how the mess was made.

"Okay, Merida, but we need to go clean it up," he told her, taking her hand.

"All done," she told him, and when they stepped back into the family room, all of the debris had indeed been cleaned up, and he turned to look at her. She shrugged, and walked into the kitchen just as Mia rounded the corner with Declan.

"What…." Her face was incredulous when she looked at Devin, and he just lifted his hands in a helpless gesture.

"It wasn't me," he told her, and knowing bloomed on her face. They went into the kitchen, and it was clean as well. Merida had taken containers out of the fridge, and was warming the stew as it sat on the floor.

"Merida needs to be neat," she told her parents, repeating her lessons. "And make things calm. I'm sorry, Momma." It was only much later, when everyone was in bed, that Devin remembered his words to Lana, and had to laugh to himself. Not today.


	42. Chapter 42

Lana had gone over her notes again and again, and felt ready. Her searches had revealed the power structure of the planet Onderon, and it's weaknesses. She had even managed to figure out the plotting that the Empire had been doing there. Satisfied that she had all the information she could retrieve, she absently rubbed her pregnant belly, and felt her son respond. Soon, little one, she thought, and felt him roll lazily within her, content.

Miriah tugged her tunic, with all the gold braid and such, in place. She had left her hair down and when the ship gently touched the tarmac, she was ready. Corso and Aric in front of her, she descended the ramp and looked around. She already missed her blaster, but Aric had persuaded her that she needed to be just a leader today. They had not exchanged many words this morning, but the gravity of their mission here was well known. Aric had been up early polishing his armor, and it gleamed in the sunlight. Alliance colors, Miriah thought. That's all we're here to do, is help. Not joining anything. With a resolved nod, she started forward, and had only taken a few steps when Arn came along side her, making her startle before she smiled at him. "What do you know of Onderon, Arn?" she asked.

"Well, we just landed in the heart of the capitol," he replied, his gaze scanning the blue and gold trim on the large structure. "Not that there are any other major cities. The planet is mostly wilderness, the wildlife is famously dangerous. The plant life is hearty enough to revive barren planets and spark new ecosystems. So that definitely makes Ondreon an important resource world. What else, hmm, ah yes! The planet is ruled by a king names Petryph, who's been on the throne a little more than three years."

"What do you know about the king?" Aric asked, his eyes alert for any danger but his ears following the conversation.

"Only that he's not very popular," Arn replied. "I didn't really get a chance to dig enough to find out why."

"Lana has secured a conference room for us, with encrypted holo," Miriah said. "Let's go find out what she has." Miriah turned to the steps of the building, but felt Arn's hesitation.

"Lana. Lana Beniko," he said, "Right? The Sith lord that works for you?" She felt his slight alarm and grudging respect, and stopped to stare at him.

"I promise, she has no desire to harm you," Miriah teased, and watched Arn blush.

"I'm s-s-sure, she's great," he stammered. "I just never, you know, talked to a Sith lord before."

"Let's go check in, shall we?" Corso stated, his mind wanting Miriah out of the open space. They made their way inside with only a cursory glance from the guards.

Caly had watched her parents and husband through the windscreen until she couldn't see them anymore, then with a sigh returned to her quarters. They're not in danger, she told herself, but her heart wanted them back aboard. She absently put clothing away, and didn't notice her aunt at first, standing in the open doorway. "Caly, you can't be worrying every time they get out of your vision," Magdalane said, and Caly startled.

"I hate the thought of them being ambushed, or something exploding. You know, the things that seem to happen whenever they're working on something." She sat on the bed with a sigh. "I liked Arn, though. He seemed very nice." She didn't miss the blush on her aunt's face and hid her grin.

"He will be a valuable ally," Mags finally said, and Caly nodded. She could tell her aunt was taken with Arn, and she knew she had no force sensitivity whatsoever.

"Maybe he and Tau can come to the temple on Odessen," Caly mused, and saw Magdalane's smile.

"That would be nice." Mags knew her reaction to Arn was unprecedented, and struggled to keep her objectivity. He was older, but his vast injuries had delayed his training, even though he was through the trials. His return to active knight status was very recent, pending some updates to his implants. It's always good to meet other Jedi, she reasoned, but she knew there was more behind her attraction to the younger man. And then, there was also Theron, who was trying to ease his way into a closer relationship with her. She felt guilty, she realized, for even entertaining thoughts about Theron, even if they did seem to share a physical attraction.

"Want to help figure out dinner?" Caly asked, as much to have something to occupy her thoughts than really needing assistance. Mags nodded, and they made their way to the galley, both lost in their own musings.

Devin had seen Lana enter the conference room, and could tell from the appearance of the windows that all the security measures were active. He sighed to himself. Despite her protests to the contrary, he knew she was finding it difficult to continue to work. With a smile fixed on his face, he pulled the heavy door open and saw the Vice Commander sitting at her usual spot, her notes neatly arranged in front of her. "Hey, Lana. You look ready," he told her, and was rewarded with a smile that lit her whole face.

"I am. I have everything pulled together, and am waiting for the Commander to be in the secure room." She let her fingertips touch everything in front of her, just to reassure her that it was all there.

"Why didn't they just do this on the ship?" he asked, a question that had been haunting him all night.

"The ship's encryption dish was damaged slightly during the encounter with the blockade," she explained. "Theron is working on it now, but this is delicate information, so we decided to secure an encrypted holoterminal."

"Good idea," Devin admitted, and took a seat across from where Lana sat. "And you're going home after this, right?" He didn't have to look to see her whole demeanor change, he could feel it in the force.

"Did Nico put you up to that?" she demanded. "Or are you all just determined to have me sit around and wait for this child?" She was agitated, and her face became red with anger as she stood, braced on the table.

"Hold on, Lana. I'm just concerned. I haven't spoken to nor seen Nico in days," Devin answered, sending calming waves of force. Slowly, she sat back down, getting her breathing under control and letting the anger go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so quick to be sad, or weepy. Or angry." She closed her eyes and rolled her head around, trying to lessen her tension. "I'm embarrassed now."

"Don't be. You have to be going through so many changes right now. I remember Mia being a little hard to read at the end as well." His soothing voice had her heart rate returning to normal, and she allowed a small smile to settle on her face.

"I am going home after, and will most likely stay there tomorrow, but I am only a call away if you need me," she said and Devin nodded. He felt the baby was close, even though he remembered that she still had a few weeks. Whatever made her feel included but allowed her to rest was fine with him, though.

Miriah was ushered into a plush room, and noted that it was ornately decorated. She made her way over to the holoterminal and put in the code she was given. In a few seconds, she could see the image of Lana come through, and Corso nodded to her, telling her that the connection was secure. "Hey, Lana. Welcome to Onderon."

"Commander, excellent to see you. This must be your new friend." She tilted her head, studying the Jedi. "Arn Peralun. Jedi Padawan...hmmm."

"Uh...nice to meet you?" Arn looks decidedly unsure, Miriah thought with amusement.

"You're enjoying this a little too much," Miriah replied, grinning at her friend, who indeed appeared to pull her Sith side to the forefront.

"I so rarely get to menace innocent young Jedi anymore," Lana lamented, but even Arn could see the teasing gleam in her eye. "Let's get to it, shall we? Onderon is a powderkeg. King Petryph has been at odds with his noble council for months. From what Hylo and I have learned, he wants to strip mine the planet to line his coffers. The nobles aren't interested in that plan. As a result, Petryph has changed his residence to his hunting lodge in the wilderness, where the nobles can't keep track of his activities or his visitors." Lana stood, and Miriah could see that the baby had grown. She hoped that Lana would hold off on his birth until she returned, but knew that might not be possible. "The nobles are led by Senator Nebet," she continued. "She's the planet's Republic representative, and was kind enough to lend us her office. Nebet's people have detected coded transmissions from the hunting lodge. The code used is highly sophisticated, and not Onderonian."

"Imperial code?" Miriah asked, her attention focused on Lana.

"Nebet suspectes as much. I have Doctor Oggurobb analyzing it to confirm, but in the meantime, the Senator is preparing the city for a potential attack. To that end, our people are spread across the capital, shoring up the city's defenses. I believe you'll find Tau Idair in the central marketplace."

"All right, Arn. Ready to meet your new master?" Miriah saw him startle and realized he was staring at Lana, her usual dark clothing stretched across her rotund belly.

"Ready as I'll ever be. It was nice to meet you, lord...lady...uh..."

"Just Lana will do," she replied, her amusement evident in her voice. Arn's blush was still on his face as the image winked out and Corso took Miriah's hand.

"The market here seems quite large," he told her. "We can start out there now, but it might be a good walk."

"I'm up for it," Miriah assured him.

"Then let's go," Aric said, moving into the empty hallway.

Lana gathered her datapads and let Devin wield the heavy door as they left. "Call if you need me, you promise?"

"I will," Devin replied. "You do the same. We'll supplement force for you in labor, Mia and I."

"Oh, Devin, thank you. I knew that your grandmother was, and your aunt, but if things happen while the mission is out..."

"Say no more," Devin told her. "Just go enjoy the last little bit of rest you can." Chuckling, they parted, Lana feeling more settled.

Aric had been quietly standing beside Maura, but she could almost hear the gears in his head spinning. "What don't you like, hon?" she finally asked, and was not disappointed when he swung around to face her.

"Something isn't right. We've just sauntered in here and no one even looks up. This is a huge marketplace, but we've been told this it primarily a wilderness planet. It just doesn't add up." He had started to pace as he spoke, and that caught Miriah's attention. She made her way over to where they stood at the door. When Aric had related his thoughts again, Maura saw Corso tense.

"It does seem unusual, but this planet's moon, Dxun, is home to a Czerka research facility. I'm sure that at least some of the people here actually work there," Miriah said, recalling the document Lana had sent after their conversation. Her words seemed to ease Aric's tension, and he nodded.

"Hadn't considered that," he admitted. "Still, it bears watching."

"Always does, brother," Corso agreed. Arn had been quiet, still a little shaken from Lana, and when Miriah called his name, he jumped a little.

"Are you ready to meet Tau?" she asked again, amused at his discomfiture.

"I'm ready," he said, straightening his shoulders. He was determined to be the best Jedi he could possibly be, even if the remainder of his training came almost fifteen years after his injuries. I would have liked a little more time with Master Magdalane, he thought, but knew that if the force wished it, they'd meet again. With a clear head, he followed the Commander out and into the bright sunlight.

Miriah now looked over the large, bustling market with a nagging feeling, Aric's remarks making her see the long rows of kiosks and tables in a different light. They made their way steadily down the center aisle, seemingly invisible to the crowds who were vocal but seemed all in good humor. She spotted Tau's face off to the left, in a square of merchants who appeared to be trying to over shout each other with their deals. Tau motioned to them and the moved to a quieter spot in the small courtyard. "You must be Tau Idair," Arn said, bowing with his hands together in front of his chest.

"And you must be Arn," Tau replied, and Miriah saw the slight blush that stained her cheeks. "I hope I can aid you on your path..." Her words trailed off as the stone beneath their feet trembled, then started to shake, and a long ugly gash appeared between where Corso, Torian, and Miriah stood and where the others were attempting to keep their feet.

"What's happening?" Maura shouted, grabbing onto Aric as he swayed toward the spot where the floor used to be.

"We're fine," Miriah shouted back. The rumbling slowed, and they all took a deep breath.

"Darlin', I don't know what happened, but I'm so glad you're safe," Corso said, bending to brush Miriah's hair out of her face and look into her eyes.

"Me, too, sugar." She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, but was hit by a profound sense of dread, and stopped. She had just looked over her shoulder at her sister when the floor beneath her feet seemed to disappear and she felt herself falling, the only thing she could see was the darkness into which she was plunged.


	43. Chapter 43

Darkness and dust. Sounds of fighting, but far away, muffled. Miriah became aware that she was alive, but struggled to breathe, feeling her heart racing. What had happened?

Magdalane dropped the heavy plate she was carrying, littering the galley floor with food as she rushed to the airlock. Caly could only gape at her as she ran through the small landing area and toward where the welcome center opened into the market. Mags had felt the fear Miriah had, as well as Maura's desperation, and nothing else mattered. Stopping for only a few seconds, Mags found her direction and ran, using the force for speed, until she could see Aric, who stood over where Maura was sitting, braced on a wall that had been half blown away.

"She's down there," Maura moaned, holding her hands on either side of her head.

"Are you hurt?" Mags saw how pale and shaken Maura was, and wanted to make sure that she was not injured first.

"No, I'm okay. The usual, tired and a little dizzy, but okay." Mags considered the meds Maura was taking for her virus and nodded.

"Mir will be fine," Mags cooed, holding Maura close and infusing her with force. She felt Maura steady and pulled Aric down to sit beside his wife. "I'll go see if I can see her."

Corso had tried to grab Miriah as they fell, but only grazed his fingertips on her arm, and he knew she'd fallen hard. He had only just regained his breath when he rolled to where he thought she was, wiping blood from his eyes. A gash on his forehead had a steady drip of the red stuff going, and he hastily pushed against it as he struggled to find Miriah. Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard her take in air and knew the direction he was going was correct. Behind him, Torian groaned and he stopped moving for a second, torn between who to check on first. After a second, he heard Torian speak.

"Over there," he said, and Corso nodded. He reached Miriah's side and felt his own heart settle as he reached to feel hers beating beneath his fingers.

"Easy, Mir. You took a nasty fall," he whispered, and saw her silver eyes blink. "Are you hurt?"

Miriah did a quick inventory. Her arms and hands were fine, and she reached to touch Corso's face, wincing at the cut that continued to bleed. "I'm okay," she said soflty, still trying to overcome the loss of air she'd had pushed out of her lungs when she'd hit the stone floor on which she now lay. Moving her knees, she was testing her feet when she cried out. "I'm not entirely okay," she said, her eyes closed. Her ankle was not responding, and she reached for her kolto gun before remembering she had nothing, at Aric's request.

Corso pulled Miriah against him and helped her stand, her left foot limp and swelling. Kneeling, he pulled the long throwing knife from it's sheath on her boot and cut through the leather, freeing her foot. "There, that's all we can do right now."

Torian made his way to them, and other than dirt he looked unharmed. "Torian, any injuries?" Miriah asked, and was reassured when he shook his head. "Thank the force. Cor, cut some of this undershirt for a bandage for your head," she instructed, and saw him pull the tail of her shirt from under her tunic and cut a swath of the cloth, then the end of it again, folding the square and pressing it against the wound while she pulled the long piece around his head, securing it with a square knot. "There, my pirate love,' she teased, kissing his nose and getting a slight grin. There was a dot of sunlight at the top of the chamber they'd fallen into, but it was far away. The light they could see was coming from some wall units, and it appeared to be part of an underground network that ran under the palace. "Maybe we can follow this and get out?" she asked.

Corso had ventured forward a few feet and saw that there was a main path and several smaller tunnels going out from it. "Possible," he murmured, and tried his relay.

Aric had been trying to call out to them, to no avail. Finally he tore the relay from his ear and smashed it on the ground, taking his frustration out on the device. "I don't know what to do now," he growled.

"I can always talk to Mir through our force link," Mags said, putting her hand on Aric's arm. "She says she hurt her ankle and Corso has a large cut, but Torian is fine. They see an underground tunnel system, can you elaborate on what it is and where it goes?" She saw the light in Aric's eyes when he realized they were all okay, and when he turned to his holo to find Lana.

Lana had just stretched out on her sofa when her holo rang, and it was across the room. Struggling to her feet, she finally made her way to it to see Aric, and he appeared flustered. When he explained what had happened, she took a deep breath. "Hold on, I'll bring up my datapad, I have the specs on the building there, maybe they extend to the underground level." She pulled her datapad out of her bag, flustered when it took finding the third one before the detailed schematic was viewable. "Here, I have it. If they go north from where they are, they should come up under the throne room. Are you sure they're okay?"

"Mags is, she's communicating with Mir through their force link," he explained. "I'll update you when we recover them."

"Please do," Lana said, her voice soft. Her friends were in danger, and here she was napping, she thought.

"Lana, don't take this on yourself. You know you couldn't have predicted this," Aric warned, seeing her expression change. "Just let Dev know, and we'll be in touch, okay?"

"Absolutely," Lana said, and the signal was lost. She hurried to the elevator down to the main floor and was halfway across the war room when Devin intercepted her. He already knew, from his Aunt Mags, and wanted her to sit. He pulled an empty chair to him with the force and when she had caught her breath, Lana looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"They're all okay, Lana. Even Mom just has a minor injury. They'll go down the tunnel and come up in the main building, and then go from there. It's okay, really." They heard a small cry and turned to see Nico with Tali, who had insisted that her teacher call him. Tali knew something had happened, and was worried about her mother. She rushed to where Lana sat and hugged her tightly.

"Mama, you and the baby are okay?" she asked when she pulled back to look in Lana's eyes. Lana explained what had happened, and Tali grew still.

"The 'Mander hurt her foot but she feels good everywhere else," Tali said, and her tiny force aura receded. Lana had forgotten their force bond, but it made her smile that her daughter was so force aware. Devin noted the aura too, and thought about Merida, who had started to show her force aura only a few days ago. Tali's was a soft yellow, but Merida had an almost ice blue aura, telling Devin that no matter what he or Mia wished, she would be a guardian, a protector of the highest order. Like himself. Now, he knelt on the floor.

"Tali, thank you for looking out for the Commander," he said gravely, seeing her blush. "She's my mother, and I worry about her. Now, I know that you're keeping an eye on her too, and it makes me feel better."

"She wants to come home," Tali said softly, and Devin hugged her gently.

"I want her to come home, too. Maybe soon." Nico helped Lana stand, and with a wave, the family walked toward their home, leaving Devin watching them and wishing for his parents.

Corso shook the dizziness out of his head and pulled Miriah close. "Darlin', you just take your time. Between me and Torian, we can support you all you need to get down this tunnel."

Miriah hugged Torian as he approached them. "I'm in good hands, sugar. Mags just said if we stay north, we'll end up under the main building. Then, we can figure the rest of this out." She tried to smile at him, but she was already tired and wasn't sure how long she could hobble along. Gingerly, she stood and balanced with a hand on Corso's arm. When her leg didn't give away, she nodded. "Let's get started, then." Slowly they made their way toward the first light, but they saw beings materialize from the darkness.

"I don't think these are friendlies," Torian said, and pulled his blaster. Miriah reached for hers, and sighed when she realized she didn't have any weapons, except her knife. Corso bent to pull his small blaster from his boot, and handed it to her with a grin.

"Here, darlin'. This should be okay," he told her.

"Now, you know I love it when you hand me weapons," she purred at him, and he laughed. He should have known she'd try to make the best of things, and hugged her to him again. Torian grinned at him over her head, but turned as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"We've been spotted," he said quickly, and fired. For the next several minutes, they defended themselves against the men in the tunnel, and then a group of mangy, hungry beasts. When they were the only ones standing, Miriah leaned against the wall.

"Well, here's hoping there are too many more groups like that," she said, her eyebrow raised.

"Let's find out," Corso said, taking the lead, Miriah on his arm.

"They're being fired on!" Mags squealed, and Aric immediately looked down the crevasse, even though logically he was aware he wouldn't be able to see them. Caly had finally been updated, and she sat with Maura, holding her hands. Maura still looks pale, Mags thought, but she's not going to be better soon. Instead of worrying, Mags concentrated on what Miriah was thinking. "They're okay now," she told the others. "Maybe we should move up to the main building, meet them when they surface."

Aric stood slowly. "Good plan, Mags. I just hate to leave the spot I saw them last, I guess."

"We'll be ready with kolto and hugs," Caly said, standing up and pulling her aunt up with her. They made their way around the palace guards and emergency medical teams who had appeared to deal with the citizens in the area. Caly wondered why there was so little uproar, and wondered if they were all just used to the skirmishes and ground quakes and such. I'm already ready to go, she thought, and hoped that Torian was safe.

Miriah was cold and shivering, which didn't help her balance, and more than once she'd stumbled into the cold water, making the situation worse. Corso helped her up and took her in his arms. "Just hush," he told her when she started to protest, and they made their way toward the north. He was just fine carrying his love, and much preferred it to her being miserable. Torian was leading, and he was watching the young man closely. Without the splashing of Mir, and able to move faster, he was feeling more confident that they'd reach the palace quickly. Suddenly Torian stopped and signaled that there were more hostiles ahead. Shifting Miriah to his back, he raised his blaster and joined Torian in firing. Miriah got a few shots in as well, he saw, over his left shoulder. When all was quite again except for their breathing, they cautiously started forward.

Lana had been pacing, and assured Nico that it was not due to practice contractions. No, Lana thought, I'm just anxious. "I'm going down for some dinner for us, try to sit and rest, at least a little, love," Nico told her, his face reflecting his own anxiety.

Lana smiled and slowed. "I will, I promise," she replied, and when she did sit, the fatigue of the day enveloped her. Closing her eyes, she felt Tali's force slide over her, and smiled. _Tali, love, thank you. I love you so much,_ she told her daughter, and felt the warmth soothe her. She was sleeping when Nico returned, and Tali was doing the classwork she had abandoned when she had felt her mother's fear. He looked in on Lana and saw Tali put her finger over her closed lips, and couldn't hide his smile.

Devin cleared the desk and made his way home, just wanting to hug his wife and kids. Mia knew what was happening on Onderon, but was hoping to keep it from Merida until he was home to help her deal with it. As he approached the house, he knew they'd failed, and Merida was crying as if she was injured herself. He took the little girl in his arms, and she started to try to communicate in the force. All he could make out was that she was afraid for Mimi and scared she'd never see her again. Pulling on his own force connection, he saw the amazement on her face when time slowed around them and his voice came from the force itself. _She is fine, and they will get home, I promise, Merida. Your Mimi loves you and I am in contact with them as well._ Merida's very light blue eyes bore into his and she knew it was true. Just like that, she settled in his arms and he released the force he had called. She snuffled on his shoulder as Mia approached them, hugging them both. Declan played on, not noticing or not caring that there was so much drama around him. Maybe, Devin thought, he was just trying to lend some normalcy to Merida's temper. Whatever the reason, Devin sat and Declan crawled into his lap. Merida gave up to sleep, and Declan talked to his dad about speeders and playing outside in the smow. Devin focused on his son and soon they were both napping. Mia slid into his arms then, and Devin connected with his mom.

_Ready for you to be back here,_ he told her. _Are you all out of the tunnel yet?_

_Not yet, _she replied, _but I think I see the end of it ahead._ Little did she know that the end was only the beginning.


	44. Chapter 44

Miriah eyed the closed door and felt Corso tense under her legs, which were wrapped around his waist. Not really the way I like to do this, she thought, but here we are. She tapped his shoulder and he pulled her around, setting her feet on the cold stone floor with a feather light touch. "I don't like it," Corso growled, and Torian agreed. "How are you handling this?"

Miriah took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Her foot throbbed and she was growing tired, and if she were honest, she had to pee, too. "I'm okay," she said. "Whatever is in there, we'll either talk our way around it or kill it. Either way, we're heading out of this damn tunnel." She allowed a small smile to cross her face and heard Torian chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan." Torian stood between Miriah and the door, determined to be interference for whatever lay behind it. With a slight step forward, the door swished open, and they were met by the barrels of blaster rifles pointed at them.

"Commander, you look… different, somehow. And you arrived even earlier than my most ambitious estimates." The speaker was a droid, but had a hologram for a head.

"I think I'd remember meeting a… you, before," Miriah said warily. Corso snorted beside her, but she didn't look at him.

"We'll have an opportunity to get reacquainted later, in person. I'll see to it." The droid moved closer to a control panel. "The firing sequence is already locked in. My calculations leave no room for error or intervention." The droid then started to walk across the room toward them, and Torian immediately stood between it and Miriah. "You may defeat my remote droids, but not before the orbital defense cannons obliterate the Republic fleet." The droid pulled a weapon from a back sling and leveled it at them. "All units, begin combat recording protocol Aurek. Let's see what you're truly capable of."

Aric paced as he watched Magdalane's face. The force connection she shared with her sisters was convenient, but Miriah was strong enough in her own right to block anything she didn't want Mags to know. "Anything?" he asked again, probably for the thousandth time since they'd arrived back in the room where they'd used the holo.

"Nothing," Mags said, her lips in a grim line. She could tell that Miriah was losing her temper, and that she was ready to be on her ship, but her sister had not sent a direct message since they'd started down the tunnel, and that was worrisome.

Caly had gone back to the ship, too worried to be still and she knew her nervous energy was not helping the situation in the small room. She couldn't help but worry, with her parents and husband essentially on their own. Torian is more than a match for most, she thought, but who knew what they were facing. And Mom, without her blaster or her kolto, who thought that was a good idea? She pulled out things to make a meal, one to replace the one she'd cleaned off the galley floor, and tried to ease her stress with cooking, her heart heavy.

Torian muttered a Mandalorian swear and activated his personal shield. "Commander, take cover," he yelled, and before she could speak, Corso had pushed her unceremoniously behind a crate, urging her to crouch.

"How's your blaster power?" he asked, checking his own.

"I'm good," Miriah muttered. Never again, Aric, she thought, struggling to wrap her small hand around the grip of the snub nosed weapon that Corso carried as a spare. "I'm not just going to sit here and let these droids kill us," she declared, and Corso grimaced.

"Darlin', do what you can but be careful. We have to interrupt that firing sequence, but we also have to be alive to do that." Miriah saw his concern and determination in his eyes, and nodded.

"I'm with you," she said, and stood braced on the crate to fire.

The droids were feeling the effects of the super heated plasma that Torian was unloading on them, and Corso's blaster began to glow as he disabled one droid with a shot to the middle of it's abdomen. The blaster that Miriah had was very deadly at short range, but the droids were too far away for her to do much damage. It was also not made for heavy use, and her hands stung where the grips were growing warmer by the second. Finally, she threw the weapon down, frustrated and full on mad. She could feel the force around her and then Mag's voice in her mind. _I can feel you, Mir. You can do it. Focus on the energy ball we first made together, remember?_

Magdalane fell to her knees, alarming Aric and Maura, and entered a force trance. Aric started to walk to her, but Maura held him back. "Let her work," she whispered, and reluctantly, Aric nodded.

_I do remember, _Miriah said, feeling Magdalane's force being added to her own limited reserve. She could see things as if in slow motion. Corso firing at the droids, making them jerk and spark. Torian's rifle in auto fire mode, sweeping plasma across the room, the droid he'd been working on finally slowing and sparking as it dropped to the floor. The force surged around her and she shot out her arms, flinging the droids that remained across the room and into the panels of controls, the resulting electrical surges taking the last one to it's knees before crumpling into a pile of scorched metal debris.

Corso turned to his wife with amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked, coming to help her up from the floor, careful with her injured foot.

"I'm not sure, but at least it worked," she replied, taking his arm to stand. "I have a feeling the reason we fell had to do with a rocket attack on the city. We were part of a diversion, while this was being done." Corso looked hard at her, and she saw his shoulders relax when he worked out that she was probably right.

The final droid spoke as it's power drained away. "Impressive," it said. Corso shot it once more before stepping over it on the way to the control panels. His fingers flew over the buttons, but he looked at her and shook his head. Flipping the communications switch, Miriah started her message.

"Republic fleet, raise your shields! Imperial forces set the planet's defensive guns to fire upon you. I'm disabling them now, but they may have other tricks up their sleeves." She motioned for Corso to hand her his blaster, and with a great deal of concern, he finally did so.

"Understood. Shields up! We'll pull the fleet to a safe distance and maintain alert status," Captain Persid replied. Miriah flipped the comms channel to a different frequency.

"Tau. This whole attack was a diversion. The Imperials tried to use the defensive cannons to attack our fleet, but we managed to stop them."

"That's great to hear, but I'm not sure anyone told these guys they're just part of the diversion. Think you could give us a hand in the throne room?" Miriah could hear the tension in her friend's voice.

"We're on the way," Miriah replied, and saw Torian point at the elevator through another door in the room. They hurried over, Miriah finally being carried along between the men. Finally, the door opened and they were back in the main building. _Mags, come to the throne room,_ Miriah said through their link, and almost laughed out loud when Corso swung her up and onto his back again.

The sliding door opened as they arrived, and they could see what looked like a noble woman, standing over two bodies, her foot pushing one to face up. "He was Akoru, leader of the Untamed," she explained. "They follow the old ways of the Beast Riders, or at least their version of the old ways."

Miriah again slid to the ground, her bare foot already purple with bruising. She tried to project the Commander, but she wasn't sure if it was coming across until the woman spoke again. "Commander, I am Senator Nebet. I thank you for your heroism- and your timeliness. The deadliest of the attackers were his followers. They're violent isolationists that want all off-world influences killed or driven away." She looked around the room at other bodies in armor, ones that Miriah hadn't seen at first. "The rest are the king's own soldiers, led to their deaths by Petryph himself. And some kind of droids I don't recognize."

Miriah sighed. "The droids are Imperial. Remote-piloted. We fought more of them in the control room for the orbital cannons. They actually spoke to me. The woman controlling them claimed to know me, but I didn't learn any more than that." Her words seemed to resonate with the senator, who became more animated.

"The coded messages. The Empire must have convinced Petryph that we were plotting against him. Before he retreated, he kept ranting about reclaiming his throne. Though, how the Empire could have gotten the Untamed to fight alongside the king is beyond me." She took a deep breath. "Let's see to our wounded and determine the extent of the damage, then we can reconvene to discuss strategy."

Miriah nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I wish the circumstances were different." She could hear Mags and Aric behind her, and turned to them. "We'll reconvene here in four standard hours," she told them, tapping Corso's arm. He crouched and she climbed aboard his strong back once more. Magdalane covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at the sight as they formed a shield around them.

Caly paced on the ship. She knew that Torian was safe and back at the palace, but she wanted to see him with her own eyes. She was looking out on the palace from the bridge of the ship when she saw them heading her way. She ran to the air lock, and when it cycled and opened, hugged the first person she saw, which happened to be her husband. "Torian," she whispered, and felt him kiss her ear. "I'm so glad you're all back."

"Me, too, hon. It's been a day," he told her and moved aside to let the others through. He could feel her tremble beneath his gloved hands, but knew that the Commander needed medical attention more than Caly needed reassurance. Ushering her aside, he reached to help Miriah off Corso's back, and she thanked him gratefully.

"Sugar, I appreciate the assist," she told Corso, who steadied her in his arm.

"Let's get Mags to fix this up," he replied, and carried his wife to the sofa. Magdalane put her hand on Miriah's ankle and worked silently. When she was done, Miriah jumped to her feet and made a run to her quarters, Corso on her heels. When he saw that she was going into the refresher, he hesitated and sat on the bed to wait for her.

Aric put his own weapons in the armory, and that's where Maura found him. "I was wrong," he said softly. "Mir is probably furious with me."

"I'm sure she's just going to go forward, hon. You know her, she doesn't hold grudges with family. Especially since you had good reason to keep her in diplomatic mode." She unlatched her own chestplate and took it off, letting her breathe easy for the first time since she'd put it on early this morning.

"I hope so," Aric said, hugging his wife. Her lack of energy worried him, and he intended to discuss it with Mags. Taking her hand, he led her back into the galley and over to where Caly had made fresh caf.

Corso saw Miriah's relieved face as she came from the 'fresher, her hair brushed and her face clean. She went straight to her drawers and pulled a pair of her thick socks out, and sat beside him to pull them onto her feet, then her spare boots. She opened the trunk at the foot of the bed and strapped on her blaster belt, checking her kolto gun before storing it. Her shotgun was next, and Corso had to smile as she chambered a round with one hand before sliding it home in the sling on her back. "Feel better?" he asked, and was rewarded with a broad smile.

"Sure do," she affirmed, and he followed her out into the lounge, where the whole family waited. "So, the whole ground opening up was a direct result of the Untamed attack, and that was a diversion to keep us from seeing that the anti-aircraft guns had been trained on the fleet. What else don't we know?"

Aric rubbed his face and shook his head. "I wish I could say. The senator seems to have her finger on the pulse of this place, but even she was surprised."

"I'm just glad you got back to us. This one," Maura pointed at Aric, "was about to start chewing the carpet."

Aric blushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. "I was so shocked when you guys fell," he told them. "And I see you've remedied the unarmed status."

Miriah grinned. "Now, what's next?" They ate and drank, knowing that things were far from settled on Onderon.

Rukisa had already been alerted about the possibility of a blockade, and she grinned in anticipation when her ship dropped out of hyperspace and saw the line of Imperial ships. This should be fun, she thought, and had only looked around the bridge when Mandalore's ship exited beside her. Yes, she thought. This should be fun indeed.


	45. Chapter 45

Theron Shan had left the ship at the same time as the Commander, but took a different route. He had spent the time during the Untamed attack deep in the files library, his goal to find out what was going on with Czerka and the Onderonian moon, Dxun. What he'd found was interesting, to say the least, but not impacting the Empire's influence on Onderon. He casually made his way back to the ship, blissfully unaware of the day's events. When he slipped quietly on board, and saw the group relaxing in the lounge area, he felt his shoulders relax. Taking one end of the sofa, he glanced over at Magdalane, and saw that she looked concerned. Something else happened today than just a diplomatic mission, he realized, and tuned into the conversation.

Corso saw Theron come in but since Miriah was napping, her head on his thigh, he said nothing. Let her rest, he reasoned. Her hair fanned out and he'd been gently stroking it, so glad they were safe aboard the ship after the fall and the fighting they'd already done today. Glancing at the chrono, he could see that they still had three hours until they'd meet again with the Senator, and let himself relax as well.

Lana had slept well, and woke refreshed. She made breakfast and kissed Nico and Tali as they left for work and school, then settled at the dining table to work through her mail and messages. Her thoughts were redirected to Life Day and then to the baby boy who would join them before then, and before she realized it, she was dozing in the chair. Taking herself to the sofa, she settled there, secure in the knowledge that the Commander was safe aboard her ship. Even Tali seemed unconcerned, and that was saying something, she thought. She was doing surprisingly well working from the apartment, content in her contributions to the ongoing mission as well as keeping Devin's workload manageable. She was almost asleep when the transmission from Shae Vizla's ship dinged on her datapad, and she was instantly awake.

Rukisa waited for the order from Mandalore, and when it came, her ship joined the other nine in attacking the blockade in front of them, which was twice the number of ships that the Commander had faced. Still, they had numbers in their favor, until the star destroyer came into view. Taking a deep breath, she barked orders to the crew, who were already carrying them out as quickly as she said the words, so used they were to her fighting style. She saw one of their larger ships eject escape pods only seconds before the ship itself exploded, and swore under her breath. "I'll go gather the pods," she announced over the comms channel, but no one responded. Using her force ability, she guided the ship to where she would be able to gather the small pods, and managed to recover more than half before she could take on no more weight. At least we broke through, she thought, seeing Mandalore's ship lead them through the wreckage of the Imperial blockade, and found she had a satisfied smile on her face.

Ty had been working the rear gun on the ship he had been assigned to when he felt the vibration that he knew would render the ship in pieces. His heart beating hard, he ran to the escape pods, helping others in before taking one himself. He felt the heat of the explosion, and that was all until he woke with a start in the med bay of one of the other Mandalorian vessels. Coleen, Caitlin, he thought, and felt a calming hand on his arm. "Rest easy, vod. We'll meet up with the rest when we reach Onderon." With a nod, he lay back, trying to slow his breathing, wanting only to have his future family beside him.

Corso saw Aric's face as he read the datapad message and knew there was news. He caught the Cathar's eye and Aric shook his head slightly, letting Corso know that it was nothing to wake Miriah over. At least there's that, he thought, and looked again at her peaceful face. Two more hours, he thought, and he'd wake her to give her time to grab a bite before meeting back in the palace. Aric jumped to his feet and frowned, before running to the holo in the other room. Corso saw Maura follow and wondered if he could move Miriah and not wake her. Before he could figure out how, Aric and Maura returned to sit, and Aric took a deep breath. "We lost a ship in the blockade," he said, his voice solemn. "The one Ty was on. He's okay, they recovered all the pods." He took Maura's hand and tried to steady his nerves. "They should be here tomorrow."

"Thank the force everyone was recovered," Miriah said, her voice rough with sleep. "How much time?"

Corso helped her sit up. "We have two and a half hours before we meet. I figured that we'd get a bite to eat first, and was hoping you could sleep, darlin'." Miriah kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel much better, but I may have a hot shower, just to ease some of the aches from the fall." Corso nodded, and Miriah bent to kiss his lips gently before crossing to hug her sister and brother in law. He watched her head to their quarters and debated following for only a few seconds before standing.

"I'm glad they're all okay, and I know, I felt the same panic when I didn't see Torian at first in the crevasse." He patted Aric's shoulder as he passed and hurried to be with Miriah. He was almost at the door of their quarters when Magdalane stopped him, a large box in her hands.

"Lana sent this," she explained. "She had it made like her tunics, with the woven durasteel."

"Thanks, Mags," Corso told her, then turned to put the box on their bed. Hurrying, so that he could have the most time with his wife in the shower, he joined her as she wet her hair. Her ankle was not as swollen, but the purple bruising remained, almost black in places. He took her in his arms and enjoyed the isolation of the shower from the rest of the world, even if it was only a brief respite.

Solasta stood in the courtyard, her parka pulled tightly around her, snow blowing around her face. Aissa jumped and played in the fluffy white drifts that were twice her height, giggling as Gursan chased her. She absently pulled her datapad out to read, and had only activated it when the message came about the blockade. She sucked in a cold breath as she read, and Gursan, ever tuned to her emotions, looked into her eyes. "We lost a ship," she told him, and turned her datapad so he could read the action report.

"They're all safe," Gursan started, but saw his wife's expression.

"We can ill afford to lose a ship," she snapped, but then her face crumpled. "I hate that I'm not out there, helping. And I love it, at the same time, being here with you and Aissa." Gursan hesitated to hug her, knowing that she considered herself on duty, but his emotions overrode his logic, and he was glad when Solasta lay her head on his shoulder for a moment before pressing her forehead to his. "Please, don't tell anyone which ship. There are family and future family here."

"You mean, Ty.."

"Shhh.." Solasta looked around them. "Yes, I mean Ty. Coleen doesn't need any more stress."

"Agreed," Gursan replied, and gathered Aissa to him as she ran past. "C'mon, little one. I think some hot chocolate is in order." He put an arm around Solasta's shoulder and they made their way into the mess hall, Solasta already thinking of how to deploy the limited number of ships left for planetary defense.

Lana was typing furiously, gathering the action reports and putting them into a timeline. Nico had gotten Tali from school, and they found her pacing the living room, deep in thought. She didn't even realize they were home until Tali ran to hug her. "Mama, he needs you to rest," she said softly, and Lana's trance was broken.

"I will, love. Right now." She sat on the sofa and listened to Tali's day, oohing over the good marks on her coloring and manners.

"I like school," Tali confessed with a huge grin. "Ms. Coleen is great, and she doesn't mind if I mess up and use the force for something."

"What do you do with it?" Lana asked, amused. She loved that Tali was fully embracing her force side.

Embarrassed, the little girl shrugged. "If my stylus falls, I bring it back. Or if the blanket on my nap pad gets too far, I pull it up." Lana could tell she wasn't sure if she'd get in trouble by telling, and hugged the little girl.

"Ms. Coleen is very used to the force being used around her," Lana explained. "But don't use it to harm anyone and don't use it when you're angry," she cautioned, getting a vigorous nod from her daughter. "Now, let's see what we have for a snack, okay?" Tali lay her had on Lana's rounded belly.

"He's happy now, and sleepy." Lana kissed Tali's forehead before lifting her own for Nico's. As guilty as I feel, she thought, I can't imaging being anywhere else.

Coleen had gotten the message that Ty had sent, and was sitting on her sofa, sobbing. Caleigh had been alerted as well, and stood on the other side of the door. When Coleen answered the chime, she fell into her older sister's arms. "What if, Cal? If he didn't come back, or if he'd been injured?"

Calleigh took her sister over to the table and sat her down, going into the kitchen for tea. "We would have figured something out, Coleen. I know, he means the world to you, but you have to realize, he's Mandalorian. They've fought like this for thousands of years, and he's been taught all his life. He had to go, he would have felt dishonored if he hadn't." She busied her hands, and when she looked back over, Coleen had gone to get Caitlin, the little girl just waking from a short nap. "How's the princess?" she asked, smiling.

"She's doing okay," Coleen replied. "We're both not sleeping well, I guess my stress is causing her to be restless, too."

"Probably." Calleigh put the mugs of tea on the table and sat, her own body feeling the past twenty one hours of duty. "We're all tired. Tell me about how school is going." Coleeen's color returned to normal as she talked, and Calleigh found herself growing drowsy, her forward motion halted and her soul being nourished. We really need to make time to be together more, she thought, her blinks getting slower and slower.

"Cal, come. Let's sit in the softer seats," Coleen urged. She knew that with the Jedi mostly gone with the mission, Calleigh was working very long hours, when she took a break at all. It was only minutes later that, with her feet on the ottoman and her body relaxed in the soft chair, Calleigh slept as Coleen played with her daughter. She had already been warned that the missions would take Ty at times, and she thought she'd been prepared. I was, she thought, for him to be gone. But not injured or taken from us. She hugged the baby tightly to her, and wished with all her might that Ty would be home soon. That they'd all be home soon.

Miriah emerged from the shower, and toweled her hair dry before tying it high on her head in a tail. "What's this?" she asked Corso, pointing to the box.

"Don't know, exactly, but Mags brought it. Lana sent it with her." He was pulling on fresh clothes when Miriah exclaimed behind him.

"This is perfect," she said, and pulled a long, duster-style black leather coat from the box. She quickly pulled on her leather leggings and a dark pink shirt before putting her arms in the sleeves of the coat, sighing as it draped around her, lending an elegance as well as functionality.

"Looks great," Corso said, and crossed to her to pull her into a kiss.

"Easy there, sugar. We have things to do," she cautioned, but gave herself over to him. When they parted, Miriah rested her head on his chest. "Let's go eat, and then we'll start over to the palace." Corso murmured an agreement and took her hand, leading her to the galley.

Aric had held Maura while they were gone and they'd talked. About the wedding, and more importantly, about her illness. He had urged her to consider taking a different position, one that would allow her to wear lighter armor, spend less time on her feet. At first, she rejected his pleas, but as he began to make sense to her, she reluctantly agreed that she could not, should not continue at her current pace. "I hate this, that I made you get sick," Aric said, hiding the tears in his eyes in her hair.

"You didn't, hon. It was just something that happened. If I had gotten normal childhood diseases, I would have been protected." She knew he'd forever blame himself, and held onto him tighter. Yes, she thought, if only to ease his mind, I will talk to Mir. With that, they heard the chime of the dinner bell and Aric stood, pulling her into his arms.

Theron left his quarters and ran smack into Magdalane, holding onto her to keep them both from falling. "Master Magdalane, please forgive me," he said, trying to ignore what her nearness did to him.

"It was my fault," Mags said, and stepped out of his embrace. "Theron, we need to address this, whatever it is. I'm still very much mourning Felix, and..."

"I understand," he interrupted. "I do. I'm willing to wait."

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be in a place for a relationship again." She hurried away, and Theron turned again to his quarters, his appetite gone.


	46. Chapter 46

Lana woke early, feeling all the aches and pains of advanced pregnancy. Her due date still two weeks away, she was hoping the medic would tell her that things were ready now. No, not now, she thought. I want Miriah to be home. She rubbed her eyes and stood slowly, letting her body adjust, and lumbered to the shower. The hot water revived her and by the time Nico and Tali were awake, Lana had breakfast waiting.

Miriah looked at the chrono and nodded at Corso. They were on time for the meeting, but the senator was running late. Suddenly they heard the sounds of armor clanking, and Senator Nebet appeared, along with a delegation of Onderonians. After murmured greetings, one of the noblemen turned to Miriah. "The death toll is still being calculated. At the very least, hundreds of guards and civilians have died. Damage to the city itself was minimal. They attacked so quickly that we hardly engaged them before they reached the palace."

Tau Idair had joined them. "Our ships in orbit got through without a scratch, thanks to the Commander. They should finish refueling within the hour."

"Then your mission here is over?" Senator Nebit asked softly.

"I wish we could stay to help, but with the Imperials heading for Corellia..."

"We should stay." Arn interrupted and crossed his arms over his chest. "We have to stay."

Miriah saw the fire in his eyes, the same determination to help that she'd often seen in Magdalane and Devin, and spoke. "I agree. We should stay and help."

"It's not just that," Arn said. "The droids that attacked us were being controlled remotely. And you said they spoke with a woman's voice." He shifted uncomfortably, and Miriah saw a flash of annoyance on his face. "Darth Savik is the new Dark Council member in charge of scientific research. I read about her in Gnost-Dural's files. She uses droids in all of her missions." He took a few steps toward Miriah, which had both Corso and Aric flinching out of habit. "And I had a look at their internals. The signal range isn't far. That means Savik is on this planet, as we speak."

"A Dark Council member could tell us a lot about the Empire's plans," Tau said, her voice thoughtful. "If we can find Savik, she'll know which of our other fleets they're targeting."

"What else do we know about Darth Savik?" Miriah asked.

"Not much," Arn admitted. "She seems to avoid the spotlight. Master Gnost-Dural suspects she's quietly deleted records of herself from across the galaxy. Only fragments remain."

"We can start with King Petryph," Senator Nebet offered. "If the Sith are manipulating him, they won't be far. He was last seen heading toward his royal hunting lodge."

"We'll need a guide," Aric said softly, and Miriah nodded.

"Absolutely," Nebet said, motioning to a nearby person, one Miriah has assumed to be a nobleman but on closer examination, was actually dressed more like a hunter himself.

"We'll leave you to that. It's best if Arn and I stick around to hold the line here, in case the Imps make another attack." Tau looked formidable in her armor and robe, and Arn at her side gave the pair a deadly air.

"Let us be off, then," the hunter said. "My name is Jak, and I've lived here my whole life."

"Then we're in good hands," Miriah replied. "Mags, with me and Corso and Aric. Maura, you get the ship ready. Torian, you're in charge of communications between the fleet and the ship. Let's get this Savik neutralized." Torian looked chagrined at being left behind, but knew that it was likely that the Commander had taken Caly's feelings into consideration on the decision and resigned himself to letting go on this one.

Corso hefted his small backpack onto his broad shoulder. "Let's go," he said, taking Miriah's hand.

Caly was taking a break, lounging on the sofa, when she heard the air lock. She jumped up when she saw Torian, and smiled. The relief in her eyes and the joy she embraced him with made him feel small that he wished to be with the Commander, and he hugged her to him. "I'm going to be monitoring the communications and getting ready to take off," he murmured to her. Maura came through then, and patted Caly's shoulder, her face wan. Caly had been told of her aunt's illness, but wasn't sure how she could help.

"Aunt Maura, what can I get you?" she asked, and Maura only smiled.

"I'm fine, just don't have much energy. We're here to get ready to leave, as soon as we can ensure that the fleet is refueled and ready. Miriah is chasing down the king here, and trying to catch an Imp who's making trouble." Maura stretched out on the sofa where Caly had been only moments ago.

"They're what? Mom is off chasing down..." she trailed off as she saw Maura's face. "They'll be okay, right?"

Maura grimaced as she sat up, and felt herself go cold and start to sweat at the same time. "Aric and Corso and Mags are with her, sweetie." She took a deep breath and gratefully took the glass of cold juice that Caly pressed into her hand. "I wanted to go, I really did, but at this point I think I'm more of a liability."

Caly hugged her aunt. "You need to be here," she said softly. "I'll bring you something light to eat, okay?"

Maura nodded, but the guilt she felt overwhelmed her, and she felt tears cascade down her face. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to appear to feel sorry for herself, but her inner pain was obvious, and Caly sat next to her, putting her head on her aunt's shoulder. "Aunt Maura, you have always been there for me. When Mom was gone, and since she's returned. You're the steady influence, the one who kept us all moving forward when we didn't know which way to go. Mom knows that, knows that you'd be right at her side if you were able. We all have to pull back sometimes." Maura felt the dam of emotion burst and clung to her niece, until she had no more tears left.

Lana tapped her fingers on the side of the exam bed, waiting for the doctor to appear. Nico sensed her anxiety and tried to calm her with a touch on her arm, but to no avail. Finally, the door opened with a swish and Lana turned hopeful eyes to the young man. "Ms. Okarr, everything looks great. You're not quite ready yet, though you need to come back every week now so that we can..."

"Yes, yes," Lana hissed out as she sat up. "I know. I'll see you in seven days." She gained her feet and lurched out of the door, Nico on her heels. He was silent until they were in the elevator.

"Lana, dear, we have some time before Tali is out of school," he said evenly, not flinching when she turned fiery eyes to his. "Let's go to the mess hall, get a little treat. Some pie, ice cream, maybe?"

Lana blasted out of the secure area and stopped. They'd had snow only a few days ago, and it still looked so pure, glistening in the weak sunlight. The sight took the anger right out of her, and she was instantly calm. She turned to her husband, standing beside her, Nico not sure if it would be better to run or just keep still. "Let's do that," she said, and he let go of the breath he'd been holding. Taking his hand, she led him into the warmth of the building, and for the first time since she'd learned she would be pregnant a bit longer, relaxed.

Theron was unable to focus. He'd heard the rest of the team leave and knew that Magdalane was with them, but he just couldn't face her, them, right now. He sighed and tried to quell the sadness that moved through him at Mags words, but it was useless. More alone than he'd ever felt, he crept out of his quarters and was through the air lock before anyone left behind saw him.

Torian watched the spy as he hastily made his way across the landing pad and toward the palace. Wonder what he's up do, Torian thought, and watched Theron as he turned once he was at the door, gaze longingly at the ship, and then sighing, turn to go inside. Bears watching, he told himself, and locked in the preflight check. He was still thinking on it when Caly came to bring him some caf, and he related what he saw to her.

"Not sure, handsome, but I know he and Mags have been having little 'moments' since Nana died," she stated offhand. He stared at her and she giggled. "I know, I don't think anyone's noticed, but it's been more evident on this trip. He stares at her when he thinks no one's looking, and I know that before they left, he and Mags were in the hallway, standing very close and talking."

"Well, then, it makes his furtiveness even more suspect," Torian replied, and made an official entry into the ship's mission log, just in case. Once burned, twice shy, the young Mandalorian thought.

Miriah and Corso followed close behind their guide, and came to another palace tunnel. "At least this one's not filled with hostiles," Corso observed, getting smile from his beloved.

"Maybe we can be flying soon," she murmured, and moved closer to his side. They were almost at the door when they heard Darth Malgus speak.

"I am … disappointed," he said, and Miriah's eyes flew to Corso's.

"The Republic fleet escaped," they heard one of the Savik droids say. "But this world still has great value to the Empire! Think of the resources, the strategic position!"

"Worthy objectives for another day. Our focus is Corellia. The Emperor has made that clear." Miriah put her ear to the door, anxious to hear more. "Evacuate your remaining forces, and go to rendezvous point one. And Savik...the next time I call, you will answer in person."

"The nobles.. Nebet...they'll have me executed!" The whine of what could only be King Petryph was laced with anxiety. "You promised support! You can't leave me!"

"Go with my droids, King Petryph. They will keep you safe. Onderon will bow to you again soon enough." Savik's robotic voice held little sympathy, but Miriah must have leaned too far into the door's opening mechanism, and it slid open. "You again?" Petryph was hustled away by the droids, leaving only the one speaking. "You continue to best even my most aggressive estimates. Quite rude."

"You'll never make it off-world, Savik," Miriah growled. "Surrender yourself and the king. End this!"

"Oh, I have a different ending in mind," the droid replied. She gestured at the large device at the rear of the room. "This is a neutron emitter. Once fully charged, it will emit a wave of energy fatal to all organic life within range." She walked over and clicked the device on. "The range is just enough to engulf the whole building, and the effects last for hours. Once you're dead, my droids will have plenty of time to fortify the building against further incursions."

Jak had conveniently left as soon as the door had opened, and Corso and Aric stood with weapons ready. Again, Miriah found herself in active combat, the droids in the room trying to keep them from stopping the emitter, and Magdalane doing all she could to push them around, her force helping them all with it's shielding effect. Finally, there was a pile of droid parts and the emitter had ceased to charge. Panting with their efforts, they each took the offered water that Corso pulled from the pack he carried. "I'm beginning to not like this place," Aric said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I agree," Miriah said, and pushed herself to stand. "I think this is an elevator." They took the lift to the balcony and stood, looking out.

"I'll get Torian to bring a shuttle," Aric said, and Miriah saw him make the call, taking in the lush jungle before her. In seconds, Torian banked above them and dropped the shuttle ramp at the edge of the balcony. Corso helped her board and she sank into the seat. By the time they'd landed beside the ship, Miriah had recovered her breath and a little energy, and they made their way back to see Senator Nebet.

"Thank you for your patience," Nebet said, greeting them. "The nobles would rather debate who was most wronged by the king's treason than decide on a course of action."

"We were right about Darth Savik and King Petryph," Miriah said. "The Sith manipulated him into attacking. But they both managed to escape."

"Any hints about where they might go next?" Tau Idair asked, joining the group.

"Darth Malgus ordered Savik to leave Onderon, but nothing beyond that," Corso offered, seeing Miriah suddenly feel their long day.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to the other attackers, the Untamed," Nebet said. "To fight for the Sith, the Untamed must've been manipulated even more effectively than the king. I'm sure they're all the more frustrated for it." Nebet turned to the dias. "They know the wilderness better than our finest scouts. They have both the motive and means to help you find Savik."

"They tried to kill us. Can we really trust them?" Aric was getting frustrated, and it brought out his defensiveness.

"I don't understand their code of honor, but they do have one. If you follow it, you should be able to earn their cooperation. They'll be in mourning now. I made sure that their dead warriors were returned to them to comply with the traditions they hold above all else. Light the appropriate beacons as you approach their hideout, and they will treat you with something like respect."

"If Senator Nebet agrees, we'll gather volunteers from the city guard. As soon as you find Savik's location, we'll be ready to launch a coordinated attack," Tau offered.

"Of course," Nebet replied readily. "Onderon will see justice done. But tomorrow. It's growing dark and no one should be out there now."

Miriah met the senator's eyes. "Agreed. First thing tomorrow, we will set out to the Untamed." With a few parting words, the Commander and her family made their way to the ship, knowing that after a hot dinner they'd all be too tired to do any worrying.


	47. Chapter 47

Miriah stopped to light the fire with the torch she held. "What are we going to do if this guy wants to fight?" Corso asked her, and saw her flinch.

"I don't know," she finally said, and got back on the speeder behind him. "I can only do what we were told. For now, anyway." She secured the torch and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. I want to go home, she thought, not for the first time today. She closed her eyes against the wind and let herself relax against her husband's warmth, the sun adding to the heat of the day. Aric and Maura were on her right, and Torian on her left. If they want to fight, they'll get one, she reasoned.

Devin had worked through the documents that Lana had sent, and was sitting at his desk when he got the message that the Mandlorians had reached Onderon and the Republic fleet was refueled. The relief he felt at that was so immense he closed his eyes, feeling his whole body relax. Shae Vizla had been asked to continue on to Mek-Sha, which was the next refueling point. For some reason, his mother was not answering her holo, so he reached out with the force to her. _Mom, they want us to go to Mek-Sha. Shae says General Daeruun asked, and that they'll have to negotiate fuel prices. Arcann is with her, should I tell them to go ahead?_

Miriah startled at Devin's voice in her mind. If I sent Shae and Arcann, then we can go back to Odessen, she thought, and then felt guilty. I don't want to go, but I hate sending someone else. She thought back to Shae's asking to be a bigger part of the Alliance, and made her decision. _Yes, if she's willing to take that on, I would be grateful._

_I think she is enjoying being on the front line of this, _Devin replied. _I'll tell her to go ahead. Love you, Mom._

_I love you, son. Everything is good there?_

_We're all fine, _he told her, smiling to himself. _See you soon, then?_

_Absolutely, _she responded, and felt a weight lift from her narrow shoulders. Ahead, she could see the Untamed, a solid line of warriors, who would guide them to their leader. Putting on her game face, she dismounted and straightened her long coat.

Caly and Magdalane worked in silence. Caly knew something had upset her aunt, but hated to ask, knowing well the Jedi way with emotions. Mags finally sat down at the cushioned booth and Caly joined her with mugs of hot tea. "Thanks," Mags said, but her smile was sad.

"Aunt Mags, you can talk to me, you know," Caly said, lowering her gaze to her mug. She heard Mags sigh and take a sip.

"I'm having trouble moving on from Felix's death," Mags admitted, and Caly was shocked silent, so unexpected was the confession. After a moment, Caly met her aunt's gaze.

"I can't imagine how it feels to you, but I think of Uncle Felix almost every day. He was the only one who ever totally accepted my relationship with Torian." Caly saw her aunt's face transform into a beautiful smile, her eyes sparkling.

"He loved you, Calypso. From the time you were found on Oricon, he knew you were special. He always told me that. Our children were almost adults then, and he enjoyed having a baby around." Slowly, her face fell back into sadness, and Caly blinked back tears.

"He would want you to be happy, Aunt Mags. Whatever that took, he would want it for you." Mags discreetly wiped her eyes, and slowly nodded.

"If only I knew what would do that," she said, and Caly saw her lean back into the cushions and pull her sweater closer around her. I wish I could change this, she thought, and remembered that Theron Shan had hustled off the ship earlier like his life depended on getting away. Maybe that interaction in the hallway was more than just two people who had run into each other.

"We honor Akoru! We honor the fallen!" Miriah let a sigh escape her lips as she watched the Untamed gather around a raised platform. The large one turned and pointed at her. "Off-worlder! You observe our rites and customs. You show the respect due to the true masters of this world" She could feel Corso tense beside her. "You may speak your purpose here. Just be quick about it."

"I'm looking for Darth Savik." Miriah and Maura stood between Corso and Aric, and Miriah's voice was calm and soothing.

"One off-worlder seeking another. Why should we be involved?"

"Savik betrayed you. If you tell me where she is, she'll face justice. If you don't, you'll be helping her escape."

"Justice would be feeding her to Akoru's beasts, alongside Nebet, Petryph, and all others who spoil our world with the influence of outsiders like you." Aric took a step forward as the Untamed leader started toward Miriah, a low growl emanating from his throat. "For now, we must lick our wounds and regain our strength. Kill Savik, take her prisoner.. so long as there are less of your kind here, we will celebrate." Corso moved to place himself between his wife and this man who continued to close the distance between them. "The ancient proving grounds. Your city-dwellers will know where it is. Savik thought she could hide a ship there… from other ignorant off-worlders, perhaps. But not from us." His expression was one of pure disgust. "You will find her there. Petryph, too. Now go. We will never suffer your presence here again."

Aric bristled at this exchange. Who does this guy think he is, anyway, he thought, and where is this proving grounds? He followed Miriah out, as Corso and Torian led the way and he and Maura took up the rear, shielding the Commander from anyone who would try a quick attack. He blinked in the bright sunlight as they emerged from the underground bunker, and took Maura's hand. "You doing okay, honey?" he asked her, and saw that she looked normal. At her nod, he approached Miriah. "This proving grounds, we either find Savik or we're done, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Miriah said. "Devin is sending Shae and Arcann to Mek-Sha, so those ships are all heading there. They dropped some of the survivors of the downed ship here, and yes, Ty is on Onderon." Aric broke out with a grin and laugh at that. He was glad the young man was safe. "He'll go back to Odessen with us, unless there's an objection."

"None here," Aric said, and Miriah nodded at him.

Corso had been communicating with the palace guard. "I have the coordinates for the ancient proving grounds. Let's go." Miriah got back on the speeder, looking forward to having things resolved so that they could go home. Home, she thought, and smiled, resting again on Corso's solid back.

Lana had been restless since the evening before. Today, she found herself arranging and rearranging the baby's room, and found she had missed a few items she meant to get. Humming to herself, she set off to the promenade, pulling her coat around her as she exited the elevator. There were a few snowflakes, big and fat, floating around. Tali will love this, she thought, and ducked into one of the shops. She found several things for the baby and for Tali, and when she looked at the chrono in the shop, she smiled. She had just enough time to pay for her purchases and get Tali from school. Leaving the shop, she turned toward the primary school and had to stop. This practice contraction is not fooling around, she thought, breathing through it, straightening as it released it's grip on her belly. Lana took a deep breath and started walking again, wondering how much longer she'd be pregnant.

Theron Shan paced in the small room, his voice clipped as he talked. "The shuttles were pretty well hidden," he said. "But we've got a full sensor lock now that we know where to look. They won't leave without us knowing."

"Volunteers from the city guard are ready," Tau added. "We can be there in minutes."

"Tau, Arn, you'll take the volunteers and attack from the far side. Make a lot of noise. Draw Savik's attention." Miriah's voice over the holocom still held the firm, authoritative note she had in person, and Theron realized that his own hurt feelings were minor compared to what was happening here. "We'll go on goot and catch Savik off guard."

"The proving grounds are ancient and dangerous, even without Imperial patrols. Be cautious." Miriah couldn't see Senator Nebet, but recognized her voice. "If you manage to find Petryph, please bring him back. The sooner he faces justice for betraying his people, the better." Nebet came into view then. "An exiled king can tell his own version of the story, rally supporters, and cause endless trouble. A man in prison is a memory that quickly fades."

"We'll do everything we can to bring Petryph back to you," Miriah said, and with a nod, ended the call.

Aric and Corso had been watching, and when Miriah put the holo back into her pocket, Aric sighed. He wanted to be finished with this, helping the Republic. Help, hell, he thought. We do all the work. Miriah does more than any leader should, and here we are in an unknown jungle, looking for an Imp. He sighed again as he mounted the speeder. When we're done with this, I'm going to insist we go back to Odessen, he told himself, and determined, he set off behind Corso.

Devin was standing in the war room when Lana and Tali came through, and felt the worry coming from the little girl. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at Lana, and saw her sigh. "She's worried about me and the baby. I'm having some practice pains," she explained, and saw his face relax.

"Those can be pretty intense," he replied, and saw her nod. "Tali, everyone here is going to help, okay? Don't worry, we'll be ready."

"Mama needs to rest," Tali said, and Devin heard the whisper of the force in her voice.

"She does. You take her home and get her settled, and if you need me, all you have to do is call," he told her, touching her forehead, "in here." Solemnly Tali nodded, and Devin straightened. "Lana," he started, but stopped at seeing her face.

"I'm going home now, and Nico will bring dinner, and we'll see where we are tomorrow," she said calmly, making Devin smile.

"Now, that's a plan," he said, and waved as they set off toward the tunnel through to the smuggler area. Lana's gait was slow and lumbering, and he desperately wished his parents were back, if for no other reason that he figured Lana was stubborn enough to push back labor until Miriah returned.

They reached the coordinates for the proving grounds, and sure enough, there were Imps there. Miriah found herself pushed into the middle, surrounded by family, unable to do much but provide kolto to minor cuts and burns, and once a kolto pack to Torian, who took a blaster bolt to the back, partially in armor, and partially not. When the noise died down, Miriah could only see bodies, and she shook her head grimly. "Let's move forward, but in no hurry," Aric called out, and they all nodded agreement. Miriah moved with the group, and found herself beside her sister.

"Maura, are you okay," she asked softly, and saw her sister smile.

"I am, so far. You?"

"Good." They made their way into the tunnel which seemed to go as far underground as their fall had taken them the day before. The air turned cool and held a scent of decay, and Miriah felt her nose itch just before she sneezed. Corso turned to her and she grinned at him. Reassured, he turned forward and pulled his portable light from his pack, illuminating the area around them.

Caly grew more worried about the group after hearing her aunt tell her about where they were headed. She had begun to pace when the door chime sounded, and Magdalane went to see who was there. She was surprised to see Ty standing in the door, his pack in his hands. "I was told to go back to Odessen with you," he explained.

"Excellent," Magdalane beamed. "I'm so glad you're here. We can arrange a call to Coleen if you want," she offered, and Ty eagerly accepted. Magdalane led him to the holo whose encryption had been fixed, and joined Caly in the galley.

"I'm glad he's here," Caly said, and saw Mags nod. It was good to have family around you, she knew.

Torian pointed. "Stairs over there, going down," he said, and started that way. The group followed, and when they'd gotten to the next level, stopped.

"There are two passages," Corso said, turning to Miriah. "One in each direction. Which do we explore first?"

"Left," Miriah said, and they started that way. They encountered some of the native Onderonians, mining, and they scuffled with them before the miners threw up their hands, too tired to fight. "Let them go," Miriah said softly, and everyone lowered their blasters. "I can see the end of this passage, and it doesn't lead anywhere."

"Okay, so we go back," Aric said, and took Maura's arm in his. They were back at where they exited the steps in just a few minutes, and Miriah called a break. After sitting for a few minutes, they started down the right passage, fighting small groups of Imperials along the way. They had managed this for some time, each step bringing them closer to where Miriah was certain they'd find Savik. Finally, they saw a force field, and beyond it, Savik. Miriah had taken a step toward the door when Corso caught her arm and spun her around, cupping her head in his large hands and crushing her mouth with a searing kiss. Maura saw her sister's knees go soft before Corso raised his head to look into his wife's eyes.

"Whatever happens in there, I love you, darlin'. Let's finish this and go home." Miriah could only nod agreement, and turned to the door.


	48. Chapter 48

"Not so fast. The diversion was impressive, but...I know your moves too well to be fooled by a mere imitation." Darth Savik turned her back to the group, confident her force field would hold.

"You're not getting out of this," Miriah said, her voice in that low, too calm register that gave Corso chills. "Just surrender."

"Ah, Malora would have enjoyed this. 'The insect threatening the spider from within it's web,' she'd say. I sometimes miss her particular insanity." Miriah heard Aric growl then, remembering the fight on Ossus. Savik keyed the relay in her ear. "You're clear for launch, Petryph. The sensor jammers will activate when you exit orbit. You'll be all but impossible to track."

"Await my return, dear Onderon!" they heard from the speaker. "You shall know the splendor of my rule once again!"

"Let's ensure a bit of privacy, while we're at it. Shuttle Two, commence aerial assault on hostiles in zone five," Savik calmly commanded. Turning back to the console in front of her, her fingers clicked across the keyes. "Now then. I've prepared for this day for so long now… where to even begin?" She turned to face Miriah. "You struck me down in my prime, then moved on without a second thought. Corellia would have been my tomb, had my droids not found me. In truth, I should thank you. You made me what I am. Taught me the best way to move forward. I haven't risked direct combat in a decade. I send my droids, or manipulate fools like Petryph to fight for me." She took a step toward the force field, and Miriah's eyes narrowed as it lowered. "But now, at last, the force has reunited us. I've spent years studying you, crafting the ideal response to your every tactic. Shall we test what I've learned?"

"Bring it, Savik. You don't know me at all," Miriah responded, and she felt Corso reach for her arm.

Darth Savik drew her lightsaber, and suddenly Miriah was alone with her in the room. Some force trick, she briefly thought, before pulling her blaster. She didn't have time to look at her family, rolling sideways to avoid the slashing of Savik's saber. Miriah managed to find a cover spot, and her first shot found it's target in Savik's thigh. The resulting howl of pain made Miriah smile, and she tapped into the rich force on the planet to steady her hand as she continued her barrage on the darth. She didn't think, she just acted, feeling the singing of force in her movements. In only a few minutes, Savik was on her knees, bleeding from multiple painful, bloody wounds—Miriah's blaster to her head.

Savik's voice had lost the bravado, and Miriah had to step closer to hear it. "Hate was supposed to make me stronger. All of my rage, all of these years… it still wasn't enough..." She shifted her weight, trying to find a position to lessen the pain. "I've studied, trained, risen to the Dark Council! What does it take to beat you? How can you be so powerful?" The force field at the door disappeared and Corso ran to Miriah's side.

"I fight for others," Miriah replied. "My family, my people, my pact with the Republic worlds."

Savik slumped onto the floor. "Please...it's clear that I'll never beat you. I don't… I don't think I even want to, anymore. I just want to understand." She groaned and Miriah almost felt pity for the ruined Sith before her "I can't return to the Sith now, not after this. They cannot help me become more than I am. Only you can."

Savik's pleas fell silent as Tau and Arn entered the room. "Looks like we won," she commented.

"Everyone all right?" Aric asked, his weapon trained on the downed Sith.

"Some of the city guards were hit by the air strikes, but we're pretty sure they'll make it," Arn told the group.

"Looks like you have one prisoner. Was Petryph in the other shuttle that launched?" Tau asked. Corso nodded.

Savik spoke up, her eyes begging. "I can help you! You can easily track him down with his sensor jammer's algorithm. I'll give you the algorithm, whatever you want!"

"Yeah? How bout the other fleets the Empire is targeting? Where will your friends strike next?" Tau challenged.

"Mek-Sha. It's an old mining outpost that was converted to a fueling station. I don't have the details, but that's our...err...Malgus's next target."

Miriah turned to her family. "Daeruun has already requested we go there, and I told Devin to send Shae Vizla and Arcann. Let's get back to the palace, we can sort all of this out there." With nods of agreement, Miriah used her kolto packs to get Savik on her feet, and Aric slapped force cuffs on her wrists. He and Torian led their prisoner between them, Miriah and Corso behind them.

Back in the senate room, they gathered around the meeting table, Senator Nebet addressing them. "Then Savik's cooperation is sincere? She actually told you the Empire's plan?"

"It is. We already have ships on the way there," Miriah confirmed. "If we can stop them on Mek-Sha like we did here, we might just stand a chance of defending Corellia."

Theron stepped forward as Tau and Arn left, their mission sending them on to Mek-Sha. "We've got Savik on an Alliance shuttle, ready to move out. She says she wants to stay with us… well, with you mainly, Commander."

"The Republic requests we transfer her to their control," Aric informed Miriah, and saw her eyebrow raise. "How would you like to proceed?"

Miriah only considered her options for a moment. "Take her to Odessen. She could become a real asset to the Alliance." Aric nodded and gave instructions in his relay, catching Miriah's slight sardonic grin and sending one back to her.

"Using Savik's information, we've sent troops to follow King Petryph. We expect to have him back in a matter of days," Nebet informed them, a grateful smile on her face. "His trial will be interesting, of course. But I'm more concerned with what will come after. If the nobles can't agree, the question of leadership could turn violent."

"The nobles will have you to guide them. They'll make a smart choice." Miriah mind was already in flight, Corso could tell. With a few more pleasant words, they were on their way out of the palace when Theron caught up and called for the Commander to wait.

"Commander, I need a moment," he said, and Miriah met his eyes, seeing the defeat there. "I'd like to stay. I've discovered some things on the moon, Dxun, that bear a more thorough investigation."

Miriah studied the man before her. She knew that he and Mags had some sort of quick conversation that ended with him returning to his quarters. She had not even seen him after at all, and now, this? She finally decided that she wanted to learn more about this place as well, and nodded. "If that's what you want, Theron, of course."

Theron let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Commander. I'll send info as I get it." Miriah turned crisply and they set off again to the ship.

Caly had gotten a quick message from Torian, and was ready for them as they came through the air lock. She'd fed Ty and he was resting in one of the cabins, and she told her Aunt Maura that he'd talked to Coleen. Maura looked a little better than yesterday, but Caly knew they were all ready for the down time of space travel. "Mom, do you want to eat first or fly first?" she asked, and Miriah's face brightened.

"Fly. Then we can relax," Miriah replied and Aric and Corso ran to the bridge.

Lana had a restful night, had dropped Tali at school with promises to call if she needed her, and met Nico on the way to their weekly check in with the med center. They had just been sent to an exam room when the obstetrician came breezing in, his specialized scanner in his hands. "So, Vice Commander, tomorrow is your due date, right?"

"Sure is, and we're hoping he's ready," she said, smiling up at Nico. The doctor ran the scan twice, frowning.

"Well, it won't be much longer, but it won't be tomorrow," he finally said, looking up at her. "Just keep taking things easy and he'll come when he's ready."

Lana sighed. She loved carrying this baby, but she was definitely ready for the next phase. "Really?" she said, exasperated.

"It's okay, love. We may never get to do this again, we should enjoy every second," Nico said, his voice soothing the rough edges of her sudden fatigue. He could see her war with the emotions that seemed ever at the surface these days and then finally sigh.

"You're right," she murmured, and sat up. "Okay, when do I come in next?" They made an appointment for three days away and left the med center. Once out in the lobby, Lana stopped, Nico instantly by her side. "Let's go walk for a bit."

"You got it," Nico said, and pulled her into the weak sunlight of late winter and onto the promenade.

Miriah was on the sofa in the lounge when Maura sat down beside her. "Mir, I need to talk to you. I don't know how much longer I can continue in my commission."

Her words immediately had Miriah's attention. "Mo, I know you're under the weather but..."

"This is a chronic disease state," Maura said quietly. "The medications I have to take, the health regimen I have to keep to, makes me unable to continue to wear armor and be ready to fight at a moment's notice." Miriah could hear the disappointment in her sister's voice, and her heart went out to her.

"You don't have to quit being a part of the Alliance leadership, though. In fact, I would love to have you working with the exec team, especially since Lana will be on maternity leave soon. I need you, Maura. I will always need you by my side." Miriah hugged her then, and Maura felt a weight being lifted from her.

"I'll do whatever you need," Maura vowed, and Miriah smiled at her, at once feeling things click into place around her. "Aric said you'd say that, by the way. He's been so distracted, trying to keep you safe and me well."

"It's been a strange few days," Miriah said, and they both laughed. It truly has, Maura thought.

Magdalane had not noticed that Theron was not aboard until they all sat for dinner. When she asked Miriah in the force, and Miriah told her what had transpired, she felt peace. Yes, she thought. Peace. She ate heartily, not worried about the next day or even the next moment. She caught Caly looking at her and smiled at her niece.

Caly held Torian's hand, anxious to have him to herself and find out what had gone on. She knew that her mother had a prisoner, but that was all, and her curiosity was making her bite her tongue. She was well aware that nothing would be said at their meal, and she was trying to distract herself with the chatter around the table. Aunt Mags looks relaxed, at last, she thought. Mom looks tired. Aunt Maura looks happy. Maybe that's enough, she thought, squeezing Torian's hand.

Corso had said little since the battle with Savik, and Miriah sought his eyes as they ate. He looks okay, she thought, and was taken a little aback when he pulled her in for a kiss. "I figured you were mad, sugar," she whispered.

"Just glad you're okay and we're going home," he whispered back, his hand on her thigh. She took comfort in their touch, and sighed happily, taking another bite of the delicious food that Caly had prepared.

Lana and Nico had walked and shopped, and when they picked Tali up from school, they decided to get ice cream before heading home. Sitting in the courtyard, where the snow was beginning to melt, they laughed as Tali recounted her day, and Lana felt Devin's message that the Commander was in flight. Good, she thought, and realized she was more content than she had been in a while. When they were done, and on the way back to the apartment, she leaned into Nico, his arm around her shoulder. "Miriah is on the way home," she murmured, and felt him smile.

"So glad that they are," he responded. Thank all the stars, he thought.

Devin made his way home, and saw Mia at the window. "Hey, beautiful. You look happy."

"I'm glad Mom and Dad are coming home," she said. "I've managed to keep it from Merida, at least so far."

"Probably a good idea," he agreed, and they cooked together. When they sat the children down to eat, Declan was chattering about playing with a puppy at the park when Merida's face came up and her very light blue eyes took on a glow.

"Mimi and Pops, home soon?"she asked, and Devin nodded. The transformation of his daughter's face told him he'd answered what she wanted to hear, her smile brilliant and the whole house feeling her joy. How can I keep anything from her that would make her so happy, he thought, smiling back at her and seeing her eat everything on her plate and ask for more.

"Wow, being overjoyed stokes her appetite," Mia said, placing seconds on the table for her daughter.

"Maybe it's just the force use. It makes Mom ravenous," he reasoned, and kissed Mia's nose as she sat. Whatever the cause, he was so grateful for healthy, happy children, and out of nowhere he had a pang of concern for Lana's child that made him sober. Only for a moment, then the worry was gone, but it was enough to have him vowing to ask about them tomorrow.

Miriah was almost asleep when she felt Corso sit up. "What's wrong, sugar?" she asked. Corso didn't answer her, but when she put her hand on his back, he lay back down beside her, taking her in his arms. He never spoke but cuddled her close, and she felt comforted enough to fall asleep again. Corso didn't though. His dreams were filled with the confrontation with Savik, one in which he could only observe. Again.


	49. Chapter 49

Miriah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After almost five days of hyperspace travel, she was almost to the point of putting her feet on Odessen soil again, and she couldn't help the smile. She'd been in contact with everyone multiple times, even earlier this morning, but she wanted to hug them, hold the babies and just be. Corso could see her excitement from the bridge, and wore an indulgent smile as he approached her. "Good to be home," he said, kissing her head.

"Sure is," she said, taking his hand. When the crowd began moving forward, she let everyone go first. Then as she squinted into the winter sun, she had to laugh. Merida was almost fighting her father to get down from his arms, and she saw when Devin gave up trying to hold her and her little feet hit the ground. She sped past the waiting troops, Declan's hand in hers, their pooled giggles at their speed making those around them laugh out loud. Miriah crouched and waited, and in a few seconds, her arms were filled with her grandchildren. Cheers went up from the troops, and Miriah blushed. Declan buried his head in her shoulder, and Merida kept up a steady stream of chatter. Corso took the little girl and she embraced him, both now content.

Maura had Caitlin in her arms as Coleen was being held by Ty. It was a good journey, Maura thought, and I'm so glad we had a little time with Ty, to get to know him before the wedding. Aric put his arm around her and they moved further into the hangar, Caitlin smiling broadly. She would be a year old soon, Aric realized and wondered where the time had gone. They had only taken a few steps inside when Aric saw someone so pregnant he felt sorry for them for a moment before realizing it was Lana!

Lana and Nico had dropped Tali at school, promising the young girl that she would get to see the 'Mander later in the day, and strolled to the hangar. Lana was doing as well as she expected, but the baby was being stubborn. She saw Aric's face when he realized it was her, and blushed hotly. "Yes, I'm still waiting," she said, and was surprised when Aric hugged her.

"You're a real trooper," he told her. "I'm so glad we didn't miss it, even though I'm sure you're more than ready."

"We both are," Nico agreed, and shook Aric's outstretched hand. They moved further inside, and Lana smiled at baby Caitlin.

"I'm ready, I want to look at him," she said wistfully, and Nico leaned to kiss her cheek.

"In due time, love. In due time." They waved and made their way to the cantina, where there was already a party starting, and snagged a booth, Lana putting her swollen ankles up on the opposite seat. They saw Miriah and Corso enter and the detail scatter as the cantina swelled to overflowing.

Caly and Torian had exited the ship first, and gone straight to the apartment. "I love them all," Caly sighed, "but I'm ready for a little quiet." She put her bags down and sat heavily on the sofa. Torian had taken the bags he had to the bedroom, but when he appeared, he was in his daily uniform, attaching his relay to his ear. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"When I'm on Odessen, I'm still a part of the detail and have a job to do, sweetie. You know that." He was almost to the door when she jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think that they all know we just got back from a job?" she asked, genuine surprise in her tone. Torian took a deep breath before kissing her nose.

"Do you think your parents will just spend the rest of the day at home?" he asked softly, and saw in her face when she admitted to herself he was right. With another long sigh, she hugged him to her.

"I'll cook here and take some to their place for later," she murmured, and held on for a few precious seconds longer than usual.

Ty had gone to check in with Colonel Siovanna before joining the party in the cantina, and when Caitlin saw him, she lunged for him, her arms outstretched. He took the little girl, laughing when she giggled, and sat her on his hip, looking for all the world like a proud father. Aric felt a moment of jealousy but then realized that he was seeing the start of family, and pulled Maura close. She grinned up at him and he felt a release flood his system, a sense of being totally happy. With another glance at his granddaughter, who was now resting her auburn curls on Ty's shoulder, he turned to Maura and without a word led her home.

Miriah sat across from Lana. "We're just here for a few days, since I know I need to go to Corellia, but it's so good to see you," she told her friend, who shifted to get more comfortable.

"I don't know," Lana said. "Shae is negotiating fuel costs on Mek-Sha, Arcann had to fight with a force user there, and at least for now, we should have plenty of people going to Corellia. Why would you need to?"

Miriah laughed out loud, throwing her head back, making those around her smile. "When have you ever known things to be that easy?" she asked, and saw Lana's rueful head shake.

"We can dream," she replied, getting another belly laugh from her boss. "At any rate, the only things you might want to look at are the items Devin went through this morning. We're all good here, Commander."

"I figured I'd have lunch and then head to the office, just in case anyone needs to be reassured that I'm here," Miriah said, and Lana saw a quick flash of fatigue pass through her eyes. Miriah will always put the Alliance first, she thought. Corso brought two plates of steaming food then, setting one in front of Lana and the other in front of Miriah, bending to kiss his wife before trotting back to get his own food.

"He's so thoughtful," Lana said.

"He's been worried we'd miss this baby," Miriah said. "You know you're like family to us, Lana. He asks about you every day. He can't wait to hold the little guy. How late are you?"

"Nico is waiting for that, too. I was due six days ago," Lana chuckled. They ate leisurely, chatting about babies and such, leaving the business for later.

Magdalane went into the apartment and instantly felt a veil of sadness. She missed her mother's wisdom and her willingness to listen. She went to make a mug of tea, but decided instead to go back and have lunch with Miriah. Yes, she thought. Mir makes things seem as if they'll really be okay one day. Determined to put the sadness behind her, she left again, her mood a little improved. When she sat next to Lana, she couldn't help the surprise in her gaze. "I know," Lana said. "I'm huge."

"No, no," Magdalane said. "I just wondered if you'd realized you're in labor."

Lana turned astonished eyes to the healer. "What? I am? I don't feel it," she said, flustered.

"It's very early yet, Lana. Maybe a day away, but everything is changing, getting ready for birth." Magdalane saw Lana flush then, and patted her arm. "I know how hard it is to use force when you're expecting."

"It is! No one warned me about that," Lana admitted, as she struggled to sit up. "What do I need to do now?"

"Rest, walk if you want, plenty of fluids. We'll be ready in the med center when the contractions get regular."

Nico helped his wife to stand, unable to calm his heart. "We'll see you all soon, I hope." He had only gotten a few steps away when the school was calling, with Tali's request to be picked up. Nico assured the principal that he would be there in a few minutes, and turned to Lana.

"Go, get Tali. I'll head home." With a quick kiss, Nico was off. Lana waved to Miriah and Mags and set off to the elevators.

"She's ready for this," Mags said, and Miriah nodded, patting Mags arm.

"I'm heading to the office," Miriah said. "We should probably leave for Corellia in two days."

Mags nodded and took a sip of the hot soup she'd brought over. "I'll be ready," she said, and Miriah stood. When she did, it looked as if she'd activated a signal, and her detail appeared. Corso met her inside and they made their way down the tunnel to the executive wing.

Maura stepped out of the steaming shower and toweled off, leaving Aric to finish. She walked into the closet and pulled fresh cortosis weave underarmor on, strapping her sidearm holster on. The rest on the trip home had rejuvenated her and she was looking forward to a new role within the Alliance. She was lost in thought when Aric put his arms around her. "Looking good, Colonel. Ready to go see what's next?"

"I am," Maura said, smiling at her mate. Aric had been great on the trip, telling her that it would make both their lives easier, and that she wouldn't have to teach recruits or stand in formation any more. They'd laughed and made love, and generally just enjoyed being in the same place. Now, she was ready. She knew that her life would be different, but not necessarily bad, as she'd been envisioning for weeks now. Confident and relaxed, they too went to the executive wing.

Miriah had an office empty between hers and Devin's, and had requested equipment be brought in and set up for Maura. By the time Maura and Aric got there, the room was full of technicians and computers, so much so that Maura just went on to Miriah's office, a shocked look on her face. "I had no idea you were already making space for me," she told her younger sister.

"Of course. You'll be working on sensitive documents and setting up encrypted data transmissions. You need everything they're putting in, but it may be morning before the set up is done. The work you'll be doing you've helped me with before, so it won't be anything really new. Except when we leave for Corellia. Then, Devin will be here to help until we get back." Miriah explained that Mags had determined Lana's baby was on the way, and Maura sat heavily, a stunned look on her face.

"Mir, I...don't even know what to say," Maura gulped. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Mo, you have all the skills, you just need to jump into it. I promise, you'll have back up. Solasta is here for any military questions, Devin for legal documents. You'll gather information and distribute it to the right places, and take care of other executive things. If you have a question, ask. If you need me, call. We'll be in touch frequently, and once we kick Malgus back to the Empire, then we'll be home." Miriah wore a confident smile, and Maura couldn't help but smile back, even after taking a huge breath and letting it out slowly. "It'll all be fine."

"I am just glad I have a job. I'm not ready to just be sitting at home yet." Miriah laughed at that, and Maura joined in, both glad to be safe and with each other.

Caly had cooked and then packed up half to take to her parent's apartment. She was struggling with the load, crossing the cantina area, when Torian caught up to her. "Hey, love, wait!" He took the boxes easily, and Caly smiled at him gratefully.

"So glad you happened along," she said. "It didn't seem so heavy when I left home." They made their way to the apartment and let themselves in, Torian going to the kitchen, Caly following. When she had set the food up to warm, she turned into Torian's waiting arms.

"We may only have a couple of days here," he told her. "Tomorrow, if you'll give me a list, I'll make sure that the ship is restocked." He held her against the counter, and she was loving just being in his arms. "Maybe we can have dinner with Ty and Coleen tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that's great," she told him, pulling him down to kiss her. When they straightened, she whispered, "Let's go enjoy our bed, and then we can eat dinner."

"Mrs. Cadera, you have yourself a deal," he told her, kissing her again. They hurried home, anxious to be alone and at home.

Miriah stood and stretched, and saw Devin coming in the door. "Son, it's so good to see you. The babies are growing too fast."

"That they are," he confirmed. "And it seems we only have a little time before you're off again."

"When we're done with Malgus, we'll be back for a good while," she told him, hugging him again. Corso was off getting things for the ship, and she knew he'd be at home soon. "Dev, Maura can't be out in the field anymore." Miriah explained Maura's health concerns, and what she had envisioned her sister doing in the exec wing.

"Of course, Mom. I'll do whatever I can to help," he told her. They had walked near the door and waited patiently for the detail. "I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

"Come for breakfast," she told him, and he agreed. As the detail started off to the tunnel, Devin felt a tear in his eye. He missed his parents when they were gone, as did everyone on Odessen. Sighing, he turned for home, wishing they could all just stay home.

Lana had eaten dinner and was cleaning up when the first pain hit, and she almost went to her knees. Nico had seen her almost fall, and ran to her, as did Tali. "He's ready," Tali said, and her eyes shone.

"I believe you're right," Lana said softly. Nico took her by the arm and they perched on the sofa so that he could time the contractions, happy at the thought of seeing his son, but anxious about what Lana was about to go through.


	50. Chapter 50

Miriah stretched and pulled her hair off her neck. They'd been at the med center for hours, but Mags assured them that they had plenty of force users to assist with Lana's labor. Still, Miriah felt she should be near. Corso snoozed in a nearby chair, the day catching up to him. They'd gone home and had dinner, then talked to Shae and Arcann, who had successfully gotten the fuel for the Republic fleet. They were heading to Corellia, which made Miriah realized they would have too soon as well. With a quiet sigh, she leaned forward to stretch her back, and almost jumped when she felt Corso's warm hands soothing her muscles. "Any progress?" he asked, and Miriah shook her head. As large as Lana's son was, they were watching carefully for any fetal distress, which would result in an emergency surgery. Labor had stalled, though, and Mags had told them all that in the next hour a decision would have to be made if there was no progression.

"I'll check back in soon," she told him, her voice soft. Miriah sat up and was pulled into Corso's arms.

"She'll be okay, she's got the best medical team and all the force she can handle." Corso was confident that both mother and baby would be fine. "Where's Tali?"

"With Mia and the babies," Miriah told him, and he grinned.

"Not babies anymore. Declan is starting preschool next year, and Miss Merida is wise beyond her years," he chuckled.

"James is doing great at Jedi school, Dev said. Lucas will be a year old in a couple of months." Miriah settled her head on Corso's shoulder. "Time goes too fast."

Corso saw her tired face and bit his tongue. He wanted to tell her that she should stay on Odessen, and just send others to fight on Corellia. He wanted her to be safe and happy, and not feel as if she had to save the Republic, but he knew better. Still, it was hard not to say what he was thinking when he knew she didn't want to get back in the ship for another trip. The Republic had been of little help so far, and he knew the brunt of the coming fight would be up to the Alliance too. He was about to tell her that he wanted her to let them fight Malgus when he saw his son come out of the door and walk toward where they sat.

"They took her to surgery," Devin said, and let out a sigh. It was the right decision, he knew, but it was a scary one, too. "At least it should be quick."

Miriah brushed the ebony hair from her son's face. "Reminds me of when you were born, and all we'd gone through to get you here."

"With Logan, we knew the procedure. With you, we were learning on the go," Corso agreed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll hear something in just a few minutes now," Devin said, and stood to pace. He'd grown to think of Lana as family, much as his parents had, and only wanted the best for her.

Nico had on a gown and held onto Lana's hand. "I'm here, love. How are you feeling?"

Lana's face was relaxed and she could feel the pressure of the hard contractions, but no pain. "I'm wonderful. I only hope the baby is going to be okay."

"Mags says he's fine," Nico reassured her, but he desperately wanted that to be true. He only knew he'd bargained with everything he could think of to get his son here safely and his wife be well. He was looking deep into Lana's eyes when heard a squawk of indignation, and looked to where Mags was beaming.

"He's here. Lana, let me sit you up a little," she said, and Lana felt the upper part of the bed lift. "Now, hold him here. Dad, you cut here."

Lana's face was glowing. "Hey, little one," she said softly, seeing her son blink up at her for the first time.

"He's a big boy, Lana. Eight pounds, and healthy." Dr. Sonala had just finished closing the incision and stepped back. "Great job, Mom!"

"He seems so little though," Nico said, the wonder of touching his child in his voice.

"I'm just so glad he's finally here," Lana said, and Mags left them cooing at the baby, who was alert and bonding with them both. With a renewed spring in her step, she made her way out to deliver the news.

Miriah had felt Magdalane's joy and knew Lana's baby was here. She stood as her sister came to her, and without a word, they hugged, rocking side to side.

"Go, rest," Miriah said.

"They want you to see him before you leave," Mags said, and laughed when Corso made long strides to the door. With a last squeeze, Mags made her way home, tired and sore but thankful that things had gone well. She'd go back in a few hours and heal Lana, but for now, she was just exhausted and almost fell into bed, not even noticing the smell of flowers around her.

Miriah went in first, noticing her friend's fatigue. Nico held the baby, totally fascinated by him, and didn't look up until Lana greeted them. "Commander, he's finally here!"

"No Commander tonight, Lana, just your friend Miriah," she replied and gently took the offered baby, Corso over her shoulder. "He's just beautiful." The baby looked a little like Lana, a mixture of fuzzy, medium brown hair on his head.

"Meet Jaren," Lana said, and Miriah looked up at her.

"Your father would have been proud that you used his name," she said, and gave the baby to Corso. She always loved to see Corso holding a baby, it just did something to her, even after so many years together.

"He's awesome," Corso said, and gave a soft laugh when the baby startled at his voice. "I'm so glad you guys did this."

"Me too," Nico said, dropping a kiss on Lana's forehead.

"Let's let you all get acquainted and rest," Miriah said. "I'll come back before you leave tomorrow." Miriah bent to hug Lana, and felt the tremble of overused muscles.

"See you then," Lana answered, and lay back on the bed, her eyes already closing. Corso waved at Nico and they made their way out, ready for a little sleep since it was very early morning yet.

Devin made his way home only to find Tali waiting for him, on her knees, her force shimmering around her. He hated to disturb her, but his fear was unfounded. She blinked open her eyes and her joy was unmistakable. "He's here, and he's perfect," she whispered, and Devin caught her as she launched herself into his arms.

"He sure is," Devin replied, and hugged the little girl tightly. "And you need to be sleeping, everyone will be home tomorrow."

"Do I have to go to school?" Tali asked, and Devin chuckled.

"No, I'm sure you can go with me to the med center in the morning," he told her, and she hugged him again. "Now, go get some rest, okay?"

"I use the force sometimes to rest," she told him, and he was impressed that she could do that, as it was a skill that usually came much later to most.

"That's really good, Tali. But your body needs sleep to repair itself." Sighing, the little girl walked to the guest room, where she had slept for a little bit earlier. Devin watched her go and wondered how much the galaxy would have missed if she had never been allowed to use her force powers.

Miriah stumbled into the bedroom and almost fell on the bed, stretching and yawning. "You look pretty delicious there, darlin'," Corso said, "and if I didn't know how tired you are, I'd take advantage of that, but you need sleep."

"I do," Miriah admitted, and snuggled into him as he drew her close. "But I'm going in late tomorrow, so we'll have a little time to ourselves in the morning."

"I do like waking up to you, warm and soft in my arms," he said softly. "Relax, my love." He could hear her breathing change as she let go of the vicious hold she normally had on staying up and moving. Briefly wondering if she was sick, he was amazed at how quickly she made the transition to sleep, and closed his own eyes. Maybe it's just all the time changes and hyperspace, he thought, and decided that if she was still tired in the morning, he'd make Mags aware. With that settled in his mind, he followed her into sleep.

Aric woke at his usual early hour, and hummed quietly as he made caf and then showered in the hall bath, so as to not wake Maura. She had gone to bed as soon as they'd eaten the night before, and he hoped it had helped her. This whole blood disease had him worried, even if he knew it was due to something that she'd had since childhood and had only become active, but he still worried. At least she'll be here when we go to Corellia, he thought. She'll be safe, and with the kids. The wedding would be in a couple of months, and she'd be busy with that. He made his way to the kitchen only to see his wife making breakfast. He hugged her from behind, playfully kissing her neck. "I'm so glad you got some good sleep," he told her.

"Me, too. I feel wonderful today," she replied. They made breakfast together and sat down to eat. "I'm looking forward to working in the exec wing today," Maura said.

"I'm glad. It will be nice to know you're close to Miriah, too. One more deterrent." Aric bit into the orobird egg. "And you'll be here instead of Corellia."

Maura looked stricken. "I...I never thought of that. I won't be with you guys." Her face said it all, and Aric immediately wondered if she would stay here on Odessen. "Miriah will need me here, though, with Lana definitely on maternity leave." He saw when the resolution passed over her face, and heard her sigh. "But I will miss not being with you."

"I'll miss you, too, love," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "But you being here will be worth it." He vowed to make the next day a great one, one that would last them while he was gone.

Torian had gone home at his regular time to find Caly making lists. He kissed her before going to shower, but she was still working on her datapad when he returned. "What's up, lovely?" he said softly, but she still jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Just working on supplies to restock the ship. Mom said to get whatever I wanted to cook, so I'm working from my stored recipes and trying to give us some variety."

"Anything you cook is delicious, hon. I've never not liked anything," he told her, standing to walk into the kitchen. He stared into the emptiness of the fridge, and stood with a sigh. "Let's go out," he said, and took her hand. They had only gotten to the cantina when they saw Ty and Coleen, who waved them over.

By morning, Lana had gotten a few hours of sleep and was anxious to go home. Devin was bringing Tali after breakfast, and Magdalane had already been around to heal the incision as well as all the muscles, so Lana felt great. Nico had gone to get some breakfast, and she could hear his long coat swish as he made his way down the hall. She was sitting in the chair at the small round table, Jaren sleeping in his bed. "Hey," she said softly, and Nico bent to kiss her.

"You look amazing," he told her and she blushed, but readily took the breakfast sandwich he handed her, suddenly ravenous. She had only taken two large bites when the baby began to fuss. Nico went to get him as Tali came in and she made her way directly to her brother.

"Mama, he's so cute!" Tali squealed, and Jaren tried to find the source of the noise, his unfocused eyes turning in Tali's direction.

"I'm going to feed him," Nico said. "Grab that little bottle beside the sink and help me." Tali did as she was told and when the baby was greedily feeding, she stroked his head with her fingertips.

"I can't feel force in him," she said, and looked at her mother.

"He might not show it yet, or ever," she said. "Either way, we'll all love him." Tali left the baby with Nico and came over to hug her mom.

"I'm so glad you chose me," she whispered, and Lana teared up. Crazy hormones, she thought as she held Tali close. They were still sitting there when Miriah came in.

"We just had to see the little guy once more before we prepare to go to Corellia," Miriah explained, and met Tali's enthusiastic hug with one of her own. "You're going to be an excellent big sister," she told Tali, and felt the little girl's force cover her.

"I am," Tali said, and giggled. "I'm so glad you're home, 'Mander."

"Not for long, but I'll be back soon." Miriah stood and motioned Corso in, who had an armful of gifts for the new baby, and two for Tali as well.

"We came to help you get everything home," Corso explained, and met Lana's puzzled look with a bark of laughter. "There's a whole corner of the waiting area filled with gifts," he said, and it made Lana cry again.

Magdalane had had the strangest dream. In it she had seen Felix, and he had talked to her about their life together. When he had stood from the bench in a lovely flower garden, he took her hand. "Mags, you've got a lot of life left. You should find someone to share it with." When she shook her head fiercely, he insisted. "Yes, I will always love you but you know I will not be able to keep up this tenuous thread with your world. I do not have the force strength to do it. And I weep when I feel how lonely you are." He had started to fade as he spoke, and when she woke, her pillow was wet from her tears. She had sat with her knees drawn up, rocking, until she felt her mother's presence as a warm hug, and lay back, her eyes closing, letting her sleep a bit more. She had gone to the med center as soon as she was awake, pronounced both the Okarr patients well and healthy, and had gone into the courtyard. There was no more snow, but it was not yet warm. Still, just being outside seemed to clear her head, and she found she was looking forward to the journey to Corellia. She sighed and went into the mess hall, her mind finally clear, and then set off to find her sisters.


	51. Chapter 51

Miriah rolled to her side slowly, her ears ringing and her vision blurry. She could see Corso hanging perilously off the edge of the platform that Malgus had crashed to get away from their onslaught. She was losing her thread of consciousness when she saw movement across the gap. With all the force she could pull, she reached out, and held him steady as Aric came into view, shooting a grappling hook at Corso and snagging his chest plate. Knowing he was safe, she let go of her grasp on awareness and fell into darkness.

Corso was exhausted. They had fought through this facility, faced Malgus, killed so many enemies, and this was not how it was going to end, he thought. They'd landed on Corellia only this morning, and had been directed to the Meridian Complex, where they met up with Tau and Arn. Magdalane had stayed at the entrance as back up, and the team had advanced into the depths of the facility. His fingers numb from holding onto the edge of the sheared durasteel, he couldn't even see where Miriah lay, her breathing so labored he could hear her over the creak of the structure around him, all of it subject to fall at any time. He heard rather than felt the grappling hook and when it began to retract, he let go of the metal ledge, and sighed when it fell, narrowly missing his boots.

Maura sighed and paced. She'd talked to Aric at noon, morning on Corellia, and she'd expected some news before now. She sat and tried to work on sorting the documents that Devin usually went through from those that she'd put aside for Miriah, but after only a few seconds she was on her feet again. If I'd only thought it through, she pondered. If I'd told Mir I wanted to do this after this battle was done, or when we were all settled again. Sighing, she went into Devin's office and noticed the pallor on his face, and lack of response. "Devin, what's wrong," she whispered.

"It's Mom. Her force presence is flaring one second, and dim the next. I don't know what's happening," he told his aunt, and she hugged him.

"Try Mags," she urged, and saw him relax just a little.

"She says that Malgus was rescued by the Sith, but he's injured. Dad and Aric are with Mom, and Mom is injured."

"I knew I should have insisted that I go," Maura said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"No, Mom knew you needed to be here. We just have to hope that they're able to get out."

"But the complex has been defended," Maura said. "So that means that the Republic is safe, and our forces can come home."

Devin heard the hope in her voice. "Then let's prepare to give them a hero's welcome." He ran his hands over his face. Six days ago he had watched most of his family soar into the sky, and wanted with all his heart for them to just come back. In some ways, he thought, this is a good thing. Mom let Arcann and Shae handle Mek-Sha, and now maybe she could come home and stay here. Unless the Republic make her an offer. No, he decided. Even then, this is home. He worried about her but decided to let his Aunt Mags do whatever she needed to do. When either of his parents were able, they'd make contact. Taking a deep breath, he stood to go to the temple. He needed to center himself, and he knew he'd have the best chance there.

"How are we going to get to her?" Corso asked, cradling his injured arm. He knew he wouldn't be much help. Even now, if he moved his left hand, it made him want to vomit. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the small, still form across the center of the gaping hole in front of him. "Can we get Mags in here?"

Aric pondered a moment. "That might be the best option. She might be able to force pull Mir back over here." He saw the sweat beading on Corso's upper lip and the pallor in his bronze complexioned friend, and led him to a nearby crate. "Sit, Cor. We'll get her, I promise." Clicking the relay in his ear, he murmured to Magdalane, who was already on her way to where they were. Across the way, on another ledge, he saw Tau and Arn, and called over to them.

"Malgus is gone," Tau yelled over to them.

"What can we do to help?" Arn shouted, seeing his new friends hurt, and only a few seconds later seeing the Commander lying still and alone.

"We're waiting on Mags, to see if she can force pull Miriah over," Aric explained, fixing a makeshift sling for Corso's arm out of an extra shirt that was rolled up in his pack. Arn turned to the outer edge, trying to find a way to get to the others, and Tau was on his heels. They backtracked through several corridors, happening upon Mags along the way. Using the force for speed, they finally found their way to where Corso sat, leaning on a pillar, and Aric paced along the edge of the platform. Corso saw Mags first, and tried to stand, only to be pushed back.

"Sit, Corso. Let me fix your arm first," Mags said, but Corso protested.

"No, get Mir over here. I'm okay," he said, but Mags could feel his pain, and softened her voice.

"Cor, I can't concentrate with you in so much pain," she told him. "And I want to use all my concentration to get her safely back." Corso nodded weakly and put his good arm over his eyes when Mag's force flared out. In only minutes, he could feel the pain of the fractured bones lessen, and took a deep breath. When he peeked out from under his arm, he could see the light dimming.

"Now, give me a minute," Mags said, going to her knees. _Mom, I need some extra help here, _she thought, and gave herself over to the meditation. When she opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Arn, and it made her smile. He offered his hand, and she took it, gaining her feet and going to the area that Aric had worn smooth pacing. "I think this is the best angle," she said, standing almost where Aric had been when he'd pulled Corso over. "Get ready to grab her," she told Aric, who nodded solemnly. With a deep breath in, Magdalane extended her force but the pull didn't work. With wide eyes, Mags sank again to her knees. _Mom, I said I need you. _Once again, Mags took Arn's outstretched hand, but when she would have pulled away, he held on.

"Let me help," he said, and after a moment, she nodded. Together they gathered all the force they could and saw Miriah coming to the platform at a rapid pace. When she was close, Arn helped Aric bring her from the edge and back to the level floor, where Mags knelt beside her sister.

"A few bumps and bruises, but the main injury is to her head. Like she needed another one of those," Mags mused aloud. "Let's get her back to the ship, quickly." Aric took Miriah's limp body in his arms, carefully cradling her head in the crook of his elbow, and they started out.

Devin felt his aunt's force pull and then her relief. Whatever was going down on Corellia, he knew that at least his mom was now getting medical care, and with that, relief flooded his mind. He felt Mia as well as Merida beckoning him in the force, but knew he would need to be with his daughter to help her process what she was clearly feeling. With that, he stood and when he left the temple, his mind was calm.

Lana had just changed the baby and had him sleeping. Everyone tells you to sleep when the baby is asleep, she told herself, and she closed her eyes. Tali was upset about something, she could feel, but Lana's force was still recovering, and she could only feel those close in proximity to her. Tali will be okay, she told herself, and let her mind go, quickly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Miriah was drifting. Images were coming to her, holding her infant son Devin to her chest, overwhelmed with how perfect he was. Logan as a very young child, sleeping on her shoulder. Corso, always so steady and loving, his strength sometimes the only thing she needed to get through each day. The day they found Calypso, and took her to their ship and their family. It was so peaceful, so nice to think about her children. Then she saw James, his little face red and scrunched up, crying in his little bed at the med center, followed by Declan sleeping in his stroller the same day that she learned about Merida, and then the little princess, so small and perfect. She wanted to stay in that space, where she was relatively pain free and stress free. She floated along, and then saw her mother. Sarai looked concerned, she thought, and when they were closer, Sarai caressed her daughter's face. _You have to fight, Mir. Wake up. It's not your time. Not for a long time. _ She tried to answer, but Sarai pushed her, hard, in the chest and she gasped, feeling her whole body respond in pain. She felt Sarai push her again, and suddenly the world was too bright, and she was being carried. She held on to the armor plate she was crushed against, wondering if Corso could feel her, but decided that he probably was too afraid to notice. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding of her head, but it was no use and by the time she knew she was aboard the ship, she was unconscious again.

"Here, Aric," Mags said, setting up infusion sets and scanning equipment. "Corso, you get in here, too. I need to get you in a good sling until you've had a chance to heal a little more." Corso was on Miriah's other side, and suddenly he thought that it was a good thing that Torian and Caly had stayed on Odessen, because Caly would be distraught. He ran a rough hand over his face, trying to stem his anger. He had turned away when Miriah reached for him, catching his shirtsleeve. He quickly turned back to her and sank his face in her hair. Just seeing her eyes had him forgetting his anger, and his focus returned to her and getting her better. "Injecting some analgesic," she told Corso, and he saw his wife's relief before her eyes closed.

"How bad?" he asked, his voice soft. Mags heard him but busied her hands with the fluids she was infusing, giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts.

"She'll recover. This time. But this cannot continue, Corso. She can't keep being the one taking all the risks."

Corso looked at his sister in law for a good minute before slowly nodding. "No more," he said, and the tone of his voice made her startle. "No more." Corso stood and walked slowly to the door. "I'm going to shower and then I'll be back." He slowly made his way down the corridor, and Magdalane turned to her sister. That man has had enough, she thought. And he's about to make it known.

Aric made caf and was working on thawing one of Caly's casseroles for them when Corso went past. From the look on the other man's face, Aric assumed he was stewing over how things had ended with Malgus. Tau and Arn had checked in with the Jedi command, and now entered the galley. "Caf's ready," he told them, seeing Arn go over and grab a mug.

"How's the Commander?" Tau asked.

"She's okay, Mags will have her up and about shortly." He put the casserole in the oven and heard the holo chime start. He strode over to it, and when General Daeruun appeared, Aric greeted him. At his request to come to Carrick Station on their way back to Odessen, Aric promised to relay the message to Miriah when she was available. With a quick nod, the connection was cut and Aric went back into the galley, thinking that Carrick Station was the last place Miriah wanted to be, ever.

Corso stood under the warm water and felt all of the bruises and bumps he'd taken. Miriah's probably worse, he thought, and turned to sit on the bench. We need to be home, with family, he thought. Not here. Not furthering anyone's agenda but our own. He let his head hang down, and swore softly as the warm water found cuts in his scalp from the metal that rained down on him as the platforms separated. He thought briefly to contact Devin, but he knew that it was likely that Mags had already done that. I need to get back to Mir, he decided, and shut the water off, taking the towel and drying off quickly, pulling clothes on as he hit the door, his feet running before he realized it and then stopping again at seeing Mags sitting quietly beside Miriah, who was still sleeping. Without turning to him, Mags said, "Yes, take her to her bed. This is going to be a time and rest issue, and she's otherwise stable." Corso carefully gathered his wife and took her to their quarters, where he gently placed her in bed and took off the gear she wore, her long coat already in tatters on the floor of the med bay. He slid off the supple leather boots and the gun belt, noting the blooming bruises. When she was in one of his shirts and the covers drawn over her, he kissed her gently and left her to rest.

In the galley, Aric had dinner, and Corso joined them there. He told them all how Miriah was doing, and they ate, their conversation subdued, as if their voices might disturb her. It was only after, when he and Aric were washing up, that Aric told him of the request from Daeruun. Corso's eyes blazed and his fists clenched. "I've decided, Aric. No more. They can't use her anymore for their gains. No matter how many ships they 'loan' us for defense."

"I agree, brother. But will Mir?" Corso had no answer for that, but he would do everything in his power to keep his vow.


	52. Chapter 52

Miriah opened her eyes but didn't move, afraid any attempt to orient herself would result in more pain in her head. Slowly, she brought her hand up and gently probed her face and scalp, feeling no wounds. She had moved to her arms when the door slid open and Corso was there. Relief flooded her at seeing him, and she tried to sit up, but the throbbing in her head stopped her and she slid back to lay against the pillow. "Hold on, darlin'. I'll help," Corso said in a low voice, and she attempted a smile. Lifting her effortlessly, he got her into a sitting position against a pile of pillows and pulled the bedcovers over her.

"Thanks, sugar. What happened?" she asked. "I mean, after Aric pulled you over?" He could see the pain and anxiety in her eyes, but he'd had enough of rehashing the day.

"Mags pulled you over and we came to the ship," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took the carafe he'd placed there earlier and poured a glass of cold water, then shook out the pills Mags had given him. "She says you'll need these."

Miriah took the offered medication and sighed. "We were doing well until Malgus..." She stopped when Corso leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Just leave it in the past,"he told her, taking her hand. "I'm going to shower, and then we're going to sleep." Miriah glanced at the chrono, which showed it was late night, and tried to nod, but the pain was too great. She closed her eyes and heard the water start in the refresher. Before Corso finished, she was asleep again. He came into the room, and was glad she was resting as he inspected the purple and black bruises on his chest and arm. Corso slid into bed and pulled Miriah to him, then using just his fingertips lightly on her face, let his touch memorize her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled her close but not in their usual embrace of sleep, and just lay there, looking at her. They would take off for Carrick in the morning, and he'd talk to her once they were in flight.

Lana gently patted Jaren's back, having just fed him. It was the baby's regular middle of the night feeding, and even though Lana was tired, she wouldn't give up this closeness, this peace she had being a mother. She thought back to Tali's distress over the Commander, and hoped her friend was doing okay. They'd all received the news that the factory on Corellia was defended and the Empire's troops banished, but no word on the next step. She knew that Devin didn't want to worry her, and she appreciated that, but she was planning on going to the office in the morning on the way to the pediatrician. With that settled in her mind, Lana placed her son in his cradle and made her way to her bed, the pull of sleep getting too strong to ignore.

Aric had sent a message to Maura earlier, telling her that everyone was okay and that they were going to Carrick Station. She'd answered quickly, and he could feel her relief. Now, he put his datapad on the bedside table, in case she messaged him while he was sleeping. He thought he would be fine being apart, but he wanted nothing more than to hug his wife right now. Corso is thinking on something, he had realized this evening. Something big. Sighing, he turned and pulled a pillow to him. We don't need any boat-rocking, he thought. Just to finish this and get home. The Republic will have to acknowledge the Alliance's role in this and that gives us an advantage. Mags said Mir would be able to travel tomorrow. He glanced at the chrono and closed his eyes, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

Magdalane had touched her sister in the force, checking on her without disturbing her or Corso. Miriah's brain was doing okay, but Mags knew the headache would just take time. Corso's arm was doing well, but she was more worried about the resignation and sadness she felt from him. Like Aric, she had recognized that Corso had made a decision about something, and that he wasn't happy about it. What it was, she had no idea. At least they're both resting, she thought. And I need to as well. Since that last night on Odessen, she'd been sleeping well, without dreams that she remembered or interruptions.

When Miriah woke again, she could tell that her headache was better. She slowly swung her feet to the floor, and stood with only a little dizziness. Corso was already up, she could hear the preflight engines warming up, and she was glad. She wanted to go home. She dressed as quickly as she could and haltingly made her way out to the lounge, sinking onto the sofa there. "Miriah! What are you doing?" Her husband's voice startled her and she jumped, the rapid movement making her wince.

"I didn't want to be lying in bed when we took off," she explained, her eyes closed, trying to calm the throbbing in her head. She heard Corso sigh and sit beside her, and he put his arm around her as she lay her head against his chest.

"We have to talk," he said, and she opened her eyes at the tone of his voice. "Let's go back to our quarters." He stood and assisted her back, and when the door was closed, and they were sitting in the chairs in the small sitting area, he took both her hands in his. "I love you more than life, Miriah. I thought once I got you back, there would be nothing that would ever make us not be together. But I can't continue to see you put yourself on the line. Every mission. Everything that's asked of you." He paused when the engines lifted the ship off the landing pad, and waited until they were on the way to the hyperlane, his stern look keeping Miriah from saying anything. "I'm moving to Dantooine, to the farm. I can't take it anymore, Mir. We've talked about it and nothing changes." Miriah tried to grasp his hands but he moved away from her. "I love you, Miriah."

Miriah's battered brain struggled to keep up. "What? You're leaving me? I… I don't understand."

"Yes, you do," Corso answered softly. "You know I can't stand to see you always doing what others won't. This isn't new. And now? You're recovering, again. We're not young anymore, darlin'. And you just put your life on the line for Chancellor Rans, while she sits in her chambers waiting for news. The ships she sent for Odessen's defense never arrived. They were blocked by the Empire. So, essentially, you almost died for nothing." Corso stood to pace. "I want us to have this time, right now, while we're in flight, to love and talk and laugh. But I will leave the ship at Carrick and shuttle to Dantooine."

Miriah's heart hurt as much as her head. "Corso, don't do this. I need you, on Odessen with me. With our family. Why? Why now?" She felt tears gather and fall, and her headache intensify.

"I've tried, so hard, to get you to pull back. To let others go in and do the dirty work. You feel like it has to be you, when it really doesn't. I can't watch it anymore." Corso took his seat again, and Miriah could see the emotions on his face.

"Please, rethink this," she begged. "I don't want to go to Odessen without you. I can't even think about it. What can I do?"

"We love each other, as much as always. I'll call you twice a day, and we'll arrange trips," he said, looking at the floor instead of the face that never failed to sway him. "I need to have a break from the worry and stress."

Miriah couldn't even think of the words to say. Her eyes were bright with tears when she stood. "If you wanted to get my attention, you have it."

"For right now, this minute, I believe you when you say you won't personally go into battle. I thought when you sent Arcann and Shae to Mek-sha, that you had seen reason. But here we are." Corso moved close and embraced her. "I love you, will until I die, Mir." Miriah wept into his chest, and Corso felt himself wavering. It would be so easy to give in, and go back to what he knew would only be a temporary fix. Sighing, he pulled back and led her to sit on the bed. "Rest, darlin. I'll bring you back some breakfast. Mags says rest is the best thing right now." Miriah turned her tear ravaged face to his and they gazed into each other's eyes, each searching for answers that weren't there. Corso turned and strode from their quarters, and Miriah sank back on the bed, already beyond her fragile limits.

Devin immediately felt his mother's emotions, and the worry started again. He knew she wouldn't be able to communicate with him in the force right now, with her head injury, so he checked in with his aunt. Mags told him that she had no idea what had happened, but that they were on the way to Carrick Station and everything was smooth. Maybe it's just the concussion, they thought, and Devin sighed. They need to get home, he decided. Then we can start to return to normal. He saw Lana and hurried to see the new baby, giving Lana a hug. "What brings you by?" he asked, taking the carrier from Lana to put it on the desk.

"We're on the way to the med center and I wanted to check in." Lana saw the work that Maura had done already, and was pleased. "Do you need anything?"

Devin wasn't sure if Lana had any sense of what was going on with his mother, and decided not to stress the new mother. "Things are good. Mom is on the way to Carrick Station, then home."

"Excellent news. Then I'll go take this little guy for his first appointment, and you'll let me know if you hear anything more?"

"Absolutely," Devin replied. Lana swung the carrier over her arm and set out, looking healthy and happy. At least someone is, Devin thought.

_Four days later:_

Miriah stood in the secured conference room with General Daeruun and a holo of Chancellor Rans. An offer was on the table, and she was only half listening after Rans had invited the Alliance to join the Republic. She met Corso's eyes and remembered the last few days. They'd spent the time loving each other, with only Mags coming to check on her patient that first day. No matter what she did, Corso remained firm in his decision to go to Dantooine. She sighed as Rans finished her offer. She didn't want to answer to the Republic. And frankly, she was pretty sure that if she didn't refuse, she might never see Corso again. Pulling herself to her full height, she turned to the holo. "Chancellor, as inviting as your proposal is, the Alliance will remain sovereign. We will, of course, provide assistance to your efforts." She saw the small nod that Corso gave her, and had a moment of hope. Hope that he would see her decision as a step in the right direction, and that he would relent. The officials around her continued to talk, but she still had trouble processing information at a rapid pace, and let the whole discussion flow around her as she kept looking into Corso's eyes.

Once the group began to break up and go about their day, Daeruun approached her. "I know this was not exactly how things were supposed to go," he said, and Miriah gave him a small smile. "Are you going back to Odessen now?"

"That's the plan," Miriah said, the bloom of sadness bursting over her chest.

"Then I wish you a safe journey," he told her, bowing. Miriah turned to leave, letting Aric and Mags go before her, Corso a step behind. They made their way along the back corridors to the hangar, and up the ramp. Corso went straight to their quarters, and Miriah hurried behind him.

"Corso, please don't do this," she said, and he crossed to her, taking her in his arms.

"Darlin', I'll call you later. We'll talk to each other all the time." He stroked her hair and felt himself sigh.

"Will you never come back? Will we never be together again?" she asked, her voice breaking with emotion, which almost penetrated his resolve.

"We'll have to see, darlin'. I'll never stop loving you, you know that." They stood, rocking each other for several minutes, before Corso released his hold and stood back to pick up his gear bag. "I'll talk to you later, my love." With that, he turned and went through the air lock, each step harder and harder until he stood at the shuttle that would take him to the ranch. This has to work, he told himself. I don't know what else to do.

Aric watched Corso go, and felt the loss of a true friend and brother. He knew Corso's plan and hoped with all that he was that it would work. He turned to the bridge to start the engines, knowing that if they stayed much longer, he'd go yank Corso off the shuttle himself. Head bowed, he lifted the ship up and out of the hangar.

Miriah felt numb. She had been sure that Corso wouldn't actually go, that their time together would convince him that she was done being on the front lines. But it didn't, she told herself. It's not enough. He's heard that so many times, the words are meaningless. She lay on the bed and cried, not knowing if she could gather herself to be the Commander of the Eternal Alliance any longer.

_Author's note: This concludes Old Enemies, Old Friends. The next story, Eternal Future, will be coming soon._


End file.
